Second Chances
by smmiskimen
Summary: What happens when you give your life for the one you love? Is there a heaven? What will Bella do when all her dreams come true and she really gets her Second Chance at her first love? Bit OOC, M for language and situations, cowritten with preciousfairymom80
1. Chapter 1 The Baseball Clearing

**Ok, here is the first chapter to my new story. preciousfairymom80 gave me the idea and is helping me every step of the way with this one. The whole synopsis is planned for this one so give it time. It starts out rough but smooths out in the end. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight but I get Edward in my one shot!**

**Enjoy and Review Thanks!  
**

* * *

Special thanks to preciousfairymom80! This story wouldn't be here without her wonderful ideas and inspiration! Thanks and much love!!!!!

Chapter 1

BPOV

I still couldn't believe that I was going to play baseball with Edward's family, me and sports just don't get along and here I was, being dragged along to play baseball. I hoped I would be able to get out of it and just watch from the sidelines.

Edward picked me up in Emmett's humongous Jeep that I couldn't get into without help from Edward. He had to strap me into the seat because I was dumbfounded by the sheer number of straps and buckles the seatbelt had. I was used to 1 and there were like 25! Really, there were only 5 but still, that is 4 too many.

We headed off out of town and soon turned down a path that shouldn't have been big enough for the Jeep but somehow we made it through and came to a sudden stop inches from 3 massive trees. Edward should really be more careful with the 'human' seeing as how I can die and he can't. He helped me out of the Jeep and kissed me softly. Then, without warning he flung me onto his back and raced off into the woods. Someday I would have to tell him how much I disliked being a human backpack even if it meant I got to hold him tightly.

Within a minute we came to a stop at the edge of a clearing and he pried my fingers apart and set me gently on the ground. I was shaking and couldn't catch my breath. He seemed to notice and wrapped his cold arms around me and kissed me gently.

"Bella, when will you realize that no matter what, I will not let anything hurt you? I would give my life to save yours any day. You are all that matters to me" Edward whispered into my ear.

"I know Edward; it's just that you know what your running does to me and all. A little warning next time would be fantastic" I said teasing him.

"Ok, fine, next time I will give you a warning. Is that better my love?"

"Yes, much better" I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

Edward kissed me back then took my hand and started leading the way across the clearing to where his family was warming up. There were dark clouds overhead and I heard the distant rumblings of thunder, still wondering why they were playing with a thunderstorm right around the corner.

Esme smiled when she saw Edward and me approaching. She was such a wonderful mother and I hoped that one day she would be my mother too.

"Bella, dear! We have a job for you! How do you feel about being the umpire? The boys always try to cheat and it would be lovely to have your say in the matter" Esme said welcoming me.

"Ummm, sure, what do I have to do?" I asked unsure of what exactly an umpire was supposed to do other than say if someone was safe or out.

"Just call them like you see them" Esme said.

"_If_ she sees them" Edward said from behind me with a crooked smile weaving its way across his face. He kissed me softly on the neck and headed to the outfield with Emmett. Alice was standing on the pitcher's mound. About 90 yards away Jasper stood with a bat and I waited for him to approach home plate then I realized he was at home plate. This was going to get interesting fast.

Esme walked me over to home plate as she crouched behind Jasper, Esme was the catcher. She had me stand behind her and winked at me.

"It's time" I barely heard Alice say and I tensed up, not knowing what to expect. It was then that I noticed that no one had gloves. Typical! My superhuman family wouldn't need gloves I guess. Well, here goes nothing!

Alice blew Jasper a kiss and I watched her raise her hand. The next thing I knew Esme was holding the ball and looking at me expectantly.

"Ummm, strike?" I said with a hint of question in it.

"Yes it's a strike, if they don't hit it then it is a strike" Esme explained and threw the ball back to Alice.

Esme crouched back down and Alice blew Jasper another kiss then lifted her arm and I almost screamed. The sound that exploded around me sounded like thunder and then I realized that it was Jasper hitting the ball. Now I see why they needed the storm. Jasper flew around the bases quickly as Edward disappeared into the trees.

"I take it Jasper will be safe?" I asked Esme.

"No dear, maybe not, Edward is very fast" she said with a smile, boasting on his talents.

Edward reappeared at the tree line and then Esme was catching the ball at the same time Jasper was sliding towards her. When the dust cleared they both were looking at me waiting for my call.

"Ummm, out?" I said unsurely. Alice squealed and Edward and Emmett did chest bumps in the outfield. Jasper tipped his hat at Alice and called out "next time little lady!" as he walked over to Carlisle. Rosalie was already approaching home plate. Within seconds another loud thunder crash and Rosalie was gone, running the bases. She would have been out if Edward and Emmett hadn't collided in mid air trying to catch the ball at the same time. They collapsed in a heap on the ground as Rosalie made it safely around the bases.

"Thanks monkey man!" she called out to Emmett and he just bowed toward her! Edward punched him in the arm and said he was whipped and Emmett just agreed.

The game continued on like this for 3 innings when Alice suddenly froze. Everyone rushed to her and Edward said "SHIT!"

"They were going the other way but they heard our game and are heading here. They will be here in 3 minutes" Alice said.

"Edward, get Bella out of here" Carlisle ordered.

"There isn't enough time" Alice said. "We just have to protect her and pray the wind is on our side."

Edward apologized for bringing me here and exposing me to this and I still didn't understand.

"It's vampires Bella! And they aren't like us. They feed off of humans and if you get hurt because of me bringing you here I won't be able to live with myself" Edward said, a pleading look in his eyes. "Let your hair down and stand behind me."

I did as I was told and my heart fluttered uncontrollably. Within a few seconds I noticed an odd reddish glow emerge from the trees across the clearing. I strained my eyes to see what it was and I realized that the red glow was another vampire, a female from what I could tell. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper stood in front of everyone. Rosalie stood slightly behind Emmett on one side of Carlisle. Alice and Esme were slightly behind Jasper and Carlisle and Edward was in front of me. They seemed to be shielding me from the others.

As the figures came closer I realized that there were 3 of them; a female with an odd shade of wild red hair, a pale male with long blonde hair, and a darker male with dreadlocks. The first thing I noticed that was different was their dark crimson eyes. The dark skinned one took the lead and walked up toward Carlisle but stayed about 50 feet away. The other two stood on his flanks and eyed all of us carefully. It looked like they were sizing us up. I tried to keep my face hidden behind Edward and kept my hat pulled down low to hide my eyes.

"Ello, I am Laurent, dis is James and Victoria" the dark male said with a deep accent. "We were passin by an eard your game. Could you use some more players?"

"Actually we were just finishing up here and were about to head back to our home" Carlisle replied showing his position as head of the coven.

"Ome?" Laurent said with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence nearby. Would you like to join us there, I am sure you could use a shower and we would love to talk with you more there" Carlisle extended the invitation. I hoped they took it so that Edward could get me the hell out of here.

"Yes, that sounds great" Laurent said nodding his head in agreement. "We would love to ear about your coven ere."

"Well then, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme? Would you three join us in the run? Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella? Didn't you guys say that you had plans in town with some of the kids from school?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, that's right Carlisle" Alice said with energy catching on to his suggestion. "We are supposed to be going to the movies with Mike and Jess and Angela. We should be going cause we are gonna be late!"

We started to part into our separate groups when a light breeze blew over me. I froze still and I felt Edward tighten up beside me.

Suddenly James spun around and crouched low, a fire burning in his eyes. "You brought a snack!"

"The girl is with us!" Carlisle said with authority and power.

"That pathetic human is with you? As what? An appetizer?" Victoria spoke for the first time and I heard the acid in her words. Edward growled in response and James appeared to crouch in response, just waiting for a chance to attack.

"Like I SAID! The girl is with US!" Carlisle spoke harshly to them.

"Apparently we ave different ways" Laurent said trying to smooth out the situation.

"Yes we do" Carlisle said back to him trying to move the conversation in a different direction. "We can head back to our home and discuss this further. I would love to tell you about our lifestyle."

"Let's just eat her" Victoria said sourly and I couldn't breathe. Everyone around me crouched low and Edward moved me behind him in order to protect me.

"That wouldn't be a smart move carrot!" Emmett snarled at Victoria. I looked up and I noticed James staring at me, licking his lips.

"Oh honey, why do you fight it so? Come with me, let me _show_ you how a real woman can be, how a real vampire can be" Victoria purred to Emmett and the growl I heard from Rosalie trembled the ground.

"Back off bitch! That is MY monkey man!" Rosalie screamed and Victoria lunged at her. The next thing I knew Esme was beside me as Rosalie and Alice attacked Victoria, ripping her apart piece by piece. James and Laurent had jumped into the fight trying to protect Victoria and were ripped away from the girls by Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett. Jasper struggled with James as Emmett and Carlisle started dismembering Laurent. Esme was trying to protect me as Edward started a huge fire.

Esme seemed to be momentarily distracted by the purple smoke that started to rise from the fire as Edward started throwing twitching parts of Victoria onto it. I was lost in the fight. The fire was mesmerizing and I didn't want to look at the scene of carnage taking place. I sat down on the grass and buried my face into my hands shaking when I heard the most ferocious growl I had ever heard. It shook me to my core and without looking up I knew who it had come from, Edward.

I looked up and saw James break loose from Jasper's grasp and come running at me full speed. Edward was running towards him from the side and collided with him, shaking the clearing with the sound of thunder. I looked into Edward's eyes and screamed in horror as he and James fell into the fire.

I tried to run and join him, not wanting to be alone and was held back by Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were trying to pull Edward from the fire but it was too late. Dark purple smoke filled the air as I screamed his name. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Ok, so I know you are thinking WTF????? SHE KILLED EDWARD!!!!! DIE BITCH DIE!!!!!!!! But please, just give it a few chapters and everything will work itself out I promise! So, review and tell me what you think. Please? Also, please keep reading, I promise you will like what happens and it is really worth it. Please please please give it a chance.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Moving

**Ok here is chapter 2. I know the ending to chapter 1 was a bit off but please trust me with this story. Give it a chance and you will see that it had to happen. I hope you like this chapter and will let me know. However, don't just review and tell me it sucked like someone did. Tell me what you didn't like about it so I know. If you don't like it then don't read it or review it. Plain and simple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything from it but if I could, Edawrd would be handcuffed to my bed as I type and would be begging me to come join him for some fun *wink wink***

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Thanks again to preciousfairymom80 who helped me create this story and figure out the plot!

Chapter 2

BPOV

When I came to I was in the Cullen's living room. Was everything just a dream? I opened my eyes to see Carlisle sitting beside me, his head in his hands.

"Edward?" I asked him.

Carlisle looked up at me with broken eyes and just shook his head. Suddenly I couldn't breathe and my head was spinning again. I tried to get up and run but Esme and Rosalie just held me back down and shushed me.

"Bella, it will be alright" Esme said softly. "Edward tried to protect you. He did this for you to be safe."

The images came flooding back to me suddenly, the fire, the smoke, James running towards me, Edward crashing into him, the fire, the screaming… I tried to get up again but was held on the couch. I screamed out and cried and shook my head.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! TELL ME IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" I demanded.

"Bella, it happened" Carlisle said. "I am so sorry Bella, so very sorry." Carlisle pulled me up to him and held me while I cried heavily against his shoulder. "Would you like to go home Bella?"

I couldn't speak but I just shook my head, I didn't need to be alone. I didn't want to be away from Edward's room, his scent, his memories. Esme stood and went to the home phone and dialed Charlie's number. I heard her speaking softly, her words broken by dry sobs.

"Charlie? It's Esme, something happened. No, no, Bella will be ok but it's Edward… A bear showed up while we were… well it attacked and we tried to fight it off and get Bella out of there. Edward wouldn't let it near Bella, yes, yes Charlie, she wants to stay here. No Charlie, Edward is gone…"

When I heard those words I collapsed into Carlisle's arms and cried more.

"Carlisle is going to sedate her so she can get some sleep. We will keep an eye on her. May she stay with us for a while? She wants Alice and Rosalie near her. Thank you Charlie, would it be ok if she missed some school? Ok you will call them and explain right? Thank you Charlie." Esme hung up the phone and looked at me with soft eyes.

"Thank you" I managed to get out between sobs. Then I felt the prick of the needle as Carlisle administered a sedative and I started to drift off to sleep.

When I awoke I felt cold arms around me and called out "Edward?"

"No Bella, it's me" Alice said softly. "Edward is gone."

I burst into tears again as Alice pulled me tighter. I barely heard the door open and then I felt a calming wave sweep over me. Jasper. I drifted back into an uneasy sleep and didn't know how long I was out.

When I woke again the room was dark and I heard soft whispers near the foot of the bed.

"Hello?" I called out softly. A small lamp was turned on beside the bed and I saw Carlisle and Esme standing there.

"Hi Bella, how are you doing?" Esme asked tenderly, motherly.

"I…I don't know…" was all I could say.

"Bella, I spoke with Charlie earlier today and we spoke about you and school. Everyone at school knows what happened to Edward and we all think it best if you don't return there. Charlie has given permission for you to get your GED if you want and we wanted to ask you something" Carlisle said.

"Ok…what?" I said, uneasily.

"Well, we all decided that we would be better off if we moved and we would like to know if you would want to accompany us" Carlisle explained.

"What about Charlie?" I said shaking softly, trying not to cry again.

Esme sat beside me on the bed and pulled me close to her. "I spoke with Charlie and explained to him that Edward had asked you to marry him and that we still think of you as a daughter. He said that whatever you wanted was what he would choose. We cannot imagine life without you there Bella. Would you come with us?"

"Where to?" I asked pulling in close to Esme.

"Well, we have a house in rural Pennsylvania that we decided upon. There are more sunny days there but the hospital there already has said they would love to have me. You wouldn't have to go to college if you didn't want. We just want you with us Bella. We love you" Carlisle said and then reached his hand out to me. "Will you be a part of our family?

I looked from Esme to Carlisle then noticed Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett standing in the doorway waiting for my answer.

"Ok" I said nodding my head. How could they all still love me so much when I was the reason that Edward was gone?

"Bella," Jasper said, crossing the room to me. "I know what you are feeling and you are wrong. You are not the reason that Edward is gone and we want you with us. You are our sister."

I started crying again and Jasper sent another calming wave my way. I could only imagine how I was making him feel and was grateful that he could calm me.

*****

The next 2 weeks passed quickly and in a blur as the moving plans were made. I spent the entire time in Edward's room. I stayed in the bed cuddling his pillow, smelling him on it. I even had conversations with Edward and told him all about the moving plans. I couldn't accept the fact that he was gone. I told Esme that I wanted all of his clothes and belongings packed and taken with us and she just nodded with understanding. I took pictures of his room so I could remember exactly how it looked. Alice walked in on me one day and found me sitting in the closet, hugging one of Edward's sweaters. It smelled so much like him and I couldn't bear to let it go. I started crying again and she just held me and rocked me slowly.

I couldn't bear to leave Edward's room to go home and pack so Charlie packed my things for me and came over to visit me before I moved away. I didn't know what to say to him other than I loved him. He seemed to understand and I was grateful for the comfortable silence he and I could share.

Once everything was packed and ready I hugged him tightly and stood in the driveway looking at the silver Volvo. Alice, Jasper, and I were going to be riding in it to Pennsylvania. I was nervous about the emotions I would feel and Jasper sensed it. He sent me a reassuring wave and told me he would let Alice drive so he could help me deal with it. I just nodded and hugged Charlie one more time.

"Goodbye Dad, I love you. Thank you" I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Bells. You take care and call me when you guys arrive" Charlie said while squeezing me tightly.

"Bye" I said one more time as I got into the backseat of the Volvo and we headed down the driveway.

* * *

**Ok, well? What did you think? I am about to post chapter 3 and it will answer a lot of questions I promise. Please be patient and give this story a chance. There has to be heartache for it to happen but it is gonna be good. Hope to hear from you by way of the little green button lol!**


	3. Chapter 3 Heaven and Earth

**Here is Chapter 3 and like I said, there are questions answered. I hope you enjoy and love this chapter and it's twist. Let me know**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight but Doc Odom! lol *Wink wink Crystal* Edward, however, is kissing my neck as I type this so I gotta go enjoy him!**

**Enjoy and thanks!**

* * *

Thanks to preciousfairymom80 for her help in creating this story.

Chapter 3

EPOV

All I could see was the terror on Bella's face as James charged toward her. I couldn't let him take Bella from me. I ran at him with as much speed as I could muster and slammed into his side, pushing him toward the fire. We were fighting each other and I thought I had the upper hand. I lunged one more time to push him into the fire when his hand clamped down on mine pulling me in with him.

I screamed in agony as the flames devoured my body. The last thing I saw was Bella, my Bella, my love, crying and trying to follow me, and then there was nothing but darkness.

The pain was suddenly gone and I was all alone in the black. Far away a light glow started to appear and grew brighter as it came closer. Where was I?

The glow got brighter the closer it came and I had to shield my eyes from it. Just as I thought my eyes could stand no more the glow eased and there was the most angelic woman standing in front of me.

"MOM?!?" I said in disbelief. "What is this? Where am I?"

"My darling Edward" the woman said in a heavenly voice.

"What is going on here? Mom is that really you?"

"Yes dear. It is me. You are in heaven. You selflessly gave your life to save Bella and for it you were rewarded with heaven."

"Mom, I…I…I don't know what to say."

"Edward, I have something very important to ask you, to offer you. I have watched your life all these years and I have seen how you struggled with yourself until you met Bella. You love her more than anything and even death cannot keep you two apart. For your actions I have been granted permission to send you back to her Edward. You can go back and have a second chance. You get to be human again Edward, that is, if you want it."

"HUH?!?"

"Edward, you can go back, go back to Bella and be with her, as a mortal, if you want."

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. I was going to get to be with Bella again. My mother approached me, kissed me softly on the forehead and then let go, I felt like I was falling and the bright light that had surrounded us was fading quickly. I opened my mouth to scream and nothing came out. Then, I blacked out.

The next thing I knew I heard a faint beeping and I felt sore all over. I tried to open my eyes and barely got them open. I could see someone sitting in a chair and that I was in a bed. That was it. I tried to open them more and couldn't. I faded back to the blackness.

*****

"Bella!" I screamed and sat up.

The man sitting in the chair jumped suddenly and looked around.

"Edward! It's ok, you are ok" he said to me. Who was he?

"Bella?" I said again.

"Bella is fine Edward. She is with your family. I am going to go get the doctor" the man said and disappeared out of the room.

The man quickly returned to the room followed by another man in a white coat. It looked oddly familiar but I didn't know why. In fact, all I did know was that my name was apparently Edward and that Bella was ok. Bella…Bella…I could only picture her face and something about the look she held told me she loved me. But that was it.

"Hello Mr. Cullen" the man in the white coat said. "I am Dr. Odom. Charlie found you unconscious in the woods. He brought you here and you have been out for a few days now."

Charlie? That must be the other man in the room. I nodded at him and he smiled briefly at me.

"Edward, do you remember anything?" Dr. Odom asked me.

"Bella" was all I could say.

"Doc, Bella is my daughter; she and Edward were a couple before he disappeared" the man named Charlie explained.

"Oh I see, Edward, do you know what happened to you?" Dr. Odom asked me.

"Nnnn…No" I stuttered.

"Well, Charlie filled me in. Apparently 4 years ago you and your family were out playing ball and there was a bear attack. From what we were told the bear had dragged you off and you were believed to be dead. That is until Charlie found you a few days ago. You don't remember any of this?" Dr. Odom asked with a worried look on his face.

"No doctor" I said shaking my head back and forth. Baseball? Family? Bear? What had happened? Why couldn't I remember?

"Well, I think it would be best if we kept you here for a few days to run some tests" Dr Odom said as I just nodded.

"Doc, if you like, I could take Edward home with me. Maybe jog his memory some after you are done with the tests that is. Would that be alright?" Charlie asked.

"I believe that would be fine" Dr Odom said while making a note on his clipboard and muttering something about amnesia. "I will have the nurse bring in something for Edward to eat and then he needs to get some rest, tomorrow might be a long day for him."

I watched Charlie thank the doctor again and then close the door behind him.

"Who are you?" I asked him after the door was shut.

"Edward, you don't remember me?" he said with a hurt look on his face.

"No, all I can remember is Bella. Who is she?"

"Oh no! Wait, I have a picture of her" Charlie said fumbling with his wallet. He pulled out a picture of a girl and handed it to me. It was the girl in my memory. I stared at the picture, the deep brown eyes, the long silky hair, the pale complexion, and the pouty lips. And I felt something inside me flutter. I closed my eyes and tried to picture her and all of a sudden, pictures of her laughing, crying, hugging and kissing me flooded my mind and I almost lost my breath.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked me uneasily.

"Y...Yes. I was just remembering something." I said.

"You were remembering Bella?"

"Umm, yes, I saw images of her laughing and hugging me."

"I imagine so; you made her very happy Edward. You were her life" Charlie said quietly.

"Where…umm…where is she?" I asked scared of the answer.

"She left after you disappeared. She moved away with your family. Do you remember your family?"

I shook my head no and said "all I remember is Bella."

"You don't remember your mother, father, and siblings?"

"No, will you tell me about them?" I asked.

"I don't know if the doc will want you to hear everything Edward."

"Please, Charlie is it?" Charlie nodded at me. "Please tell me, I can't remember them at all."

Charlie took a deep breath and began. "Your father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and your mother is Esme. They adopted you and your brothers and sisters. There is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Bella told me that Rosalie and Jasper were twins and that their last name was Hale. She also told me that Alice and Jasper were a couple and that Rosalie and Emmett were a couple. Your dad used to work here at this hospital."

"What did they look like?"

"Well Carlisle was very young looking and had blond hair. Your mom, Esme, had darker hair and was very lovely and sweet. Ummm, Emmett was big and had dark hair and Rosalie was blond and beautiful. Jasper had blond hair too and it was curly. Then there was Alice, she was Bella's best friend and she had short black hair and was very petite. I remember you guys used to call her Pixie."

Pixie...the pale faced girl Charlie described flashed before my eyes smiling and laughing with Bella and then it was gone.

"Where are they?" I asked Charlie.

"Pennsylvania. They moved there a few weeks after you disappeared. Bella moved with them. I imagine I should call them and tell them that I found you and that you are alive" Charlie said as he stood and reached for the phone.

"NO!" I yelled and Charlie looked at me with confused eyes.

"Why not Edward? They will be so happy to know that you are alive. Bella will not believe it."

"I…I…I don't want them to see me since I can't remember them" I said, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Ok Edward, it's ok. We will take it slow and give you some time" Charlie said sitting back down.

Just then the door opened and a nurse came in with some food and something in a little cup. "Time for your medicine and meal, then back to sleep for you" she said smiling at me.

She handed me the cup and I swallowed the pills, and then drank some water behind them. She looked pleased and set the food tray on my lap and left the room.

I picked it up and smelled it. What was this stuff?

"I know, hospital food isn't the best but it will keep you alive. That oatmeal doesn't look too good though. You should try to eat then get some rest, I think tomorrow is going to be stressful on you. I am going to go home and sleep and I will be back in the morning ok?" Charlie said standing up.

"Ok" I said and he left the room. I still was unsure of the stuff in front of me and cautiously stuck my finger in it. The beige stuff stuck to it and I raised it slowly to my mouth and sucked the stuff off of it. It wasn't that bad and then I felt a dull pain begin in my stomach. I picked up the spoon and ate it quickly. Then my eyes began to feel heavy and before I knew it I was drifting off again. My head filled with images of this girl Bella and she consumed my mind as I slept.

*****

The next few days were spent with test after test. I grew tired of being pricked and poked and prodded and finally the doctor decided that my memory would come back in time and that I was safe to be released to Charlie.

I had grown fond of him over the last few days. He was always there when I woke up and didn't leave until I was going to sleep. We talked endlessly about my family and as he described them more and more I began to have faint memories of them. Something about them was a little off though, they seemed unusually pale in my mind and I didn't know why.

Charlie talked about people that Bella and I had gone to school with and when he mentioned the name Mike Newton my hands balled up reflexively. Then I was hit with another memory, Mike looking at Bella like she was dinner instead of a woman.

Charlie noticed my fists and informed me that the guy named Mike Newton had been arrested for vandalism and was in jail for it. I don't know why, but that comforted me.

*****

Charlie was waiting for me when the doctor released me. He took me outside and led the way to a police car and I was hit with another image, Charlie sitting at his table cleaning a gun while Bella introduced me to him.

"Ummm, Charlie, are there any guns in there?" I asked him.

"What?" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I…umm…I just remembered something, you were cleaning a gun in a room and Bella and I were there."

Charlie burst out laughing and explained. "That was the first time Bella brought you over to introduce you to me. I was playing the concerned father bit. I was never going to shoot you Edward and I won't now either." Charlie stepped forward and patted me on the back and I liked the way it felt.

I got into the car with him and we headed down the road. Within a few minutes we were pulling up to a small house. Charlie got out and led the way inside. The inside of the house wasn't much, a plain kitchen with a table and chairs. Off of the kitchen was the living room and there was a couch and a chair. There were stairs at the end of the hallway. I was standing there taking it all in when I collapsed.

Memories:

_Bella and I were laying on the couch, my arms wrapped around her. Bella and I laying in a bed cuddling and laughing, the smell of flowers surrounding me. Me crawling through Bella's bedroom window and sitting in a rocking chair, watching her sleep. Me down on one knee in the same bedroom asking her to marry me. Bella crying and calling my name in her sleep. Bella saying "I love you" to me._

I collapsed on the floor and Charlie rushed to me. "Edward are you alright?" he asked while helping me up and into the living room.

"I am fine Charlie; I was just remembering Bella, here, in this house. I have to see her Charlie. Where is she?" I pleaded with him.

"She moved to Pennsylvania with your family. Edward, let me call them and tell them you are ok" Charlie said.

"No Charlie, I need to get there now" I said.

"Why can't we tell them Edward?

"I...what if...how would I...Charlie! What if Bella has moved on? What if she doesn't love me anymore? I don't want to ruin her life again. Please don't tell them Charlie. I need to see them and see if they have moved on before I ruin anyone's life again."

"Edward, you could never ruin anyone's life."

"What about Bella, I know I did. I had to of. Please Charlie, don't tell them, just help me."

Charlie just nodded and said "ok, let's get you a plane ticket."

* * *

**Like I said, a twist hehehehehehe! Well??????? What did you think??? Let me know please. Preciousfairymom80 and I would love to hear what you think. She is my coconspirator on this story and it wouldn't be here without her. So, show us some love and review please. **


	4. Chapter 4 Someone is Watching Me

**Ok here is chapter 4. I hope you all like it and there is another twist lol! Thanks to those few of you who have read this so far! I promise more good stuff to come! Thanks again to preciousfairymom80 who is the reason this story is here. She gave me the idea and is working on every chapter with me. So, read, enjoy, and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight but Edward is waiting for me in my room so I gotta go and enjoy him lol! Venonaddict - I will send him to you all cleaned up when I am done lol! *wink***

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV

I pulled up at the house and started to get out the few groceries I had bought when Emmett startled me.

"God Emmett! Warn me or something!" I yelled at him but I wasn't mad. I should be used to vampire reactions since I had been living with them for the last 4 years, ever since…well for the last 4 years. They had taken me in and been my rock when everything went horribly wrong. A simple baseball game had torn my life to shreds and being near them was the closest thing I would ever have to him.

"Chill out Bella!" Emmett scolded me. "I was just trying to help. I know you have a hard enough time walking _without_ carrying anything else. Hey Bella? Are you ok? You are paler than normal?"

"Yeah Em I am fine. I just had a weird feeling at the grocery store. It felt like someone was watching me and I just felt it again now" I explained to him.

"Want me to go check it out?" Emmett offered and I couldn't help but hug him.

"No Emmett, I am sure it's nothing. Let's just get this stuff inside. I, the measly little human, am hungry" I teased him and headed for the house while Emmett gathered the groceries and beat me to the door. "NO FAIR! You never let me win!"

Emmett chuckled at my fake pout and said the same thing he always said "next time sis, next time."

"Uh huh!" I said as I opened the door and headed for the kitchen. I was the only one who really needed it since I was the only one who actually ate.

"Bella?" I heard a pixie voice calling my name. "When are you going to give up on that _human_ food and just let us change you?"

I let out a big sigh. This conversation had been coming up more and more lately. They just couldn't seem to understand why I wanted to stay me.

"Alice, I thought I talked to you about this. I don't want it anymore" I said softly.

"Why not Bella?" Alice asked with a pout forming on her lips. "Don't you like us?"

"Alice! Of course I do, I love all of you but…I just can't imagine eternity without Edward. I want to be able to see him again one day and remaining human is the only way I think that could ever happen. I have to hope Alice."

"I know Bella. I was just hoping you would be my sister forever" Alice said and turned away from me.

"Alice? I will always be your sister, for as long as you live" I said and she smiled softly then left the kitchen.

I turned to the bags that Emmett had deposited on the counter and started unpacking them. My thoughts drifted to my recent dreams, Edward had been in them more and more and I didn't know why. It bothered me and I often woke up crying to find Esme or Alice there comforting me. Why did the dreams have to start back up? They gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, but I knew I was wrong and scolded myself for it. Edward was gone and I would just have to live with it.

I made myself some pasta with butter and salt and sat in the kitchen enjoying it by myself. I stared out the large windows that filled up one wall of the kitchen and started daydreaming. I let my mind wander to how things used to be and was brought back to reality by the same uneasy feeling I had outside. Someone was watching me. I could feel it.

I looked into the trees outside the window and thought I saw something or someone running away. I shook my head and tried to dismiss it again. I was seeing things because of my dreams; an overactive imagination was all it was. I quickly finished up my meal and washed my dishes. I didn't feel right leaving them for someone else since I was the only one that used them. I went upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me, closing my eyes.

When I opened them again I saw Edward in front of me smiling. I heard him humming my lullaby as I crossed over to our bed and he joined me there. I leaned against the headboard with him and looked around the room. Everything was in the same place as it had been in Forks, I made sure of that. Carlisle had fought me every step of the way on setting up this room but I won out. It was the only way I could have Edward back. Just being in here helped me picture him, hear him, smell him. I kept it unusually cold so I could feel his presence. I knew it wasn't healthy for me to imagine him like I was but it was the only way to keep the hurt from becoming unbearable. I didn't want to torture Jasper like I did for the first year. This was my way of making things better for everyone.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep letting the thoughts of Edward and I together consume me.

*****

I woke up and it was dark outside. How long had I been asleep? I reached over to turn on the bedside lamp and noticed the shape of someone outside the window. I screamed and everyone was in my room in a second.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" Esme asked panicked as she took me in her arms and rocked me gently.

"Some…some…there…out…window…" I mumbled.

"Bella? What happened? Was someone out there?" Carlisle asked and all I could do was nod. Emmett and Jasper were gone in a flash and within a few minutes they returned whispering to Carlisle.

"What?" I asked finally getting my words to come out right.

Alice came over and sat behind me rubbing my shoulders lightly and Rosalie sat on the other side of me from Esme. I felt a calm wave hit me and I yelled at Jasper "STOP AND TELL ME! What was out there?!?" I was starting to shake.

"Bella, nothing was out there. Emmett and Jasper checked and didn't see anything. There were no tracks either. Are you sure you saw something?" Carlisle said.

"YES! I saw some_one_ not some_thing_! I know I did! I am not crazy!" I said and started crying.

Jasper tried to calm me again and this time I let the waves wash over me, consuming me to peace.

"Bella, you need to go back to sleep. Do you want me to stay in here with you?" Alice asked me, hugging me softly.

"No thank you Alice. Carlisle? Can you give me something to sleep?" I asked him.

"Bella, you know I don't like doing that" Carlisle said in his doctor voice.

"I know but I feel bad that I keep taking Alice away from Jasper just so I can sleep. Please Carlisle?" I begged.

"Ok Bella, but this isn't going to become a habit" he said as he went to retrieve his doctor's bag. I turned my head towards Esme and closed my eyes while she rocked me gently. The next thing I knew there was a stabbing pain and burning in my arm.

Carlisle had snuck back in and given me the shot without me knowing. I would have to remember to thank him for this later since I despised needles. I felt the drug start to take affect and let my eyes close. At some point I fell asleep and was tucked into bed then left alone.

*****

I awoke to the sun shining into the room and looked at the clock. It was 3pm and I realized that I had been out for about 12 hours. I stretched and felt my stomach grumble. I made a quick trip to the bathroom and headed downstairs in search of something to eat. I found some cereal and poured myself a bowl, got a spoon, and headed for the living room where I heard the TV blaring some sport thing.

"Hi Emmett" I said before even entering the room.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked surprised.

"Sports, who else?" I said with a smile on my face and he grinned at me then turned back to the TV.

Alice and Jasper came into the room and sat down. Alice looked from Jasper to me and back to Jasper.

"Why are you looking like that Alice?" I asked warily.

"Well, we know you have class tonight and we are unsure if we should let you go alone. But, since the sun is out we can't come with you, we can only meet you there when it is over" Alice said.

Class! I mentally smacked myself in the head. I had forgotten all about it being today. I had decided to take some night classes at the local community college. It made Charlie happy when I told him about it since he had been pressuring me for the last 3 years to do it.

"Can't I just skip tonight?" I suggested.

"Noooo" Jasper drew out. "You have that history test and I have been tutoring you for it. I will not let you miss it!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he and Alice laughed at me.

"Fine! I will go; I will keep my cell on me at all times. Besides, I think I was just imagining things anyways. I will be fine" I said standing up. "I have to go get ready or I will be late" I said as I exited the room, ignoring the worried look that Alice and Jasper gave each other.

I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a blouse. Alice had thrown out all of my t-shirts and I was stuck with 'dressy' shirts now. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it up into a pony tail, I didn't feel like messing with it. I grabbed my messenger bag and my purse and headed downstairs calling bye out to everyone as I headed out the door and went to the familiar silver car.

I had talked Carlisle into letting me have the Volvo. I could still smell Edward in it and it was just another piece of him that I was able to hold onto. I started it up and smiled at the soft purr of the engine before putting it in gear and heading towards school.

I got there in about 15 minutes and parked. As I got out of the car and reached for my bag I felt the same feeling down my spine like someone was watching me. I spun around quickly and noticed someone running into the woods. I picked up my phone to call Alice but decided against it. I was at school; no one could get to me.

I hurried inside and took my seat as my instructor handed out the tests and told us we had 3 hours. Here goes nothing…

*****

I was still trying to decide over the last few questions when the timer went off alerting us to the end of the test. I looked up and I was one of only 3 people left in class. I walked up and handed my test in then gathered my things and headed for the door.

I walked down the hall and heard some footsteps falling softly behind me. I looked over my shoulder but no one was there. I sped up my walk a little and the footsteps resumed and matched my pace. When I stopped and looked over my shoulder again there was still nothing there. I quickly turned the corner and broke into a run towards the doors. I burst through them and crashed into Jasper's arms while shaking with fear and screaming.

Jasper was trying to comfort me when I heard Alice's soft voice beside me, "Edward?"

I turned my head to look and saw a pair of green eyes staring at me. My knees went weak and I drifted into blackness.

* * *

**Well??? What did you think? I won't know unless you review and tell me cause Edward isn't telling me anything other than how much he loves me and wants me hehehehehehehehe. So, please review and let me know and I will get to work on chapter 5 as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5 But You're Human

**Ok, here is Chapter 5. I hope you all like it! I don't have as many readers for this as I did for STKL but that is ok. Thanks again to preciousfairymom80 for your ideas and input on this story, it wouldn't be here without you. I hope everything goes well with your son. **

**Disclaimer: I disown all Twilight rights but I claim Edward as MINE!!!!! hahahahahaha**

**Enjoy and Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 5

EPOV

I stood there staring at the 3 of them, Bella in the arms of another man and the other girl.

The girl looked at me and said "Edward?"

I watched Bella turn around and look at me and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. I instinctively reached out for her but the guy picked her up and put her in a car he was standing by. I stepped back and glared at him; How DARE he touch her like that! Jealousy boiled up in me and I wanted to punch him.

The girl spoke to me again, "Edward is that really you?"

I nodded and then took off in a run. I had to get away. I ran until my lungs felt like they were going to burst and I collapsed and cried. How could she be with someone else? All I could remember of her was that she was happy with me. Charlie had told me that she loved me and that she was crushed when I disappeared. I guess she had moved on. What had it been? 4 years? Wasn't that what Charlie said.

I replayed the scene in my head of Bella running into his arms and then it hit me!

Memories:

_Hey brother! I am so happy you found Bella. _

_Thanks Jasper! But, I just don't know if she feels for me the way I feel for her._

_Trust me, when I am around her, all I feel is love for you. It is kinda creepy to feel that way about you man._

_FLASH_

_Edward! I can't believe you are going to propose to Bella! Can I be there?_

_No Alice, I am doing this with Bella alone. You know how she is with attention on her._

_I know! I have already seen it but I want to see it for myself! Please Edward?_

_No Alice, I want it to be just her and I there._

_Ok…._

_FLASH_

_Hey Edward!_

_Hey Jazz, hey Alice! Will you two get a room?_

_Awww, come on Edward, just you wait, you and Bella will be like this soon enough._

Alice? Jasper? He called me brother… WAIT A SECOND! Charlie had told me about them. Bella…BELLA WASN'T WITH HIM! What had I done?

I had to see her again. I got up and started running toward the house I had seen her at yesterday. Within a few minutes I had to slow to a walk, I could barely breathe. It took me an hour to get there.

I crept into the back yard and peeked into the big windows lining the back of the house. I could see the two from before, Alice and Jasper, talking to some others. Were these the rest of my family? I just couldn't remember and I wanted to beat my fists into my head. GRRRRR! Why couldn't I remember?

I crept a little closer and tried to see what was going on. There was a blond girl and a big guy with brown hair, they were talking to an older blond guy and a light brunette woman. Jasper and Alice came back into the room and I could see them all talking but couldn't hear anything they were saying.

I decided to get a little closer to see if I could tell what was happening and see if Bella was ok. I moved forward and tripped over something and fell. When I stood back up the big guy and Jasper were gone. The older blond was gone also and it was just Alice and the other two talking. I moved a few steps closer when two cold hands grabbed me and another one clamped down over my mouth.

I struggled but couldn't get away. I kicked and jerked but it didn't seem to faze the person. Whoever it was, they had a strong hold on me. It must be the big guy. He was carrying me towards the house and I saw the one I thought was Jasper open the door and lead the way in.

The big guy carried me inside and I saw Bella lying on a couch, she looked like she was asleep. The older blond was leaning over her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed as soon as the big guy took his hand off of my mouth.

The older blond stood up and turned around.

"Edward? Is that you? Jasper and Alice said they saw you but I didn't believe them. Where have you been?" he said calmly.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed again.

"Emmett, take Edward into the kitchen please" the blond guy said as he turned back to Bella.

I was carried into the kitchen and sat down in a chair. The big guy, Emmett he was called, placed his cold hands on my shoulders and held me there.

The blond girl was staring at me with her eyes and mouth wide open, Alice was smiling at everyone, and the light colored brunette woman came rushing over to me.

"Edward??? Is it really you?" she asked me.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Yes my name is Edward. Who are all of you?" I spat at them.

The older blond guy walked in as I said this and I watched everyone's faces fall.

"Son, you really don't remember us?" the older blond asked. "You don't remember anything?"

"All I know is Bella and that I need to be where she is, wherever she is. That is it!" I said through clenched teeth. "WILL YOU LET ME GO?" I yelled at the big guy behind me and he lifted his hands and walked over to the blond girl and wrapped his arms around her.

"Edward? I am Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen, your father. You mean to tell me you don't remember me, any of us?" the older blond guy asked me again.

I shook my head and glared at them.

"Edward, I am Esme, your mother" the light brunette woman said. "And this is Rosalie, your sister, Emmett, your brother, Alice, your other sister, and Jasper, your other brother. We are your family Edward. You have to remember us" the woman named Esme pleaded with me while motioning to everyone else.

"I…I'm sorry Esme, I don't remember" I said softly, tears welling up in my eyes. I wanted to remember. I didn't want to be left in a fog about my life. Why couldn't I remember? I buried my face into my hands and started to cry.

"Edward, are you crying?" the man named Carlisle asked me.

I lifted my face to look at him, to show him my tears.

"How is this possible?" Alice asked looking at Carlisle.

"I…I don't know" he said to her without taking his eyes off of me.

I heard a squeak just then and turned to look at where it came from.

Bella was standing there in the opening and was staring at me.

"Edward? Is it really you?" she asked me.

"Yes Bella, it is" I said standing up, never taking my eyes off of her.

She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and started crying. I barely remembered her but she felt like home. My heart wanted to burst even though my head was empty. How could I feel so at ease when I couldn't remember anything? All I knew was this felt so right. I rubbed her back and cried with her. She remembered me…

"Edward? Are you ok? You are so warm" Bella said from my chest.

"I feel fine" I answered her.

She lifted her head and looked at me. I had tears streaming down my face and couldn't stop them.

"But Edward…you…you…you're human."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please review and let me know! Thanks again and I will try to update soon but I have a final this week.**


	6. Chapter 6 Explaining

**Ok, here is Chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy it and review to let me know. Thanks again to preciousfairymom80 who is the reason this story is here. She is my partner in crime on the story and deserves recognition too lol! Let me know what you think please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but can't stay and write any more cause Edward is calling me from the shower and I have to go wash my man hehehehehehe!**

**Thanks and Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

"Of course I'm _human_. What else would I be?" Edward asked me with a weird look on his face.

"Nnnn…no" I stuttered looking at Carlisle for answers.

"Bella, he doesn't remember anything" Carlisle said.

"You…you…you don't remember me?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes and my lips trembling.

"I do remember you" Edward said standing up and taking a step towards me. "I remember you Bella."

"But you don't remember them?" I asked again, the tears starting to spill over my cheeks.

"No," Edward said, his face falling. "I only remember you and what Charlie told me."

"CHARLIE?!?" I asked loudly and everyone stopped and stared at Edward.

"Yes, he…he found me, took me to the hospital, then sent me to you" Edward explained.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "AND HE DIDN'T CALL AND TELL ME?!?" I was furious.

"Bella, calm down" Jasper said coming to stand beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I felt calming waves run through me instantly.

"Get your hands off of her" Edward said low.

"Look man, I am your brother and I am just trying to help her deal with this. Don't you understand? We thought you were DEAD! We saw you die!" Jasper growled at Edward and I placed my hand on his.

"Jasper, everyone…may I have a moment alone with Edward?" I asked looking from Edward to everyone else in turn. They all nodded and walked from the kitchen. I could hear them talking in the living room about Edward.

"Edward? Do you really remember me?" I asked softly, my eyes searching his. They weren't the beautiful topaz I remembered. They were a bright vivid green and I could see him struggling to remember.

"Yes Bella. All I remember is you. When I woke up all I could think of was you, your name, your face. Charlie told me that you had moved and I made him send me to you. I asked him to not say anything. I had to see you, see if you had waited for me, see if you had moved on. If you had, I was going to walk away forever. It pains me that I can't really remember you, that it's only in flashes. I want to be able to remember everything but I just can't. I had to see you, just see you again to see if I remembered. I felt this pull towards you from the moment I woke up. I had to know you were ok, alive, whole. Even if you had moved on…" Edward said softly and I stepped closer toward him, hearing the hurt in his voice, the pain at trying to remember and not being able to.

"I could never have moved on. Edward, you were my life, my fiancé, my everything. After I lost you I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else and Carlisle and Esme, your family, all of them, took me in and comforted me, helped me regain something from my former life. But it was still not the same without you" I said, never taking my eyes off of him.

Edward took another step towards me and I mirrored it. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, to kiss him and have him hold me, I just couldn't bring myself to do it, he couldn't be real, this had to be just a dream.

"Bella?" Edward said softly.

"Yes?" I answered.

"May I touch you?"

I just nodded, the tears still slowly trailing down my face as he took the final steps towards me, closing the distance between us. He slowly lifted his hand, never taking his eyes off of mine, his fingers reached out slowly and he gently touched my face with his fingertips. I closed my eyes at his touch, remembering the last time he had touched me in the clearing. More tears spilled over my cheeks.

"Bella? Don't cry. I am here" Edward said softly, slowly moving his fingers over my face, searching it for familiarity.

"You're so warm" I murmured.

"Of course Bella, what else would I be?" Edward asked.

My eyes opened at this and I had to remember that he didn't know anything anymore. His other hand came up to my face, gently cupping my chin and he slowly leaned in towards me. I wanted so badly to kiss him, to help him remember.

Suddenly there was the sound of a clearing voice and I stepped backwards quickly, spinning around to see Carlisle standing in the doorway.

"Bella, may we have a word with you alone?" Carlisle asked. "And Edward, would you mind staying in here for a moment?"

Edward and I nodded and I silently followed Carlisle while looking behind me at Edward. I didn't want to walk away from him for fear that he wouldn't be there when I came back. I followed Carlisle into the living room where everyone was standing, quietly discussing the situation.

"What?" I asked looking at all of them.

"Bella" Carlisle began. "Edward doesn't remember anything about us. And, he isn't one of us anymore. I don't know how he came to be human again but I have to find out. This is a first for our kind. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Now, I don't think we should tell Edward about us. I shudder at the thought of how he would take the news. I don't even know if he will ever remember. We have to be careful about this Bella. Amnesia is a serious condition and flashbacks and memories can come at any time. Sometimes they cause the person to lash out in fear or anger. Please be careful Bella, you are the only one that could be physically hurt by him now or he could be hurt too."

I nodded as Carlisle explained everything.

"But Carlisle" Alice began. "Why can't we just make him remember?"

"Alice, I already told you that. Just as I explained to Bella, it could hurt him or cause him to hurt Bella. We can't have that now can we? And Alice, why didn't you see this happening?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know Carlisle. I can only think that I didn't because we all believed him to be dead. Why would I look for visions of someone that was dead? And now that he is back, I still haven't seen anything. Why would that happen Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"The only thing I can think of is that the amnesia is blocking his thoughts and decisions from you" Carlisle said. "Bella, would you like to return to him?"

I nodded and quickly returned to the kitchen. Edward was still sitting there and I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. It still couldn't be real, could it?

He looked up when I stubbed my toe on the table and smiled at the grimace on my face.

"Hey you" he said to me smiling at me.

"Hey to you too" I said back with a smile. "So, you only remember me?"

"Well, you and the few flashbacks that I have had" Edward said.

"What…what did you see?"

"Ummm…"

"Edward, don't be shy with me. You used to tell me everything."

"I…I…I am a little embarrassed that I don't really remember anything."

"Edward, just tell me. Please?" I asked as I moved to sit in the chair facing him over the kitchen bar.

Edward looked down then shook his head. I watched as he appeared to struggle with the words. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella, when I woke up all I could think of was your face and your name. I didn't know anything. There was a man sitting in the room with me and he said he was your father. He showed me your picture and I was flooded with memories of you laughing and crying and…kissing me. Then I saw a picture of you and Alice? You two were laughing and enjoying yourselves. I remembered Charlie and a gun when you introduced me to him. And…and…"

"And what Edward? What else?" I said, looking into his eyes and pleading with him to tell me what else.

"I ummm…I…I…uh…I…"

"Edward, just tell me. You can tell me anything."

"I…I saw me get down on one knee and ask you to marry me. I saw you say yes and tell me you loved me" Edward said dropping his head into his hands. I reached out one hand toward his and placed my hand on top of his, squeezing lightly. He lifted his head up and tears were spilling over his cheeks, his gorgeous green eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by puffy red skin. "Did I really do that? Did you really say yes? Is it true?"

"Yes…" I said softly. "Yes Edward, it's true. And I never took your ring off either, not after all this time" I said as I raised up my left hand and showed Edward the ring, his mother's ring. He looked at it and then at me, his lips trembling at the sight.

"Do you still mean it?" Edward asked, his eyes searching mine for the answer I knew was there and would always be there.

"Yes Edward" I said leaning toward him over the bar. He matched my movements and leaned in toward me. "Yes Edward, I still love you and still want to be yours forever."

He smiled at my confession and said "I love you too" as we leaned in closer to each other, our lips almost touching.

"I was thinking. I want to try something…kiss me" I said softly and his lips met mine in a soft, delicate kiss. My hand instinctively went to his hair as I pulled him in closer to me, deepening the kiss, pressing my lips to his with passion.

Suddenly Edward froze and pulled back quickly, falling from the chair and landing on the floor. He started writhing around as if in pain and then started screaming.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed, rushing to Edward's side, crying fiercely. "CARLISLE, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH EDWARD!" I screamed again as everyone rushed into the room, Carlisle kneeling down beside Edward.

"BELLA, NO!!! IT BURNS!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Edward screamed while writhing around the kitchen floor, his eyes wide with terror, his breath shallow and quick. "BELLA!!!" he screamed again and I screamed out for him. Then he was suddenly quiet and still, his eyes closed.

"Carlisle? Carlisle is he ok?" I asked through the tears.

"I don't know Bella" he said softly while checking on Edward. "I just don't know…"

* * *

**Well? What id you think? I don't have Edward's mind reading powers so you have to review and let me know! There is more coming too! Your jaw will drop when you read it is all I can say! Thanks agan and I am waiting to hear what you think......**


	7. Chapter 7 Remembering

**Ok here is chapter 7. I was a little miffed about the mess up on here the other day and only got 2 reviews for the last chapter *sniff sniff* So, let's see if we can make it up for it with this one hint hint! I have to give mad kudos to preciousfairymom80 who is the reason this story is here and who gave me the ideas for this chapter when I was completely stuck in the middle of it. Oh by the way, she loves the reviews and giggles when she sees them so GIVE THEM UP PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but if I did I would have made Bella be me and Edward would be all mine! Wait a sec, he ALREADY IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I am keeping him locked up in my bedroom so I can get "inspiration" for the smut lol! **

**Enjoy, review, and THANKS A BUNCHES!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

EPOV

"Kiss me" Bella whispered and I leaned in and softly pressed my lips against hers. I felt her hand tangle up in my hair and press in to deepen the kiss. Then I felt like I had been hit by a train. I fell off the chair and was flooded with memories.

Memories:

_Being in the hospital and Carlisle biting me… Vampires… Meeting Esme and finding out that she was going to be Carlisle's mate... Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper… Hunting with my brothers…Traveling the world with my family… Forks High School… Bella… Meeting her for the first time… Her scent… Her kisses… Proposing to her in her bedroom… Baseball… Victoria… James… Laurent… The fight in the _"Kiss me" Bella whispered and I leaned in and softly pressed my lips against hers. I felt her hand tangle up in my hair and press in to deepen the kiss. Then I felt like I had been hit by a train. I fell off the chair and was flooded with memories.

Memories:

_Being in the hospital and Carlisle biting me… Vampires… Meeting Esme and finding out that she was going to be Carlisle's mate... Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper… Hunting with my brothers…Traveling the world with my family… Forks High School… Bella… Meeting her for the first time… Her scent… Her kisses… Proposing to her in her bedroom… Baseball… Victoria… James… Laurent… The fight in the clearing… Watching as James lunged for my Bella… Attacking him… The fire… THE FIRE!!! The smoke, the pain, burning alive, my mother in heaven… Coming back and seeing Charlie again… The FIRE, THE PAIN, OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!!! BELLA, NO!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!_

My eyes flew open and I saw everyone staring at me, all of the _vampires_ staring at me. I jumped up and grabbed Bella trying to protect her from the.

"Edward? Are you ok?" Bella asked from inside my embrace.

"I will be fine once I get you away from them!" I shouted.

"What do you mean Edward? They are your family and mine. They are safe" Bella said.

"They…they…but…but they're VAMPIRES!" I shouted glaring at each of them in turn. "THEY WILL DRINK YOUR BLOOD BELLA!"

Everyone burst out laughing then, well everyone but Carlisle and Bella.

"Edward! We would never hurt Bella!" Alice scolded me.

"Yeah besides Eddie, we are vegetarians remember? Unless you have 4 legs and can't talk, we don't want ya!" Emmett said laughing at me.

"Edward, you were once a vampire too and you and I had talked about you changing me into one so we could be together forever. Don't you remember Edward?" Bella said from behind me.

I spun around and looked at her like she was crazy. "How can you even think that I would wish that kind of hell on you?"

"Edward…Edward what are you saying?" Bella said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I…I…I don't know! Everything is so confusing and messed up right now" I said, dropping my head to look at the floor.

"Edward, I still love you. I will help you through this" Bella said, lifting my chin to look in my eyes.

"We all will Edward" Esme said coming towards me slowly.

"Please, please don't touch me right now" I said softly, tears spilling down my face. "I am still so confused.

"Everyone, why don't we leave Edward and Bella to themselves for a few. I think they need it" Carlisle said putting his arm around an upset Esme. Everyone turned and walked out of the room leaving Bella and I alone again.

"Edward, what happened when we kissed?" Bella asked, not looking into my eyes. She even started to blush a little. "Was…was…was it that bad for you?"

"NO BELLA!" I yelled and she jumped. I pulled her a little closer and settled into a chair at the breakfast nook and pulled her onto my lap. "Bella, I just remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"Everything, well I think everything. It was horrible Bella. I remembered losing my mother and father. I remembered Carlisle turning me into one of them. I remembered Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. I remembered going through year after year alone. I remembered the feel of killing an animal just to drink its blood. I remembered meeting you."

"And meeting me was horrible?"

"No, no Bella, don't you ever think that. What was horrible was feeling all the emotions washing over me at once; several lifetimes of emotions hitting my mind and my heart at once. But then I remembered meeting you and how wonderful you smelled and looked and how you wanted me even though I was a horrible creature who drank blood. You loved me and wanted me no matter what. But then I remembered something else…"

"What Edward? What else did you remember?" Bella asked, searching my eyes for the answer. I looked up at her and I felt a few tears spill over my cheeks again.

"I remembered what happened when I took you to play baseball with us. I remembered the others coming up, others who weren't like us. I remembered them attacking and us attacking back and then I saw the one lunge at you. I tried to keep you safe and in the process I fell into the fire. It hurt so bad Bella, so bad. I felt it, every flame burning me again. Every nerve felt the pain and then I felt the pain of losing you. That was even worse. I saw you screaming outside the fire, trying to get to me and I didn't want you to die too."

Bella wrapped her arms around me and just held me. I hadn't realized but I was shaking and crying uncontrollably. It had all felt so real.

"Was…was that it?" Bella asked softly.

"No, there was one more thing. I remembered my mother. Only it wasn't from when I was a human. It was after the fire. I saw her surrounded by a bright light and she spoke to me, she sent me back to you because of the sacrifice I made to save you. She gave me another chance with you, as a mortal…"

Bella sat up at this comment and then I heard the soft footsteps around me stop. I looked up and saw everyone had come back into the kitchen and they were all staring at me with their eyes wide and their mouths open.

"Edward…did…did you just say what we heard you say?" Carlisle asked with disbelief.

"Yes" I said nodding my head. "My mother sent me back. She was an angel and gave me a second chance with Bella, with life…"

"Incredible" Esme whispered.

Bella was still looking at me, her eyes wide with the new information.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes, I will be fine. It is all just so overwhelming. I still can't believe it. But I have you back and that is all that matters and you will never leave me again. Right?" Bella asked staring at me suddenly.

"Of course not!" I said, a smile breaking over my face suddenly and everyone laughed at me. "As long as it is within my power, I will never be away from you again. You are the reason I am here today and I love you."

"I love you too" Bella said then she yawned deeply and it was contagious. Before I knew it I was yawning too.

"Bella, why don't you take Edward upstairs to your room and you can show him around the house too. Then you two need your sleep it seems." Esme said to us and I could have sworn that she winked at Bella. "Oh and Jasper, would you mind lending Edward some clothes to sleep in and for tomorrow?"

"That won't be necessary Jasper" Bella said with a deep crimson blush spreading across her face suddenly.

"Oh? And why is that little sister?" Jasper said with a half cocked smile on his face and Alice was giggling beside him.

"Well, umm, you see, what happened was…" Bella started to ramble and I smiled as the crimson blush spread further up her face. What was causing her such embarrassment?

"Bella, just spit it out" Emmett said laughing, Alice was apparently contagious too.

"IkeptallofEdward'sclothesfrombeforecausetheysmelledlikehimandIcouldn'tbringmyselftothrowthemout!" Bella said quickly, hiding her face in her hands. I barely caught what she had said but understood that I had clothes and they smelled like me apparently.

"Ewwww Bella! You would smell _ALL_ of his clothes? Even his drawers?" Rose said with a slight grin and then everyone burst out laughing as Bella sank into my shoulder hiding her face.

"Bella" I said between chuckles. "It is ok Bella. I still love you and apparently, they do too or else they wouldn't be picking on you like this." Bella just shook her head and kept her face hidden in her hands and my shoulder.

"Ok everyone, enough, Bella, why don't you and Edward head upstairs. I am sure you two would like to talk some more before you both go to sleep" Carlisle suggested and Bella looked relieved at the sudden change in topic.

"Everyone, real quick, I just want to apologize for the way I am acting" I said. "It is just so hard on me to not really remember everything. I mean I remember you all and I remember the major things in my life but there is still so much in the gray and I don't feel whole still."

"It is ok Edward, we are here to help you" Esme said, crossing over to give me a hug. I shivered at the cold chills it gave me and Esme laughed lightly. "Don't worry son, you will get used to the cold eventually. Now you two, upstairs now and off to bed! It has been a long and trying day for both of you I assume and you two need your sleep!" Esme shooed us out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Bella had her hand in mine and was leading the way. I was enjoying the view of her round butt swaying in my face up the stairs. I felt a pull in my abdomen and couldn't help but smile at the view.

Bella led me down a long hallway pointing out the bathroom, Carlisle's office, Rosalie and Emmett's room, Alice and Jasper's room, then we turned the corner at the end of the hall and came to another door.

"This is my, I mean our room" Bella said blushing again. Bella took a deep breath and opened the door. The view floored me and another memory hit me. This was just like my room in Forks. In fact, I could almost swear that it was the same exact room. Everything was in the same place, it was all there. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Do you like it?" Bella asked softly.

"Bella, you kept everything the same… I feel like I am home!" I said excitedly picking her up and spinning her around. I set her on the floor but couldn't seem to let her go, holding her just felt so natural, so right.

Bella looked into my eyes then and smiled then wrapped her arms around my neck and said softly "I am so happy you are home. You just don't even know how this makes me feel, what it makes me remember."

"What do you remember?" I asked as she removed herself from my arms and laid back on the bed. I sat down beside her and she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down beside her.

"I remember everything Edward. I remember how you would hold me in your arms as I slept. How you would comfort me when I had a bad dream. How you protected me from everything. And…how you loved me and made me feel emotionally and…and…physically" Bella said, looking into my eyes.

"Tell me, tell me what I used to do to you Bella. Help me to remember everything" I coaxed her on even though I remembered most of everything with her. I just had to hear her say the words. I had to hear that she still wanted me to touch her and kiss her.

"HUH?!?" Bella said suddenly trying to sit up and I put my hand on hers and pulled her back down to me, wrapping her in my arms. I felt like I was in heaven again, only Bella was my angel.

"Tell me Bella, tell me how I touched you, how I made you feel…" I said.

"You used to be so careful Edward, you were always afraid you were going to hurt me. You wouldn't kiss me passionately, you wouldn't take things too quickly and you always demanded control. I loved everything you made me feel but always felt like I was missing something from it, the physical and emotional connections were there but something else wasn't. But, I could feel you even when you weren't touching me. I can't really explain it…" Bella said rolling over to lie on her back again, closing her eyes to the memories.

I rolled over to my side and slightly hovered over her, taking in all of her glorious features. She was perfect and she still loved me. I was the happiest man in the world because this beautiful woman loved me.

"Bella?" I said softly.

"Yes?" Bella said, opening her eyes to find my face just inches from hers.

I licked my lips and asked "may I?"

She didn't respond with words, only her lips crashing into mine as she kissed me with all the passion and anger and loss and everything else she was feeling. She pulled me against her and deepened the kiss. I parted my lips and she matched the movement. I pressed my tongue into her mouth and she danced hers against mine lovingly. Her hands made their way to my hair and twisted themselves into it, pulling me closer and closer to her.

I maneuvered one of my arms under her to pull her closer as my other arm and hand moved their way down her shoulder and arm and found her hip, pulling it up against me. Bella moaned when I did this and I felt the same pull in my pelvic region. I wanted her so bad and all the feelings I had for her washed over me, driving me insane with want and need.

Bella broke from the kiss and gasped as I moved my lips down her jaw line and onto her neck, kissing and licking her as I pulled her hip into me again; I felt my jeans tighten when I did it.

"Edward" Bella moaned and I was about to lose control. I wanted her so badly and she wanted me too.

"Bella" I said between kisses and licks down her neck. I moved my lips to her ear and nibbled on it gently then sucked it into my mouth and flicked my tongue against it. Bella thrust her body against me, grinding her hips into my pelvis and she moaned again.

"Edward, touch me, please, anywhere, everywhere!" Bella ordered me in moans and throaty words. Who was I to deny her? I moved my hand from her hip and slid it up her abdomen until my hand found one of her breasts. I moved my hand over it and massaged lightly, finding her nipple through the shirt, pinching it lightly.

"OH GOD EDWARD!" Bella moaned loudly then she pulled my mouth back to hers and kissed me deeply, with everything she had.

"I want you Bella" I said when I broke the kiss and she looked at me and nodded then covered my mouth with hers again. I went to move my hand under her shirt and the bedroom door flew open with a loud bang.

"ALICE! WHAT THE FUCK???!!!???" Bella screamed at her, breaking the steamy session. Alice had a glazed look to her eyes and just stood there. "Alice? Alice are you ok? What do you see?" Bella said quickly, jumping up and running to her.

Alice blinked then focused on Bella and said, "Bella, we are about to have company. We have to make sure you and Edward are safe…"

* * *

**Well??????????????? What did you think? Tell me tell me tell me tell me please!!!!!!!! And I might just share Edward with you.**


	8. Chapter 8 Visitors

**Ok here is chapter 8, I hope you all like it and you will find out who is coming to visit. I was floored at the number of reviews the last chapter got and I tried to reply to each and every one of them but it wouldn't let me. Fanfiction kept saying that I wasn't the author of the story and wouldn't allow me to reply. Thanks again to preciousfairymom80 who is the reason this story is here and going strong. She also gave me the idea for the end of this chapter. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: You have reached the answering maching for Second Chances. I can't get to the phone right now because Edward has me busy in the bedroom. If you leave a message I am sure he will let me return it as soon as he is done with me. But remember, I don't own anything Twilight but Edward owns me. Please leave a review at the beep. BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review, enjoy, and thanks!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

"Alice what in the hell are you talking about? Make sure me and Edward are safe from what?" I asked her, still pissed that she interrupted Edward and I. "Alice? What did you see?"

"Bella, Edward, we have to get you out of here, we don't know what they are like…" Alice started to say but I interrupted her.

"What WHO is like? You aren't making sense Alice. What did you see?" I asked her.

"Come on!" Alice said, grabbing Edward and I by the wrists and dragging us downstairs to the living room where we found Rose and Jasper arguing.

"Rose! I had no idea they were coming! I promise you that! I haven't seen them in like 75 years anyways!" Jasper yelled at her.

"Then how in the hell did they know where you were? Huh? How Jasper? Do you even know what kind of people they are now?" Rose spat at him.

"I don't know! LIKE I SAID…I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM IN ABOUT 75 YEARS!!!" Jasper yelled back.

"Who Jasper? Peter and Charlotte?" I asked, interrupting the argument. "They were here just last year."

"No, not Peter and Charlotte. Alice saw some of the newborns I used to manage and train back during the wars" Jasper explained to me. "And I was just telling Rose that I had no clue they were coming and I don't know what they are like at all anymore."

"Bella, Edward, we need to get you guys out of here until we know, Alice saw 4 of them coming and while we outnumber them, we still don't want to put the two of you in danger" Carlisle said to me as he was coming into the room.

"Too late……." Alice said from the middle of the room and we all turned to look at her, her eyes were glossy and she was staring off in space. She suddenly snapped back and looked at us all. "They will be here in 4 minutes."

"FUCK!" Rosalie yelled and startled all of us. "It's too late now then!"

"Rosalie Hale! You will not talk like that do you hear me!" Esme scolded her and everyone else giggled as Rosalie murmured a yes ma'am.

"Ok, here is what we will do, we will just act normal and keep Bella and Edward behind us at all times until we feel out the others. Alice, are you sure there is only 4 of them?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, only 4, 3 guys and a girl" Alice explained.

"Ok, we will just act like it is normal for Bella and Edward to be here and we will be able to tell right from the start with their eye color" Carlisle continued, handing out instructions to everyone.

"30 seconds" Alice said and everyone tensed up.

I started counting in my head as I reached for Edward's hand. He took mine in his and squeezed tightly, clearly he was nervous too. It also didn't help that both of our nerves were frayed with the events of today so far. How much more were we going to have to deal with before it was over?

Before I could answer myself the doorbell rang and Carlisle reached for the handle. Edward and I took deep breaths as Carlisle turned the handle and opened the door. There, standing on the front porch were 3 gorgeous guys and a beautiful girl, all with the same pale skin and light purple circles under their eyes, their topaz eyes. At seeing their eyes I sighed in relief and it seemed everyone else did to.

"Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my family, Esme my wife, my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, my son Edward and his fiancé Bella, and my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper which you all apparently know. Welcome to our home, please come in" Carlisle said as he welcomed them in.

"Timmy, Wyatt, Ally! It has been ages!" Jasper said crossing the room to hug each of them. "How have you been? How did you find me? And who is your other coven member?"

"Oh this is Connor, we met him through Peter and Charlotte, they had run into him a while back and he didn't like their food choices. When we ran into them Connor asked if he could accompany us for a while and we were glad to have the company" Timmy explained.

I was looking at all of them, taking in the beauty that surrounded me. Why did vampires have to be so gorgeous? Timmy was about 6'3" with dark brown hair that was spiked up and had a thick muscular build with broad shoulders and big arms like Emmett. Wyatt was a little shorter, probably 6'2" and had the same dark brown hair but his looked like he had just woken up even though it looked great on him. When Wyatt smiled he had a dimple in his right cheek and he was lean and muscular with a slender waist and hips, similar in size to Jasper. Connor had white blond hair that was cut really short, almost a buzz cut and had a light spray of freckles across his nose. He was 6'4" and had a slightly lean build but still had broad shoulders and incredibly long legs. He had slight dimples when he smiled. Then there was Ally, she was only 4'9", shorter than Alice. She had long light brown hair that touched her butt and it had honey blond highlights running through it. She was thin and very curvy. She reminded me of a model and she also had dimples that flashed on her cheeks whenever she smiled. They were all so beautiful and I was mesmerized.

I felt a tug on my hand and realized I had been daydreaming but was brought back to the conversation.

"…and we heard about your lifestyle change about 60 years ago and decided to try it. If you could do it then so could we. Connor even was intrigued by it since he hated feeding things that had names so he was happy to pick up the lifestyle too" Wyatt had finished explaining.

"How long are you guys gonna be in town?" Jasper asked them.

"Only as long as it takes for me to have some fun!" Ally chimed in, flashing her smile at Edward and I got extremely jealous and Edward blushed.

"OH MY GOD! Are they?" Ally exclaimed and everyone tensed up and shifted to stand between them and Edward and me.

"Yes they are humans" Jasper said.

"Ohhhhh, you have pets!" Wyatt said grinning like a little kid.

"Timmy, Wyatt, Connor…. I wanna pet too!!!!!!!" Ally turned to them, begging with her hands clasped under her chin. Wyatt laughed and Timmy and Connor rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Here we go again" Connor said. "Is she going to get her way this time too?"

"No pets Ally" Timmy said, scolding her like a little kid.

"But….." Ally started and we all couldn't help ourselves but laugh at the situation.

"Hey Alice, you and her should get along well, you two are just alike!" Emmett joked and Jasper about choked on the look Alice shot him for laughing which made all of us laugh more.

"Oh sorry everyone!" Ally said sweetly, I just love humans and have been trying to talk the guys into letting me have one of my own but they keep saying no. Damn big brothers!"

"Wait big brothers? Oh yeah!" Jasper said suddenly. "I remember now that you three were siblings in real life!"

"Huh?" Alice and Emmett said at the same time.

"The three of us, Wyatt, Ally, and me, were siblings in real life. Our father was killed in 1862 during the Civil War. We were only 14, 12, and 10 then. Our mother tried to manage us and deal with being a widow but it was hard for her and she slipped into depression. She only lived for 3 years after our father was killed and then she killed herself. I tried to feed us and work to support us but it was hard work and by the time I was 21, Wyatt was 19, and Ally was 17, we were all practically skin and bones and near death from a poor diet and everything. That was when a woman came to our house seeking refuge for the night, she looked pale and sick and it was the dead of winter so we let her in. We all went to bed and I was woken up by the feel of a cold hand clamping over my mouth. I opened my eyes to find the woman standing over me and then she bit me on the neck. She had done the same to Wyatt and Ally and 3 days later Jasper came for us and took us with him" Timmy explained.

"That is so sad" Esme said softly, her first words since they had arrived.

"Well, we are fine now and we have each other so we are happy" Timmy said.

"Well, Edward, Bella, it is getting late, why don't the two of you go upstairs and get some sleep while we all stay down here and talk?" Carlisle said to Edward and me.

"Ok Carlisle" Edward said. "Goodnight everyone, Timmy, Wyatt, Connor, Ally, it was very nice to meet you and I hope to see you all tomorrow"

"Me too" I added in as Edward took my hand and led me towards the stairs, a small smile on his face. I wonder if we could pick back up where we had left off or if we would just go to sleep. As if he could read my mind Edward looked back at me and winked, a slow smile creeping onto his face as we rounded the corner and headed to bed.

Edward pulled me through the door and closed it behind us with his foot due to his hands being wrapped around me. He started pressing kisses into my neck and my heartbeat picked up suddenly at the passion he was pouring into them and I moaned in response. Edward walked me toward the bed, his lips never leaving my body and my hands found their way into his hair, tangling themselves up in his bronze locks.

He gently pushed me onto the bed underneath him and I called out his name as he buried his face into my chest. He moaned into me, answering my call of lust. Then we froze at the voice coming from downstairs.

"ISABELLA MARIE! EDWARD ANTHONY! THE TWO OF YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW AND GET TO SLEEP!" Esme yelled up the stairs at us in her mom voice. Edward and I burst out laughing at being caught then went back to kissing each other.

"I MEAN IT YOU TWO! DON'T MAKE ME SEND CARLISLE UP THERE TO SEPARATE AND SEDATE YOU TWO! BED, SLEEP, NOW!" Esme yelled again and the entire downstairs erupted into laughter.

I sighed deeply then called out "YES MA'AM!" as I got up and changed quickly into a pair of sweats and a tank top. I threw Edward a wife beater and a pair of gym shorts and he quickly changed too.

We curled up in bed together, wrapping our arms together and snuggling in close. I sighed in contentment at having Edward back in my arms. If this was a dream then I never wanted to wake up from it.

"I love you" Edward whispered softly to me in the dark.

"I love you too" I said back and kissed him softly on the lips then drifted off to sleep in the arms of my life…

* * *

**Well? What did you think??? The next chapter is gonna be awesome! I promise! Just think of slinky little dresses, high heels, and dirty dancing.................. Oh and if you leave a review after the beep Edward will dream of you...... BEEP!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 All Dressed Up

**Ok here is chapter 9... I hope you all like it and there are links to the dresses that each of the girls are wearing in my profile. I was overwhelmed at the number of reviews I got for the last chapter and almsot cried. I would love to see it again and so would preciousfairymom80 who is my partner in crime for this story. Without her, this story would not be here and she just LOVES the reviews and has promised to share Jacob with you if you review... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything from it except for what I dreamt up in my pretty little head while it was being kissed by the sexiest vampire in the world, Edward. Speaking of...I have to go tend to his wet naked body in the shower so I will talk to you all later. **

**Enjoy, review, and thanks!**

**smmiskimen & preciousfairymom80**

* * *

Chapter 9

EPOV

I woke up to a mess of hair in my face and smelled the floral scent of it. MMmmmmmm Essence of Bella! This would definitely be my favorite scent. I just wanted to lay here forever but a grumbling in my stomach told me that I wouldn't be able to without something to eat; sometimes it sucked to be a human again. However, for the present time, I was content with lying here, holding Bella in my arms.

Her skin no longer was such a drastic difference to mine and I kind of missed it. However, now there would be nothing to keep us apart, not eternal life or the fear of death, we could face it together and I would make sure that we did. There was going to be nothing that would stand in the way of Bella and I being together.

Bella started to stir in my arms and I leaned into her and whispered "good morning my love."

"Edward? I must still be dreaming. Don't let me wake up ok?" she mumbled and scrunched her face up to keep her eyes closed.

"No Bella, this isn't a dream, I am really here. Bella? Bella? Bella open your eyes, see me, I am here, it is real" I said, worried about her mental state for a second.

Bella rolled onto her back and slowly opened one eye to peek at me. God she was so adorable!

"You are really here?" she asked quietly.

I smiled my crooked smile and pressed my lips roughly into hers, invading her mouth with my tongue and wrapping her body in my arms. When we broke the kiss to breathe, damn human problems, she was wild eyed.

"Was that real to you?" I asked, flashing my grin again.

"Ummm, I am not really sure…can we try again?" Bella asked, flirting with me. I gladly obliged her request and kissed her again and again until my stomach growled at me again and this time she heard it.

"Oops!" I said.

"Awww baby, are you hungry? It is a new feeling isn't it?" Bella asked playfully.

"I guess I am, can I just eat you and be satisfied?" I shot back, wiggling my eyebrows at her. I could definitely get used to being a human just for the simple fact that I wouldn't have to worry about accidently eating or killing Bella.

"Well, it would satisfy me but your hunger would still be there…well, one type of hunger that is" Bella blushed at the comment and I was secretly pleased at the new open and flirtatious Bella. "How about this? You are in desperate need of a shower and some deodorant. Why don't you go shower while I head downstairs to make breakfast for us. Then you can come down when you are done?" Bella flashed her devilish grin at me.

"OH! Are you saying I stink???"

"Ummm, I plead the fifth?"

"Oh no you don't! This is the court of Edward and what I say goes! Now confess!" I said while tickling her into submission.

"Fine, fine, fine! Yes, you have a little bit of ummm odor, remember, you are human now and you sweat and man sweat just plain stinks" Bella said, pinching her nose up between her thumb and index finger.

"You are gonna pay for that!" I said as I lunged for her. But, for once, she was faster than me and was already halfway down the hallway.

As I turned the corner and headed for the stairs she threw a towel in my face and then hurried down the stairs as fast as an accident prone person could. "You, shower, now!" she giggled from the bottom of the stairs as she stuck her tongue out at me.

I held my hands up in defeat and said "fine, you win, I will shower."

Suddenly Emmett was beside me with a funny look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, you do stink!" he said and I heard laughter erupt from downstairs as Bella danced back into view.

"I told ya so!" she sang at me and then she disappeared into the kitchen again.

I gave up and headed to the bathroom to get the stink off and ended up staying in for about 20 minutes, enjoying the hot water. I got out, toweled off and realized that I hadn't brought any clothes to the bathroom with me. I peeked out of the bathroom and didn't see anyone so I wrapped the towel around my waist and ran to the bedroom and shut the door behind me.

I was about to remove the towel when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw Ally sitting on the bed eying me like she wanted to eat me.

"Can…umph...can I help you?" I asked in my most gentlemanly voice while feeling a blush creep up my entire body.

"Oh it's nothing really. Connor and Timmy won't let me have a pet of my own so I thought I would play with you" she said as she got off the bed and crossed the room towards me. My jaw hit the floor and I could feel the heat in my face as the blush darkened on me. Did she really just say that?

"Look, Bella is downstairs and she won't take kindly to you being in here" I said, trying to sound firm with her but it didn't seem to be working. She kept coming closer and my back found the wall right beside the bedroom door.

"It's fine silly! I just want to play. But then again, maybe later" Ally said laughing at me as she opened the door and walked out of the room. Before she turned the corner she called back over her shoulder "pets are so fun!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and tried to shut the door with my foot but it stopped suddenly. "What do you want now?" I asked impatiently before I turned around and was shocked to see Bella standing there. She looked like she was about to cry so I quickly apologized and told her what had happened with Ally and then kissed her softly, all while still in my towel.

"Well, ok, I am going to definitely keep my eye on her, she is almost as bad as Tanya!" Bella muttered.

"Bella, let me get dressed real fast and we can go downstairs together" I said, kissing her again as I got up off of the bed. "Oh, and please stay and protect me" I said, winking at her. The smile that crept on her face told me I was forgiven and apparently desired at the moment.

"Edward? Honey? I have a question….." Bella started with a mischievous grin on her face and her eyes traveling up and down my body.

"No Bella, let's get dressed and we can do _that_ later" I said and disappeared into the closet to throw on some clothes. I emerged in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt and Bella gasped from the bed.

"Damn, are you sure this isn't a dream cause you keep looking better and better" she said, licking her lips then biting on the lower one. God this woman was driving me crazy! I dove onto the bed and grabbed her, laying her down and kissing her up and down her neck, nibbling on her ears and then I felt two small hands pushing against my chest.

"Now now Edward, we can do _that_ later" she said and laughed. Then she got up, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

We made it to the kitchen and I could smell something wonderful, what was that smell? We entered the kitchen and sitting on the bar was two plates of pancakes, dripping with butter and syrup, fresh sliced watermelon, and big glasses of milk. My stomach growled loudly at the sight of the food and Bella smiled.

"This looks great! But I can't ever recall eating any of this. Is it good?" I asked her apprehensively.

"Of course! I did make it didn't I? Just sit down and eat, I am sure you will enjoy it" Bella said as she took her seat and started in on her smaller stack of pancakes. I followed her lead and got a bite of pancakes on my fork and then eyed them suspiciously.

"Just eat it already!" Bella scolded me and I put the bite in my mouth. OMG! Pancakes were freaking awesome. I think it only took me about 5 more bites to finish off the stack on my plate and Bella slid her plate towards me, offering hers. I greedily ate them up as she ate her watermelon.

As we were finishing up breakfast Emmett and Alice walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning you two! I hope you are up for some fun tonight" Alice said cheerily.

"Why?" Bella asked, eying her warily.

"Cause we are taking you two out for some fun to celebrate Edward's return! Now Bella, go take a quick shower and be back down here in 30 minutes, we have some shopping to do!" Alice said in her best motherly voice.

Bella scowled and Emmett laughed at her.

"Do I have…" Bella started but was cut off by Rosalie entering the kitchen.

"Yes you do! Now, upstairs before I take you up there myself!" Rose said and moved toward Bella. She jumped out of her seat and kissed me quickly then was off to the bathroom, Rose and Alice on her heels.

"So Eddie boy!" Emmett said, nudging me. "You sure do smell better."

"Gee thanks" I said back as I cleaned up from breakfast. "So where are you guys taking us?"

"Nope, won't get it out of me! Rose would kill me. I am just supposed to keep you busy today" Emmett said and saluted Rose as she poked her head back into the kitchen.

Just then, Jasper, Connor, Timmy, and Wyatt entered the kitchen from outside, they looked a little dirty. They must have been out hunting. Jasper came over and hugged me suddenly and I was a little shocked by it.

"We missed you Edward. After we lost you, it was almost unbearable to be around Bella due to her emotions. Now, I don't want to leave the room she is in because her emotions are so pleasant to be around. Thank you Edward for coming back" Jasper said releasing me from the hug.

"Um, you're welcome?" I said back and everyone laughed. Apparently Timmy, Wyatt, and Connor had been filled in on my situation last night because they seemed to get the joke.

"Well boys, who is up for a Call of Duty tournament?" Emmett said leading the way to the living room. This was going to be a long day.

I ended up enjoying watching them play the game and almost jumped when Bella wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the neck.

"We will be back later after they torture me some" Bella said shooting a look at Rose, Alice, and Ally.

"Ok love, I love you" I said and kissed her lips.

"I love you too" Bella said and was pulled out the door.

* * * * * * * * * *

I got so wrapped up in the game and actually beat Connor and Timmy at it a few times but I had lost track of time. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5pm and my stomach growled in protest of not being fed. I excused myself and headed for the kitchen and found Esme in there, preparing me a few sandwiches.

"I heard your growling over the game and thought I would help you out" Esme said and I smiled at her then wrapped her in a hug. "I am so glad you are home Edward. We all missed you so much."

"I missed all of you too. This being human is going to take some time to get used to though. How did I ever manage it before?" I said shrugging then shoved half a sandwich into my mouth.

I turned around and carried the plate back towards the living room and saw the door open and Bella stood there with bags hanging off of her arms looking defeated. She dropped them when she saw me and ran to me.

"SAVE ME!" she cried and hid behind me as Alice, Rose, and Ally entered with twice as many bags as Bella had and looked at her.

"You aren't done yet Bella" Alice said. "You should know that by now."

"Edward, don't let them take me" Bella said from behind me.

"Bella, remember, the sooner you go with them, the sooner you can get back to me and we can see where tonight is going to go" I said to her over my shoulder before stuffing another half a sandwich in my mouth.

"Fine!" Bella said and she kissed me on the cheek and went to pick up her bags and head upstairs.

* * * * * * * * * *

It had been 3 hours since Bella went upstairs with the rest of the girls and I wondered how much longer it would be. Before I could start up the stairs to see what was taking so long I heard Rosalie yell from behind Alice's bedroom door.

"BOYS! UPSTAIRS NOW, ALL YOUR CLOTHES ARE LAID OUT FOR YOU IN MINE AND EMMETT'S ROOM! GET DRESSED!" Rosalie screamed.

Emmett quickly switched off the TV and turned to look at us. "Hurry up! I know that tone and she means business."

We all laughed and followed him upstairs to see what we would be wearing. We entered Emmett and Rose's room and saw 6 outfits folded up on the bed, a name on each one. We each went to our respective piles and discovered a shirt, jeans, and shoes for each of us. They all looked casual but nice and we obediently got dressed at Emmett's urgings to not piss Rose off. Once we were all dressed we headed back downstairs to wait for the ladies. We didn't have to wait long.

"Guys, bottom of the stairs! Here we come!" Alice called out and we stood in a half circle at the bottom of the stairs, waiting like good little puppies for them. Carlisle and Esme had come into the room to see what we all looked like and see us off.

The first person to appear at the top of the stairs was Ally. Ally was in a pink halter dress that looked like she was wearing a bikini top with it. It hung to her curves and I did have to admit she looked nice. She made her way down the stairs and I saw Timmy, Wyatt, and Connor compliment her on her appearance which made her smile widely.

Next was Alice. I felt a wave of lust hit me when she appeared. Apparently Jasper couldn't hold in his feelings for how she looked. Alice was wearing a bright green dress that wrapped around her neck and flowed around her petite curves. She looked radiant in it and she only had eyes for Jasper. I smiled at their love for each other.

I was busy watching Alice and Jasper so I hadn't noticed Rosalie appear at the top of the stairs. My attention was quickly brought to her when Emmett let out a loud whistle and said "HOT DAMN!" Hot damn was right! Rose was in a tight red dress, if you could call it that, which only covered the necessary parts. It was held on her neck by a string and then a little bit of fabric flowed down from the strings and covered her breasts. The middle of her chest was exposed all the way down past her belly button. Emmett ran up the stairs to her and wrapped his arms around her, carrying her back to the main floor. That left only one.

I turned my eyes back to the top of the stairs and waited. Nothing. I stepped up one step and waited again. No one. I turned to Alice and she scowled.

"Bella! We are waiting…" Alice called up the stairs and I heard a door creak open slowly and I held my breath. After seeing everyone else I could only imagine what they put Bella in.

Bella appeared at the top of the stairs and my jaw hit the floor. I drank in every bit of her from her delicate high heels, up her silky exposed legs, her hair was curled and pulled back from her face but hanging long in the back. Her eyes were played up and smoky and she had on dark red lipstick. The dress…. Oh the dress was pure heaven. It was white and form fitting, barely long enough to cover her butt. The back was completely open and ended in a V right above her ass. The front of the dress wrapped around her neck and it hung low, dipping down to show the swell of her breasts. I felt myself getting aroused just looking at her. Jasper must have felt it too because a calm wave washed over me. I slowly ascended the stairs and stopped at the one right below Bella so I could look into her eyes.

"You are absolutely breathtaking Isabella Swan" I said as I let my eyes slowly travel over her body again.

"You, you really think so?" Bella asked unsure of whether or not I really was telling the truth.

"Oh yes! REALLY!" I said low and huskily as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply completely unaware of the audience we had until someone cleared their throat.

Bella pulled away and we both blushed deeply as we made our way down the stairs.

"Oh Eddie! I didn't know you were one for lipstick!" Emmett hooted at me and I caught sight of myself in the hallway mirror. I had Bella's lipstick all over my lips.

Bella and I instantly blushed the same shade as our lips and Emmett bent over laughing hard.

"It's a TWOFER!" He yelled and everyone erupted in laughter. Even Esme as she appeared beside me with a napkin so I could clean up then she scolded Emmett playfully.

"Well kids? Where are you off to tonight looking so beautiful and handsome?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh a little place in Philly called Club Flow, it is supposed to be the hottest dance spot in the state and we figured it would be perfect for everyone" Alice said and Bella looked mortified.

"I don't dance" she whispered to me in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry, I will help you every step of the way" I whispered back and kissed her quickly.

"Group picture!" Esme called out and we all posed for her. She quickly snapped the picture and we headed out the door.

Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I got into Alice's Eclipse convertible. It was yellow with black stripes and Alice took the driver's seat. Emmett, Rosalie, Connor, Timmy, Wyatt, and Ally got into Emmett's black Cadillac Escalade and I felt the bass as he turned up the system.

I wrapped my arms around Bella in the small back seat of the Eclipse and couldn't help but stare at how short her dress was and how much skin it exposed. I would have to thank Alice for this one later.

We made it to the city in an hour and Alice quickly found the club and parked, Emmett pulling up beside us. We all got out of the cars and paired up then headed towards the door and the long line of people staring at all of us with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.

Alice and Rosalie led the way and walked straight up to the bouncer and flashed him their seductive smiles. I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle behind me and the bouncer looked like he was in love. He unclipped the red velvet rope and let us all in with everyone just staring at us the entire time.

I had a feeling that tonight was going to get really interesting really quick and I couldn't wait to see what Bella and I could get into…

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I promise some hot and heavy action in the next chapter if you guys review. Also, I don't have as many followers for this story as I did for STKL so if you guys are reading and love my story, tell your Twilight friends about it please. You are all fantastic! Much love and I am waiting for you to click that pretty green button!**


	10. Chapter 10 Dancing with the Devil

**Ok here is chapter 10. I hope you all like and the links for the dresses that everyone is wearing are in my profile. Once again, thanks go out to preciousfairymom80 who is the reason this story is here and who is helping me all the way through. We have dreamed up some DEVIOUS stuff in this chapter and the next one too. We can't wait to hear what you think and we hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we did....... (insert evil laugh here).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but if I did I would have erased Bella completely and placed myself in her place and put preciousfairymom80 as Jacob's love interest hehehe!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review, and Thanks!**

**smmiskimen and preciousfairymom80  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

We walked into the club and the music was pounding but all I could hear was my heart pounding, I can't believe I let Alice, Rose, and Ally talk me into wearing this tiny piece of fabric that barely covers anything. To make matters worse, they expected me to dance. I DON'T DANCE! I tensed up at the thought but felt a pair of warm arms surround me and squeeze me gently.

Edward whispered into my ear "I love you Bella, don't worry, I am right here."

I nodded and turned my head to kiss him. Then I felt a cold hand grab mine and tug on me. Alice was trying to pull me towards the dance floor but I couldn't do it just yet.

"Alice!" I yelled over the music as I protested the direction with my feet the best I could in heels. "Can I get a drink first?" Alice nodded and led the way to a table big enough for all of us.

We took our seats, Edward beside me, Emmett and Rose together, Alice and Jasper, then Ally, Connor, Wyatt, and Timmy filling in the rest of the seats. Everyone was bouncing to the music and I could feel eyes on us. I glanced around and it seemed that the entire club was staring at our table. I felt completely out of place among all the beautiful vampires I was sitting with.

Edward wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me to him. "You know, you look absolutely delicious tonight" he said, his green eyes twinkling mischievously at me.

"So do you" I said back to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. We were interrupted before it could go further by the waitress appearing. Alice took it upon herself to order drinks for EVERYONE even though Edward and I were the only ones that needed them. I heard something about Patron shots and Tequila Sunrises but didn't know what exactly they were. I was pretty naïve when it came to alcohol.

The waitress returned shortly with 4 shots of something and 6 glasses with other stuff in them. I could only assume that they were tequila shots and the tequila sunrises. The glasses did kind of look like a sunrise. Alice passed a shot my way and one of the glasses too. Edward got the same from Jasper and everyone was smiling at us.

"Come on guys! DRINK UP!" Emmett ordered us and Edward and I slowly picked up the shots in front of us. We eyed each other then quickly tipped back the shots. OMG! The stuff burned going down but didn't taste too bad. I grabbed the glass and started drinking quickly to chase it down. Everyone started laughing and I looked and Edward had done the same thing.

"WOOOOO!" Wyatt called out laughing at us. "Here, have some more" he said, passing us the other two shots and two more tequila sunrises. We quickly downed the shots and chased them with the tequila sunrises and laughed.

"That wasn't too bad" I said licking my lips and eying the last two drinks on the table. Rose saw me eying them and passed them my way. I grabbed one and was about to guard the other one when Edward reached for it and smiled at me with that crooked smile I love.

"This one is mine!" he said and started drinking quickly.

We finished our drinks and I felt someone pulling me away from the table. Alice, Rose, and Ally were pulling me up out of my seat and towards the dance floor. Suddenly I didn't care if I couldn't dance, I felt incredible.

I let them lead the way and felt the bass pounding through my body as the music poured out of the speakers. We wove our way to the center of the dance floor and Rose and Ally started swaying, gyrating, and dipping to the music. Alice grabbed my hips from behind and helped me out, guiding my hips with hers. I closed my eyes and let the music take over.

I moved my hands and arms around me, slipping them up my breasts and down my hips, even around my butt. My hips had a mind of their own and were thrusting and swaying to the music. I opened my eyes to see that a circle had been formed around us and everyone was watching the four of us enjoy the music. It helped that we were all wearing next to nothing.

I searched the crowd while dancing and my eyes locked with Edward's. He was standing up at the table and had a wicked grin on his face. I waved for him to join me and noticed that everyone else was already making their way down to the dance floor.

I kept dancing and enjoying myself when I felt cold hands on me instead of warm ones. I spun around to find Wyatt dancing with me and looked for Edward and saw him stuck in the arms of Ally and she winked at ME! THAT BITCH! Before I could do anything about it Wyatt spun me around and moved me to where I couldn't see Edward and Ally without straining. I kept dancing to not cause a scene and tried to just enjoy myself the best I could.

Connor and Timmy had found some random girls that looked like they belonged on street corners and were dancing with them. I noticed that Rose and Em were deep into each other and were grinding against each other seductively; it gave me an idea.

I reached around Wyatt and grabbed his ass and he got a shocked look on his face then he grabbed my arms and spun me around so my back was against his front and kept dancing, holding my arms above my head. I could see Edward again and he was being rubbed by Ally but didn't look like he was enjoying it. I was about to try to break away from Wyatt when he spun me suddenly and let go of me. I thought I was about to fall when a pair of warm arms grabbed me and steadied me. I looked up and saw bright green eyes staring at me.

Edward grabbed my hips and pulled them into his, grinding away to the music. I wrapped my arms around his neck and thrust against him eagerly. His eyes lit up with hunger and he licked his lips. I wanted him so bad and I could feel his want for me against my hips. He was hard with hunger. I crashed my lips into his and ground my hips against his with passion. His tongue invaded my mouth as he grabbed my ass and squeezed, oblivious to the fact that we were in a crowded club with hundreds of people watching. All I cared about was Edward and the only thing I wanted was him.

Edward took my hand and pulled me off the dance floor and back to our table where there were 2 fresh drinks waiting for us. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I could feel his bulge push into my ass and couldn't wait to feel it later. I had a feeling that tonight was the night we both were waiting for.

Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me into his lap harder and shifted slightly under me and I felt the desire creep through my body. I reached for my drink and gulped it greedily; trying to quench the thirst I had for Edward at the moment. Edward took a drink of his too and then pressed his lips, cold from the drink, against my neck, kissing up towards my ear. My eyes closed and my head dipped back as Edward's hand started to slide up my thighs. I was just about to suggest heading toward the car when Alice popped up and interrupted us. DAMN HER!

"Bella! There you are! I was wondering where you went" Alice said innocently as everyone else started to appear behind her and take their seats around the table.

"I came up here to get a drink, I was dying of thirst" I said trying to convey the disappointment I had in her interruption of Edward and me.

"Well, now that you have had your drink, more dancing is in order!" Alice squealed and pulled me back onto my feet and towards the bar.

"Alice, this is the bar, THAT is the dance floor" I said, stating the obvious.

"I know silly! But THIS is where we will be dancing next!" Alice said back to me and I turned to run back to the safety of Edward but was blocked by Rose and Ally who just shook their head at me and wouldn't let me get away.

"Alice, please no!" I begged her. "I don't have the courage for this!"

"But you will…." Alice started as she slid up to the bar and spoke to one of the bartenders. When she turned around she had 4 shots in her petite hands and gestured for me to take them.

I grabbed one and slammed it back following it quickly by another. Then I grabbed the last two and swallowed them quickly.

"There is some liquid courage for you!" Alice said smiling at me and I was starting to feel carefree again. I still didn't want to dance here so I tried to run again but was stopped by EVERYONE standing there smiling at me. Edward had a crooked smile on his face and had 3 empty shot glasses in his hand. Apparently the boys had been feeding him some liquid courage too.

I looked at Edward to save me but he must have misread my look. Instead of saving me he kissed me roughly then picked me up. Before I knew what was happening, I was standing on the bar and there were cheers and whistles coming from all around me. My face flushed suddenly and I tried to sit down but Alice and Ally held me up as Rose handed me another shot. I quickly took it and tried to forget where I was. I looked down at Edward and he was smiling up at me and had the same devilish twinkle in his eyes as before.

Rose grabbed my hips and pushed them into hers as she started to grind against me. I started to feel the rush of adrenaline enter me and I reached back for hers to mirror her movements. This gained another cheer from the crowd. Alice and Ally were also grinding against each other and I had to admit, it kind of excited me, the attention that is.

I felt a pair of eyes boring holes into me and looked down to see Edward, licking his lips and adjusting his pants. The look on his face drove me wild so I broke away from Rose and started to caress my body with my hands, teasing Edward with my eyes and motions. He kept staring at me like he wanted to eat me alive. I took his look as a form of courage to continue and started letting my fingers tease the hemline of my dress, inching it up a little. I kept swaying my hips and body to the music and kept my eyes on Edward.

Then I slowly started to inch myself down towards the bar, dipping myself low and slightly parting my legs for Edward's enjoyment. He stepped towards me and reached for me but I stood back up and turned around, shaking my ass for his enjoyment.

The next thing I felt was cold water being sprayed around me and I looked and saw the bartenders spraying the 4 of us with water. I enjoyed the sensation of the cold water against my hot body and rubbed it in, massaging my thighs and chest. I turned back around and looked at Edward and his jaw dropped...

* * *

**I know! We are EVIL for leaving it here but the next chapter is going to be GREAT!!!!!!!!! Edward is going to have a lot to say about Bella's bar top performance. What do you have to say about it? Huh? Let us know! What is better than reviews on this story? A naked Edward in your bed!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 What Did We Do?

**Ok here is chapter 11. Sorry I didn't get it up sooner but I had a paper to write and soccer practice that consumed me lol. I really hope you enjoy and this picks up exactly where the last left off. And go check out Dusk by preciousfairymom80, it is her first fanfic and it is good!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but SM did call me the other day and inform me that Edward has been asking for me and she is sending him over for a week of FUN!!!!!! lol**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**smmiskimen and preciousfairymom80  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

EPOV

Oh my god… Bella looked sensational on the bar. Did she realize what she was doing? I moved a step closer towards the bar for a better glimpse and she locked eyes with me and danced her way into a squat as she carefully parted her legs. What I saw was more than enough to drive me insane. Bella was not wearing anything under the dress and I wanted her.

I stepped towards her, reaching out to grab her but she stood up and spun around while shaking her tight little ass at me. I felt my pants tighten even more and didn't know how much longer the seams would hold.

Just when I thought I couldn't handle any more teasing the bartenders started spraying Bella with water. Her hands rubbed the water into her hips and breast as her white, skin tight dress started to become see through. I heard cat calls all around me and wanted to hurt anyone who was thinking about my Bella but I couldn't take my eyes off of the naughty little minx to see who it was.

Bella swayed and my jaw dropped. However, all too soon, the scene changed. Bella stepped wrong and started to slip. The next thing I knew, she was in my arms and my lips crashed down onto hers, my tongue forcing its way into her mouth.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and tangled her hands up in my hair, pulling on it and deepening the kiss. I was ready to ravish this woman! We needed someplace and needed it fast. I threw Bella over my shoulder and grabbed onto her legs with one arm. I walked by Jasper and he just handed me the keys to the car without a word or want of an explanation.

As we headed out of the club doors Bella started protesting me carrying her.

"Put me down Edward, I can walk!" she yelled.

"Just you hold on spider monkey, I am in charge now!" I growled back at her and slapped her on the ass.

Bella yelped and then moaned as my hand came back to her ass and squeezed it. I started to hustle to the car when she moaned. It made the desire for her multiply within me. I got to the car in 15 seconds flat and placed her on the ground as I fumbled with the keys to open the door. I finally got it unlocked and open and gestured for Bella to lead the way.

She climbed into the back seat of the car and I couldn't help to stare at her ass and remember that there was nothing under the thin skimpy dress. I reached out and grazed my fingers across the cheek of her ass and she squealed in surprise as she spun around and fell into the confined quarters of the back seat. I smiled in at her and licked my lips as she raised one hand and beckoned me with one finger.

I climbed into the car and knelt onto the seat as I pulled the door shut behind me, engulfing the car in darkness except for the low glow from the parking lot light. Bella smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I pressed my lips lightly against hers and kissed her gently. She apparently wanted more than a light kiss because she pulled me closer to her and deepened the kiss, her tongue darting out seeking entrance to my mouth.

I parted my lips and met her tongue with mine, dancing them against each other lightly at first then deeper and more passionately while one of my hands started sliding up her creamy leg toward her thigh. She moaned at my touch and removed one of her hands from my neck, placing it on my hand and guiding it to the inside of her thigh and inching it closer and closer to the hem of her dress.

I pushed against her body and broke my lips from hers as I started to trail kisses down her neck and onto her chest, licking and kissing every inch of exposed skin I could find

"Edward" Bella said breathlessly and her tone turned me on. "Edward, touch me…"

I did as told and slid my hand under her dress slowly. She gasped at the action and pushed her hips toward me causing my fingers to brush against her lips. I could feel the heat coming off of them and I moaned into her chest as I kissed across her chest and found one of her nipples through the fabric. I took it into my mouth and Bella arched her body up to mine as her hands flew to my hair, tangling them into it.

My fingers pushed against her folds and I felt the warm liquid seeping from them. My pants strained as my erection hardened and grew more. Bella's hand slid to my pants and stroked me through the fabric as I pulled the dress material to the side and exposed one of her supple breasts to my mouth. I latched on and started to suck deeply on her nipple and she thrust her body against me causing my fingers to part her lips and discover her clit.

Bella moaned and I felt the wetness increase.

"Bella" I said, breaking my lips from her nipple and nudging the fabric to the side with my mouth to expose her other breast. "Bella, you feel so good."

"Edward, I want you…" Bella said in a husky voice. "Let me feel you…"

I slid two fingers into her soft, wet folds and started to gently stroke her clit with my thumb while slowly thrusting my fingers in and out of her. My mouth returned to her newly exposed breast and I sucked, licked, and nibbled on her nipple while pumping my fingers in and out of her center.

"Oh Edward…Edward…more…" Bella said, closing her eyes and dipping her head back in euphoria. "Edward, don't stop!"

I picked up the pace with my fingers, increasing the pressure and speed, all the while keeping my thumb against her clit. Bella's breathing became faster and shallower while her heart rate soared. She started to moan and wiggle her hips around.

"Edward, I am going to…" Bella started. Suddenly we froze as something slammed into the car.

"What in the hell…" we said at the same time then were suddenly jolted as the car rocked from one side to the other.

"If the car's a-rockin' don't come a-knockin'!" Emmett boomed from outside.

"Come on Eddie! Make yourself a man!" Jasper added in as the car rocked again.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" Connor, Wyatt, and Timmy chanted.

"You guys! Leave the two love birds alone!" Alice said as the door to the car flew open and Bella quickly covered her exposed breasts with her arms. "OH!" Alice exclaimed. "Why don't the two of you make yourselves presentable real fast" Alice said as she closed the door.

I helped Bella cover herself up as I adjusted my pants against my erection. God damn them! They would pay for this; I would make sure of it. Why did they have to cock block me at every turn? My thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening up and Alice and Jasper climbing in. Jasper turned to look at us and just shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk!" Don't you two know better than to try and fool around in a back seat that small?" Jasper said with a smile. He popped the glove box open and withdrew a small flask and handed it to me. "Here, drink up. You two need something to help calm down the sexual frustration I feel from back there."

Alice looked at Jasper and her mouth dropped open. "Jasper! Is that what I think it is???"

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Oh that is just something I brewed up in the back yard. I decided to try my hand at making whiskey. If it is any good I was thinking about starting up a company for fun" Jasper said and I could have sworn I saw him wink at Alice.

"Oh. Edward, Bella, its safe. Enjoy and relax you two" Alice coaxed with a smile. What were these two up to? Before I could test out the "whiskey" Bella grabbed it out of my hand and drank it up. Her eyes flew open and she started to cough at the taste.

"OH MY GOD! That tastes horrible! But it does feel good going down" Bella said as she handed me the flask. I put it up to my lips and took a big swig and immediately regretted it as it felt like fire was scorching my throat and stomach.

"Fuckin' A!" I groaned at the taste. "That shit is horrible! But it is helping me calm down already."

Bella and I took turns passing the flask back and forth as Alice started on the drive back home. We didn't realize it until it was too late that we emptied the flask. Bella leaned forward to hand Jasper the flask but didn't make it. Instead she fell over in my lap giggling.

"I feel nice…" Bella drawled out from my lap where her head was resting. I brushed some of the hair off of her face and leaned over to kiss her but found myself falling forward and smacking my head into the back of the front seat.

"Owwwwwwwww" I said, my body swaying back and forth. "Hey, I feel like I am swimming…"

"Me tooooooooooooo" Bella said waving her arms above her.

I decided to try and kiss her again so I leaned down slowly, my hand bracing my body on the front seat…

* * * * * * * * * *

"Uhhhh…"

"Mmmmm…"

"The light…"

"My head hurts…"

I opened my eyes slowly and felt a pounding headache the moment the sun hit them. I slammed them shut quickly and covered my head with a pillow. I felt like ass! I opened my mouth to say good morning to Bella but didn't want to speak due to the horrible taste in my mouth. If I knew what 3 day old rancid camel sweat tasted like then I was sure that it would be the taste in my mouth. I tried to get up to go brush my teeth but couldn't. I removed the pillow from my face to find Bella's head on my stomach, her arms wrapped around my left thigh in a bear hug, one of her feet on the pillow beside me, and the other foot was hanging off the edge of the bed.

How did we end up like this? I did a once over Bella again and noticed that the sheet was barely covering her body and that it appeared she had nothing on. I lifted the covers and discovered that I was right and that I was also naked. I quickly shifted myself due to the fact that "it" was lying right by Bella's forehead. I didn't think she would appreciate waking up to _that._

I tried to cover Bella back up and keep myself covered as much as possible as I attempted to loosen her death grip on my thigh without waking her. I was unsuccessful! Bella's eyes shot open and realized where her head was. She pushed herself up suddenly and looked at me wide eyed as she saw that she was also naked. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around herself quickly, uncovering me in the process. I took my pillow and covered myself up quickly as I mumbled apologies to her and we both turned bright red.

"Ummm, I…I'm…I am just going to get something to cover myself up with" I stuttered. Bella nodded and grabbed a robe that was hanging over the footboard of the bed.

"Um Edward?" Bella said softly.

"Yes?" I said returning from the closet with a pair of shorts and a wife beater on.

"Well…umm…what I want to ask…you see…umm…" Bella struggled with her words and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"What is it love?" I said as I sat beside her on the bed and lifted her chin so she was looking at me.

"Edward…what happened last night?" Bella asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know Bella" I said running my fingers through my hair trying like hell to remember.

"Neither do I" Bella said softly, looking back at the bed. "I don't remember anything from last night after we were caught in the car by everyone."

"Well, Bella, if _it_ did happen would you be upset?" I said, my heart praying that she wouldn't regret it if it did happen.

"Well no… but I would prefer to have remembered my first time…"

"Bella, no matter what happened I still love you. Remember that and I promise you that the next time, we will _both_ remember it. Now, why don't you throw something more on and we can get something to eat. I don't know about you but I have a raging headache and feel like I was run over by a truck."

"Edward, it is called a hangover. How much did we drink?"

"I don't know but I know that I won't be doing it again for a LONG time."

Bella giggled at that and then stopped and grabbed her head. "Owww!' she moaned as she grabbed some clothes and threw them on as quickly as she could. As we were walking out of the room she grabbed a pair of sunglasses and threw them on to help shield the light from her eyes.

We headed down the hall and made a quick stop in the bathroom to brush the rancid camel sweat from our mouths and then made our way _very_ slowly downstairs. The moment our feet hit the main floor a chorus of cheers erupted from the living room.

"WOOOOOO!"

"EDWARD IS FINALLY A MAN!"

"MAN THAT SOUNDED HOT LAST NIGHT!"

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT THE LUST I FELT COMING OFF OF THEM LAST NIGHT KEPT ALICE AND I BUSY _ALL NIGHT LONG_!"

Bella turned to run but Alice appeared out of nowhere and caught her. "No you don't Bella. There is no reason to be embarrassed. GUYS SHUT UP! So, how do you feel this morning?" Alice said as she led Bella toward the kitchen.

"Fine I guess, except for this headache that feels like a jack hammer" Bella said as she sat down in the kitchen. Carlisle appeared suddenly with some pills and handed Bella and I two each.

"Here, take these. They will help. And next time you two, try to limit the alcohol intake to two a piece please" Carlisle instructed us as he handed us each big glasses of water. We both popped the pills and eagerly drank up. Esme appeared in the kitchen and smiled at both of us.

"So what would you two like for breakfast? After the ruckus last night I am sure the two of you are famished right?" Esme asked with a quick smile before she ducked her head into the fridge and Bella turned a bright shade of red. I was sure that I was too but was confirmed when Carlisle patted me on the back.

"Son, there really isn't anything to be embarrassed about. It was a completely natural thing that you and Bella took part in and you should both be happy about it" Carlisle said while looking between me and Bella. At this Bella had had enough and she took off for the stairs. I was hot on her heels trying to console her but couldn't catch her as she took the stairs two at a time and darted down the hallway to the bedroom, slamming the door in my face. I tried the handle but it was locked.

"Bella?" I said while knocking gently on the door. "Bella please let me in."

"GO AWAY!" Bella yelled.

"OOOOOO, SOUNDS LIKE THE LOVE BIRDS AREN'T SO LOVEY THIS MORNING" Emmett yelled up the stairs.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" I yelled back. "Bella, please open the door. Talk to me."

"Just leave me alone Edward" Bella said through the closed door.

Just then Ally walked up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Awww, does you little pet not want to play?"

"GO AWAY!" I growled at her through clenched teeth.

"Aww come on. Why don't we leave her alone so you and I can have some fun…" Ally said with a sly smile.

Just then the door flew open and Bella was standing there with her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed with hate. "YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD YOU WILL LIVE TO REGRET IT!"

"And what are you going to do? You think you could really do anything to me?" Ally shot back at Bella as she pushed me out of the way and took a step towards her.

"I may not be able to do anything right now but just you wait, you lay one more finger on Edward and I will make sure that I become one of you just to hunt you down and make you regret every thought you have had about him!" Bella said low and menacingly.

Ally took another step towards Bella but was stopped and yanked backwards by Timmy and Wyatt who were apologizing for her behavior. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were also suddenly there and stepped between Bella and I and Ally, Timmy, and Wyatt.

Connor stepped around the corner and said "I think that we have worn out our welcome, we will get our things and leave as soon as possible. I am sorry everyone for the behavior that you have just witnessed and thank you greatly for your hospitality to us." Connor turned to Carlisle and Esme who had also appeared in the hallway and shook both their hands. "Carlisle, Esme, the two of you have shown me how fantastic a family can be and I hope that someday I can have everything that you all have and have shown me."

"Of course Connor, and all of you, Timmy, Wyatt, Ally, thank you so much for your company and we would love to have you as guests in our home again someday. However Ally, I hope that you will remember that each member in my family is spoken for and to keep your advances to yourself" Carlisle said, shaking each of their hands as he spoke. Ally just nodded and looked at the floor like she was being scolded by her father.

"Let me walk you out, my friends" Jasper said as he followed them downstairs and out the front door.

Bella let out a deep breath behind me and I turned around to see her smiling lightly.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" Alice said.

"Umm, yeah I guess" Bella said.

"What did you think you were going to do to her?"

"I don't know. I guess I was hoping you all would come to my rescue and kick her ass for me" Bella said with a big smile on her face.

"AWW BELLA!" Emmett boomed as he picked her up in a bear hug. "You know that we will always protect you but I still would have loved to have seen a cat fight" Emmett said while laughing and putting Bella back down on her feet. "Bro, I don't know what all you did to our little Bella last night but by making her a woman you definitely put some oomph into her!"

Bella and I both turned red again and Bella turned to run into the room again but I caught her.

"Aww, Bella, don't get upset. I am just pickin' on you!" Emmett said as Alice stifled a laugh at the look on Bella's face. She looked like she was going to kill Emmett. Bella opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Rose walking around the corner filing her nails.

"Guys, cut it out! Enough is enough!" Rose said, sounding annoyed.

"Huh?" I said looking at her, then at Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme who all looked like they were going to explode any minute with laughter or insanity.

"God you two! Could you be any more dense! Last night was staged! Alice and Jasper planned it and set the whole scene. The two of you passed out drunk in the car and are still _virgins_. Now, can we get on with the day please and have a change of topics?" Rose said as she turned and walked away.

Bella and I were in total shock at what we just heard and we both glared at Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme.

"You all were in on this!?!" I yelled as they all started backing up slowly. "You thought it would be funny???"

"Well, for us it was" Alice said quickly as she planted a kiss on my and Bella's cheeks then took off down the stairs, followed closely by Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. They will pay for this…

* * *

**Well??? What did you think? I hope you liked it and will let me know...... PLEASE?????????????**


	12. Chapter 12 Lessons, Fate, and Blood

**Oh here is Chapter 12. I know I just posted 11 but I had to get this one out too. I LOVED it! I hope you all do too. Mad thanks go out to preciousfairymom80 who is the inspiration and reason this story is here. She helps me out like crazy with every chapter and I am thankful to have her help. If you like Bella and Jacob stories go check out Dusk by her. It is in my faves. Also, another great story to check out is Choices by venomaddict, it is a fantastic Edward and Bella story and you sooooo have to read it (lemons) hehehehe! Well, enough of this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight but in my little imagination world in my pretty little head Edward is all mine and I killed Bella before she could ever move to Forks, stole her scent, and made Edward fall for me. MUAHHHHH!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy, and Thanks!**

**smmiskimen & preciousfairymom80**

* * *

Chapter 12

BPOV

The rest of the day passed without incident as Connor, Wyatt, Timmy, and Ally left and everyone else apologized for the 'prank' as they were calling it. That was not something to joke with but I could see where they thought it was funny. I would have loved revenge but Alice would see it coming so it wouldn't work. Instead of fuming the rest of the day away I decided to spend it with Edward, cuddling, talking, and catching him up on everything that had happened in the 4 years that he had been gone. He told me about seeing his mother in heaven and her being an angel. I was in awe of what all had happened and that she had sent him back to me for a second chance. I loved her!

I was starting to drift off to sleep in Edward's arms when Alice screamed my name.

"WHAT?!?" I yelled back, jumping up and to her room.

"You have finals this week and you haven't studied one bit! I have already seen you failing…" Alice said while crossing her arms on her chest and shaking her head back and forth.

"You yelled at me like that for _THAT_???" I said looking at her with my eyes wide. "Give me a heart attack next time!"

"Don't worry, I will" Alice said, winking at me and smiling. "Oh and Charlie is going to call tonight. You never called him to tell him that Edward made it safely."

"Shit! I forgot! Well, guess I will cram until he calls. Thanks for the heads up Alice" I said as I went to hunt for my live in tutors…Carlisle and Jasper. I found them in Carlisle's study discussing something. I knocked softly and was granted entrance.

"Carlisle…Jasper…" I said in a sing-songy voice. "I have a question…"

"What Bella?" Jasper said, playing along with the game as Carlisle smiled. He knew what I was about to ask just by the way I was asking it.

"Well, if you two aren't too busy I was wondering if you might possibly even take the time to consider the scheduling it would require for the two of you to…"

"Yes Bella, we will help you study last minute, again" Carlisle said, breaking off my long and drawn out begging session.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed and ran to hug them both. "I'll go get my books. Kitchen this time?"

"Yes, the kitchen" Jasper said with a smile as he just shook his head. He could never say no to me it seemed and I was kind of grateful about it in the studying department.

I ran to my room, oops I mean mine and Edward's room, and grabbed my bag. Edward was lying on the bed waiting for me to return and he immediately started to pout when he realized I wasn't staying.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"I have a date with Jasper and Carlisle in the kitchen" I said as I turned and ran with Edward close on my heels.

I made it safely to the kitchen and sat down between Carlisle and Jasper, taking out my books and Edward walked into the kitchen. I eyed him and stifled a giggle; I didn't think my study dates would appreciate my lack of desire for this. All I desired at the moment was Edward who must have felt my thoughts and came up behind me.

He leaned down low and whispered into my ear in a sultry voice "I could have helped you study, _upstairs_…" then he nibbled on my earlobe and made me squirm in my seat. Carlisle chuckled and Jasper let out a sigh.

"Edward, cut it out" Jasper said without looking up to him.

"What?" Edward said before placing a wet kiss on my neck right below my ear, making me squirm even more. "I am not doing anything."

"I _FEEL_ what you want to do, _both_ of you. Don't say 'what' to me. Besides, Bella needs to study her _school_ subjects, not sex ed!" Jasper shot at Edward and Carlisle burst out laughing as I turned every shade of red and Edward grinned into my neck.

"You know son, I do have some books on _that_ subject up in my office if it interests you… You could go read one while Jasper and I help Bella down here" Carlisle said, trying to be serious and failed miserable when Jasper and I burst out laughing. Edward finally joined in and admitted defeat.

"I guess I will go see if Emmett is up for a match on the Xbox" Edward said before kissing me on the cheek, grabbing a sandwich and soda from the fridge, and heading off towards the den.

For the next 4 hours I worked with Carlisle and Jasper. Esme set some carrot sticks and a sliced apple on the table with a glass of milk for me. I was grateful for the food because I didn't even get to enjoy breakfast. When my tutors were sufficiently satisfied that I knew what I was supposed to know for the tests they released me. I walked into the den to find Edward and Emmett in an argument.

"Dude! How in the hell did you beat me? You don't have that funky mind reader shit anymore do you?" Emmett said.

"Nope, you are just easy to read, 'funky mind reader shit' or not" Edward said with a smile and leaned back on the couch.

"Dude, seriously, you could never beat me! I demand a rematch!"

"Aww, poor sport? I guess a rematch would be…"

"Not Ok!" Rosalie and I said at the same time and we laughed.

Emmett and Edward turned to look at us and both tossed the controllers on the floor. "Later bro!" Emmett said as he grabbed Rosalie's hand and took off with her out the front door. My guess is that they were off to hunt. I went to sit beside Edward and relax my brain when I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing from my pocket. Charlie! I had forgotten he was going to call. I quickly fished my phone out and answered it.

"Hi DAD!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey Bells" Charlie said over the phone.

"How are you?"

"I am good, more importantly, how are you and did Edward make it there alright? How is he doing? Dr. Odom called to check up on him and I had to lie and say that he was sleeping instead of saying I sent him across the country."

"I am great and so is Edward. He made it here just fine and dad, guess what?!?"

"What Bells?"

"Dad, he got his memory back! All of it! Things have just been so great dad. Thank you for taking care of him."

"It's nothing Bells. I am just glad I found him when I did. So, since his memory came back did he tell you how he managed to survive the bear attack and stay alive?"

OH SHIT!

"Umm, no dad, he didn't. I think that is the only part of his memory that didn't come back but Carlisle said that it was normal since it was so traumatic. We don't know if he will ever remember it." Edward eyed me when I said this and I mouthed 'one sec' to him.

"Ok Bella, I just wanted to see if everything was ok since I hadn't heard from either of you. I am sorry that I didn't call you the moment I found him but I was just so worried about making sure he was ok first then he asked me not to call since he didn't remember much. I am so sorry Bella. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah dad! Of course. You were just being protective is all. Well dad, I have to go, I have a final in the morning and several more throughout the week and then I am done with this semester. I am going to head to bed. Love you dad."

"Love you too Bella, tell Edward and Alice I said hi and everyone else too. Take care Bells, bye."

With that I closed my phone and let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that memory thing about?" Edward asked, raising one eyebrow at me.

"Oh Charlie asked if you remembered the 'bear attack' and how you escaped and survived" I explained and did the air quotes on bear attack.

"Ahhhh" Edward said. "Well, shall we head upstairs? You do have a final in the morning."

"Sure, but first, I want a bedtime snack" I said as I got up and pulled him into the kitchen and made us each a grilled cheese sandwich and got 2 chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk for each of us too. We ate quickly and toasted our milk and cookies then washed up the dishes and said goodnight to everyone, they had gathered in the living room while we were eating.

We made our way upstairs and fell asleep within minutes of lying down, probably from the residual hangovers.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next 4 days passed quickly as I had my 4 finals, one each day. I was so happy to be done with school. Only one more year to go and I would have my degree in Business Management. Then all I would have to do is take a few culinary classes and I would be able to open the bakery and café I had always dreamed about. I drove home thinking about it and pulled into the drive to find Jasper and Alice running off quickly into the woods and Edward pacing the front porch. I jumped quickly out of the Volvo and ran to him. He met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward, what happened? What's wrong?" I asked him, panic streaking through my voice.

"Don't go in there Bella, whatever you do, don't go in there" Edward said, still pacing.

"Why not Edward? Is everything ok? Is every_one_ ok?"

"Well, all of us are, but Bella, there is so much blood. You don't need to see it."

"Blood, what are you talking about? Edward, WHOSE BLOOD IS IT?"

* * *

**Ok, so, do you hate me for leaving it there? Please don't! I promise to have the next chapter up in the next few days so just press the little green button, yell at me for the cliffy and then tell me how much you loved it lol! *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge* Loves ya all!**


	13. Chapter 13 Bed of Roses

**Ok, here is chapter 13. you will find out whose blood it is and much much more! For the second part of this chapter, after the break, I listened to Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi on repeat. I recommend it if you want the full experience of the end of the chapter. I want to let you know it will be a few days before I update again because I am taking my son to Savannah for the weekend to play in the Atlantic. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The link for the house that Edward and Bella go to is in my profile if you want to check it out. I want to thank preciousfairymom80 for the inspiration for this story and for finding the house for Edward and Bella. If you like Jacob/Bella stories go check hers out, it is called Dusk and is in my favs. Also, another great read is Choices by venomaddict. It is also in my faves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sigh, except for the new vamps that preciousfairymom80 and I created, they are modeled after our kids.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy, and Thanks**

**smmiskimen and preciousfairymom80  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

EPOV

I had been sitting at home while Bella finished up her last final. The day was going by so slowly then I heard Alice scream. We all ran to her side and waited for her vision to end.

"Jasper, you have to get out of here, blood, so much blood, they are coming!" Alice said.

"Who Alice? Who is coming?" Carlisle pressed.

"Connor, Timmy, Wyatt, and Ally. They are coming and they are carrying someone, his blood is everywhere. Carlisle, they are coming for your help" Alice said.

"Ok, Esme, get my bag please. Rosalie, please clear off the kitchen bar. Emmett, towels, sheets. Alice, you and Jasper get out of here. He doesn't need to be around this. Edward. Edward, you shouldn't see this but if you can manage to stay in here and help me I might need it" Carlisle said, handing out instructions to everyone.

Everyone did as told and I just paced nervously, I had been to medical school several times but never really had the chance to practice in a hospital. Alice and Jasper disappeared out the front door as the back door swung open.

Ally came in panicked. She was carrying a man in her arms, he was covered in blood and his skin was torn from his body in places. I could see remnants of an orange vest, a hunter.

"CARLISLE! Carlisle, help please! I don't know what to do!" Ally screamed as Carlisle appeared and told her to lay him on the kitchen bar. Connor, Timmy, and Wyatt appeared behind her, each with a shocked look on their faces.

"I am sorry Carlisle, we didn't know where else to go. We had to save him for Ally. We just had to" Connor explained as Carlisle began stripping off his clothes.

"What are you talking about Connor?" Esme said, taking him off to the side as Carlisle started checking out the unconscious man.

"He is her soul mate. I know it" Connor said.

"How do you know this?" Esme asked. "Did you _see_ it?"

"No, it is my…my gift. I can sense people's soul mates and direct them together" Connor explained and everyone turned to stare at him.

"You have a gift? A power?" Esme said, shocked.

"Yes, we all do" Connor said softly. "I find people's soul mates and direct them to each other, Ally has the power to seduce men with her voice, Wyatt can sense people's inhibitions and make them act against them, and Timmy can manipulate people's thoughts based on their heart's desires."

"That is wonderful Connor and we can discuss this later but right now, let's focus on this boy here" Carlisle said, bringing the conversation back to the bleeding man on the bar. "Everyone, he has lost too much blood. What happened to him?"

"He was attacked by a black bear. We came upon the scene and Wyatt and Timmy fought the bear off of him and killed it. Carlisle, what is going to happen to him? He can't die! I love him!" Ally screamed between dry sobs as she wrapped her arms around the man.

"If we don't change him he will die" Carlisle explained. "Ally, can you do it? Or do you need me to?"

"I…I…I think I can" Ally said quietly.

"EDWARD! Bella is coming up the drive, don't let her in here! Go stop her. Take her away somewhere for a week. You two cannot be here for this, newborns are unstable. Rose, go pack them some bags and take them outside now!" Carlisle instructed.

I ran outside and paced the front porch waiting on Bella to make her way up the drive. She pulled up in the Volvo and ran to me; I met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward, what happened? What's wrong?" Bella asked him, panic streaking through her voice.

"Don't go in there Bella, whatever you do, don't go in there" I said, still pacing.

"Why not Edward? Is everything ok? Is every_one_ ok?"

"Well, all of us are, but Bella, there is so much blood. You don't need to see it."

"Blood, what are you talking about? Edward, WHOSE BLOOD IS IT?"

"Some hunter's blood. Ally, Timmy, Wyatt, and Connor found him being attacked by a bear and brought him back here. We can't stay here, Rosalie is packing us some bags and we are going away for a week while he is changed. Carlisle will let us know when it is safe to come home."

"Where will we go?"

"How about Chicago? My hometown. I kept a hold of my parent's house there and we can go stay there. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, but is the guy going to be ok?"

"Carlisle is tending to him now. He should be fine as long as they can get the venom into him soon."

With that we heard a stomach turning scream from inside and Esme and Rosalie ran out the front door.

"What happened?" we asked in unison.

"Ally bit him, the venom is making its way through Drew's body" Esme explained. "I had to get out of there; I can't stand to see the pain inflicted during the change."

"Drew?" Bella asked.

"That is the boy's name, I checked his wallet" Rosalie said softly.

"Where are you two going?" Esme asked as Rose set the suitcases she was still holding on the porch.

"I thought I would take her to Chicago to my parent's place" Edward said as he picked up the suitcases and put them in the trunk of the Volvo.

"Ok, you two be careful and we will call when it is safe to return home. After the change Carlisle and Emmett are going to escort them to Denali to live there while Drew acclimates to the lifestyle. I already called Irina to set it up" Esme said.

"Ok, thank you Esme" Edward said and I kissed her goodbye then we got into the Volvo and headed down the road.

* * * * * * * * * *

It took us about 11 hours to get to Chicago and Edward woke me up when we arrived. I was so tired because it was about 4 am.

"Honey, we're here" Edward said, waking me with a kiss.

"Sorry I fell asleep" I said with a smile, I loved him waking me up.

He helped me out of the car and I gasped at the sight before me. There, before me, stood a 3 story brick house lit up in all its glory.

"Edward? Who turned the lights on?" I asked him, puzzled by the thought.

"I did. I left you asleep in the car and took our bags in and turned on the lights" Edward admitted with a sheepish grin on his face.

"You left me in the car???" I said playfully as I lightly smacked him on the butt for it.

"Well I would have left you there longer if I knew you would spank me for it" Edward said and wiggled his eyebrows at me then gathered me in his arms and kissed me deeply. I moaned into the kiss but broke it off suddenly.

"Hey, do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Nothing to interrupt us, no one to stop us from doing _whatever_ we want…"

"Isabella Swan! Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

"Maybe…" I said with a smile I tried to make sexy. Apparently it worked because Edward swept me off my feet and carried me up the porch steps and inside, kissing me the whole way.

When we got inside he set me down on my feet and I had a chance to take in my surroundings. The place was beautiful. There was hardwood flooring throughout, 2 fireplaces I could see, and wood paneling in the foyer and up the side of the stairs. The furniture looked like it was antique and I was almost afraid to touch it.

"Would you like to see upstairs?" Edward asked and took me by the hand, leading me upstairs. When we got upstairs I noticed that there were rose petals on the floor leading down the hall and into a doorway.

"Edward what is all this? How long did you leave me asleep in the car?" I asked him and he blushed.

"Only a little while, I promise. I wanted everything to be perfect. You aren't mad are you?" Edward said looking down at the floor.

"I don't know, let me see what all you did and I will decide then" I said and batted my eyelashes at him, he knew he was forgiven and placed his hands on my hips and started guiding me toward the doorway.

"Close your eyes" Edward instructed and I did as told. I felt his hands and body guide me into the room and the light seemed softer through my closed eyelids. I felt Edward let go of me and I heard his footfalls walking away from me. "Ok, you can look now."

I opened my eyes and gasped, tears coming to my eyes. It was so beautiful. There were candles lit everywhere, the rose petals continued all over the floor and onto the bed. The bed was a massive 4 post king size with ornate carvings up the posts and across the headboard and footboard.

"You did all this? For me?" I said, tears spilling over my cheeks. Edward crossed the room and wiped one away.

"Don't cry love. I want this to be special. I want you to be happy, not sad" he said, a worried look on his face.

"I am not crying because I am sad Edward, I am crying because I think I am the happiest woman in the world right now. This couldn't be more perfect."

"Well, there is one more thing…"

"What Edward?"

He turned and walked away and picked up a small velvet box that was sitting on the bed and turned back to me.

"Bella, my Bella. You have made me the happiest and luckiest man in the whole world and you would complete me if you would do something for me. I know that I already asked you this once before but" Edward got down on one knee before me and opened the box; inside it was his mother's ring. I looked at my hand and realized that the ring was missing from it. "Isabella Marie Swan, I kneel here before you as a man, a human. We can now have the life we both want. You accepted me as a vampire, cold and without a heartbeat. Now can you accept me as a man, warm and with a heart bursting with the love I feel for you? Would you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you make me the happiest man in all of eternity and marry me?"

"Edward, I don't care if you are a human or a vampire. I love you no matter what form your soul comes in. I will always be yours, in mortality or immortality. Whatever comes in the future, whether it is only for the next 60 years or the next 600 years, I will always be by your side. Yes. Yes I will marry you, today, tomorrow, and forever!"

Edward slipped the ring back onto my finger and stood up slowly; I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his softly. Edward pressed his into mine and wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips and danced my tongue against his, the sensation making me moan into his mouth.

He lifted me off of my feet and walked me towards the bed then sat me down gently on it. He broke the kiss to lift my legs up and slowly remove my shoes and socks, massaging my feet when he was done. I laid back on the bed as the sensation took hold of me and relaxed the mounting tension in my body. I felt Edward's hands massaging up my legs slowly and I moaned at the feeling. His hands were magical against my body.

I gasped when his fingers reached the button of my jeans and my eyes flew open.

"Don't worry love, not yet. Do you trust me?" Edward asked and I nodded and laid my head back on the bed and closed my eyes.

Edward undid my jeans and slowly slid them down my legs and dropped them on the floor. I heard something snap open then felt warm oil being dripped onto my legs. I sighed deeply at the feeling and breathed in the scent of roses all around me on the bed. Edward's hands started slowly massaging my legs, first one then the other; his hands never going past mid thigh. All I could think about was how wonderful his hands felt on my body. He stopped and reached for my hands and sat me up. The next thing I knew was that he was lifting my shirt from me and over my head. I was left in nothing but my bra and panties.

He instructed me to roll over and I did, putting my arms at my sides and turning my head slightly. He placed more oil onto my back and started massaging me again, his fingers slipping under my bra and kneading out the knots from the long ride. I felt my eyes closing as the feel of his touch overtook me again.

Edward slowly undid my bra and laid it on either side of me and continued to massage me. I felt him stop and was about to question it when I heard his zipper being undone. I lifted myself up slightly and looked over my shoulder to watch him undress. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. Then he resumed the removal of his pants and slid them off of his slender hips and down his muscular thighs. They were on the floor and he stepped out of them, leaving only his boxers on his perfect body.

I licked my lips and bit down on my lower lip as I took in the sight and I felt myself getting wet at the sight of him. I rolled over and reclined on my elbows, my bra barely hanging on and almost showing my breasts.

_(Italics are EPOV)_

_The sight of Bella before me was unbelievable. She was perfect in every way. I wanted to touch every part of her and when she licked her lips and bit down on her lower lip I felt a shock flow through my body and into my loins. My boxers twitched at the swelling of blood in my erection. I saw Bella's thighs twitch and rub together slightly. I wanted to touch them, to part them and place myself between them. I stepped toward the bed and reached for her bra, slipping it off of her completely and exposing her perfect breasts, her nipples erect with desire. _

_I leaned down on the bed beside Bella and grazed one hand up her leg from the knee, up the abdomen, across the collar bones, and back down the other side. I trailed my fingers up her abdomen and between her breasts, circling each one before I lightly brushed my fingers across her nipples. Bella arched her body up at my touch and moaned, her eyes never leaving mine the entire time. I lowered my head and kissed her softly then kissed my way down her jaw line and neck, down her chest to her breasts and her perfect nipples. She moaned as I took one into my mouth and slowly worked it with my lips and tongue. I used my hand to massage the other breast, softly pinching the other nipple. Bella's breathing hitched and her heartbeat picked up at the sensation._

Edward was making me feel incredible already. He removed his hand from my breast and used it to brace himself as he shifted to on top of me, I parted my legs for him to get closer to my body and he eased himself between them, his mouth staying on my nipple. I threw my head back onto the bed and wound my fingers into his hair, moaning in pleasure at his touch.

He moved his mouth to my other nipple and used his fingers to play with the abandoned one. I was in ecstasy at his touch and wanted to feel his hands on all of my body. All too soon, he lifted his head and smiled at me then started kissing his way down my body towards my pelvis. I gasped when his lips met my panties and his tongue came out and started tracing the hem of them.

_I slipped my hands under the hips of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, revealing her moist core, glistening with desire. I removed her panties completely and slid my hands back up her legs, bringing them to rest under her hips, each one grasping her butt. I kissed my way up her thighs and kissed around her core, trailing my tongue around her little nest of trimmed hair. I felt my boxers stretch as my erection became more prominent. When my lips met her lower ones she let out a loud moan and said my name breathlessly as her hands tangled themselves deeper into my hair, pushing me closer to her core._

_I parted her lips with my tongue and grazed it across her bundle of nerves as she thrust her hips against my face in desire. I licked her softly, then pulled her peak into my mouth and sucked on it. Her butt tensed up as she thrust her hips up again, grinding herself into my face and I pushed back with my lips, moaning into her slit. _

Edward greedily drank me up and worked my peak until I felt the muscles tighten in my stomach, sending shock waves down through my core as I came closer and closer to climax. His teeth grazed against my peak as his tongue flicked it roughly and I felt the shock waves increase and roll through my entire body as I climaxed and Edward drank up every last bit of it.

He lifted his head from me and licked his lips, his eyes wild with passion and desire. He stood up and reached into the waistband of his boxers and slid them down his body, exposing his manhood in its fully erect state. My eyes lit up and I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come. I shifted backwards on the bed some to allow Edward more room and he climbed onto the bed, following my every move.

I laid back down and Edward laid down on top of me, I felt him against my stomach as he kissed me deeply, his tongue probing deep into my mouth. I moaned and heard him match it as I felt his manhood twitch against me. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes seeking permission to continue. I nodded my approval and he slid down slightly and reached for himself. I felt the head of him at my entrance and I took a deep breath. He slowly parted my lips and slid himself into me and I gasped at the sensation. It hurt but felt so good all at the same time. I felt Edward pause when he was fully inside of me and wait for my body to adjust to his and accept him. Then he slowly started moving in and out of me, his eyes locked on mine.

_Bella was tight around me and felt so wonderful. I moved slowly so I wouldn't hurt her or climax too soon. Bella's eyes were locked on mine and her mouth was open slightly, moaning with each slow thrust. I reached one hand up under her head and tangled it up in her hair as I gently pulled her head back to expose her throat. I lowered my lips to it and kissed it sweetly as I increased the pressure and speed of the thrusts slightly. Bella brought her legs up and wrapped them around my waist, meeting my body with hers on each thrust, creating a wonderful friction against me. _

_I groaned at the sensation and kissed my way up to her ear and took the lobe into my mouth as I nibbled on it. This produced moans from Bella as she wrapped her arms around by neck and dug her fingers into my shoulders, pressing me closer to her as she thrust her hips harder against mine. I picked up the pace some more and deepened the thrusts into her, causing her to gasp in pleasure and say my name huskily._

The friction from Edward against my peak was bringing me closer and closer to climax. He was nibbling on my earlobe as I dug my fingers into his shoulders. He quickened and deepened the thrusts and moaned my name into my neck as his mouth broke from my ear. I shifted my head and kissed his neck, sucking on the soft skin. Edward moaned again and started thrusting faster and harder as I matched each thrust and the friction deepened, bring me closer and closer to my climax.

I felt the tightening muscles in my stomach and the shock waves started to roll through my body and I dug my fingers deeper into him, calling his name out loudly. This triggered him and he thrust into me harder and deeper than ever before, screaming my name out as I screamed his out. I felt my walls tighten around him as the shock waves slammed into me, my climax soaring through my entire body.

_Bella's walls tightened around me as I thrust one more time and felt my climax begin to pour from me. I thrust again and spilled over into her and moaned her name as we climaxed together then I collapsed onto her, rolling onto my side and bringing her with me, never leaving her insides. We laid there and started to slow our breaths as we looked into each other's eyes._

"_I love you Bella."_

"I love you Edward."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Was their first time perfect? Please review and let me know what you think. There are tons in store for the upcoming chapters and you won't believe what is going to happen! Can't wait to hear from you...**


	14. Chapter 14 Heading Back

**Ok, here is chapter 14. I know it is short but it is necessary. It is kind of a bridging chapter and the next one is gonna be GOOD! Just you wait! I want to give a shout out to preciousfairymom80 who is the inspiration and driving force for this story and you should go check out her story Dusk. Then, a shout out to venomaddict whose story Choices is wonderful, you should go check it out too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and never will but I can claim ownership to my newly created vamps and to my dreams of Edward at night. Man is he great in those dreams...... Oh wait, off topic there...**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Thanks,**

**smmiskimen and preciousfairymom80  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms, the candles had burned down to puddles of wax and our clothes were lying on the floor where we had left them. I had never felt so wonderful before in my life. I was in the arms of the man I loved, he still wanted to marry me, and we had finally made love with each other, giving ourselves completely to each other and no one else. How could my life get any better?

Edward stirred behind me so I rolled over in his arms and snuggled under his chin, cuddling up to his beautiful body.

"Good morning love" Edward said with a yawn. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever, I was with you" I said and kissed his neck softly.

"Mmmm, keep that up and we will have a repeat of last night" Edward lightly warned me.

"Maybe I want a repeat…" I teased.

"You asked for it" Edward said with a growl and was suddenly on top of me, pinning me to the bed, kissing me roughly. "Last night was sweet, today, not so much…"

He began to devour my mouth with his; probing his tongue so far I thought he was trying to taste my stomach. I kissed him back greedily, like I couldn't get enough of him. In all actuality, I couldn't. There would never be such a thing as too much Edward Cullen.

Edward broke free from my mouth and kissed his way down my neck and took one of my nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking roughly on it. I felt the wetness begin to flood between my legs as the enjoyment of the moment took hold. My wrists were still pinned under his hands as his mouth took hold of my other nipple. He released one of my wrists and trailed his hand down my body, finding my moistened slit with his fingers. He used his finger tips to find my clit and tease it unmercifully.

I gasped as I felt my orgasm boiling to the surface. Edward continued to tease my clit and when I thought I couldn't take any more and started to beg him for my release, he plunged 2 fingers deep into me, uncovering the orgasm and allowing it to surge through my body as I screamed his name. He continued to pump me with his fingers as I rode out the waves of the orgasm and my breathing started to return to normal.

"What do you say we adjourn to the shower? We can get clean while getting dirty" Edward suggested and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Why Mr. Cullen, are you suggesting that I am a dirty girl?" I said, trying to look serious but not succeeding very well.

"No, not really, I am merely suggesting that we could have more fun in there…" he said with a devilish grin and he jumped off the bed, picked me up and carried me to the bathroom and to a steamy shower.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next week passed with much of the same. Edward and I would wake up and make love and fall asleep at night after another lovely session. I hated to think about going home and back to reality. I just wanted this week to last forever but I knew it wouldn't.

Esme had called that morning to say that the guys had left to take Drew and the others to Denali and that we could come home any time. She also told us that she would be in and out for the next few days getting contractors to repair the damage that Drew had done to the house right after his change. Apparently he had thrown Jasper through a wall and put his fists through the kitchen bar. He even threw a chunk of tree through the roof.

We decided to pack up and head home, we did miss everyone.

The 10 hour drive back was long and made me desire a shower more than anything. We arrived at the house and went inside but no one was there. There was a note from Esme saying that Rose and Alice had gone shopping for a few days. We figured Esme was out getting a contractor for the repairs.

We took our bags upstairs and put them in our room.

"I am going to go take a shower" I told Edward while wrapping my arms around him. I kissed him deeply and pressed my pelvis into his, rubbing it against him and feeling him get aroused. "Join me in a few? I want to shave and stuff first."

"Definitely. I will unpack then meet you in there in 10" Edward said as he kissed me back.

I released him from my hold and stripped down right there for him to see. His eyes bulged out of his head and his mouth dropped open at my boldness. He moved toward me but I stopped him.

"Wait just a second there. I want to actually shower first. Patience my love" I said with a grin as I grabbed my towels and walked out of our bedroom towards the bathroom, swaying my hips as I went.

I turned on the shower and stepped in, feeling the hot water cascade over my body. I took my time washing my hair and body then made sure to carefully shave my legs perfectly smooth for Edward. I finally realized that Edward should have been in the shower with me already so I yelled out for him but didn't hear a response. I turned off the water and stepped out to towel off and go find him. When I opened the bathroom door I heard him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME TANYA!" Edward screamed and I ran to the bedroom and threw the door open.

I was horrified at the sight before me. Tanya had Edward pinned to the bed, he was naked and she was on top of him…

* * *

**Well????? What do you think Tanya is doing? You will find out in the next chapter! I am almost to 100 reviews and would love to see that number with this chapter!!!!!!! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15 Violated

**As I promised, here is chapter 15. This chapter came about from a lemon that preciousfairymom80 wrote. Her lemon was originally going to be the chapter but we changed it up a little. I will post her lemon as a separate story if you guys want so you can see how it was supposed to go. Let me know in a review if you want the original scene posted. Thanks go out first of all to preciousfairymom80 who is the inspiration and best help for this story. Go check out her story Dusk, it is a Jacob Bella fic that kind of is the opposite of the books. Also, go check out Choices by venomaddict. It is great. Both stories are in my favs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I know, but I still wish I did!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Thanks**

**smmiskimen and preciousfairymom80  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

EPOV

Watching Bella walk away naked made my pants strain. I wanted to take her right then and there but she wanted a moment first. I hurried and unpacked, throwing most of the things into the dirty clothes. I got undressed, grabbed a towel, and opened the bedroom door, ready to join Bella in the shower but I was stopped suddenly by a person in front of me.

Tanya was standing there staring at me. I quickly wrapped the towel around me and backed up some.

"They weren't lying…" Tanya said stepping towards me.

"Who?" I asked while trying to shift around her to no success. Tanya shut the door behind her and blocked my exit.

"Carlisle and everyone. They brought that newborn up to our place and I heard them mention that you had come back. That you were human…"

"So why did you come here? Surely they told you that Bella and I were back together."

"Oh they did mention that but I couldn't be up there around all that 'love.' That girl Ally had her newborn Drew, Wyatt and Irina apparently fell in love at first sight and so did Timmy and Kate. I tried to get with Connor but he said something about me not being his soul mate. I didn't want to be around all that mushy shit so I decided to come and see if they were telling the truth."

"Well they were, now, if you will excuse me, Bella is waiting for me."

"Oh, there is no excusing you. Now you can't get away from me and I am finally going to get what I have wanted for years."

I tried to get out of the room but Tanya was so fast. She grabbed me and threw me on the bed. Within seconds, she was on top of me and removing my towel.

"Tanya stop!" I protested and struggled under her. She didn't listen and instead, she stroked my cock, bringing it back to life. FUCK! FUCK MY FUCKING COCK AND ITS MIND OF ITS OWN! I DON'T WANT THIS! I DON'T WANT HER! I WANT BELLA!

Tanya froze when we heard Bella call out for me. I tried to yell to her but Tanya's cold hard hand clamped over my mouth, smothering any cries for help.

"We can't have you alerting the girl, now can we?" Tanya said with a smirk. She picked herself up and adjusted the skirt she was in. I felt her lower herself onto me and I cringed at the sensation. How could this be happening? I fought against her but it was no use. She would not let me go. She started moving on top of me and smiled down at me.

"Now, doesn't that feel good? Don't you enjoy it Edward?" Tanya growled at me.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME TANYA!!!" I screamed. All of a sudden the bedroom door flew open and Bella was standing there, wrapped in a towel, her mouth open and her eyes wide. I looked at her with a panicked stare and before I could say anything Bella screamed.

"YOU FUCKING CUM GUZZLING GUTTER SLUT! GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY FIANCE!!!" and with that Bella flung herself at Tanya. Without missing a beat Tanya reached one hand out and caught Bella by the throat.

"What do you think you are doing? You think you could stop me? Get the fuck out!" Tanya said and threw Bella. I heard glass shatter as Bella went through the bedroom windows and fell to the ground.

I tried to hit Tanya with my free hand and she caught it, pinning my arm back to the bed.

"Get off of me you fucking skank!" I screamed and tried to free myself again. The next thing I knew, I heard the crunching of bones as Tanya squeezed my wrists and broke the bones. I screamed out in pain and was glad that my dick finally agreed with the rest of my body. I lost my erection and Tanya seemed to feel it immediately.

"You pathetic excuse for a man!" Tanya screamed and she punched me. I felt the blood pour into my mouth and heard the crunch as my jaw bone snapped. Suddenly the bedroom door flew off the hinges and Alice, Rose, and Esme stood there, glaring at Tanya. She jumped off of me and flew out the window. Alice and Rose were on her heels. I heard Alice scream Bella's name then I heard Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle yell that they had her, to get Tanya.

The last thing I remembered was Esme leaning over me and calling my name. Then I felt cold arms pick me up and the rest faded to black.

* * * * * * * * * *

I woke up and didn't recognize my surroundings. I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital. I hurt and both of my arms were in casts. I tried to open my mouth to speak but couldn't. I noticed Alice and Esme sitting in the room. Both were shaking and sounded like they were crying. I made a throaty sound and they both looked up.

Esme flew to my bedside as Alice flew out of the room.

"Honey, don't try to talk. Your jaw was banded because it is broken. Bella is here too and is in the ICU. She is unconscious. She lost a lot of blood and had many lacerations from going through the windows. She also suffered a severe concussion from the fall. Carlisle is doing everything he can to help her. To make it better" Esme explained.

Just then, Alice returned with Carlisle and Jasper in tow.

"Edward, you will be ok" Carlisle explained. "Dr. Jackson had to reconstruct your wrists where Tanya broke them and your jaw was a clean break. It should heal nicely."

"Bella…" I mumbled through the pain.

"Bella is in the ICU. She hasn't woken up yet. She has some swelling on the brain from the concussion and she required a lot of stitches and 3 pints of blood. She lost a lot of blood from the cuts" Carlisle said.

Alice turned to Jasper and buried her head into his chest, shaking with dry sobs.

"See her" I said again, speaking through the sharp pain it caused.

"Edward, that isn't the best thing right now" Carlisle said.

"See her now!" I growled the best I could. Why wouldn't they let me see Bella?

"Carlisle, it might help" Esme said softly, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Ok, I will get a wheelchair" Carlisle said as he disappeared out the door.

"Edward I am so sorry I didn't see it sooner" Alice said suddenly turning to me, placing her hand on my knee.

"S'ok" I said. "Best you could."

"It isn't the best! I should have seen this happening. I should have been there to stop it" Alice said, dropping her head to look at the floor.

"Alice, you can't expect to stop everything that you see. We should have realized something was wrong when Tanya disappeared suddenly. I let it slip that Edward was back and I felt the desire flow from her. I should have stopped it" Jasper said.

"No" I said again. The pain from speaking was horrible but I had to try. I couldn't let them blame themselves for what happened.

Carlisle returned with the wheelchair and picked me up, placing me in it. He hooked my IV bags to the pole on the wheelchair and we headed out of the room, everyone coming with us.

We used the elevator to reach the 5th floor and the ICU. Emmett and Rose were sitting in the waiting room and rushed toward us when they saw us.

"Edward man, I am so happy you are ok" Emmett said with a weak smile. Rose was standing slightly behind him.

"Edward, I am sorry, we didn't get Tanya. She got away. We were too distracted by wanting to know if you and Bella were ok. Can you forgive us?" Rosalie said softly, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Uh huh" I mumbled. "Bella, now" I said, instructing Carlisle to take me to her. He nodded and pushed me off toward her room.

We reached her room and Carlisle pushed me up to her bedside. She looked so frail and damaged. She had an oxygen tube around her face, feeding oxygen into her nose. Her face was pale and wrapped tightly in bandages. There were various bandages across her neck and arms, covering the stitches. Oh god! How could this happen to her. I can't lose her now that I just got her back. Tears started to flow down my face.

"Let her know you are hear Edward. Hum to her, touch her. It might help. I am going to step outside and speak to the nurses. I will be back soon" Carlisle said softly and he left the room.

I lifted my arms and rested them on the bed, my exposed fingers gently touching her hand. I slowly moved them against her skin.

"Bella" I said softly and she didn't respond. "Bella, I'm here." The pain from speaking was horrible but I had to endure it in order to try and help Bella.

I decided to hum to her. I started to hum her lullaby, the one I had written so many years ago after we first met, the one inspired by my feelings for her. She didn't respond at all.

Carlisle returned to the room and informed me that her vitals hadn't changed. He told me that I wouldn't be able to stay for long and I tried to yell at him.

"NO! I…am…staying…here!" I growled, the pain feeding my anger.

"Edward…" Carlisle started but was stopped by Esme.

"Carlisle let him stay. His presence will help. You have the authority to do it. Move him in here" Esme said, pleading for me.

"Ok Edward, you can stay. It might be the thing she needs to bring her back" Carlisle said, admitting defeat. "I will go get the things for you to join her." With that, Carlisle left the room again. Esme smiled at me.

"She needs you Edward, you can bring her back. You _will_ bring her back" Esme said as she crossed the room and kissed me on the head. "Bring her back to us Edward."

Esme left the room when Carlisle returned, pushing a bed and positioning it beside Bella's. I nodded my thanks to him and he left Bella and me alone again.

The next 5 days were excruciating. I did everything I could to try and wake Bella up. I talked to her, hummed to her, and touched her unharmed sections of skin the best I could. I didn't want to admit to myself that there was a chance that Bella might not wake up.

I decided to try something new; I carefully climbed in the bed beside Bella and placed one arm over her carefully. I whispered into her ear how much I loved her. I repeated my proposal to her and reminded her of all the things we wanted to do. I told her about how I imagined the wedding would be and who all would be in attendance. I just talked and talked to her, fighting through the constant pain for her.

Just when I was about to give up for the time being and try and get some sleep I felt Bella's arm twitch beside me.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I pleaded with her. I heard her moan softly and I tried again. "Bella, I am here. I am right beside you. Bella please wake up. I love you" I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

Bella moaned again and her eyelids fluttered. All of a sudden, her breathing picked up and her heart rate soared. I looked at the monitor and saw her blood pressure rising and her heartbeat was at 137 bpm. Oh god! She's dying! Carlisle flew into the room just then and started checking Bella out.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, she is dying! Carlisle you have to change her now!" I screamed at him, breaking the bands on my jaw.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Also, do you want to see the original plan for this chapter? Review and let me know! Almost at 100!!!!!!!!! Whoever is the 100th review will get Edward for 24 hours of steamy love! So.................................. who's it gonna be?**


	16. Chapter 16 I'm What?

**Ok, here is chapter 16. I hope you enjoy it! I broke 100 reviews!!!!!!!!! And, the winner of a steamy 24 hours with Edward is...........................................Puce74!!!!! I hope you enjoy your time With Edward. He is a little broken and in pain so take sweet care of him and nurse him back to health. **

**Ok, thanks go first of all to Preciousfairymom80! She is my mind twin and has helped me with this story more than any of you can ever imagine! We have loads in store for you and you are not going to believe what all happens. Go check out Dusk by her, it is a Jacob Bella story that is great! Next, go check out Choices by venomaddict! It is awesome and is getting to some really great parts! You will love it!**

**Ok, Puce74, remember to give Edward a sponge bath before you send him back!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did......**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Thanks**

**smmiskimen and preciousfairymom80  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

The last thing I remembered was flying through the windows. The next thing I knew I heard Edward screaming at Carlisle to change me. WHY??? I wasn't dying, was I? NO! I couldn't be! I tried to open my eyelids and finally succeeded. When I got them open, Carlisle and Edward were looking at me, Edward was in the bed beside me and Carlisle was standing on my other side.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" Carlisle said.

"Yes, I can hear you, where am I?" I said, finally taking in my surroundings.

"You are in the hospital Bella. You received a concussion and some severe lacerations from going through the windows. I bandaged you up and you have been unconscious for 6 days now. Everyone has been here waiting for you to wake up" Carlisle explained to me.

Edward let out a sigh of relief and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Hi Bella" Edward mumbled to me, not opening his mouth.

"Edward? Are you ok? What is wrong with your mouth?" I asked.

Before Edward could tell me, Carlisle explained. "Tanya broke Edward's jaw when she punched him and she broke his wrists too. We had to band his jaw closed to heal but we should be able to remove the bands in a few weeks. Until then, talking will be painful to him and is _highly NOT recommended_" Carlisle added on, looking sternly at Edward. Edward tried his best to look innocent and Carlisle and I laughed.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Emmett's voice broke through from the doorway. I looked up to see everyone standing there. "You know you can't have any fun unless I am involved in it."

That made us all laugh and everyone came into the room, taking turns hugging me and telling me how much they were worried. I felt overwhelmed by love and sadness and joy all at the same time.

"When can I go home Carlisle?" I asked. I hated hospitals.

"Well, we need to run some tests and there is something I need to speak to you and Edward about alone too…" Carlisle began.

"What? Is everything ok? Are we ok?" I asked while Edward mumbled something as he was getting up off the bed.

"Well yes, everything is ok, or will be and all of you are ok" Carlisle said, being vague. Wait…_all_ of us?

"What do you mean _all_ of us? What are you talking about Carlisle?" I asked, beginning to feel nauseous.

"It would be best to speak to the two of you alone…" Carlisle began.

"NO! We are all a family here and we don't keep secrets! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?" I demanded, getting angry.

"Bella, calm down" Jasper said as he pushed a calming wave towards me but I fought it off.

"TELL US NOW CARLISLE! WHAT IS WRONG?" I demanded, trying to sit up and get out of bed but Esme was suddenly beside me holding my shoulders to the bed.

"FINE!" Carlisle yelled and surprised us all. "Fine, I will tell you as long as you calm down."

"Ok, I am calm and waiting" I said through clenched teeth.

Carlisle shot a look at Jasper who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, it is very soon and I would not know if we didn't have your blood tested and everything and remember that anything could happen with it being this early and I am going to have to run tests to make sure everything is ok given the trauma you have experienced and monitor you to see how you handle it…" Carlisle rambled and Rosalie nudged him while Emmett and Alice snickered.

"Get on with it Carlisle or I will help Bella up…" Rosalie threatened playfully.

"Ok," Carlisle said, taking a deep and unneeded breath. "Bella, you are pregnant."

"WHAT!?" I screamed while Alice jumped up and down squealing, Esme kissed me on the head and whispered her congratulations, and Rosalie's mouth was hanging open. Edward looked paler than he ever was as a vampire and Jasper was eying him carefully.

Emmett was the only one who seemed able to speak. "GO EDDIE! Damn boy! Becoming a man and a daddy all at once! That is definitely killing two birds with one stone! Way to…" Emmett boomed but stopped suddenly as Edward's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over. Jasper caught him and picked him up. Then he laid him down on the other bed in the room that I just noticed.

"Edward!" I screamed out, trying to get up but Esme held me to the bed as Carlisle went to check on Edward. He retrieved some smelling salts and waved them under Edward's nose. Edward started to stir and finally opened his eyes.

"Edward, are you ok?" Carlisle asked as he helped Edward sit up.

"Uh huh" Edward said.

"Do you remember what happened" Carlisle asked him.

"Uh huh" Edward nodded. "Bella's pregnant." Edward got up off the bed and came over to mine. He sat down on the bed and touched my fingers with his.

"Edward, are you ok with this?" I asked him, tears welling up in my eyes. What if he wasn't?

Jasper stepped forward and whispered to me said, "He is Bella; he is just processing it all. I feel the joy building inside him."

"Edward?" I asked again, tears streaming down my face even though Jasper could feel the joy.

Edward looked up at me and he has a huge smile on his face. I noticed a tear escape from one eye and roll down his face. "Bella, I love you" he said softly. "I am going to be a dad…"

Everyone laughed softly as he finally said it out loud and I leaned forward to kiss his lips softly. I was going to be a mom. I was going to be a MOM!

"Wait a second here" Rosalie said suddenly and we all turned to look at her. "Didn't you see this happening Alice?"

We looked at Alice and she was looking at the floor, her hands behind her back, and was swaying side to side.

"Ummm…" Alice said.

"ALICE!" Esme scolded her. "You knew and you didn't say anything???"

"What were you thinking?" Rosalie demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Alice.

"HEY!" Alice shouted. "Don't get mad at me! I saw Bella pregnant but I didn't know when it would happen. Besides, I was too busy working on the wedding I saw!" Alice's hands flew to her face and covered her mouth at the new revelation.

"WHAT???" I asked my throat suddenly dry. She had seen my wedding and was already working on it?

"Whoa! Becoming a man, a father, and a husband all at the same time???" Emmett said suddenly. "Damn Edward! You are the MAN!"

That was enough to break the tension and make all of us laugh suddenly.

"Bella, if you don't mind, I am going to go get some tests ordered, mainly a CAT scan and some more blood work. I am also going to get you some prenatal vitamins to start taking. Will you excuse me?" Carlisle said and I nodded my approval. He left the room and the girls erupted with planning.

"Ok Bella, when do you want to get married? All I need you to do is pick out the dress, your exact flowers, and your cake. I already saw that it is going to take place in Forks at our old house. So? Before or after the baby is born?" Alice started in on me.

"Ahhh, the old house would be lovely for the ceremony and reception. It is big enough to hold everyone. I will need to call some cleaners to go tidy up and dust everything" Esme said, mostly to herself as she walked out of the room, removing her cell phone on the way.

"Bella, I can't believe you are going to make me an aunt!" Rosalie said happily. "And can Alice and I be your bridesmaids? I am sure that Jasper and Emmett will be Edward's groomsmen. And we can have the ceremony at dusk…"

"WAIT!" I yelled, trying to process everything that was being said. Everyone looked at me. "This is something Edward and I need to discuss. Can you all give us a minute?"

"But…" Alice started but was stopped by Jasper who took her hand and pulled her out of the room. Emmett and Rose followed them and closed the door behind them.

"Edward, are you sure you are ok with all of this?" I asked him.

"Yes Bella, you have made me the happiest man in the world" he said softly. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Edward, are you in pain?"

"I am ok Bella."

"You sure?"

Edward nodded and said "Yes."

"Ok, do you want to wait to get married, until after the baby? I mean, what if I lose it?"

"No, you won't. Alice would have said something."

"Ok, so, before or after?"

"That is up to you, you decide."

"I would like to do it before. It doesn't matter to me if it is today, tomorrow, or 10 years from now, as long as you want me to be your wife, I will be. I will always say I do to you."

Edward smiled and said "Can we wait until I can talk better and am not in casts?"

I laughed at the thought and smiled and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, trying not to hurt him.

"How about this fall? We can ask Carlisle how long it will be until you are out of the casts and can talk again. I would also like to not be all bandaged up."

A soft knock interrupted us and Carlisle entered the room.

"To answer your questions, Bella, the stitches should come out in 2 weeks, I made sure to make them small to prevent as much scarring as possible. Edward, if everything heals right, your jaw should be able to be unbanded in about 3-4 weeks. The casts are another story. I will have to see how your wrists heal. If they heal enough I will remove the casts and place you in braces. I say about 6 weeks until you are are out of the casts and can speak Edward. Bella, all the lacerations should be healed in about 3-4 weeks. I have to keep the stitches in long enough for the wounds to close and start to heal."

"Thank you Carlisle" I said, smiling at him.

"Ok, here is your prenatal vitamin, the nurse will be in shortly to draw some blood and then I will take you for your CAT scan to check the swelling from the concussion" Carlisle said as he handed me the pill and a glass of water.

The nurse came in and drew 3 vials of blood, god I hate needles. Then Carlisle took me for my CAT scan. When I returned to the room, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were in there badgering Edward with questions about the wedding.

"Aww guys, come on! Don't overwhelm him!" I said playfully.

"Thank you" Edward said and smiled lightly at me.

"Ok, let's get to planning" Alice said and the demented pixie started in on me.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next 3 weeks were filled with Edward and us heading home and starting to heal. I got my stitches out and Carlisle was surprised to see that Edward's breaks were almost completely healed. He attributed it to some leftover vampire abilities. Edward was able to get the bands removed from his jaw and he even got the casts taken off after only 4 weeks but had to wear braces on both wrists to support them.

I started to develop morning sickness; well, all day sickness was more like it. I was throwing up about 4 times a day and the smell of food made me nauseous. The only thing I could manage to eat and keep down was dill pickle potato chips with caramel sauce. Edward turned his nose up every time I ate it but it tasted so damn good.

Alice was in overdrive with the wedding plans and Rosalie was busy buying baby necessities. I think she was happier than I was about the pregnancy but I was probably just hormonal. I felt sorry for Jasper having to endure my mood swings. He ended up going out hunting a lot. Edward and I had decided on September 5th for the wedding, it was going to be a Saturday evening ceremony.

Esme and I had been working on the guest list and decided that everyone in Denali would be invited, of course Charlie and Renee, Angela and Ben (they had gotten married a few years ago and Angela and I still talked occasionally through phone calls and emails), Mike and Jessica (they were also married and had several kids), and Tyler and Eric and other friends from back in Forks.

Esme reminded me that I needed to call Charlie and tell him about the wedding and that he was going to be a grandpa. I dreaded the phone call and his reaction. I tried to put it off as long as I could but seeing as how it was the middle of July and the wedding was only a little over 6 weeks away I realized I couldn't delay it anymore.

I went to my room, opened my cell phone, and dialed Charlie's number. It rang only twice before Charlie picked up.

"Hey Bells! How are you? I haven't heard from you for a little while. What's up?" Charlie said cheerfully.

"Well" I began. "I have some news for you…" I said, still deciding how I would just come out and say that I was pregnant and getting married.

"What's that?" he said, a hint of uncertainty coming into his voice.

"Well, you see…" I began. "Dad, I will be coming home soon."

"Is everything ok Bella?"

"Yeah, but there is something I need to tell you."

"Ok…"

Here goes nothing. "Dad, I am getting married on September 5th and I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the line.

* * *

**Ok, what did you think? How do you think Charlie will react? What is going to happen from here? You will have to read to find out.......**


	17. Chapter 17 Names

**Ok, here is chapter 17, sorry it took me longer than usual to post it but college called. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Shout outs to preciousfairymom80 for her help on this, check out her story Dusk. And shout outs to venomaddict for just being there to chat and being a great friend, go check out her story Choices. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, SM does. But I wish I did............**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Thanks,**

**smmiskimen and preciousfairymom80  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

BPOV

"Dad? Are you there? Did you hear me?" I asked and heard nothing again. "Dad? DAD!" I yelled starting to get worried then I heard a woman's voice talking to him.

"Charlie? Charlie what's wrong? Charlie can you hear me?" the woman's voice said from a distance. I heard some shuffling and the phone crackled some as it sounded like it hit up against the wall. Then the woman's voice came on the line.

"Hello?" it said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Who is this?" the voice replied.

"This is Bella! Charlie's _daughter_! Now, who are you and what happened to my dad?" I demanded.

"This is Sue" she said. Sue? Who was Sue? My silence must have registered because she said "Sue Clearwater, from La Push."

"Oh, Harry's wife? Why are you there?"

"I assume your father didn't tell you then?"

"No, he told me about Harry a few years ago but that's it. I was sorry to hear about it Sue."

"Thank you Bella. Well, sorry for you to find out this way but your father and I have been seeing each other for a few months now. He has been really wonderful to me…"

"You and him what?!?"

"We have been seeing each other. Bella, I am sorry for you to find out this way but Charlie has been really wonderful to me…"

"Sue, wait. It's great about you and Charlie, but is Charlie ok?"

"He fainted. I can only begin to imagine what you told him to make him faint. Let me guess, are you?"

"Yes Sue, I am pregnant. I also told him that Edward and I are getting married soon, September 5th. Is he really ok?"

"He will be. Let me get him up and I will have him call you back."

"Ok thank you Sue, take care of him ok?"

"I will Bella, congratulations, really, this is wonderful news."

We hung up and I breathed a sigh of relief. My stomach growled just then and I turned around to see Alice holding my newest obsession, a plate of Nacho Cheese Doritos and a bowl of Spaghetti O's. I licked my lips, took the food, and sat down. I picked up a Dorito and dipped it into the Spaghetti O's, scooping them up onto the chip. It was soooooo good and Edward entered to see it and grimaced. He wasn't getting used to my cravings but was enjoying the extra food in the house. I think he had put on a few pounds already.

He sat down beside me and opened a can of Diet Dr. Pepper. I was craving it too and my meal was suddenly complete.

"So…" Alice began. "Bella, I have a surprise for you when you are done eating."

"Really?" I said happily while a Spaghetti O slipped from the chip and down my chin. Edward wiped it off quickly before it hit my shirt. Alice smiled gratefully because I had been 'ruining' quite a few shirts lately with my clumsy eating.

"Yes. I talked Carlisle into a purchase and he will be home with it soon" Alice said.

"What?" I asked uneasily. Knowing Alice it could be anything and I was worried.

"You will see in about 3 minutes and 27 seconds" Alice said. I knew well enough to not bet against Alice here.

"Alice what is it?" Edward asked for me as I shoved more food into my mouth and took another swig of soda.

"Uh huh! Not telling…" Alice said in a sing song voice as Rose chuckled. I hadn't noticed her come into the room.

"Here he comes up the driveway" Rose said. I believed her but didn't hear anything.

About a minute later I heard a car door shut and 45 seconds after that the front door opened. A huge box entered the room followed by Carlisle.

"WHAT IS THAT?!?" I asked, choking on my food. Edward patted me on the back and handed me my soda.

"It is a 3D ultrasound machine. Alice thought that it might be best for us to have one around the house just in case" Carlisle said.

"Just in case of what?" Edward and I said together, worried looks on our faces.

"Nothing you guys" Alice said.

"You haven't _seen_ anything?" I asked, tears starting to well up in my eyes. Damn these emotions.

"No Bella, not anything bad" Alice said. Wait! Not anything _bad_? Did she see something good?

"Not anything bad? Have you seen something good?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough…" Alice said as she picked up the huge box and danced out of the room.

"Bella, I will let you know when it is ready for you" Carlisle said then exited the room after Alice.

Finally alone and full I snuggled up against Edward and cuddled with him. He wrapped his arms and kissed me on the top of the head. I placed my hands on his and smiled at their position. Edward had taken to placing his hands on my stomach and would rub them gently.

I closed my eyes and sighed into him. I was so happy, I had Edward back, we were getting married, and we were having a baby. Life couldn't be happier. And, I had received my grades for my finals and passed everything with A's. Life was complete.

"Bella?" Edward said softly.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Have you thought about names?" he said.

I had but hadn't told him. I wondered how he would react to the names I liked.

"Ummm, yeah…" I said biting down on my lip.

"Really?" he said, slightly turning me in his lap. I nodded. "What names did you think of?"

"Well, I wanted names that meant something to us. Names that would be perfect too" I said, biding my time a bit. I don't know why but I was nervous about his reaction.

"What Bella? Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little" I admitted.

"Why?"

"I just don't know if you will like the names I thought of…"

"Bella, how could I not like them? They came from you and they are for _our_ child. Anything you think of will be wonderful."

"Ok, well since Alice won't tell us if it is a boy or girl I thought of a name for both. For a girl I thought of Renesmee Carlie Elizabeth Cullen. Renesmee is for Renee and Esme, Carlie is for Charlie and Carlisle, and Elizabeth for your mother." I looked up to see his reaction and he was smiling widely.

"I love it. We could call her Nessie for short!"

"NO! I will not have my daughter referred to as the Loch Ness Monster!" I yelled suddenly then blushed deeply. Damn these emotions!

Edward laughed loudly and then smiled at me. "Fine, no Loch Ness Monster, Renesmee it is. What about for a boy?"

This is the one I was really nervous about. I didn't know how Edward would respond to my boy choice.

"Ummm, well, for a boy… For a boy I was thinking of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I thought you might like to name him after you and your father."

Edward didn't say anything. I was afraid to look at him for fear of his reaction. I looked down in my lap waiting for his response. I heard him take a deep breath and then his hands reached under my chin and lifted it so I was looking at him. There were tears rolling down his cheeks and he was smiling bigger than I have ever seen him smile before.

"Bella, I would be honored to have a son named after me. You have made me happier than I ever thought possible" Edward said and he kissed me softly.

"Awwwww!" I heard from behind us and Edward and I quickly broke away. I turned my head to look and saw everyone, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, standing there looking at us with big smiles.

"You guys heard?" I asked.

"We did. And we all love the names!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah! I am hoping little Nessie or little Eddie get here soon. I need someone here so I have a reason to act like a kid" Emmett boomed and everyone laughed.

"NO LOCH NESS MONSTER!" I yelled at him and everyone laughed harder.

"AND NO EDDIE!" Edward yelled at him too making Jasper double over in laughter and Emmett smile widely.

"Well Bella? Are you ready to see your baby?" Carlisle asked when the laughing died down.

"Yes! Definitely!" I said as Edward got up and helped me up too. Alice was jumping up and down in excitement as she led the way to the dining room. Wait, the dining room? Well, it was one room we didn't actually use since Edward and I ate at the kitchen bar or in the living room.

I almost laughed when I got into the dining room. The table was still there with all the chairs but there was a mattress on top of it with pillows too and the ultra sound machine was there in all its glory. Edward helped me up onto the 'table' and I got comfortable. I was suddenly uncomfortable when Alice started rolling my shirt up and reached to pull down my pants. I grabbed her wrists as I turned sheet white.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at her.

"Silly! I have to expose your stomach for Carlisle" Alice said as she resumed trying to pull my pants down.

"But why do you need to pull them down?" I asked, panicked.

"I won't expose anything, don't worry, it is necessary, trust me. Carlisle, will you tell her?" Alice whined.

"Bella, Alice is right. It is necessary unless you want my hand in your pants" Carlisle said while his back was turned to me. My face turned 10 shades of red at the comment and everyone laughed at me as Carlisle turned to wink at me. One day I hoped I would be able to get them back for this. Before I could start thinking of ideas the lights dimmed in the room and Carlisle squirted cold goo onto my stomach.

I winced at the coldness and Edward squeezed my hand.

"My fault" Carlisle said. "It didn't have time to warm. I will make sure it is warm for next time."

"Ok" I said and took a deep breath as Carlisle pressed the wand into my stomach.

I held my breath as Edward squeezed my hand. A dark brown bean shape appeared on the screen and I heard everyone take a deep breath. Then there was a small bean shape inside of it.

"Is that the baby?" I asked, my voice shaking with tears as I looked at the screen.

"Yes, would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Carlisle asked.

"YES!" everyone shouted making Edward and I jump.

Carlisle pushed a few buttons and a soft thump, thump, thump filled the room. The tears spilled over my cheeks at the sound but then Carlisle quickly shifted the wand and looked deep in thought.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"I thought I heard something" Carlisle said, shifting the wand some more, the image shifting with it. Suddenly I heard thump thump, thump thump, thump thump.

"What is that Carlisle?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Bella, Edward…" Carlisle said softly, turning to look at us with a big smile. "It's twins."

I heard squealing and then blackness consumed me.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I hope you liked and would love to hear about it. I will try to get the next chapter done asap and hope to hear from everyone. Thanks again!**


	18. Chapter 18 Pissed Off

**Ok, here is chapter 18. There are some twists and turns in it so I hope you enjoy reading it. There is more to come.....** **Shout outs: First goes to preciousfairymom80. She is the reason this story is here and is my mind twin. If you like Jacob go check out her story Dusk and her one shot Real Good Man. Second goes out to venomaddict. She helps me when I am stuck and is one of my writers block cures. Check out her story Choices if you enjoy a good E & B story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but preciousfairymom80 and I are about to start Operation Throw Bella off a Cliff! That way she can have Jacob and I can have Edward! lol**

**Read, Review, Enjoy, Thanks!  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

EPOV

Twins? Twins? Did I just hear that right? Are we having twins? I heard Alice squeal and it brought me out of my daze. I felt Bella's grip loosen on my hand and I looked up to see her eyes roll back into her head.

"Carlisle! Something is wrong with Bella" I said, tears streaming down my face. Carlisle spun to check her out and Alice spoke softly from beside me.

"Edward, she just fainted. This is a lot of news for her to take in. Don't worry, she will open her eyes in about 17 seconds" Alice said, comforting me and informing Carlisle.

Exactly as predicted, 17 seconds later, Bella's eyes fluttered open and she immediately blushed. I guess she realized that she had fainted.

"Edward? I did, didn't I?" Bella said, refusing to look up from her lap.

"Yes baby, but it is ok, it was quite a shock for me too" I said, squeezing her hand softly and lifting her chin so I could look into her eyes.

"You…" Bella said then bit her lip. "You aren't mad?"

"Mad??? Why on earth would I be mad? I am happy that I am going to be a father Bella. I am even happier that you will be the one to have my children. You have made me happier than I ever thought possible" I said then leaned in towards Bella and kissed her on the lips.

"Well, I thought that you might be mad that it is twins. I don't know Edward, I am pregnant, don't question my line of thought" Bella said and smiled at me.

I smiled back at her and then we heard laughter from the next room. I hadn't even realized that everyone had left the room. Alice came back into the room carrying a wet washcloth.

"Here Bella, I thought you might want to clean that off of your stomach and also, Charlie will be calling in about 7 minutes" Alice said handing the washcloth to Bella. I took it from her and cleaned her up then rearranged her clothes and helped her off of the table.

"Edward, would you mind if I talked to Charlie alone?" Bella asked me.

"Of course not honey. I will be in the living room with everyone else if you need me" I said and kissed Bella. I picked up her cell phone from the kitchen counter and handed it to her and then left her as it started ringing.

I made my way into the living room and sad down with my family. I realized how blessed I was to have a wonderful family, a wonderful woman, and now I was going to marry her and she was having my children. My children… I wonder if Alice had seen this coming.

"Alice? Did you…" I began but she cut me off.

"Yes Edward, I saw two babies but that is all I am going to say. The vision was cloudy so I wasn't sure if it was accurate that is why I didn't say anything" Alice explained then started busying herself with her fingernails. I could tell she was thinking about something. What I wouldn't give to be able to hear her thoughts right now but that ability had gone when I came back as a human.

I watched the TV for a few minutes then noticed everyone had gotten quiet and was looking towards the kitchen. I muted the TV and listened in. It took me a minute but then I heard Bella.

"NO DAD! I am not irresponsible just because I fucked my fiancé and am now going to marry him and have his kids!" Bella screamed.

There was a pause and I assumed that Charlie was saying something. Then I heard Bella scream again. "Well CHARLIE! At lease I waited until I was almost 22 before I got 'knocked up!' Hell you and mom didn't even wait until high school was over! She told me all about _prom_!"

Bella paused again and I stood up and took a few steps toward the kitchen. I looked over and noticed Jasper wearing a pained expression on his face. "She is pissed man" Jasper said quietly.

"Can you do something about it?" I pleaded with him.

"I can try…" Jasper said and a look of concentration crossed his face.

Bella started up again just then. "Dad! Charlie! Listen to me. Hold on a sec. JASPER HALE, KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING! Dad! Listen to me, I know what in the fuck I am doing and if you don't like it then you can stay the hell out of it. I just thought that you might like to know that you are going to be a grandfather and that I am pregnant with twins! YES I SAID TWINS! DID I STUTTER?"

Bella paused again and Jasper shot a look at me. "She is more pissed now!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry man" I said and hung my head, waiting for Bella to finish her conversation with Charlie.

She started yelling again. "YOU KNOW WHAT DAD?!? THAT IS FINE BY ME! I DON'T NEED YOU IN ORDER TO RAISE _MY _CHILDREN! MOM DID JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU AND SO WILL I!" I heard Bella scream just then and then heard something shatter in the kitchen.

We all ran into the kitchen to see the source of the noise and saw the kitchen windows broken and Emmett noticed a cast iron skillet lying on the back porch.

"Damn Bella! Remind me not to piss you off!" Emmett said and let out a low whistle. Bella glared at him and I told him to shut the hell up. For once he listened and I wrapped my arms around Bella, trying to divert her attention.

Esme and Rosalie began to clean up the broken glass and I could feel Jasper sending out very low calming waves at Bella. I hoped she didn't feel them. I wanted her to calm down.

"Bella what happened?" I said, holding her and rubbing slow circles on her lower back with my fingers. She glared at me.

"HE HUNG UP ON ME!" Bella growled through clenched teeth.

"Well damn Bella! I think I would have too!" Emmett offered then clasped his hand over his mouth due to the look Bella shot him. If looks could kill Emmett would have been 20 feet under.

"Emmett! I have another skillet right here!" Bella growled as she reached for it. Carlisle was quicker and snatched the skillet away from her. He also grabbed all the knives and headed out of the kitchen with them.

"Thanks Carlisle!" Emmett called out then ran out of the room with Alice chasing him down.

Bella knocked my arms off of her and started to pace the kitchen. Jasper walked up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Man, I can't get her calm without possibly overdoing it. I don't want to hurt the babies. Sorry man."

I nodded my thanks as I watched Bella pace more and wring her hands together. Occasionally she would stop and stamp her food and growl something. Carlisle returned with his stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff.

"Bella? I need to check your blood pressure. I am worried that it is high from the stress you have endured today" Carlisle said softly and approached Bella.

"FINE!" She huffed and sat down at the kitchen bar. I went to stand behind her and I placed my hands on her shoulders while I kissed her softly on the head. I was trying my best to calm her down. I had never seen her so pissed, not even with the whole Tanya incident. She was worrying me.

Carlisle checked Bella's blood pressure and his face creased with worry.

"Carlisle what is it?" I asked as Alice appeared in the doorway with Carlisle's medical bag.

"Bella, your blood pressure is 157 over 104. You are going to have to calm down or I will be forced to sedate you" Carlisle said as he removed the blood pressure cuff from Bella's arm. "What is it going to be?"

"FUCK YOU!" Bella screamed and my jaw dropped. Before I knew what was happening I was pushed aside as Alice, Esme, and Rose appeared and held Bella down. She was screaming obscenities at everyone and trying to fight against them. Carlisle pulled out a small glass bottle and a syringe.

"What is that Carlisle?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Demerol. She needs something to calm her down and let her sleep it off. Don't worry Edward, it is completely safe. Ladies, hold her still" Carlisle said as one of Bella's legs flew at his hand that was holding the syringe.

Rose grabbed Bella's leg and held it down against the chair, Esme held one arm perfectly still for Carlisle, and Alice held the other arm and Bella's shoulders. Jasper was present and was trying to calm Bella down with his powers.

Carlisle stuck the needle in her and I quickly grabbed a few gauze squares and a band aid for the blood. Carlisle withdrew the empty syringe and Bella's limbs started to calm down. Her eyelids began to droop and I heard one more slurred "fuck you" as I wiped the blood away and bandaged her up.

Alice scooped the now sedated Bella up and carried her upstairs to our room. She laid her on the bed and smiled apologetically at me before leaving me to her. I didn't know what else to do so I curled up with her and held her until the morning.

* * * * * * * * * *

I fell asleep with Bella at some point and woke up before her. I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom for a moment.

When I returned to the bedroom, Bella was awake and sitting on the bed, her face in her hands. It sounded like she was crying.

"Bella?" I asked softly, trying to keep her calm. "Bella, are you ok?"

"No" she said from her hands. "I made a complete fool of myself and I should have never spoken to you, your family, or Charlie like I did. I am so sorry!"

I climbed onto the bed and pulled her into my arms. "Baby, don't cry. They will forgive you, I am sure they already have."

"No! I was horrible to them!" Bella said between tears and buried her head into my chest.

"Bella? Why don't you go take a shower and I will go prepare us some breakfast? How does Spaghetti O's and Doritos sound?" I suggested, trying to cheer her up.

"With a Diet Dr. Pepper?" Bella asked, looking up at me.

"Of course! Now, go take a nice hot shower and come down when you are ready" I said before kissing her and heading downstairs.

About 30 minutes later Bella finally appeared in the kitchen and looked thoroughly embarrassed. Thankfully Alice had foreseen the windows getting broke and had extra glass on hand. Emmett and Jasper replaced it last night after Bella had been sedated. Bella sat down at the kitchen bar and started slowly eating her 'meal' if you could call it that. I settled in beside her with a bowl of cereal.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked me in between bites. "I wanted to apologize to everyone."

"Well, Carlisle is in his study, Esme is in her room working on some blue prints, Alice and Rose went shopping, and Emmett and Jasper are out hunting" I explained.

"Oh, ok. Would you mind if I spoke with Carlisle after we finish eating, alone I mean?" Bella asked, looking at me cautiously like I would say no.

"Of course! You can speak to him privately whenever you want Bella, the entire family for that matter. They are your family too" I said and she smiled lightly at me.

"Thank you Edward. I really am sorry" Bella said then took the last bite of her Spaghetti O's and Doritos then gulped down her Diet Dr. Pepper and pushed away from the kitchen bar. "I am going to talk to Carlisle now. Will you be down here?"

"No, I think I am going to go see what Esme is up to" I said as I put our dishes in the sink and quickly washed them.

Bella and I walked upstairs and I noticed a CD case in her hand. I didn't remember seeing it downstairs and wondered what she was up to. I kissed her at the door to Carlisle's study and before Bella could knock Carlisle said "Come on in Bella."

She blushed at me then opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it behind her. I walked to the next door and knocked lightly. Before I could withdraw my hand the door was opened by Esme who was smiling at me and hurried me inside.

"Good, Edward, I need your help" Esme said in a hushed tone.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked, playing along.

"I don't want Bella to hear" Esme explained as she ushered me to her bed and a set of blue prints and some other sheets of paper.

"What is all this?"

"I wanted to expand a little and add on a nursery to the house. This way the babies will have their own space."

"Esme, thank you. But, how much longer will we be living here? I don't want you to go through all this and have to move right away."

"Nonsense Edward. It is nothing. I think we have another 2 years here before we have to leave. After all, Carlisle did take a few years off while he helped Bella come to terms with what happened. He has only been at the hospital for about 2 years now."

"Oh ok. So, what do you need my help with?"

"I wanted to know if you guys wanted the nursery directly off of your room or if you wanted access to it from your room and the hallway? That way we would be able to help the two of you and take care of the babies while the two of you get some sleep."

"Thank you Esme! That is a wonderful suggestion. I just want to ask Bella first to make sure. Ok?"

"That is fine dear. I expected that much" Esme said and then we heard music coming from the next room, from Carlisle's office. "What is that?" Esme asked.

I listened and recognized the music immediately. "That would be Ella Fitzgerald singing 'Someone to Watch over Me.' I wonder why they are playing that?" I said.

Esme and I walked out into the hallway and stood outside the door to Carlisle's office. I leaned closer to the door and I heard Carlisle speaking softly to Bella and her apologizing profusely. Esme quietly opened the door and we peeked in. The sight before me took my breath away. Bella was dancing with Carlisle. He was teaching her the slow waltz. Carlisle slowly spun Bella away from him as the song ended and she caught sight of Esme and me in the doorway, causing her to blush.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was watching" Bella said and released Carlisle's hand immediately.

"May I cut in?" I asked and Bella smiled at me. I walked to her and took her hand as Carlisle restarted the music and he and Esme left the room.

"I asked Carlisle to teach me to dance for the wedding. I hope you don't mind the song, it was my grandmother's favorite" Bella said softly.

"The song is perfect Bella, I love it" I said and we started moving slowly to the song. Our eyes never left each other until the song ended and I spun Bella and brought her in for a kiss.

I pressed my lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I felt a sudden yearning in my groin as I realized that we hadn't made love since the day we returned home from Chicago. Carlisle had forbid it while we were healing.

"Bella," I said between kisses. "Shall we move to the room?"

Bella nodded and I gently picked her up and headed to our room. I set her on her feet and she immediately removed my shirt, returning her lips to mine when they were clear of the material. She moved backwards until her legs found the bed and pulled me down onto it with her.

"Edward I love you so much" Bella said as I started kissing down her neck.

"I love you too" I said before returning my mouth to hers. Bella's hands gripped my shoulders as she pulled me into her more. I slipped and caught myself just before my body collided with hers. I would have to be more careful.

"Make love to me Edward. Touch me. It has been too long. I need to feel you" Bella moaned into me.

Suddenly, pictures flooded my head, sex, Bella, babies! I couldn't do it! I would hurt them! I would hurt her! I sat up suddenly and a look of hurt crossed her face as I buried my head into my hands.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella said, sitting up beside me.

"I…I…I can't do this" I said, never removing my face from my hands.

"What do you mean 'you can't do this?'" Bella asked.

"I might hurt you…I might hurt the babies…" I said and looked up at her. Suddenly, rage flashed across her face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Just admit it Edward! You don't want to do it because I don't look good to you anymore! Just admit it!" Bella yelled at me.

"No! That isn't it at all Bella! You are beautiful to me!" I said, pleading with her.

"Don't worry Edward! I will be back to my same old self in about 10 months and you won't have to worry about _hurting me or the babies_!" Bella screamed and ran from the room. I ran after her to stop her from doing anything to hurt herself or the babies and froze.

Everything happened so quickly. Bella tripped at the top of the stairs and her eyes went wide as she slipped over the top stair. I heard her scream and then another scream from the living room. Before I could move Alice was there and caught Bella in her arms.

Bella started crying immediately and Alice shot me a look and yelled "I hope you are happy Edward!" Then Alice carried Bella past me and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Rosalie and Esme appeared suddenly and both yelled at the same time "What did you do Edward?!?" before stalking past me and following Alice into her room.

Jasper and Emmett appeared next and Jasper said "Man, she is pissed! What did you do?"

Emmett followed up with "Way to go Edward! Piss off the pregnant woman."

I was about to yell at them when I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. "Son, I think we need to have a talk about what just happened." I just nodded and went to follow him but paused outside Alice's door.

I was about to knock but decided against it when I hear Bella scream "FUCKING EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN!" I hung my head and followed Carlisle into his office, closing the door behind me and wondering how in the hell I was going to fix this one.

* * *

**So? What did you think of 'angry Bella?' I thoroughly enjoyed writing her and hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you think please.......**


	19. Chapter 19 Notes and Gifts

**Ok, here is chapter 19! I know, so soon??? The horrors of it!!! In case you are worried, Edward makes it up to Bella in this one, ladies, get ready to scream!!! Ok, I don't want to keep you too long so shout outs!!! Preciousfairymom80, my mind twin and long lost sister, I love you and you are the reason this story is here! Go check out her story Dusk and her one shot Real Good Man. Venomaddict, you are a kindred spirit and I thoroughly enjoy our daily conversations, you are one cool banana!!! Go check out her story Choices.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, I want Edward!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

BPOV

"Bella, what happened?" Rose and Esme asked me after they had come into Alice's room.

"FUCKING EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN!" I said. "He is being unreasonable and an asshole!"

"But what happened?" Esme asked again.

"Didn't you all hear?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"Carlisle and I had stepped out of the house to give you and Edward some privacy" Esme explained.

"And Alice and I were shopping. Alice had a vision and raced us home. We walked in the door and heard you scream. That is when Alice ran and caught you" Rose said.

"Oh" I said softly, now anxious about telling them what had happened. I was hoping that they would have heard it so I wouldn't have to explain. "Did the guys hear it?" I was suddenly worried that they had.

"I don't think so" Alice said. "They weren't back when we got here. They showed up right after us."

"So…What happened? And don't say 'nothing' because 'fucking Edward fucking Cullen' wouldn't come out if it was nothing" Rose said and I giggled. Had I really said that? "So…Spill!"

"Well, Edward and I haven't, you know" I started.

"Had sex" Alice filled in and I blushed.

"Yeah, since the whole thing with Tanya. You all know Carlisle had forbid it while we were recuperating. Well, Edward and Esme walked in on Carlisle and I dancing..." I said.

"Why were you and Carlisle dancing?" Rose asked.

"I went in to apologize to him for yesterday and I am sorry, all of you, for my behavior yesterday. Anyways, I went to apologize to him and I asked him if he would teach me to dance for the wedding, as a surprise to Edward. Well, Edward and Esme must have heard the music and came in and saw us. Edward cut in and we danced and then he kissed me."

"And him kissing you caused you to get pissed at him?" Rose asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"NO!" I said, laughing at the look on Rose's face. "Edward kissing me led to the bedroom and when I asked him to touch me and to, well, you know…"

"Have sex with you" Alice said for me and I blushed again. Why couldn't I get comfortable talking about this with them?

"Yeah, when I asked for that he made up some lame excuse about hurting the babies. I just think it is the fact that he is disgusted by my body now with the scars and the belly. I mean look at it!" I said, pulling my shirt up and exposing my stomach to them. It looked a little swollen and there were faint scars across it from where Tanya had thrown me through the windows. The scars weren't just across my stomach; they were over most of my body. I didn't notice most of them because Carlisle had done such a wonderful job with the stitches, but there was a large scar running down my right side, one across my back, and one that zigzagged across my left thigh.

"Bella, Edward loves you and loves the fact that you are pregnant. I don't think that he is 'disgusted' by you. In fact, most men find pregnant women sexier than women who are not pregnant. There is the 'pregnancy glow' that appeals to them and believe me, you have it!" Esme said smiling at me.

"You really think so?" I asked, looking at Esme, Rose, and then Alice last.

"Trust me Bella, Edward regrets what he did and he will make it up to you. I can't believe he was so shallow to begin with but he is human and they always surprise me. How about this? Let's get out of here, go shopping, I have a feeling you will be needing new clothes quicker than normal since you are having twins, and let's have a girl day. We all could use it. What do you say?" Alice said while holding back a smile.

I bit on my lip slightly as I thought about it. It could be fun. My jeans were feeling slightly snug in the waist already. I smiled wide and looked at Alice. She squealed and jumped up, grabbing some clothes and throwing them at me.

"Here, wear this, you can't go in your pajamas!" Alice said. I looked down and realized that I was still in them. OH GOD! I had danced with Carlisle in my pj's. I quickly got dressed as Alice and Rose started making phone calls. I heard something about massages and manicures. What had I just agreed to?

* * * * * * * * * *

5 hours later I had been massaged, a pregnancy massage that is, had my hair styled, a manicure and pedicure, and had gone shopping. I even felt up to picking out my wedding dress. I can't believe it! I picked out my wedding dress and it was so perfect and covered my stomach. Alice said that I would have a few months before I would show in that dress just in case. I asked her just in case of what but she wouldn't say.

We got back to the house as it was starting to get dark. I hadn't heard from Edward all day and I wondered if he was pissed off at me. I got out of the car and headed for the house. I barely heard Alice, Rose, and Esme say goodbye and when I turned around I saw them disappear into the woods. What were they up to?

I turned back around and noticed that the lights were off in the house but that there was a faint glow through the windows. I walked up to the door and opened it. I heard soft music and gasped when I noticed that there were candles lit everywhere. The candles were on every table and they made a path up the stairs. I noticed rose petals across the floor and up the stairs too. Oh Edward! I was such a lucky woman.

I closed the door behind me and walked toward the stairs, slipping my shoes off at the bottom of them. I noticed a square of material folded on the bottom of the stairs and an envelope. I opened the envelope and noticed Edward's elegant script on the card inside.

_Bella, _

_My love, I am sorry for my behavior earlier today and hope that you will forgive me. I acted like a fool and you did not deserve my actions. I plan to do everything possible to make this up to you and our children. _

_Now, if you would please indulge me, beside this letter is a garment I would be pleased if you would wear. If you choose not to wear the garment I will understand but it would give me great pleasure to see you in it. The choice is yours. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. _

_Eternally devoted to you,_

_Edward_

I didn't realize that I had tears running down my cheeks until one hit the paper. I quickly wiped them away and picked up the 'garment' that Edward had chosen for me. My jaw dropped when I picked it up. It dropped even further when a scrap of material fell from the one I was holding. Edward had picked me out lingerie. Not just lingerie, this appeared to be maternity lingerie. Apparently he was planning for me to wear it for a while… The outfit was silk and was a deep aqua blue. It had an empire waist with small decorative trim along the waist. It pleated out from the waist and when the pleats were spread out, the top was see-through. The bottoms were also silk and the same deep aqua color. I couldn't believe that they were thongs. Now, to wear this or not to wear this…

I put the outfit on and hoped that no one was home to see me change in the living room. I didn't hear anything so I assumed that the girls had met up with the guys and were out for the night. I started up the stairs and made it halfway up before I was stopped by a single deep red rose and another envelope. I picked them up and opened the envelope.

_Bella, _

_I hope you are in the outfit but if you are not then I understand, I will love you no matter what. Here is a single rose for you. This rose symbolizes the unconditional love and devotion I have for you. I will always love you and only you and nothing will ever come in between us. I am still awed by the fact that you chose me. Thank you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan._

_Eternally in love with you,_

_Edward_

This letter made me shed more tears and I noticed a handkerchief on the stair. I picked it up and noticed an E monogrammed on it. I smiled at the thought of Edward leaving his handkerchief on the stairs for me, knowing I would cry. I was falling more in love with him every step I took tonight.

When I was sure that the tears were gone for the time being I started back up the stairs. I had the letters, the outfit, the rose, and the handkerchief. I got to the top of the stairs and noticed another envelope on the hallway table. Beside the envelope was a black velvet jewelry box. I opened it and found the most beautiful necklace ever. It was white gold and the pendant was lined in diamonds. The pendant was a heart inside of a heart. I opened the envelope and read.

_Bella,_

_I love you more than words can say. I will always do the most I can to show you my love and make sure that you feel it every day, in every breath you take. I carry your heart in my heart. I chose this necklace for you because it symbolizes the love I have for you and it is a way for you to carry my heart with you too. I would be honored if you would wear it. I love you Isabella Marie Swan._

_Eternally yours,_

_Edward_

I burst into tears and wiped them away as quickly as I could. I removed the necklace from its box and placed it around my neck, fumbling with the clasp. I finally secured it and looked at myself in the hall mirror. I cried again when I realized that I was carrying Edward's heart in mine and on me now. I wiped the tears away with his handkerchief and gathered all of my letters and gifts.

I continued to follow the rose petals and candles around the corner and came to our bedroom. The door was open and there were candles everywhere. The rose petals didn't stop inside the room. Instead they covered more of the floor and it looked like they were the carpet. I saw that red drapes had been placed over the windows to the room.

I looked everywhere in the room but I didn't see Edward. I was about to call out for him when I felt a pair of warm hands cover my eyes from behind me.

"Hello my love. I see you found my letters and tokens of love" Edward said low and soft in my ear. My breathing hitched at the feel of his breath on my exposed shoulders. "Do you trust me Bella?"

"Yes Edward, I trust you" I said in almost a whisper.

"Ok, close your eyes Bella, I need my hands for a minute" Edward said. I obeyed and closed them, my pulse quickening at the anticipation of what was to come. Edward removed his hands from my eyes and I kept them closed. I felt fabric lightly graze my shoulders and then I felt it over my eyes. Edward secured it behind my head and effectively blindfolded me. "Do you still trust me Bella?"

"Yes Edward" I said, my voice sounding uneasy. I felt Edward take my gifts and letters from my hands and then he was back beside me.

"Trust me Bella" Edward said and I felt his arms. One was behind my knees and the other one was just above my waist, against my back. Edward slowly and carefully picked me up and I felt him walking. The next thing I felt was myself being lowered. My body found the bed and Edward propped me up on some pillows. "Wait right there." Edward instructed; like I could go anywhere being blindfolded.

I felt the mattress shift beside me. "I am back my love. Do you still trust me?"

"Yes" I said huskily. My legs were beginning to tremble in anticipation of whatever was coming.

"Open your mouth please. I have something for you to eat" Edward said and I obeyed.

I felt something brush lightly against my lips and then against my tongue. I tasted chocolate but smelled strawberries.

"You can bite if you want" Edward said and I bit down. Oh my god! It was the best tasting chocolate covered strawberry ever!

"Mmmmm" I said while savoring the taste.

"You like my love?" Edward whispered into my ear. Goosebumps broke out on my skin at the sensation of his breath against my ear.

"Yes, it is delicious" I said after I had swallowed.

"Would you like another bite?" Edward asked and I nodded my head and opened my mouth. 3 bites later I had had enough of the strawberries. My stomach started to churn. "Would you like a drink my love?"

"Yes please" I said and started to sit up.

"You don't have to move. I have it taken care of. Here is a straw" Edward said and directed it into my mouth. I took a small drink first and smiled when I tasted the Diet Dr. Pepper. I drank greedily and then finally released the straw. I let out a small burp and slapped my hand over my mouth in embarrassment; I felt and heard Edward chuckle beside me. "I take it you are satisfied then?"

"Yes" I said with a sheepish smile.

"Be right back" Edward said and I felt the mattress shift again. A few second later I felt Edward's return. "Bella?"

"Hmmm?" I said.

"I am going to touch you now. Please keep the blindfold on ok?" Edward asked.

"O…ok…" I said with a shaky voice and then I felt Edward's hands on my thighs. He gently pulled me until I was lying down on the bed. I felt his hands slowly start at my feet and move up my legs and over my hips. They jumped from there to my fingers and moved up my arms, across my collar bones, and down my chest, skimming over my breasts. The feel of Edward's hands was magical. Every touch heightened the sensation on my skin and made my pulse quicken.

I jumped slightly when I felt Edward press his lips against my stomach. His lips lingered there for a moment and then I heard him speak.

"Bella, I need you to know that today was just because I was scared…" Edward began.

"Wait…" I started but was stopped when his hand pressed over my mouth.

"No, please let me speak. I need to say something and I need you to listen. You do not need to apologize or turn this on you in any way. Ok? Can you do that? Nod your head if you can do that" Edward said and I nodded. He removed his hand from my mouth and continued.

"Now, as I was saying, I was scared. While I have been through medical school and I understand that there is no harm to the babies, I still let my head get in the way" Edward said and paused to kiss my stomach again. I felt him shift and place more kisses across my body. Edward stopped kissing and spoke again.

"Bella, I want nothing more than to touch you every moment of every day. There is not a moment that I do not want my hands and my body against yours. You are right that it has been too long since I have touched you, so, I am going to touch you now Bella. Is that ok?" I nodded my approval and I felt Edward's hands slide up my sides and over my breasts. He pressed his hands against my breasts and rubbed them passionately. He was conveying his need for me through his touch. I moaned into the feel and arched my back against him.

I felt the mattress shift again and then felt Edward's mouth close onto one of my nipples. I moaned at the contact and my hands instinctively found their way to his hair. I tangled them up in his bronze locks and pulled him deeper into my body, desperately wanting his mouth to do more to me.

Edward broke away from one nipple and his mouth found the other one. My body arched into his as his lips devoured my breasts. Edward broke his mouth away again and he trailed his lips down my body. I moaned again when his lips nibbled at my hips and then gasped when his fingers looped into my panties and gently tugged. I lifted my hips and felt Edward slide them down my body and off of me. He shifted again and I felt his hands on the inside of my thighs, gently coaxing them apart. I spread my legs for him and felt him settle between them.

"Bella?" Edward said deep and low.

"Yes?" I whimpered.

You may remove the blindfold if you want" Edward said. I slowly lifted it from my face and then opened my eyes. The sight before me took my breath away. Edward was completely naked and kneeling between my legs, his face inches from my center. He slowly opened his mouth and lowered his face towards my body, his tongue slipping out. My body tingled in anticipation of his touch.

Edward's tongue made contact with my lips and slowly licked from top to bottom, parting my lips at the bottom and licking his way back up to my bud. My hips thrust up against his face and caused his mouth to make full contact with my center. I moaned and twisted my hands into the sheets.

"Bella, you taste so good…" Edward said before placing his mouth back on me. He slowly licked me within inches of my release and then, when I thought I couldn't take any more, he slowly inserted two fingers into me, releasing my orgasm onto his fingers and into his mouth.

Edward slowly removed his fingers and licked my juices off of his fingers. Then he shifted his body and climbed up the bed towards me. His mouth found mine and I kissed him greedily, savoring every second of it. While Edward was devouring my mouth I felt him lower himself onto me, still supporting his weight with his arms.

He broke the kiss and moved his lips to my neck, up my jaw, and nibbled on my earlobe. The sensation made my hips buck and I felt his erection against my core, seeking entrance.

"Make love to me Edward" I said, repeating my request from earlier today. This time Edward listened and I felt him slowly enter me, filling me up completely. "OH GOD EDWARD!" I moaned loudly. "Yes Edward, make love to me, let me feel all of you" I said before his lips reclaimed mine.

Edward thrust slowly in and out of me, his lips never leaving my body except to profess his love for me. He worshipped my body as I worshipped his. I began to match his slow, controlled thrusts and felt my release building. Each thrust brought me closer to my second release and I wanted to hold off until I was sure that Edward was there too.

"Cum with me baby" I moaned into his neck and he increased the force of his thrusts slightly. "That's it baby; let me feel you, let me feel you inside of me. Come on baby, cum with me."

"Oh god Bella, I…I…" Edward said as I felt my release spring to the surface, my walls clamping down on Edward and eliciting his release at the same time. He thrust into me a few more times before he rolled over and brought me with him, settling me onto my side with my arm over his chest and my head on his shoulder. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I said softly and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well? Did Edward do enough ass kissing to get back in Bella's good graces? Tell me what you think. He told me that he should do a lot more before Bella fully forgives him and want's to know what all you would like to read about him doing. So......what would you like Edward to do? LOL!**


	20. Chapter 20 Daddy

**OK, so I have been sitting on this chapter for 2 days now and couldn't upload it due to fanfiction being messed up. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there are laughs and banter a plenty! I hope you enjoy and shouts go to preciousfairymom80 who is the driving force and my mind twin on this story. Go check out her stories Dusk and Real Good Man. Seconds go to venomaddict who is an awesome friend and is my cool banana! Check out her story Choices. **

**Also, since FF was down for almost 2 days, preciousfairymom80 and I decided to create our own site and anyone is welcome to come join and post your stories over there. It is twilighttonight(dot)ning(dot)com we hope to see you there.**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. I just share my plotline with preciousfairymom80 and she gets Jacob every night and I get Edward (lol)**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Thanks!  
**

* * *

Chapter 20

BPOV

I woke up to two soft lips pressed against mine and I smiled. Edward always knew how to wake me up right.

"Mmm, Prince Charming?" I said with a giggle.

"I am whoever you want me to be my love" Edward said, kissing me again.

"Well then Prince Charming, which fairy tale character am I?" I played.

"Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty…none of them compare to your beauty."

"How did I end up so lucky?"

"I think I should be the one asking that. You truly are God's greatest gift."

I smiled again and Edward kissed me tenderly.

"Edward..."

"Yes love?"

"I was thinking…"

"About what?"

"Well, I feel really bad about the way I spoke to Charlie and I know we are getting married in 3 weeks but I was wondering if we could go back to Forks soon so I have time to repair the damage with Charlie and visit with everyone there. What do you think?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea. When would you want to leave?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow would be perfect!!!"

"Fantastic! I will book the flights today" Edward said as he kissed me again.

Edward arranged our flight as I packed for us and got everything ready for the trip back to Forks. When I finished packing I decided to head downstairs and find something to eat for us. I walked into the kitchen to find Alice already preparing something.

"Mmmm, it actually smells good Alice, what is it?" I asked her, sniffing the aromas.

"Baked Ziti with cheddar garlic rolls" Alice said cheerfully as she opened the oven to reveal the cheesy gooey goodness.

"Ummm, am I going to be able to keep it down?" I asked, unsure of whether or not to even attempt to eat it.

"Yes silly! I have already seen it. Oh and remember, before you go to bed tonight, you need to call Renee, that way you can tell her before Charlie does" Alice said, sitting the yummy goodness down on the counter.

"Do I have to call her?" I whined like a 5 year old not wanting to pick up my toys.

"Yes, you have to" Alice said, shaking a wooden spoon at me. "You don't want me to use this on you do you?" she said, playing along.

"Awww, mom! Come on! I will do it tomorrow I promise!" I said, playing back.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Don't make me call your Edward!" Alice said, playfully scolding me.

"Hey now, I might enjoy that…especially if he used that spoon" I said and Alice looked shocked. A smile soon fell across her face and we erupted into fits of laughter.

Emmett walked in on us just then and scowled. "Hey! No one is allowed to have fun unless I am involved!" he pouted.

"Yes daddy" Alice and I said in unison and that brought on more laughter.

"Hmmm dad…" Emmett said as he looked deep in thought for a moment before his golden eyes lit up. "Oh Rosie, you wanna play a game?" he called out walking out of the room.

"EWWWWW!" Alice and I both said as we shuddered at the thought. The next thing we heard was Rose squealing. We looked to see Emmett carrying her upstairs over his shoulder and her spanking him the whole way. They passed a confused looking Edward on the stairs and the look on his face made Alice and I laugh even harder.

Edward came into the kitchen as Alice and I were collapsing on the floor from the laughter; tears were streaming from my eyes. "Do I even want to know?" Edward asked.

"That all depends…daddy…" I said as playfully as I could. Alice and I looked at each other, debating on whether or not to tell him and when our eyes met we burst into laughter again.

Edward bent over and placed his lips against my ear. "Bella, you are only allowed to call me daddy in the bedroom" he said then stood up and stepped over our shaking bodies and took two plates out of the cabinet, the whole time chuckling to himself.

He dished up food for us and set it at the bar, the dining room table was still occupied by the mattress and pillows from my ultrasound. Edward got my prenatal vitamin for me and drinks for us too.

Alice helped me up off of the floor and I sat down to the scrumptious food. I tentatively stabbed some of the baked ziti and looked at it, debating on Alice's vision.

"Go on, eat it" Alice said, nudging me softly. I placed the fork in my mouth and savored the flavor. It was swimming with tomatoes, oregano, and garlic, and tasted SO good.

I swallowed the bite and dug in for more. I finished before Edward did and Alice dished me up seconds. I finished those at the same time Edward finished his first helping. I washed it down with a big swig of soda and then let out a huge burp. My hands flew up to cover my mouth and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Enchanting Bella, such a turn on" Edward said and laughed before he kissed me. "Ok, time to call Renee."

"NO!!!" I whined. "I don't want to."

"Bella, you have to" Edward said.

"Don't take Alice's side; you are supposed to be on my side!" I said.

"I am not taking sides, Alice just told me earlier that if you don't call her soon that Charlie will and I have a feeling that Charlie will not put a nice spin on it" Edward explained.

"Fine!" I huffed and got up from my chair. "Just let me go get my cell phone."

"Already have it" Alice said, flashing a smile at me as she produced my phone. "Oh and can you please turn it on speaker, I think Edward will enjoy the conversation."

"Huh?" Edward and I said in unison.

"Trust me Bella, I will be right here and will take it off of speaker myself if I see anything coming that you might not want anyone to hear" Alice said as she flipped the phone open, dialed Renee's number and placed the phone on speaker. She set it down on the bar as it started ringing. Two rings later Renee's voice filled the room.

"Bella! I haven't heard from you in forever! How are you? How is school? Are the Cullen's treating you well? You know that I still don't like the fact that you moved away with them but Charlie said they are nice and are taking care of you" Renee said without giving me a chance to answer.

"Mom…mom…MOM!" I said, trying to get her attention. "Take a breath and give me a chance to answer one question at a time."

"Ok, so, how are you?" Renee said and I laughed. I love my mom even though she is scatterbrained.

"I am fine; 2-school is great, I passed all of my finals and am taking a break before finishing up; and 3-the Cullens are fantastic and are treating me wonderfully."

"That is great to hear Bella. So, is there a reason you called? Did Charlie tell you about Phil being traded?"

"Phil got traded? Where to?"

"To the Round Rock Express in Texas, they are just outside of Austin. We are moving in a week and then Phil gets a month off before he starts training with them. They start work early there. He is soooo excited Bella. You should come and visit."

"That sounds great mom, tell Phil congratulations ok?"

"Will do honey. Now, I take it that isn't the reason you called. Why are you calling honey?"

"Well mom, I have some good news, well good news for me at least."

"Really Bella? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!"

"Mom, calm down, ok, well, I am pregnant! WITH TWINS!" I squealed into the phone and was answered by silence. "Mom? Did you hear me? I said I am pregnant. Mom? Mom? MOM!?!"

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes mom, Carlisle confirmed it and I have even heard the heartbeats on an ultrasound."

"So soon? When are you due?"

"March 21st."

"That is wonderful Bella, but who is the father? Oh no! Is it that boy Emmett? Or is it Jasper? You haven't told me about anyone else but them and I don't think it is Emmett; you talk about him like he is a big brother. But that Jasper, the way you talk about him made me think that there might be something going on but isn't he with Alice? She is supposed to be your friend Bella! What is she going to say when she finds out that you have been sleeping with her boyfriend? Bella! What were you thinking? How could you?" Renee carried on and my jaw was on the floor. Edward and Alice were trying to stifle their laughter and it didn't seem to be working well because they kept snorting and chuckling.

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed into the phone. "Calm down! No! They are not Emmett or Jasper's babies. They are Edward's!"

"HUH?!?" Renee said. "Edward? Edward Cullen? Oh honey Edward's dead, let me speak to Carlisle or Esme, I think we need to talk about medicating you."

"No mom, he came back! Charlie found him unconscious in the woods and took him to the hospital…" I said then told Renee the whole story of how Charlie had nursed Edward back to health but that he had amnesia then he sent him to me and how he remembered me and everything. "Oh mom, there is one more thing…"

"What's that Bella?"

"Well, can you and Phil be in Forks on September 5th?"

"For what?"

"Edward and I are getting married and I really really really want you guys there" I pleaded.

"Of course Bella! That is wonderful! Oh, I am so happy for you and Edward. I was so worried you would never get over the loss of him and now he is back and you are happy and PREGNANT!!! I will have to talk with Esme about the baby shower and everything…" Renee started up but I interrupted her.

"Mom, can we talk about this later? I have to get to bed early tonight because Edward and I are flying back to Forks tomorrow to start getting things ready for the wedding and so that I can try and repair things with Charlie."

"Why? What happened with Charlie?"

"Let's just say that he didn't take the news well and we got into a slightly heated argument over it. I want to try and make up with him."

"Ok Bella, good luck with that. You know how he can be. And we will definitely be there Bella; I wouldn't miss it for the world. Give everyone my love and I will see you in a few weeks. And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too mom."

I hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. Edward and Alice finally released their laughter and I joined in with them.

"So? You and Jasper huh?" Edward teased me. Upon hearing his name, Jasper appeared in the kitchen.

"Me and Bella what?" he said and it caused a fresh wave of laughter from Alice, Edward, and me.

"Apparently I am missing something. That will teach me to go hunting alone" Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Apparently you are the father of Bella's children, at least according to her mom. She seems to think that Bella has a thing for you" Alice said, teasing me and I blushed deeply.

"Really Bella? I had no idea you felt that way for me" Jasper said playing along.

I decided to have fun with it and mess with Jasper. I pictured Edward naked between my legs and looked at Jasper with smoldering eyes. I batted my eyelashes at him as I got up and walked toward him slowly, swaying my hips the entire time. I reached up and trailed a finger down his arm and he swallowed loudly and nervously.

"Jasper?" I said in a low and sexy voice.

"Umm Bella, are you ok?" Jasper said, darting his eyes between Alice, Edward, and me. "Cause ummm, I am feeling, ummm…"

"Yes Jasper, I am fine now that I can finally tell you how I really feel about you" I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Bella, I really don't think you should be doing…" Jasper started and I burst into laughter, followed by Edward and Alice.

"I am just messing with you Jasper!" I said and he relaxed immediately, letting out a deep breath.

"Not funny Bella! Not funny at all!" Jasper scolded me before Alice kissed him.

"Sorry Jasper, I won't do it again" I said, still laughing. Edward came up behind me and kissed me on the neck.

"Let's go relax in the room before tomorrow. It is a long flight tomorrow and I have a feeling it will be tiresome for you" Edward said as he took my hand and led the way upstairs. We spent the rest of the day watching movies in the room and cuddling. I finally fell asleep around 1:00 am and settled into a restless sleep as I dreamed of how many ways things could go badly with Charlie.

We got up the next morning and prepared to head out. Carlisle and Esme drove us to the airport and saw us off. It was a 6 hour flight from Philadelphia to Seattle. We also had to be at the airport 3 hours before departure and had a 3.5 hour drive from Seattle to Forks. It was 8:00 pm when we finally pulled into the gravel drive that lead up to the Cullen's house.

Edward helped me out of the car; I was stiff from all the sitting. I opened the door as he started to get the luggage. Esme had definitely had the cleaners there. My stomach growled suddenly and I wandered into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. Thankfully, Esme had the fridge stocked for us and I found the makings for sandwiches. I made Edward and I a few sandwiches as he took our stuff upstairs. Esme had to have his bedroom refurnished since I had everything moved to Pennsylvania after everything had happened.

When Edward was finished getting everything upstairs, we settled on the living room floor in front of the fireplace, eating and watching TV. I ended up falling asleep in front of the fire and Edward must have carried me upstairs to bed because that is where I woke up the next morning.

"So, you ready to face Charlie?" Edward asked over breakfast. He had made us scrambled eggs and toast. I was grateful that the morning sickness seemed to be subsiding already. I was starting my 3rd month and was starting to get hungrier faster and the pregnancy craving meals just didn't seem to fully fill me up anymore.

"I guess there is no time better than now" I said as I finished my glass of milk.

I washed up the dishes and we got into our rental car and headed for Charlie's house. I wondered what the day had in store for me.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? What do you think is going to happen? If you review I will tell you who is going to enter the story line.............. (insert evil laugh here)**

**Thanks!  
**


	21. Chapter 21 Back in Forks

**Ok, here is chapter 21. I hope you enjoy the surprise guest! He will be making regular appearances from now on. Shout outs! First and foremost to preciousfairymom80 who is my mind twin, inspiration, and partner in crime for this story! You should go check out her stories Dusk and Real Good Man. Second to venomaddict who is enjoying fun in the sun right now without me, sigh! You should check out her story Choices.**

**Also, I created my own Twilight sight where I am also posting this and there are other stories on there along with pictures, videos, groups, etc... You should go check it out, join, and post! Team Anyone is welcome, we don't discriminate over there. The address is twilighttonight(dot)ning(dot)com (take out the dot's and replace them with . )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it but Edward has been sneaking into my room every night and whispering story ideas into my ear. He told me that he wants more lemons and more naked him so I will be obliging him soon!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Thanks!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

EPOV

Bella clenched and unclenched her hands nervously as we made the short drive to Charlie's house. I could tell she was nervous about going over there. I reached over and placed my hand on her thigh, squeezing it reassuringly.

"It will be ok my love. I am sure of it," I said.

"How do you know? You can't hear what he is thinking anymore. What if…" Bella started and I interrupted her.

"He is your father Bella, he will accept everything. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but eventually he will. And I think he will appreciate the gesture of you coming to see him," I said and squeezed her thigh again before taking one of her hands in mine to save her other hand.

Bella let out a deep breath and then took in another as we pulled up in front of Charlie's house. His cruiser was there along with another car, the hood was up on it.

We got out and started walking up the drive when we heard Tim McGraw's "Real Good Man" coming from a radio. Bella walked toward the other car and gasped softly, eying the person under the hood.

I walked up and saw her staring at the ass of a guy, he was shaking it around and singing along with the song and didn't seem to notice we were there.

I noticed Bella eying his ass and licking her lips so I cleared my throat and Bella jumped, tripped over her own feet and started to fall forward.

The guy under the hood heard me clear my throat and stood up quickly, smacking his head into the hood of the car. He noticed Bella falling and quickly caught her and set her back on her feet. Who was he?

"Bella?" the guy said in a deep voice. He had dark coppery skin and short black hair. He looked like he was from the Indian reservation on the coast in La Push. He looked familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Yeah, who are you?" Bella said, stepping back from him and returning to my side.

"Jacob, Jacob Black, Billy's son. Come on, you remember me; we used to play together all the time when you would come visit Charlie for the summers. I have two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca" Jacob said, trying to help Bella remember.

"Jacob? JACOB!" Bella said and she flung herself into his arms, squeezing him tightly in a hug. "You got big!

Yeah freakishly big I thought to myself then growled loudly as she kissed his cheek.

"Aww, what? All bark and no bite leech?" Jacob said to me over Bella's shoulder and she pulled back and looked at Jacob then me.

"Huh?" Bella said.

"Don't worry dog! I still have plenty of bite in me," I said.

"Still haven't bit Bella I see. So Bella, you still living in the house of 1000 corpses?" Jacob said.

"You still living in a kennel?" I shot back at him, glaring at him.

"What in the hell are you two talking about?" Bella said, stepping between us.

I noticed Jacob sniffing the air some and I smiled at the mental picture of him on all fours, covered in fur, treeing some raccoon.

"Wait a sec, you aren't anymore. How in the hell is that possible?" Jacob said.

"We will discuss this later dog! Right now, Bella is here to see Charlie, is he inside? I asked, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Yeah, he is in there with Sue. I am just trying to fix her car for her," Jacob replied, sensing the change in topic as he looked questioningly between Bella and me.

Bella started for the front door and I made to follow her but Jacob stopped me.

"She doesn't know about me? About the pack?" Jacob asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, we never told her but now I am sure I will have to after your antics!" I shot at him.

Bella turned and called for me and I released my arm from Jacob's grip and followed her onto the porch. She knocked softly and we heard Charlie yell from inside, "Jacob! I told you that you don't have to knock! Come on in!"

Bella opened the door and we walked inside. Charlie was sitting in his recliner watching some football game.

"It's not Jacob" Bella said and Charlie's head whipped around. His eyes went wide when he saw Bella and me standing in the doorway.

"Bells? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Charlie said, switching off the TV and standing up.

"Yeah dad, everything is ok, well everything except for you and I. I am sorry about how I spoke to you on the phone the other day…" Bella started and Charlie cut her off as he crossed the room and took her in his arms, hugging her.

"Bella, don't apologize. I was an asshole and I had no right to speak to you the way I did. You had every right to get mad at me and you do not need to apologize. Will you forgive me?" Charlie said and released her from the hug but not before kissing her on the top of her head.

Bella didn't say anything. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around Charlie and hugged him back, squeezing him tightly and crying more. He looked taken back and he softly patted her back and held her.

I felt out of place watching this moment so I stepped into the kitchen and found who I assumed to be Sue. She was washing dishes and must have heard me enter.

"You must be Edward" she said, smiling at me. "I am Sue. It is so good to meet you finally. Is Bella here too?"

"Yeah, her and Charlie are talking in the living room and I didn't want to intrude so I decided to wait in here" I said.

"Well, have a seat. Are you hungry, thirsty, need anything?" Sue said warmly. I liked her instantly even though she was part of the Quileute's.

"No thank you Sue, we ate just before heading over" I said.

"Heading over? Are you guys back in Forks? I thought you were in Pennsylvania" Sue said.

"Well, the rest of my family is and will be joining us in a week or so to prepare for the wedding. Bella wanted to head out early so she could see Charlie. They had a pretty intense conversation on the phone" I replied.

"I heard it. I scolded Charlie for speaking to her that way and tried to make him call her back instantly to apologize. No man should speak to a woman like that no matter the circumstances. Charlie usually is much more polite, cordial, and gentlemanly with women, that is one reason I fell in love with him. He was great with me after Harry passed away" Sue said, looking off at the wall.

"I heard about that, I am sorry Sue. I didn't know Harry personally but I did hear that he was a great man" I said, bringing her attention back to me.

"Thank you Edward. Um, Edward? Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

"Not at all Sue."

"Well, I know about, well, your family and all and everything. I know the legends are true but I also know that you are not one anymore. How did that happen?"

I looked down at the table and debated on whether or not I should tell her. I looked back at her and her eyes were almost pleading with me, asking me to tell her what happened. I took a deep breath and began.

"Well, there was a fight that day between my family and some others that didn't follow our lifestyle. One of them had his eyes set on Bella and tried to attack her while my family was dealing with the others. I tried to stop him, prevent him from getting to Bella and we ended up in the fire. It consumed me and I figured that I was gone forever. The next thing I remember was a cloudy space and a woman standing before me. It was my mother, my real mother. She was an angel and she told me that since I had selflessly given my life in order to save Bella that I was being given a second chance with her, as a human. She sent me back here as a human and Charlie found me in the woods. I didn't remember anything but Bella and Charlie helped me to remember some and took care of me while I was recovering in the hospital then here. I asked him where Bella was and he sent me to her. After she and I were reunited my memory came back and now here we are today, engaged, pregnant with twins, and happy as can be."

Sue had sat quietly listening to my recollection of the events and a tear escaped her eye. She wiped it away quickly and then said, "I knew heaven existed. Harry has to be there and I hope he is happy."

"I'm sure he is Sue. I know I felt happy when I was there."

Sue smiled at me then got up from the table. She walked around the table and hugged me and whispered "thank you."

She stood up and got herself a drink and before I could say anything, Bella and Charlie appeared in the kitchen.

"Edward? May I speak to you alone?" Charlie said and I looked at Bella who smiled reassuringly.

"Yes sir" I said and stood up, following him into the living room.

When we got into the living room Charlie motioned for me to sit down. I sat on the couch and he sat in his recliner.

"Edward, I want to thank you for everything you have done for Bella, she seems happier than ever now that you are back in her life. I was so worried that she would never get over you and when I found you I thought I was dreaming it for her sake. I am sorry that I was inappropriate with her on the phone the other day and I want you to know that it was in no way towards you. I was remembering how things were with Renee and I and I was, and still am, worried about things ending like that for you two. The two of you didn't have much time together before everything happened and now things are moving so quickly. I just worry is all, call it fatherly love" Charlie said and I was taken aback by his words.

"Sir, you have nothing to worry about with me leaving Bella. I cannot imagine life without her and I don't know what happen while I was away or how I survived without her but I am eternally grateful that you found me when you did and helped me get back to her. She is my life, the air I breathe, everything that is important to me. I can assure you that while she is with me she will be treated like a queen and will never want for anything or do without. I will make sure that I do right by her and our children and that they have the life that most can only imagine. I also would be honored if you were there, for everything in their life and were a major part of it. I didn't know my parents or my grandparents very well and I do not want that for my children" I said and Charlie smiled at me.

"Well then, I would be honored to be a part of their lives Edward. Thank you for everything and I am sure that you will be a wonderful father and husband. Treat my baby well and her babies too."

"You know I will sir."

We stood up then and shook hands. Then Charlie surprised me by pulling me into a half hug for a second before he released me.

"Why don't we see what our women are up to?" Charlie said and we headed into the kitchen.

* * *

**So? What did you think? I can't read minds like Edward or see the future like Alice so I don't know what you are thinking or how many reviews I will get. Reviews get you more naked Edward!!!!! So, click that little pretty green button and show me some love!!!! CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT ****CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT ****CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT ****CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT ****CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT ****CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT ****CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT ****CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT ****CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT ****CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT ****CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT, please?  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Dinner and Dogs

**Ok, here is chapter 22. I don't know if I will be able to update anymore this week. I have a massive workload for school and it is my final week of the class. Also, my son's soccer season starts this week too and they can't play without their coach (me!) GO BLUE BULLDOGS!!!!! Shout outs to preciousfairymom80 who is my best adviser and friend with this story! She is my mind twin and is also a fantastic writer. You should check out her story Dusk! Seconds go to venomaddict who just got home from vacation and I am sooo jealous of her lol. You should check out her story Choices. Ok, long enough AN's.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did lol.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy, Thanks!  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

EPOV

Charlie and I headed into the kitchen to find our ladies however we only found Sue; she was preparing some sandwiches for lunch.

"Hey guys. Edward, are you and Bella staying for lunch?" Sue asked.

"Not sure. Speaking of Bella, where did she run off to?" I said, looking around the kitchen.

"OH, she said she was going to step out front while you two talked. She mentioned something about catching up with Jacob," Sue said as she continued preparing the sandwiches.

I excused myself and made my way quickly out front. I wanted to make sure that the dog wasn't spilling anything else before I had a chance to explain things to Bella. I stepped out the front door and found Bella and Jacob, leaning against Charlie's cruiser side by side, talking. I cleared my throat to inform them of my presence.

"Oh hey Edward, you two are done talking? How did it go?" Bella said, walking over to kiss me.

"It went fine, Charlie is really a great guy and is just looking out for you love," I said before looking at Jacob. "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much, just catching up. I know it has been years since Jacob and I talked but he was my best friend for a while when we were kids and I wanted to know how he has been. Oh, guess what?" Bella said enthusiastically.

"What?' I said, playing along while raising an eyebrow at Jacob who was smirking at me. He apparently got a rise out of Bella's enthusiasm for him.

"Jacob is married! And his wife Crystal is expecting their first child, a girl, in a few months; right around Christmas right Jacob?" Bella said, smiling at him.

"Yep! We are so thrilled. Bella told me about you two expecting too. I guess it is in the water huh?" Jacob said.

"I guess so" I replied. I could feel the tension creeping back up and I thought it was only a matter of time before he or I slipped up again with something that Bella didn't need to hear.

Before I could say anything else my phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out and saw I had a text message from Alice.

_Edward, it's going to get worse if you don't get Bella out of there now. Tell her I need to discuss wedding stuff with her so you can't stay for lunch._

I texted back ok quickly and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Bella asked as I replaced my phone in my pocket.

"That was Alice; she wants to talk to you about some wedding details. Sue had asked if we could stay for lunch but Alice said she needs to talk to you soon," I said.

"Ok. Well Jacob, it was nice to see you again and I can't wait to meet Crystal and see what she is like. I am going to go in and say bye to Charlie and I will be back out soon," Bella said. She kissed me and headed inside. Once the door had shut I turned to glare at Jacob.

"Look dog, Bella doesn't know about you guys and I have a feeling that I am going to have to tell her. I don't have to worry about the repercussions of it since you were the one to break the treaty," I said, gritting my teeth at Jacob.

"Hey, I didn't know that she didn't know. I would have assumed that the leaches would have told her about us. So, where will the wedding be?" Jacob said, trying to be cordial.

"At our house," I said smiling, thinking about the details of the treaty.

"Well, how are you going to explain to Bella that we can't come? I am not going to be the one to upset her," Jacob smiled at me as he said this. Shit! I didn't want to piss Bella off either.

"I will speak to Carlisle about it and about possibly negotiating the treaty," I said and Jacob nodded. We were interrupted by Bella opening the front door and Charlie and Sue following her out.

"Edward, it was great to meet you," Sue said warmly and I couldn't help but smile at her. Why couldn't all the Quileutes be like her?

"It was my pleasure Sue, I look forward to seeing you again," I said and Jacob coughed to hide laughter.

"Edward, Bella, come by whenever. My house is open to you both and I look forward to walking you down the aisle Bella," Charlie said.

"Ok dad, we will come by later this week," Bella said and came to stand by my side. "Bye Sue, bye Jacob, I will see you both at the wedding right?"

They both nodded and we headed to the car. We arrived back home and Alice didn't disappoint me. She had emailed Bella a ton of wedding stuff and called the moment we walked in the house. I left Bella to be harassed by Alice and made us something for lunch. I decided on Chef Salads. They just sounded good. Bella was grateful that she had an excuse to end the call with Alice since she got annoyed by the sound of her chewing.

We ate lunch leisurely and then relaxed around the house for a few.

"Bella?" I said as we were cuddling on the couch.

"Hmmm?" Bella said.

"I was thinking we could drive into Port Angeles for dinner," I said and she lifted her head to look at me.

"Where to?"

"Maybe La Bella Italia? It was our first 'date' and I would love to finally taste the mushroom ravioli."

"Oh Edward? Really?"

"Of course. Are you happy about it?"

"YES!" Bella squealed and crushed me with a hug. We decided to get up and get dressed since it was typically an hour drive into Port Angeles and it was already 5:00 pm.

An hour later we were on the road. I had the radio playing softly on an oldies station. _Someone to Watch Over Me_ by Ella Fitzgerald came on and Bella started singing along softly.

"Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to dance to this at our wedding?" I asked, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Yes, unless you have a problem with it," Bella said as she bit her lip nervously.

"Why would I have a problem with it? I think it is a wonderful song. But I do have one question."

"What?"

"Am I really the kind of man some girls don't think of as handsome?" I said, a smile playing on my lips.

"OH EDWARD!" Bella said and smacked me playfully. "You have to be the most handsome man ever. You brat!"

"Oh I am a brat am I?" I said and I squeezed her leg right above her knee, causing her to squeal with laughter.

"EDWARD! Watch the road, you don't have those super vampire senses anymore you know," Bella said and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Don't show me that unless you are planning on using it," I teased.

"I just might be…" Bella said and then looked out the window with a smile on her face. If only I could hear what she was thinking about.

"Penny for your thoughts love?" I said hoping she would tell me.

"Oh nothing," Bella said, still looking out the window at the passing trees.

"You know, you can tell me anything Bella, anything at all," I said and hoped that she knew it was true.

"I know."

"Then what is it love?"

"I was just thinking about Jacob."

"JACOB!?!" I half screamed and almost ran off the road before I composed myself and righted the car.

"Yeah, Jacob."

"Ok, what about Jacob?" I asked, hoping that it was purely platonic and not about the conversation from earlier and his snide comments.

"I just have a feeling that if things had been a bit different 4 years ago that he and I would have been really good friends. I just feel like he was supposed to be my best friend or something. Who knows, it is probably just a pregnancy hormone thing."

"Well, that isn't so weird. You and him were friends when you were kids right?"

"Yeah, we used to play together over the summers when I would visit Charlie, but I hadn't seen him for a few years because I grew to detest Forks when I was 13. But before that we were almost inseparable. He was kind of like my escape from this hell hole. But, you know, it isn't that bad anymore. I kind of like the quiet life here."

"What all did you two do when you would come for the summers?"

"We would hang out mostly. One summer was entirely occupied with mud pies. Then one summer we pretended to have our own kingdom in the forest but that was stopped by Charlie when I fell out of one too many trees."

"I can believe that," I chuckled and Bella stuck her tongue out at me again. "What did I say about that tongue? Don't stick it out unless you are planning on using it."

"As I said, I just might be, but it might not be on you…" Bella said and then looked away.

"HUH?!?" was all I could say.

"Well, there was this one summer, Jacob and I were playing by the tidal pools down at First Beach and this group of older kids came down there and started picking on me. There were at least 3 or 4 of them and Jacob was so small but he stood up for me. They were calling me names and pushing me around and one stuck his foot out when another one pushed and I ended up falling into one of the tidal pools. Jacob was furious and he punched one of them in the nose, breaking it I think. I know there was a lot of blood. He threatened the others and they all ran off. He reached out and tried to help me out of the water but I was so clumsy that I ended up pulling him into the water with me. We started laughing and finally managed to crawl out of the water and back onto our feet. I tried to thank Jacob for sticking up for me and before I knew what was happening, he kissed me."

"Oh, I just thought I was your first kiss," I said, trying to not sound defeated that she seemed to want to kiss Jacob again and that I wasn't her first. Bella and I sat quietly for a few seconds and then she grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Well Edward, you might as well be my first unless you consider Jacob tripping and slamming his cheek into my nose and only kissing half of my mouth then me running off screaming to tell Charlie my first," Bella said and smiled wide. I let out a huge sigh and laughed.

"I don't know, that is pretty memorable…" I said, starting to tease her about it.

"Well, I could go finish the job and let Jacob have his glory of the first kiss…" Bella said, trying to hide her smile but failing miserably.

"Over my dead body!" I said before bringing her hand up to my mouth and kissing her engagement ring. "You are mine!"

Before Bella could respond we parked in front of La Bella Italia and I was out of the car and opening her door for her. Bella linked her arm in mine and we went inside to get a table.

We didn't have to wait long and were soon sat in a small ring of booths behind a partition. I had a slight feeling of déjà vu. "Isn't this…" I started but Bella cut me off.

"This is the same table we sat at on our first date!" Bella exclaimed.

We sat down and the waitress appeared to take our drink orders.

"I'll have a coke," Bella said.

"Make that two cokes and some breadsticks too please," I said, never taking my eyes off of Bella. She was easily as beautiful as the first time I brought her here. How did I get so lucky to have her choose me? I could live for all of eternity and still ask myself that.

"What are you going to get?" Bella asked, looking up from the menu.

"I already told you, the mushroom ravioli. I want to know what it tastes like and it is kind of nostalgic, don't you think?" I said. "What are you going to order?"

"I don't know, the lasagna sounds good, or the five cheese ziti, or the chicken fettuccini alfredo, or the…" Bella started and I laughed.

"Why don't you order all three?"

"There is NO way I can eat all of that! Even if I am eating for three!"

"We can always take the leftovers home or you can get the 'Pick Three' plate and get a little of each," I suggested.

"I didn't even see that! I think I will order all three then" Bella said and folded her menu as the waitress appeared with our drinks and the breadsticks.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

I ordered for both of us and the waitress disappeared around the partition.

Bella and I talked and nibbled on the breadsticks while waiting for our food to appear. We talked about our first time at La Bella Italia and how she had been with Jessica and Angela. I finally told her about all the things Jessica had been thinking that night and I thought Bella was going to hyperventilate she was laughing to hard.

The waitress reappeared with our food and we dug in. I didn't realize how hungry I was until the ravioli was in front of me. It was surprisingly good. Bella ate everything on her plate and 3 of my ravioli. I had to love her even more for not being afraid to actually eat in front of me. We were relaxing and thinking about dessert when we heard a loud squeal and then a short, round, brunette almost tackled me and was practically sitting in my lap.

Bella looked like she was about to explode and I held my hands up to show my innocence.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD!!! I heard what happened to you and couldn't believe it and then Bella didn't come back to school and then moved away and then I heard that her dad found you and that you had gone after her and I still didn't believe it and now you are here so it has to be true and I can't believe you are alive and that you and her are together and back in Forks and that I ran into you and OH MY GOD! MIKE!"

Wait, Mike? Mike Newton? Was this chick…?

"Jessica, get off of him!" Mike Newton said appearing around the partition just as Bella had thrown down her napkin and was trying to stand up. She froze at the sight of Mike.

"What are you doing here?" Bella said snidely. "And can you get _her_ off of him???"

"_WE_ are here for dinner; I should be asking you what you are doing here. Didn't you move off with Cullen? Oh wait, he died didn't he?" Mike said and I almost threw Jessica off of me. I knew I could use all my strength against him and not kill him. A broken nose for all the dirty thoughts I had to endure about him and Bella would serve him right.

"Edward is alive and well, and my fiancé by the way. Honey, you remember Mike Newton don't you?" Bella said sweetly. "You know, he was the one that had the crush on me back in high school."

Jessica's head popped up from my shoulder then and she glared at Mike before removing herself from my lap. I was eternally thankful for it too.

"Oh yeah, Newton! How are you?" I said, playing along.

"Pretty good, Jess and I are married now. We got married a few months after graduation. What are you two doing back in Forks, I heard that you had moved to Pennsylvania Bella" Mike said.

"I did, but we are back here to get everything set up for our wedding," Bella said.

"Married? When? Where? Tell me all about it!" Jessica said as she sat down next to me. Thankfully the booth was a half circle so I was able to slide around it to sit beside Bella. Jessica looked a little upset by it but shook it off as Mike sat down beside her.

"September 5th, at the Cullen's house here in Forks, will you two come?" Bella said and I mentally cringed but was thankful that I wouldn't have to endure hearing Newton's thoughts about my Bella.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world. I will have to get my parents to babysit though," Jessica said cheerfully.

"Babysit? You two have a child?" I asked.

"Three actually, two girls and a boy," Newton said.

"Well, soon to be four," Jessica added in. "I am due January 17th."

Before Bella and I could respond Newton flagged down the waitress and ordered a glass of champagne for each of us. "We need to celebrate this," Jessica said.

"Oh, I can't drink," Bella said.

"Why not? You are about to get married!" Jessica said with a scowl on her face.

"Well, I am expecting twins, I am due March 21st," Bella said.

"Oh, you can still drink when you are pregnant; I have done it with all of mine," Jessica said nonchalantly and Bella's jaw dropped. Before she could respond my phone rang. It was Alice. I answered it and she told me that she saw Jessica pushing Bella to drink soon and that we should excuse ourselves soon to save Bella the stress. I thanked her for the tip and hung up.

"Bella, we should be going, we have a lot to do tomorrow," I said and Bella shot me a look of relief and thanks.

"Mike, Jessica, it was great to see you two again and we will see you at the wedding right?" I asked, trying to be polite.

They both assured us that they would be there as we paid the waitress for our meal. We excused ourselves and headed out to the car and away from Mike and Jessica. Once we were a few miles outside of Port Angeles Bella finally said something.

"GOD! They are worse than ever! Why did I invite them to the wedding?"

I laughed and took her hand in mine, squeezing it gently. "Bella, some people never meet the expectations that people have of them and I am really not surprised by how they turned out given the history of their actions and thoughts. They really are made for each other," I said.

"True, you do have a point there. But did you see the way Mike kept looking at my boobs? I was creeped out by it!" Bella said and shuddered at the thought of it.

"Well at least he wasn't playing footsie with you under the table. My feet feel violated and I think they will need therapy after tonight," I said and we both laughed, effectively breaking the tension from dinner. "I am sorry that dinner wasn't that great Bella."

"Dinner was great! Dessert, on the other hand, left much to be desired," Bella said and giggled some. "Maybe you can make up for it later."

"Definitely!" I said. We relaxed into the ride after that and Bella ended up drifting off to sleep a few minutes later. She was sleeping more lately.

I hated to wake her up when we got back home but I was afraid I would drop her if I tried to carry her inside. We went inside and I figured that we would head upstairs but Bella plopped down on the couch and patted the cushion beside her.

"Let's talk," Bella said and I sat down beside her.

"What about?" I asked not knowing what was about to come.

"You and Jacob and the comments from earlier."

"Oh, that…"

"Yeah, that…"

"Bella, there is something you should know about Jacob," I started but was interrupted by my phone buzzing. It was a text message from Alice.

_Don't tell her that way._

"Bella, you see, there are certain things that you…" I started again but my phone buzzed, cutting me off.

_Not that way either._

"Well, ummm, the thing is…" I tried again but my phone buzzed again.

_Nope, try again._

Alice was beginning to piss me off so I texted back 'If you have seen it then tell me how I should say it!'

_Just tell her that she is right and that the legends that Jacob told her about are true, all of them._

"Bella, you are right and the legends that Jacob told you about are true, all of them," I said and took a deep breath waiting for her reaction.

Bella looked deep in thought for a moment then her eyes widened. "Wait, you mean that Jacob knows that you used to be a vampire and that your entire family is vampires too?"

"Yes," I said.

"Wait. Are the Quileutes really descended from wolves?"

"Yes Bella they are. And they are more than just descended from wolves. They are wolves, at least the direct descendents of the elders."

"So you mean Jacob is a…a…a wolf?" she said quietly in thought. "I remember flirting with Jacob that day on the beach; he told me the stories of the wolves and the cold ones. I should have known." She said sounding like she was trying to convince herself. "But he only said they couldn't tell about the cold ones…" she said trailing off and looking at me

"I know Bella. He probably didn't know about it when you two had the talk. But he is more than just a wolf. He is a werewolf. They are our natural enemies Bella. Well, the natural enemies of vampires."

"What does that mean for you then?"

"Well, I don't know now. I would have to talk to Carlisle about it to know for sure. But I do know one thing for sure; I don't think that they can come to the wedding because of the boundaries."

"Boundaries?"

"Yes. Many years ago we lived here before. Jacob's grandfather, Ephriam Black, was the Chief of the Quileutes and caught us hunting on their land. We convinced them that we were different and a treaty was formed, marking out boundaries for each of us. We don't cross into their territory and they don't cross into ours. Well, that treaty is still in effect to this day so I don't think that Jacob and the others will be able to come to the wedding."

"Well then _YOU_ need to speak to Carlisle, we may not be able to go their land, but he can say weather on not they are welcome on Cullen land. I have not asked much of any of the family, but I will not have some ignorant grudge keep me from having the people I love and care for from coming. If I can't have who I want at _my_ wedding then I just won't have it at all!" Bella said and stormed off upstairs before I could stop her.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Show me some reviews people, please????? I will try to update asap but school might get in the way. Thanks again and I hope you loved it.**


	23. Chapter 23 Sweet Music

**Ok, here is chapter 23. Sorry it has been a few since the last update, I had 3 finals due for 1 class and all were due on the same day! I got the last one turned in a few hours ago and my first thought was to write out this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and I might recommend a cold shower too! Thanks go to preciousfairymom80, my mind twin, and pixie in crime! She is my driving force behind this story! You should go check out her Jacob and Bella fic _Dusk_. Thanks go also to venomaddict for being a great friend and inspiration with Edward and his luscious sexiness! If you are looking for a good E&B fic check out _Choices_. Also, I am working on a new story _Sex Everyday Keeps the Doctor Away_ it is AH and AU and OOC but is going to have a lemon in every chapter! Chapter 1 is already up and is waiting for you to check it out! Ok, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the glory for Twilight and Edward freaking Cullen but *sigh* I don't. If I did though, I would keep him locked in my bedroom to be at my beck and call whenever I desired him! **

**Read, Review, Enjoy, and Thanks!  
**

* * *

Chapter 23

BPOV

After I stormed upstairs I sat on the bed and waited for Edward to come up and apologize and give in to my wishes. He didn't and I was shocked! I opened the door and tried to listen in for him. I heard some mumbling from downstairs so I tiptoed down the hall and tried to listen in better.

"Carlisle, she practically called off the wedding unless the treaty can be revised for it. You have to do something!" Edward said. I assumed he was on his phone. I heard a few "uh huhs" before Edward clicked his phone shut. I hurried back down the hall and sat on the bed waiting for him.

It was a few minutes later when I heard a small knocking at the door.

"Love? Can I come in?" Edward said.

"Of course, this is your room too," I replied softly.

Edward came in and sat down on the bed beside me, scooting over until his side was against mine. Then he put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Bella…" he began before I stopped him.

"Edward, I will not call off the wedding but I want everyone there. I am only going to do this once and I waited years longer than I ever thought I would. But now we are finally doing it and I want to do it right. In fact, Alice is surprised by it. Anyways, no matter what, I will marry you on September 5th and no one will stop us," I said and he kissed me in response.

"Come with me?" Edward said, suddenly breaking the kiss and getting up off the bed. His hand reached out for mine.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Downstairs…" Edward said with a crooked smile.

"What are you up to?" I asked. Did I really want to know?

"You will see," he said as he helped me up off the bed and led me downstairs.

Edward led the way downstairs and I noticed a flickering glow coming from the living room. We descended the stairs and turned the corner into the living room and I gasped. There were candles everywhere and on his piano was a deep blue blanked and two glasses of something bubbly.

"Edward is that…" I started to ask and he cut me off.

"It is sparkling cider. Do you really think I would try and give you champagne?" he said, beaming at me while raising one eyebrow.

"Thank you Edward," I said and kissed him. He broke away before I could deepen it and led me to the piano. The lid was open, exposing the keys and I began to wonder what was going on. Edward hadn't played since he returned. Did he even know how to play anymore?

"I want to try something Bella. Will you let me play for you?" he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Ok…" I said and moved to sit on the bench next to him but he didn't let me sit there. Instead he picked me up and sat me on top of the piano so I could look at him directly while he played. I could grow to enjoy this setup. He sat at the bench and pulled out some pieces of paper.

"I have found that I can't play well without the notes in front of me, so if you don't mind, I will use them," Edward explained while he looked down. He almost looked embarrassed by the fact that he needed the sheet music.

"Edward? I don't care if you play me Mary Had a Little Lamb, any music from you is pure heaven," I said, trying to comfort him.

"Are you sure Bella? I feel embarrassed that I need the notes in front of me," Edward said.

"Yes Edward, I am sure," I replied.

"Well, then I guess it is a good thing I wrote down all of my music," he said as he positioned his fingers on the keys.

Edward started playing and I immediately recognized the tune, it was my lullaby! He was playing my lullaby! I felt the tears start up in my eyes and drip down my cheeks. Edward paused to turn the page of the sheet music and I stopped him.

"Nod when you need it turned," I said and placed my hand on top of his. Edward nodded his gratitude and replaced his fingers on the piano keys. I turned the page and he started playing again. He would occasionally look up at me and I smiled at him in adoration. I truly loved everything about Edward Cullen. The next time he looked up he nodded and I turned the page. We continued like this for a while until my lullaby came to a close.

Edward silently closed the cover for the keys and stood up. I tried to get off of the piano but Edward stopped me and shook his head. When I went to speak he placed his fingers over my lips and shushed me. He leaned up against me and captured my lips in his and I drank in his essence.

Edward leaned me back on top of the piano and crawled up on top of it with me, his lips never leaving mine. He trailed his fingers up my body and back down it while our tongues danced together. I could feel my arousal building for him but wanted to take our time with this. I wrapped one arm around his neck and used my fingers to gently graze his ear, this made him moan into my mouth and his hand found one of my breasts. He gently played with my hardened nipple through the fabric and I moaned back into his mouth.

He broke his lips from mine but trailed them down my jaw to nibble on my ear, then down my neck to nibble on my collar bone. My hands instinctively found their way to his coppery locks and I played with them and wrapped them around my fingers as he kissed lower and lower down my body. He paused and started to unbutton my blouse with his teeth. I thought I was going to die of lust at that very moment but knew I would die happy.

When he finished unbuttoning my blouse he lifted me up and removed it, throwing it to the floor. He smoothly unclasped my bra and it joined the blouse. He laid me back on the piano and moved his lips down to the button on my slacks. He used his teeth to undo the button on them while he slowly unzipped them. I held my breath in anticipation. He was looking me in the eye while he was doing it and I almost fainted when he winked at me right before he slowly tugged them down my hips, taking my panties with them.

There I laid, fully naked in front of him, a small mound rising from my abdomen. He leaned forward and placed his hands on my baby bump and kissed it twice. I reached toward him and placed my hand on his cheek and he nuzzled it. I moved my eyes from his to his body and smirked at the sight of all the clothing. Edward seemed to take the cue and he stood up on the piano bench and slowly started to unbutton his shirt, one at a time, moving from the neckline to the waistline.

I licked my lips when he let the shirt fall from his shoulders onto the floor. He saw the gesture and smiled at me seductively. He moved his hands to his belt and slowly pulled it free from the belt loops. I was almost painful to watch the slow, deliberate movements. His fingers returned to the button on his slacks and he slowly undid it and then moved to the zipper. I heard every click of the metal as he lowered it.

I took a deep breath when he hooked his thumbs into his waist band and he slowly pushed them down towards his feet. He stepped out of them and I noticed his eyes graze over my naked body. He paused while looking at my center and I noticed his boxers spring to life. I rubbed my thighs together as I felt the moisture surge forward. His boxers nodded in response to my gesture and he looked like he was struggling to not consume me that very moment.

He made slow but deliberate work of removing his boxers and discarding them before looking me over again. He licked his lips at the sight of me, naked, laid out for him on top of his piano. His erection was standing proudly before me as he climbed back on top of the piano. His lips started at my waistline and made their way up one side of my body, making sure to kiss around and over one breast. He kissed up my collar bone and across to my other shoulder then followed the opposite trail back down to my waist again. I was panting with desire and was about to beg him for release.

He must have sensed my need because he lowered his face until it hovered over my core. My eyes pleaded with him to continue and he smiled at me before lowering his lips to mine. I gasped and my back arched, thrusting my hips up toward his face. He chuckled lightly and then used his tongue to slowly lick my folds from bottom to top and back down again. I threw my head back and moaned his name loudly as he used his tongue to part my lips and lick my core. I came as soon as his tongue found my core.

Edward licked up my juices as they surged forward for him. I thought he was done but he wasn't. He returned his tongue to my core as he slowly slid two fingers inside of me, _very_ slowly stroking in and out of me. I started to writhe under his touch and felt another orgasm quickly building. Edward kept up the slow tempo as he licked in time with his strokes. When I thought I could handle no more my second orgasm burst forward and I screamed out his name.

Edward must have felt that he had done a thorough job because he removed his face from my center and licked the remnants of my juices from his chin and fingers. He slowly crawled his way up my body and lowered himself beside me, caressing my body with one hand and leaning his head on the other. I decided that it was my turn to take charge of the situation.

I pushed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back as I lifted myself up and straddled his hips. He took a deep breath as I teased his erection with my lips, grazing them across his head. His member pulsed with desire and he clenched his jaw. I teased him with grazes across his head for a few more moments as my hands traced nonexistent patterns on his chest and shoulders.

Edward pulled in a deep breath and looked at me with pleading eyes, practically begging me to end the torture. I smiled seductively at him as I slowly lowered myself onto him. We moaned in unison as the contact. I settled myself onto his hips and braced my hands on his sides. I started to rock slowly forward and back on him and closed my eyes at the wonderful friction this position put on my bud. I kept the pace slow and deliberate as I watched Edward's eyes roll back and his head roll from side to side in ecstasy.

I leaned forward and put my hands on either side of his head and kept the pace but added in a lift of my butt on each rock of my hips. The new position had him hitting deeper spots and I felt the beginnings of another orgasm. Edward lifted his head up and grabbed mine, pressing his lips against mine and seeking entrance with his tongue. I willingly let him enter my mouth and moaned as he filled both ends of me simultaneously. The moan made his thrust his hips and I had to pull back and shake my head at him, scolding his eagerness. He groaned in response and moved his hands to my thighs and started stroking them as I continued to rock against his hips and member.

Edward's thumbs stroked the inside of my thighs as his fingers gripped the outside of them. The pressure heightened my desire and I leaned backwards, bracing myself on his thighs with my hands. I continued to rock and each rock exposed my center to him. Edward's eyes glazed over at the sight and he growled low and deep with desire. His hands moved higher up my thighs and started to stroke my folds as I thrust slowly on top of him.

I almost lost it when Edward's thumbs parted my lips and found my bud, stroking it in time with the rocking of my hips. I knew I wouldn't last long with Edward's thumbs in the mix so I reached back with one hand and found his sack hanging between his thighs, soaked in my juices. I started to massage it while I continued to rock against Edward.

My orgasm built quicker and I fought against the urge to quicken my rocks but stayed the course I had started. Suddenly, my orgasm burst forward like flood gates opening and I was consumed by it. When my walls clamped down on Edward he screamed my name and spilled his seed deep inside of me. The last thing I remembered was collapsing against Edward and whispering, "I love you," before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

I awoke to the sound of a door shutting and then heard Alice.

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD! BELLA! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING DOWN HERE NAKED?!?" Alice screamed and we were awake instantly. Edward grabbed the blanket and covered us up quickly as Rose and Esme appeared behind Alice.

Edward and I blushed deeply as Rose's jaw dropped and Esme smirked and stifled a giggle.

"Um…oh…well…you see…" I tried to speak but I was at a loss for words.

"Well, I see you two made up," Rose said as she sat down on the loveseat. Edward and I were occupying the couch. He must have moved me there at some point last night.

"Why don't we go get our bags from the car ladies so Edward and Bella can go compose themselves?" Esme said. Alice and Rose smirked at us before following her out the front door.

The moment the door shut we got up and ran upstairs, laughing the whole way. In the safety of our room we collapsed in laughter at being caught. It was kind of thrilling.

"Well, I bet they didn't see this coming, did they?" Edward said between laughs.

"I bet not," I replied and laughed some more.

Alice's voice interrupted our laughter as she yelled up the stairs, "EDWARD! BELLA! HURRY UP! WE HAVE MATTERS TO DISCUSS!"

"Damn evil pixie!" I said. "She ruined our fun!"

"I HEARD THAT BELLA!" Alice screamed back at me from the living room and I laughed some more.

Edward headed to the closet and got each of us shirts and pants while I retrieved our underwear and a bra for me.

I tossed Edward his boxers and he set the jeans and shirt on the bed for me as I quickly put on my panties and bra. I picked up the jeans and slid my legs into them then tried to button them up.

"SHIT!" I cursed!

"What?" Edward said as Alice almost burst through the bedroom door followed closely by Rose and Esme. Thankfully Edward had his boxers on and I had my bra on. We weren't expecting the sudden audience.

"Is everything ok Bella?" Rose asked quickly.

"I can't button my pants!" I whined and everyone laughed at me. "WHAT???? Don't laugh, it isn't funny!" I pouted.

"It was bound to happen Bella," Esme said as Edward came up behind me and placed his hands on my baby belly.

"But it is a good reason why they won't button," Edward said as he kissed my shoulder but I still pouted.

Edward walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of his pajama pants and handed them to me. I slid off my now-too-small-jeans and threw them at the floor. I loved those jeans. I reluctantly put on Edward's pajama pants and had to tighten the strings so they wouldn't fall off. At least there was something in the house I could wear.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this soon! I should still be able to wear my own clothes," I whined as I started to put my shirt on. I almost cried when it wouldn't fully cover my belly; about an inch of my pale skin peeked out between the shirt and the pants.

"Awww, honey! It is ok Bella. We can go shopping later today for some new clothes for you. Don't worry about it happening already, remember, you are having twins," Esme reminded me. "Edward, put your pants on please."

We all laughed at request and Edward slid his jeans on then pulled a black, snug t-shirt over his head.

"Ok, can we take this downstairs?" Rose asked. "There isn't enough space in here for all of us."

We all agreed and headed down to the living room. Rose eyed the couch suspiciously before deciding to sit on the loveseat. Edward and I laughed at this and decided to sit on the offending couch.

Alice sat on the arm of the loveseat and Esme sat in the chair.

"Ok, so who is going to tell us what you guys are doing here?" Edward asked.

"Oh, we were going to call but it was late when we caught our flight. After the phone call to Carlisle last night he thought it would be best for us all to go ahead and head out here so that we could get things settled before the wedding. But, there were only 3 seats available at such short notice, who would have thought that so many people would be flying into Seattle at such an odd hour. We were pleasantly surprised to discover that is was so packed because the Seattle Seahawks were flying back from a game. Rose had fun flirting shamelessly with them and got quite a few numbers," Alice said as Rose pulled a wad of papers from her pocket and smiled. I cleared my throat as a way of getting her back on track.

"Oh, right! So, since there were only 3 seats left we decided that us girls would fly back first and the guys are catching the next flight out. They should be here by tonight," Alice concluded.

"So why are you all back here again?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Duh, silly! We are here to get everything settled for the wedding and make sure that _everyone_ can be there. Carlisle already phoned Sam, the alpha of the pack, and asked for a meeting tomorrow morning to discuss the boundaries for the wedding," Alice said triumphantly with a big smile.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed as I got up and ran to Alice to hug her.

"Ok, but for now Bella, we have to get you something new to wear, those pajama pants just aren't doing it for me," Rose said jokingly and Edward laughed.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I love seeing Bella in my pants!" Edward said and everyone groaned at the joke.

"Ok, I think we can get you in the first store with those pants on but that's it. Bella, get your shoes, we are going shopping!" Alice said sounding a lot like Donkey from Shrek talking about waffles.

I groaned and slowly made my way upstairs to retrieve my shoes.

* * *

**Ok, so there it is! What do you think and what do you think will happen at the meeting between the Cullens and the Pack? It will be in the next chapter! I love reading your wonderful reviews so please click on that pretty green button that is sitting there all lonely. I think it needs a click or two or 20. Lots of love and thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24 Meeting the Pack

**Ok, so Chapter 24 is here and that means we are one step closer to the wedding. It should be in the next two chapters. I hope you enjoy this one with the meeting with the pack. Major kudos to preciousfairymom80 who cowrote the meeting. I am inexperienced with writing wolf-speak (lol) so we role played it and had fun. If you are looking for a great Jacob Bella fic go check out her story Dusk and her one shot Real Good Man. If you are wanting a great Edward Bella fic then you should check out Choices by venomaddict. All of them are in my favorite stories list.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters but I do own my original characters and this plot line. I also have Edward in bed next to me every night being my personal air conditioner!**

**Join the R & R Revolution (read and review everything!)**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy! Thanks!  
**

* * *

Chapter 24

EPOV

I almost felt sorry for Bella having to go shopping with the girls so I offered to tag along and play interference if things got too hectic. Bella seemed grateful for the company. Seven hours later, we were finally leaving Seattle (we had gone shopping there for a better selection and Alice said that there was a maternity store that specialized in early maternity clothes and maternity clothes for multiples).

We decided to wait at the airport for Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper to fly in. They arrived and got into the cars, Alice had enough sense to bring several cars so that everyone would have a seat. We drove back to the house and spent the evening talking and joking with each other.

The next morning Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and I headed off into the woods to meet up with the pack and discuss the boundaries and treaty for the wedding. Rose and Alice were staying back to take care of baby and wedding stuff they said.

Sam, Jake, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Embry met us at the line and stood facing all of us. I instinctively pulled Bella closer to me and I noticed Jacob smirk.

We all just stood there, staring at each other and finally Sam broke the silence.

"So, what brings us out here this morning?" Sam said in his alpha voice.

"We are here to discuss the treaty and boundaries for Bella and Edward's wedding," Carlisle said.

"I heard that Sue Clearwater will be attending the wedding," Sam said "and that Jake here has also been invited?"

"Yes, Bella invited them seeing as how Sue is seeing Charlie, Jacob and she were childhood best friends," Carlisle said.

"And there will be more of your kind attending as well" Sam inquired.

"Yes, our sister coven from Denali and their mates will be down for a few days for the festivities. They are also like us, they don't feed on humans so you have nothing to worry about with them," Carlisle said.

"Yeah right, nothing to fear about our natural enemies," Embry muttered and Sam quickly shifted the conversation.

"Jake do you want to go to the wedding?" Sam said turning to Jacob.

"Jacob, please say yes" Bella pleaded with him.

"Yeah," Jacob said cocking an eyebrow, "I got a bet going with Seth to see how soon she trips, it should be quite entertaining" Jake snorted.

"JACOB!" I growled "That is my fiancé you are making fun of"

"Yeah and she's my gravity challenged friend," Jacob retorted rolling his eyes, "your point?"

"Jacob? Are the only reasons you want to come to see me making a fool of myself and to protect Sue? Is that all I am to you, entertainment?" Bella said, looking like she was about to cry.

"Reel in the hormones Bells," Jacob said, "I was just kidding."

"You better have been kidding. That is my little sis!" Emmett leered at Jacob and Esme shot him a warning glance to reel it in.

"Ok, back to the topic at hand, the wedding, Sam, would you allow your pack to cross the boundary line? We do not have a problem with it as long as they stay in human form" Carlisle said.

"No deal," Sam said firmly.

"Jake, Seth, and Leah will be the only ones in human form," Sam said taking a stiff stance, "the rest will stay in wolf form hidden in the woods."

"I am sorry to say this Sam, but no wolves on our property if they are on all fours," Carlisle said and Jasper and Emmett stifled a laugh. Before I could say anything Bella broke from my arms and started yelling.

"Carlisle, Sam! Enough! This is my wedding and I will have who I want at it! As long as no one sees them in wolf form then let them cross the god damn line!" Bella yelled as she straddled the boundary line between Sam and Carlisle.

"That's my girl," Jacob murmured lowly at the same time I murmured it. We shot each other glances before turning our attention back to Bella.

"You would leave us vulnerable in our human forms to slaughter us," Paul shouted.

"And you would have an advantage having the property surrounded from the woods!" Jasper shot back.

"Paul," Sam chastised

"Jasper!" Esme scolded

"EVERYONE!!!" Bella shouted bringing the attention back to her. "Why is it so damn difficult to say 'yes, you can come to our house for the wedding as long as you behave yourselves and don't expose yourselves?' I mean really! COME ON!"

"Ok how about a compromise," Jake offered and Bella shot him a thankful look.

"What sort of compromise dog?" I asked and Bella glared at me. If looks could kill I would be dead. "Uh I mean Jacob?"

"You let us have three wolves on the property. Surely you almighty vamps can handle three insignificant wolves?" Jacob offered, hiding a smirk. He did have a point and Bella looked hopeful at the suggestion.

"Carlisle? Please say yes" Bella begged and Carlisle nodded his acceptance to Sam.

"Very well, are we done here?" Sam asked eager to leave.

"YAY!!!!!!" Bella squealed and ran to Sam and threw her arms around him to hug her thanks

Sam was shocked at first but patted the top of her head and chuckled, "you're welcome Bella, we are all quite fond of your father," he said smiling down at Bella.

"Thank you all" Bella said and blushed. "I know how difficult this must be for everyone."

"Well your father has practically become part of our tribe, and therefore in relation, so have you," Sam said.

"I appreciate you seeing Bella as family just as we do. I am sure that the night will go off fine and there will be no issues seeing that we will all be there for her," Carlisle concluded. "Well, until then, the wedding is Saturday, September 5th and starts at 8pm in our back yard."

Embry and Sam nodded and turned to leave with the pack behind him, all but Jacob, who stood looking like he was debating something.

"Hey Edward, Bella, can I have a minute?" Jacob said.

"Umm, yeah I guess that would be fine," we said in unison.

The rest of my family walked away some but didn't fully leave.

"Look, Crystal will kick my ass if I don't ask you," he said rubbing the back of his head, "and I know you know that a smart man does whatever will make his pregnant wife happy," Jake said smiling at Edward. "So anyways I want to invite you two to dinner tonight."

"Tell me about it, I spend every waking moment trying to keep Bella happy, remind me to tell you about 'Edward Fucking Cullen' sometime," I said to Jacob and Bella blushed while shooting him a glare. "We would be happy to attend and maybe it will do Bella some good to be around someone else who is expecting."

"Very funny guys! Don't make me go all hormonal pregnant woman on you! What time would you like us there Jacob? "Bella said

"Well we could do it around 6," Jacob said deep in thought, "we could do a fire in the backyard and grill out."

"Perfect!" Bella squealed in delight.

"Guess you don't like your burgers rare anymore, huh Cullen," Jacob snorted.

"Hahaha, funny Jacob. Should I bring the puppy chow?" I said. "Or do you like Kibbles and Bits?"

"You know what Cullen," Jacob said in a fit of laughter, "without the whole bloodsucker thing, I think we will get along great," he said sticking his hand out in an offer to shake.

"I think you are right Jacob. Just do me a favor before the wedding and get a flea collar man, your fleas are getting annoying" I said as I shook Jacob's hand and pretended to scratch.

"Ohoh, good one, preppy boy," Jacob shot back. "Be nice and I'll show you my bike."

"Bike? Hell yeah! Fleas? What fleas? " I said.

"Oh great, are you two going to strike up a bromance?" Bella said and pretended to throw up.

"Yeah, I'll show you how to ride," Jacob smirked, "then you can really put some excitement between bells legs" he laughed.

"HEY GUYS! I AM RIGHT HERE!" Bella said, stomping her feet and pouting like a 3 year old.

"Awww you're so cute when you do that," Jacob said with mocked sweetness, "come on do it again."

"That's it! I am leaving!" Bella said and we heard laughter break out from all around us. Apparently my family and the pack had heard and seen Bella's little tantrum and found it as funny as Jacob and me.

"Hey guys," Jacob called after Bella and me, "before you come could you stop by Charlie's," Jacob said and paused for a second, "take a shower, cause I don't want no vampy smell funking up my house. That shits a pain to get out of the cushions."

Bella shot Jacob a glare at the idea of her stinking and I laughed and flipped him off. "Febreeze or baking soda work wonders to get animal odors out of furniture; maybe they will work on vamp too!"

"Bye Dawson, bye Joey" called Jacob.

*****

We got ready for dinner at Jacob and Crystal's house. I put on a pair of purposely faded jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a dark blue almost black ribbed v-neck sweater. Bella got to wear her new maternity clothing; a below the knee khaki skirt with a wide elastic band waist and a baby blue empire waist baby doll maternity shirt. She slipped on a pair of blue sandals and we were out the door.

We climbed into my Volvo and I programmed in the address into the GPS. About an hour later, and two wrong turns we were finally there. The GPS wasn't familiar with the smaller roads of La Push so Bella ended up calling Jacob for directions.

We pulled up to a little green house and Jacob and Crystal were outside to greet us.

"Bella! I have heard so much about you! I am happy to finally meet you," Crystal said and pulled Bella in for a hug but couldn't get too close due to the baby bumps.

"It is my pleasure Crystal," Bella said before giving Jacob a hug as well.

"Whoa Bella! What is Cullen feeding you? Your bump is huge!" Jacob remarked making Bella blush.

"Remember Jacob, she is having twins. Carlisle said it was normal for her to be showing this much at this early stage," I reminded him before shaking his hand firmly.

"Well, why don't we take this inside? I need to sit for a few, my feet are killing me," Crystal said before waddling into the house. I wondered if Bella would eventually walk like a penguin.

We stepped inside and there was a large rustic looking couch and recliner, side tables, and even a flat screen TV. There was a hallway to the left and the eat-in kitchen to the right. Jacob told us it was a 2 bedroom, 1 bath home.

Bella offered to help Crystal in the kitchen and Jacob asked if I wanted a beer.

"Sure," I said and took the ice cold bottle that he offered me. I peeked into the kitchen and saw Bella sitting at the table helping Crystal peel potatoes. Jacob opened the back door and led the way onto the porch for him and me.

"So man, what do you think of the house? I know it isn't much but it is home," Jacob said.

"I was half expecting to see a large pillow on the floor covered in fur and dog food and water bowls," I chuckled and was rewarded with a hearty laugh from Jacob.

"Well, I can't wait to come to your house and see the coffins and cobwebs. Sorry we only have beer or tea to drink. If I had more time to prepare I would have tried to get you some AB negative or O positive," Jacob shot back and then rolled with laughter.

"You know man, you really aren't bad for a dog," I said.

"And you aren't bad for an ex leech," Jacob replied and we smiled at each other. I could tell that we were on the way to becoming fast friends.

"Oh thank god!" Crystal said, stepping out onto the back porch followed by Bella. "We heard the laughter and thought we were going to find you two braiding each other's hair and painting your nails." We all erupted in laughter. This all felt so natural.

"Did you need me for something babe?" Jacob said, leaning down to kiss Crystal.

"Well, yeah. If you guys want to eat anytime soon then you need to get the grill going. The steaks are almost done marinating and the potato salad is chilling. All that's left is the salad and the deviled eggs," Crystal said.

"Ok hun, no problem. I will get it fired up right now," Jacob said before kissing her one more time before she and Bella went back inside.

"You seem to have it made," I commented as Jacob lit the propane grill.

"Well yeah, I think I do," Jacob said smiling. "But can I talk to you about something Edward?"

"I guess so. Is everything ok?" I asked. I was almost worried about what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Yeah man, the thing is, Sue told me what you did for Bella and how you came back and everything and I have to say that I don't know how you did it," Jacob said, looking off into the distance.

"I am sure you would have done the same thing if it was you and Crystal in the situation," I replied.

"How do you know?"

"I just know Jacob. It is something you do for someone you love. You will give anything to be with them and anything to keep them safe."

"Well, I must say, after I heard that I had no doubt that you were the one for Bella. Treat her right man," Jacob said before turning around to smile wickedly at me. "Or I will sniff you out and bite your ass!"

I burst out laughing and sprayed my beer all over Jacob.

"Damn man! This was a clean shirt. I don't have too many of them left. Crystal is gonna have my ass!" Jacob whined.

"Whipped much?" I said, laughing heartily and earning a glare and a smile from Jacob.

"Yeah, just you wait. You will be too," Jacob warned half heartedly.

"I already am," I said with a smile.

"Hey can you go grab the steaks?"

"Yep!" I said and headed inside.

I found the girls setting the table and talking and laughing lightly.

"Having fun love?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ewww! Beer breath!" Bella squealed and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Crystal, where are the steaks? Jacob said the grill is about ready," I said, letting go of Bella.

"They are in the fridge. Better hurry, you are starving 5 hungry people in here," Crystal said and jokingly shook her finger at me. I laughed and grabbed the steaks, half running them outside.

"The ladies are starving, or so they say," I told Jacob as I handed him the steaks.

"Well, let's not make them wait any longer," Jacob said as he placed two large and two medium sized ribeyes on the grill. "Oh wait, let me get yours off, you like it rare right?"

"Ass!" I shot at Jacob and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

The steaks were done 15 minutes later and the four of us settled into an enjoyable dinner. Bella asked Crystal what she was naming her baby and she said Miriam after her mother. We were asked about names so we said our top boy and top girl choice but said we still didn't know what we were having.

An hour and a half later we finally left and headed home. Bella didn't have to drive since I stopped after one beer and I think she was glad about it because she was asleep before we were out of La Push. We made it home and I woke her up to get her inside.

We were greeted by Alice who immediately wrinkled her nose at us. "WOW! You guys stink like wet dog!"

"Gee thanks," Bella said and smiled.

"How about a shower love?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at Bella who giggled and blushed at the suggestion.

"Oh definitely Edward. And maybe later, doggy style!" Bella said and Alice made the gesture like she was throwing up.

I put my arm around Bella and led her up the stairs and toward another wonderful night.

* * *

**Well? Are you joining the R & R Revolution? I would love it if you did and Edward is waiting to read your reviews. He promised another lemon if we get a bunch!**


	25. Chapter 25 The Final Fitting

**Ok, sorry for the longer than normal delay, real life was calling my name. Here is chapter 25. I hope you all enjoy it! I am going to keep this short so if you are looking for some great reads then check out Dusk, Black Moon, Choices, and Completing my soul. All of them are in my favorites. Thanks to preciousfairymom80, my newest best friend and my partner in crime for this story! You are awesome and I cannot wait until November for NEW MOON!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and I share that with preciousfairymom80. **

**Join the Read and Review Revolution. It is simple, read, then review! I can't wait to hear from you!  
**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Finalizing Everything

BPOV

The meeting with the pack and dinner with Crystal and Jacob had gone well. I could see myself becoming fast friends with her and Jacob and Edward seemed to be getting along well. We had gone back over to Jacob and Crystal's house for dinner again and Crystal had informed me that she was due December 19th. That would be a wonderful Christmas present for her and Jacob.

I tried to think about what I would get everyone for Christmas but didn't have time to even think about it because Alice, Rose, and Esme had me busy getting everything prepared for the wedding. It was only 3 days away and Renee and Phil were flying in today. Carlisle had already arranged a hotel room for the two of them to stay in and had a car picking them up from the airport in Seattle and bringing them here.

I was starting to get nervous and had my final fitting in my wedding dress today. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle had kidnapped Edward so he couldn't see the dress. I had no idea where they had taken him but I knew it wasn't to hunt. I kind of felt sorry for him but didn't because he had it easy. All he had to do was put on a pair of pants, a shirt, and a jacket and he was ready for Saturday. I had the dress and the hose and the heels and the hair and makeup and nails and UGH!!! I was glad I was only going to do this once.

I slipped into the dress with the help of Rose and Esme while Alice checked to see how it fit. I couldn't believe it! I couldn't see my belly. Alice was right! The dress masked it perfectly. I was wearing a strapless bra with it and low rise boy cut panties so that my belly wouldn't get in the way. I also was going to wear nude thigh highs and white ballerina flats for the safety of the babies.

"You know Bella," Alice started saying, "I am kind of glad that Edward can't read our minds anymore. Now we don't have to struggle to block our thoughts of you looking so beautiful."

I started to tear up and just hugged her dearly. Alice was going to 'officially' become my sister but she had always been my sister from the day I had met her.

"Bella, I know I haven't always been the nicest person to you and I truly am sorry. But, I couldn't think of a better person for Edward to marry. You truly are his perfect match, his soul mate," Rose said and the tears started streaming down my face as she hugged me. Rose finally accepted me as part of the family. I was overwhelmed.

"Bella," Esme said. Oh no, I was going to be in full blown hysterics soon, I could tell. "Bella dear, you are the daughter I never had. Even if Edward had never returned, you would have been my daughter and I cannot express to you how much you complete this family. You brought us all together in ways we could have never imagined and I will eternally be in debt to you for it. I love you Bella, you are my daughter."

I was bawling I couldn't help it. My family… _MY FAMILY!_ The thought was pure bliss. I pulled all of them into a hug and Alice wiped away my tears with a tissue.

"You are more than I could have ever asked for. It is I who will forever be in debt to all of you for accepting me and welcoming me into the family. I really am the luckiest person in the world," I said and I think they all would have been crying if they could have.

"Oh no," Alice said suddenly. "They're back. Hurry we have to get you out of this dress!"

Before any of us could move, there was a knock at the door. Then Jasper's voice sounded from the other side of it. "Alice, is everything alright? There is a flood of nervousness, joy, anticipation, modesty, pride, and even a bit of jealousy coming from in there."

"Oh really, is that all?" Alice said dryly and we all broke into fits of giggles.

"Demented little pixie!" came from the other side of the door and we all burst into laughter.

"I love you too Jasper!" Alice called out and that sealed the deal. I almost collapsed from laughing so hard but Alice caught me and scolded me for almost wrinkling the dress. "Well, he shouldn't have pried!"

"Aww Alice, he was just being the concerned empathy," Rose said, nudging Alice with her elbow.

"I know, and I will make it up to him later…" Alice said and we all made fake disgusted faces.

They got me out of the dress quickly but carefully. I put on a pair of dark washed maternity jeans and a white short sleeved ruched side maternity top that had red binding around the neckline. I slipped into a pair of bright red ballerina flats and smiled at my completed outfit. Maternity clothes weren't that bad and I was actually thankful that I had been drug out kicking and screaming for that shopping trip.

Alice put my dress back into the bag and hung it in the back of her closet, hidden among all of her previous wedding dresses, to keep Edward from finding it. We all went downstairs because my stomach started rumbling. I smelled something delicious wafting up from the kitchen and knew Edward was cooking for me.

I skipped into the kitchen and found him bent over, removing something from the oven. I stopped dead in my tracks and admired his finely sculpted butt and back. I wanted to reach out and rub my hands across it but was interrupted by Jasper whispering into my ear.

"Like the view?" Jasper said.

"Umm…well…uhhh…" I stammered and blushed deep red as Edward stood up and turned around.

"You were staring at my butt weren't you?" Edward said with a smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I said quickly, averting my eyes from his.

"Don't listen to her bro. You should feel what is radiating off of her," Jasper said before he grinned wickedly at me and hurried out of the kitchen.

"So, what are you feeling my love?" Edward asked with a crooked smile as he sauntered his way across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing darling," I said as he started kissing my neck.

"Really now? You mean you feel nothing when I do this?" Edward said as he moved his lips from my neck to my ear and gently licked my ear lobe.

My breathing hitched and my head leaned back.

"Eww, guys! The kitchen is soooo not the place for that!" Emmett said, interrupting us and making me blush.

"Jealous?" Edward asked with a cocky grin.

"Nope! Rose takes care of me..." Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows and I playfully smacked his chest before he ran from the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" I asked, sniffing the air.

"Lasagna, it sounded good," Edward said. "But, then again, you do smell better…" Edward started kissing my neck again and I squealed.

"Edward, later!" I scolded him. He pouted at me and I kissed his bottom lip.

"It's going to be now if you keep that up," Edward suggested.

"We can't, Phil and Renee will be arriving soon. Their flight landed an hour ago," I reminded him.

"Fine, but I will hold you to later," Edward said and before kissing me.

We were interrupted by Alice saying that Phil and Renee were here. I squealed like a little girl as I ran to the front door. Esme opened the door with Carlisle at her side and greeted Renee and Phil.

"Renee, Phillip, so nice to meet you finally! Welcome to our home. Please come in," Esme said, hugging both of them.

"It's Phil, actually," Phil said quietly as he lightly hugged her back.

"Esme, it is wonderful to meet you…BELLA!" Renee squealed when she spotted me over Esme's shoulder. She broke away from Esme and ran to me, pulling me into a big hug but making sure to keep my stomach safe. "Oh Bella honey, you look absolutely wonderful! You are simply glowing! Pregnancy has been good for you."

"Mom! I have missed you so much! Thank you for coming. I couldn't go through it without you. And thank you mom, I happen to love pregnancy," I said, hugging her back.

"So, where is this Edward I have heard so much about?" Renee said, peering around the room.

"He is right here mom," I said as Edward stepped to my side. He extended his hand toward Renee but she pulled him into a hug instead.

"Edward, you are practically family now, we hug," Renee said.

"Thank you for welcoming me Renee. Tell me, are you and Phil hungry? I have lasagna in the oven and it is almost done. Then, afterwards, we can take you to the rental car place and show you to your hotel room," Edward said.

"That sounds wonderful!" Renee exclaimed and Phil agreed.

I introduced Phil and Renee to everyone else. I pointed out Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett and Phil and Renee shook all of their hands. Then, everyone excused themselves for 'errands' so they wouldn't have to make excuses for not eating with us.

We headed into the kitchen and made small talk over lunch. After lunch we discussed some of the wedding details. Renee was so excited about it and informed us that she would most likely cry. I assured her that I would too so she shouldn't worry about it.

When we finished eating Edward and I drove Renee and Phil to the rental car place and then to Dew Drop Inn, it wasn't a 'hotel' but it was the nicest in town and we had thought it would be best if they didn't stay at Charlie's or at the Cullen's houses. After we hugged them bye for the day we headed back home. When we got there, everyone was waiting on the front porch.

Edward and I got out of the car and gave each other uneasy looks as we made our way onto the porch.

"Is everything ok?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward, everything is fine," Alice said as she danced lightly on her feet.

"Then why are all of you out here?" I asked. I was almost afraid of the answer.

"You will see," Alice said. Before either of us could reply we were blindfolded and led into the house.

"What the hell guys?" Edward said, sounding completely annoyed.

"Sit right there," Emmett said as we were placed onto one of the couches, I think.

"Ok, now, remove your blindfolds!" Alice squealed. We removed them and gasped! The room was decorated with Bride and Groom to be decorations everywhere.

"WHAT is all this?" I practically demanded.

"Duh! It's your bachelor and bachelorette parties!" Emmett boomed. Edward and I glanced at each other and let out big sighs. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Well? How do you think Edward and Bella are going to take the party? Join the Read and Review Revolution and let me know! Hope you enjoyed!**


	26. Chapter 26 The Party

**Ok, so here is Chapter 26. Here is the party. I hope you enjoy it and all the gifts included. I want to thank preciousfairymom80 for being my partner in crime and best friend. She is my co conspirator on this story and thought of a lot of the things in this chapter. If you are looking for some great reads check out Dusk and Black Moon by preciousfairymom80, Choices by venomaddict, and Completing my Soul by Sasha-Marie-D. **

**Disclaimer: I know that I don't own this story but I do own my very descriptive imagination of a naked Edward Cullen!**

**Join the R & R Revolution, Read and Review EVERYTHING!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy**

**Thanks!  
**

* * *

Chapter 26 – The Party

EPOV

I couldn't believe that everyone had agreed to this. Bella and I had already said no to the ideas of bachelorette and bachelor parties. Why did they have to try and trick us into this? I was snapped out of my internal pissing and moaning by Bella's external pissing and moaning.

"NO ALICE! I TOLD YOU NO!" Bella screamed as she struggled up from the couch. Her baby bump seemed to get bigger and bigger every day.

"Bella just wait…" Alice started to plead but I cut her off.

"No Alice! I don't know why you have to push this. Bella said no party and that is what should have happened, NO party! Why can't you just let this go?" I demanded from her. Suddenly I felt like an asshole. The look on Alice's face made me want to punch myself in the face for speaking to her like that. If she could have cried, she would have been bawling. I watched as Jasper crossed the room to her and hugged her as she shook softly. DAMMIT! I was a horrible brother.

Bella had turned to speak when I had finished but had fallen silent at the look on Alice's face. I saw a few tears escape Bella's eyes as she slowly walked over towards Alice.

"Alice?" Bella said softly. "Alice I am sorry. I didn't know this meant so much to you."

"It isn't that," Alice said from Jasper's chest. "It's just…well…we got you presents!" Alice shrieked as her body started shaking again. However, the reasoning behind her current emotional state was amusing and I tried hard not to snicker.

Apparently everyone else felt the same way, including Jasper, because I heard muffled snickers from all around the room. Only Bella couldn't contain her laughter and started giggling loudly. Alice shot her a dirty look but quickly started smiling and then laughing along with everyone else. Leave it to the demented pixie!

"Ok now. Can we get on with the party?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down.

We all laughed some more and then settled back into our seats. I was kind of anxious to get this over with quickly.

"Ok, so, this isn't just a bachelor/bachelorette party, we each have some things we wanted to give you as wedding presents but wanted to keep between us. Who is going first?" Alice said as her eyes glazed over. She shook her head lightly a second later and said, "Rose and Emmett are going first." Well, if she had seen it, who could argue?

Rose and Emmett started smiling and then hurried out of the room. Bella and I looked at each other with puzzled looks and then heard the garage door opening. A minute later we heard doors shut and Rose and Emmett came in the front door with ear to ear grins on their faces. What were they up to?

"Guys…follow us," Emmett said as Rose headed back outside. I got up and helped Bella up from the couch and we walked outside. Parked in front of the house were two vehicles but they were covered so we didn't know what they were.

"You didn't…" Bella started and Rose went to her and hugged her, quieting her down.

"Don't worry Bella; you will love it I promise. Besides, one is for Edward and you," Rosalie said.

"But that means that one is just for me," Bella deduced.

"Well, yes, but like I said, don't worry. Emmett?" Rose said, nodding at Emmett.

Emmett pulled the cover off of one of the vehicles and I almost died! It was what I was going to buy for Bella and I and Rose and Emmett had already bought it for us. I couldn't believe it!

"YOU GOT US A 2009 VOLVO XC90? IN SILVER?" I was astounded. My mouth was dropped open and I glanced at Bella and her mouth was open too. She walked towards the XC90 and opened the passenger door. I moved to the driver's side and got in, breathing in the new car smell. Bella climbed in nest to me and FLASH, a picture was snapped of us with our mouths wide open. I looked to see Alice holding the camera and grinning wickedly.

"So, do you guys like?" Emmett asked.

"HELL YEAH!" I replied as I jumped out of the Volvo and grabbed Emmett into a bear hug. He hugged me back and I felt the wind immediately knocked out of my lungs. "Can't breathe…"

"Shit, sorry man," Emmett said as he released me. I looked to see Bella and Rose hugging and smiling. Bella then hugged Emmett and he was much more careful with her as I hugged Rosalie.

"Thank you both so much," Bella said.

"Oh we aren't through with you yet," Emmett said with an evil grin on his face.

Bella looked at him, puzzled, but smiled as he moved to the next vehicle that was covered. Alice came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Go stand behind Bella; she might faint with this one." I looked at Alice worriedly and hurried to stand behind Bella, wrapping my arms protectively around her. She looked at me and I kissed her chastely.

"You ready Bella?" Rose asked, smiling ear to ear. I had no idea what it could be and was just as anxious as Bella seemed to be.

"Yes! Just show me already!" Bella pleaded with them but had a smile plastered on her face.

Rose grabbed one corner of the cover and then quickly uncovered the other vehicle. MY JAW DROPPED! I was in even more disbelief this time. I heard Bella squeal and start bouncing up and down. But in one second she was bouncing and the next she was hanging from my arms as she tripped and I had to catch her. Apparently the almost fall had scared her because I had to lean down and remind her to breathe before I set her on her feet.

"Rose? Emmett? You guys did this?" Bella asked shakily.

"Yep, we have been working on it for some time. I couldn't leave it in that storage shed forever. Besides, you loved it! And, everything deserves a second chance," Rosalie said smiling as a small tear rolled down Bella's cheek.

"I can't believe it. Are you sure this is it? It sure doesn't look like it," Bella said softly as she walked towards it. Bella opened the door and stuck her head in, taking a deep breath, then another. I watched as her eyes closed and her head tilted back like she was enjoying every smell. Bella stepped back and smiled at Rose and Emmett. "It still smells like tobacco and peppermint. Are you sure that this is it and you didn't fake the smell?"

"For the most part it is it. It has a new motor and transmission and drive shaft and brakes and suspension and tires and paint, but we just reupholstered the interior and tried to keep that just the way you remembered it, save for a new stereo and gauges," Rose explained. "And, now it will go 90. I had Em test it out."

"I still can't believe you got my old truck and fixed it up," Bella said, almost to herself.

"Wait lil sis! There is one more thing!" Emmett said as he bounded over to the truck. He opened the door and dropped down the sun visors and pointed at something for Bella. She looked a little pissed at first then started laughing hysterically. I ran over to see what was so funny and saw that they had embroidered "The Beast" into the sun visors and also noticed it on the head rests of the seat.

Bella hugged Emmett and Rose tightly and thanked them both profusely. Alice interrupted before it could last too long.

"Bella, Edward, you guys still have more gifts to receive," she said with a twinkle in her eye. I was slightly worried but not too much anymore after the first gifts had been received. "Come on you two!"

We all headed back inside and Bella and I sat back on the couch, not knowing what to expect next.

"Jasper and I are next," Alice said, jumping up and down. "Jasper honey, can I go first?"

"Of course! You know better than I do anyways," Jasper said and we all laughed. It was true.

"YES!" Alice squealed as she ran out of the room. She returned quickly with two big bags stuffed with tissue paper and what looked like a poster board. "Ok you two. The first gifts are the smaller ones but they go with the bigger one." Alice handed Bella and I each a bag. "Well, open them."

We both pulled out the tissue paper and the reached into our bags. I pulled out something blue and Bella pulled out something purple. When we unfolded them I noticed that they had the Cullen crest embroidered on them and something else too.

"Alice, does this mean that…" Bella started and Alice squealed.

"YES!!!! You are having a boy and a girl! I wanted you to find out as your wedding present!" Alice was squealing and bouncing and Bella got up and joined her.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Bella squealed! "Edward! Can you believe it? Edward?"

I couldn't say anything. My voice was gone. All I could do is think about how I was going to have a son. A son… He would be mine. I was going to have a son and a daughter too. A daughter, would she be a daddy's girl? I knew it was twins but now knowing that I would soon hold little Renesmee and Edward III. Without realizing it I had knelt on the floor and had my head in my hands. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and I looked up into my Bella's eyes and saw them welling up with tears. Why was she crying?

"Bella?" I said softly.

"Edward, are you ok? Are you ok with all this?" Bella asked.

"Yes, oh yes Bella! I just can't believe that I will have a son AND a daughter!" I said as I got up and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her deeply.

"Hey guys! As much as I enjoy seeing this little display of affection, I still have one more gift for you two," Alice said, interrupting us.

We turned to her as she grabbed the big poster board and spun it around. Bella gasped and my eyes widened. On the board was a computer generated image of the nursery for the twins. Esme and I had been working on the blue prints but I didn't know that all this had been done. The walls were painted dark beige, almost like cappuccino, and there were monograms painted on the walls above the cribs of Renesmee and Edward's initials. The cribs were white and 4 post with blue and purple bedding with chocolate brown accents. There were two white rocking chairs and changing tables. One wall was full of windows and the cribs were on another. The other two walls were painted in a mural. It kind of looked familiar.

"Do you like?" Alice asked.

"Is that our meadow?" Bella asked first and I immediately recognized the mural.

"YES!" Alice squealed. "I wanted them to see the place that was so special to the two of you."

"Oh Alice, this is perfect!" Bella said as she hugged her. I had to hug her too. She had out done herself on this one.

"Is it my turn yet?" Jasper interrupted us.

"Yes Jasper, it is your turn," Alice said, sticking her tongue out at him. He smiled at her and then produced a leather bound journal from behind his back. He handed it to me and I sat down with Bella to look through it. It was our family trees. Jasper had also included a copy of each of our birth certificates. Bella was looking at mine when she gasped.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to see what had made her gasp. Jasper was smiling wide.

"Edward Anthony Masen delivered by Dr. Fredrick Clayton Swan. Jasper?" Bella said.

"Yes, your great great grandfather was the doctor that delivered Edward. I was surprised when I figured it out myself. This just shows that you two were meant to come together," Jasper said.

"How so?" Edward asked.

"Well, Bella's great great grandfather brought Edward into this world then moved to Washington and settled out here. Edward almost died of Spanish Influenza and Carlisle found him and saved him and brought him here to Forks. You two were destined from the start," Jasper explained and all I could do was smile at him and then kiss Bella.

"My turn you two," Carlisle said stepping forward and handing us a manila envelope.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Open it and you will see," was all Carlisle explained.

I opened the envelope and my eyes almost bulged out of my face. It was the deed to the house here in Forks.

"Carlisle, I can't accept this," I started but he interrupted me.

"Yes Edward, you can. You and Bella should have a place of your own and I thought that Bella would like to be near her father especially," Carlisle said and Bella jumped up to hug him.

"Thank you Carlisle, you don't know how much this means to me," Bella said through tears.

"Yes Carlisle, thank you so much," I said, getting up to hug him also.

"There is just one more thing and it is for Bella," Esme said.

She produced a small blue box with a white ribbon. I recognized the colors immediately as Tiffany. She handed the box to Bella and smiled.

"This is for you dear. It is a part of becoming a Cullen," Esme said.

Bella opened the box and gasped. Inside was a pair of platinum earrings with the Cullen crest on them. Surrounding the crest were tons of small sapphire chips. They shone and sparkled as Bella stared. I could see the tear starting to escape and smiled at her. I loved that my Bella was so emotional over this gift. This was the final piece to her being family. She had deserved it years ago but it was perfect now.

Bella looked up with tears streaming down her face. I couldn't believe the intricate design of the earrings.

"Each of us has a piece of jewelry with the Cullen crest on it. I designed each piece save for my bracelet. I wanted you to have your piece too, you are a Cullen," Esme explained.

Bella was speechless as she reached for the earrings with shaky fingers. I held the box as she put them on. They looked beautiful on her.

"Thank you Esme. I feel like a Cullen. You all have been so wonderful to me. I couldn't ask for a better family. Well, second family," Bella said as the tears started streaming down her cheeks. We all enclosed her in a big group hug and welcomed her in.

"Well, I hate to leave but Esme and I have a dinner date with Charlie, Renee, and Phil. We have to be going," Carlisle said and then he and Esme excused themselves as they headed out to meet up with everyone.

"Ok, now that they are gone, we can get down to business!" Emmett said as he smiled devilishly.

"HUH?" was all I could manage.

Jasper disappeared and returned with a trunk. He set it down in front of the couch and motioned for Bella and me to sit down. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper stood in front of us and then Jasper opened the trunk. Bella immediately blushed 20 shades of red at the contents.

"What is all this?" I asked, slightly annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Well, this is the trunk of toys!" Alice squealed and then she went into a long description of everything in the trunk. There were vibrators, cock rings, flavored lubricants, lingerie, and an assortment of books on positions.

Bella and I blushed deeply as she removed and explained each item. When it was over Emmett carried the trunk upstairs and we followed. I shut the door behind us and sat on the bed with Bella. She was eyeing the trunk and still blushing. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and started kissing my way up her neck. She started to lean into the kisses and rubbing my thigh.

"So, are you up for some 'experimentation'?" I asked.

Bella grinned widely as she stood up and headed for the trunk. When she turned around I was immediately turned on by what she had in her hands. Thank god for the trunk of toys!

* * *

**Well, review and let me know what you think. Review if you loved it, hated it, or just thought it was ok. I love to read every review and really take them to heart. Reviews are the only way I know what you think of the chapter so review and let me know.**


	27. Chapter 27 Pre Wedding Excitement

**Ok, here is Chapter 27. This chapter and the next chapter are going to switch back and forth from Edward and Bella's points of view because I really want to include both but don't want to write two chapters of the same thing from opposing viewpoints. Links to the dresses and Bella's hair are on my profile too!**

**GREAT NEWS!!! Second Chances has been nominated for the Sparkle Awards for Best Collaboration with preciousfairymom80 who is my twi-twin, partner in crime, and my best friend. Also, Sex Everyday Keeps the Doctor Away was nominated for Best Lemon and Stopping Time, Keeping Love was nominated for Best Edward/Anyone Tale. AND, my girl preciousfairymom80 was nominated for Best One-Shot for A real Good Man and Best Jacob/Anyone Tale for Dusk. AND, my lovely lady across the world venomaddict was nominated for Best Romance for her story Choices. The link is on my profile and voting opens October 16.

* * *

**

Second Chances Chapter 27 – Pre Wedding Excitement

BPOV

Edward and I spent the entire next day with Renee, Phil, Charlie, Sue, Carlisle, and Esme. We had all met up at Charlie's house; Renee was excited to meet Sue and was happy for Charlie finding someone. It sounded like World War 3 in the house because everyone was talking about how lovely the wedding would be, well, all of the ladies anyways. I noticed that the guys had slowly removed themselves from the kitchen and were one by one sneaking off to the living room; I wanted to when everyone started reaching for my belly to fondle it. It almost felt like an invasion of my privacy. I noticed Charlie motion for Edward to follow him as he slipped out of the room but Edward stayed at my side, enduring the hen house alongside me.

I was grilled on my dress but wouldn't say anything about it in front of Edward so the hens moved on to the honeymoon. Again I couldn't say anything but it was because I didn't know where we were going. Edward refused to tell me but promised that I would enjoy it. While I continued to stand there and listen to the hens peck, I wondered why we weren't having this get together at the Cullen's, I mean Edward's and my, house but then remembered that Rose and Alice were there decorating and that I couldn't go home until the morning of the wedding. Edward and I were staying in a room tonight even though Charlie offered up my old room for us. I just felt too weird sleeping with Edward under my father's roof with him knowing.

I started to shift back and forth as my feet grew tired and thankfully Esme noticed.

"Bella honey, why don't you and Edward go into the living room and relax? You look a little tired. One of us can bring you something to eat and drink soon ok?" Esme said in her best concerned mommy tone, which was pretty good.

"Oh, ok. Thanks," I said as I grabbed Edward's hand and disappeared into the living room before anyone could change my mind. Charlie was sitting in the recliner and Phil and Carlisle were on the couch when we walked in. They all looked at me and jumped up, each offering me their space. I felt bad for choosing the recliner but I wanted desperately to put my feet up and it would unseat the fewest people, my dad. I sat down, put my feet up, and kicked off my shoes. I looked down and noticed I had slight red marks where my shoes had been. Damn swollen feet already! I was glad for the ballerina flats that I would be wearing in just 2 days. Edward sat down on the floor by my feet and started rubbing them. I smiled at him and mouthed "I love you," which he returned. I glanced over to the couch where my three dads were sitting and saw that they were all engrossed in the game on the TV. Well, all but Carlisle who winked at me.

Sue came into the living room with a glass of milk and a ham, cheese, lettuce, salt, and ranch dressing sandwich. I looked at her questioningly and then realized that Esme must have informed her of my newest pregnancy craving. She brought each of the guys a beer but Carlisle politely refused, reminding her that they would have to leave soon to go pick up the suits and make sure that they all fit properly. I was almost scared for Edward to leave me with the ladies but I knew it would be ok in the end. His excursion brought us one step closer to being husband and wife.

Just as I finished eating and the guys finished their beers, including Edward even though he cringed most of the way through it, Carlisle stood up and notified everyone that it was time for the guys to head out.

"Edward, don't leave me here for the hens to peck at me," I whined to him but he just smiled my favorite crooked smile, gave me a nasty beer kiss, and stood up. I pouted instantly.

"Baby, you know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to but seeing as how I AM the groom I think it is necessary. Besides, this brings us one step closer to being Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," he said and winked at me before leaning down to kiss me one more time.

"That still doesn't mean that I have to like this!" I said trying to sound pissed but breaking into a smile at the last moment.

"I will be back as soon as I can," he said and walked out of the room, and out to Carlisle's Mercedes with the guys.

Renee, Esme, and Sue came into the living room and brought all of the kitchen table chairs with them. I started to ask what they were doing but then Rose and Alice poked their heads around the corner and smiled at me.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked warily.

"Nothing," all of them said at the same time and I knew I was in for something. I tried to get up and run but the recliner didn't obey and I was pounced on by everyone.

"GUYS! Come on! What the hell?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Bella, don't worry, this isn't anything bad, I promise you," Alice tried to assure me.

"Then why are all of you holding me down? OH NO! I have to pee!" I said in a slight panic because I knew the bathroom was upstairs.

In a second the recliner was put in the right position and Alice had me out of the chair. She followed me to the stairs and up them in case I fell; knowing me I would and would end up peeing on myself. She waited upstairs as I released the flood gates then made sure I got back down stairs safely. When we got back downstairs everyone was seated and had gift bags in front of them. The recliner had been covered with a white sheet and everyone was looking at me smiling.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella, it isn't a party, this is just something you need and some time with all of us women," Renee said. I sighed loudly but admitted defeat as I crossed the room and sat in the recliner.

"Ok Bella, we each got you something for the wedding, the whole something old, new, borrowed, and blue. And we got you something for the wedding night," Alice said and giggled.

"Ok, me first," Sue said as she handed me a small lacy white bag. "This is your something new."

I took the bag and removed the tissue paper and pulled out a white garter belt with a white ribbon running around it. "It's beautiful! Thank you Sue! Too bad I won't have it for that long," I commented and everyone laughed.

"Ok, me next," Esme said as she handed me a small blue bag. I removed the tissue paper and pulled out a small box. When I opened it I gasped. Inside was an antique looking necklace with the Cullen crest on it. "This was Carlisle's mother's necklace and each of us has worn it during our weddings. I would like for you to wear it as your something borrowed."

"Oh Esme, are you sure?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes.

"Of course Bella, you are a Cullen too and you should wear it just as each of us has," Esme said.

"Thank you so much," I said as I carefully put the necklace back in the box.

"Ok, my turn," Rosalie said as she handed me a baby blue bag. I opened it up and removed the tissue paper and saw a small red leather box with gold accents. I knew that it was a Cartier box because it was printed on the top so I was slightly nervous. I opened the box and saw a delicate platinum and sapphire bracelet accented with diamonds. "This is your something blue. I picked it up when I was over in France last year but didn't know why. I never wore it but when Edward came back, I knew instantly why I bought it."

"Thank you so much Rose," I said as a few tears escaped my eyes before I could wipe them away. I gently put the bracelet back and set the bag beside the others.

"Ok, my turn Bella," Alice said as she got up and handed me a white bag with navy blue tissue paper. I removed the tissue paper and blushed immediately. "This is for your wedding night," Alice said as I turned 5 more shades of red.

I pulled the 'thing' out of the bag and everyone said the appropriate oohs and ahhs. It was a barely there piece of lingerie. The whole thing was white and the cups were only made of lace and were extremely see through. It had an empire waist and the front opened to allow room for my belly. There was a pair of matching, see through lace thongs with it and white lacy thigh highs.

"Edward is going to enjoy that!" Rose said and everyone laughed, including me.

"I hope he does," I said as I put the items back in the bag and set it aside.

There was only one bag left to open and it was in front of Renee. She got up and walked over to me, handing me the bag then returned to her seat. I opened the navy blue bag and removed the white tissue paper. I started crying the moment I saw what was in the small bag.

"Bella honey, are you ok?" Esme asked as Sue reached over to squeeze my hand. Alice just smiled at me and then I saw her whisper to Rose, probably telling her why I was crying.

"This is your something old Bella, it was your grandmothers and she wore it at her wedding to your grandfather. It was passed down to me when she passed away so I wasn't able to wear it when I married Charlie but I did wear it with Phil. Now, I want you to have it Bella, it is your turn to wear this on your wedding day," Renee said as I carefully reached into the bag and pulled out the dainty silver headband that was covered in small metal flowers. I remembered seeing it in my grandmother's wedding picture but didn't really remember Renee wearing it with Phil. I carefully handled it as I lifted it up and placed it on my head. I could instantly feel my grandmother's love and I started crying harder. Renee came over to me and hugged me as I cried and thanked her over and over again.

"Mom, are you sure?" I asked her when the tears subsided.

"Of course Bella, it looks too perfect on you for you not to wear it. It is yours now as it should be," Renee said and then kissed me on the forehead.

*^*^*^*^*

EPOV

I didn't want to leave with the guys but knew that we had to get to Port Angeles to get the suits. Thankfully they were simple and shouldn't require too many alterations. Today was the final fitting and we would be picking them up. We headed out and Carlisle informed Charlie and Phil that Emmett and Jasper would be meeting us there once they were done with the heavy lifting at the house. They were helping Alice and Rosalie decorate for the wedding.

We drove a little slower than normal on the way to Port Angeles seeing as how Chief Swan was in the back seat, he refused to take the passenger one and made me sit there, something about the groom being his excuse. By the time we got to Port Angeles I was in a hurry to get the suits and get back to Bella but knew that I needed to pick up her wedding ring too. We had purchased them a month ago but I was getting the inside of her band engraved. I couldn't wait for the next two days to be over with so that she would be mine. She had always been mine but now it would be legal, official, complete.

I was snapped out of my Bella-dreaming by Phil who started to laugh at me.

"What?" I asked, looking between Charlie, Phil, and Carlisle, all of them were laughing at something.

"Oh nothing Edward, we have just been talking to you for the last 10 minutes and you were here but not here," Carlisle said with a smirk.

"Man, he's got it bad for Bella huh Charlie? How have you not shot him yet?" Phil joked and Charlie let out a loud and friendly laugh.

"Well, it helps that they live on the other side of the U.S. But, I think it is mainly the fact that if I shot him, Bella would never forgive me and she isn't one to piss off," Charlie said and laughed along with all of us at that statement. We had all been witness to Bella's rants and moods and knew all too well what Charlie was talking about.

We arrived in Port Angeles just then and made our way to the boutique that Alice had found for us. We were each getting a plain black suit with white button up shirts and skinny black ties, then black shoes. It was a classic look and was guaranteed to go along with anything even though I knew Alice wouldn't let anything clash.

We got there and Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us already. I was sure that they didn't leave until after we did but I never saw them pass us. Who knows for sure? We all headed into the boutique and there was a pleasant looking lady there that looked like she was trying too hard. Her blouse was opened too far revealing a little too much cleavage, her skirt was shorter than business would dictate, and her shoes were completely impractical for work but would be perfect in the bedroom. She also had on an excessive amount of makeup. She turned to look at all of us and started to smile wickedly and I thought I noticed her licking her lips. It was times like this that I was glad I couldn't read minds anymore.

Carlisle told her who we all were and she made quick work getting our suits. I hoped that mine fit perfectly so that I wouldn't have to endure her hands, which I was sure would roam.

She set the suits out for Phil, Emmett, and Jasper first in the three dressing rooms that the store had. They went in and were back out, dressed in their suits rather quickly, well, all but Phil, he took a few more minutes. All of their suits were just fine and they were able to get back into their regular clothes.

Next, the saleslady set out the suits for Carlisle, Charlie and me. We went into our dressing rooms and came out a few moments later. I noticed that the sales lady made sure to check my suit over to see if it needed any alterations. Thankfully it didn't and I quickly returned to the dressing room to put my jeans and shirt back on.

I was stripped down to my boxers when the door to my dressing room suddenly opened. THERE STOOD THE SALESLADY! She was staring at me, out on display, and licking her lips. I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing hysterically as I yelled at her to get out of the room. She mumbled something incoherent before shutting the door. I heard more laughter and vowed to get them back if it was the last thing I did.

I got dressed and put my suit back on the hangers and into the garment bag. I exited the dressing room with a scowl on my face but everyone else just erupted in laughter, even Charlie! How could they find it funny???

"Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up guys!" I said. "Who is going to be the one to tell Bella about it?" They all stopped laughing suddenly and pointed to someone else. I knew little pregnant Bella was enough of a threat for them all and their reaction to it made me erupt in laughter.

"Sorry man," Emmett admitted. "But it was funny!"

"Ok, it might have been for you but did you see the say she was looking at me?" I asked.

"Dude, that is what made it even funnier!" Jasper added in and I laughed at it. They did have a point.

We headed back to the counter and paid for our suits. I tried to ignore it when the saleslady slipped me her number but I took it with a small smile and a silent vow to never come to this store again.

We headed outside and put our suits carefully into the trunk of Carlisle's Mercedes.

"So, the jewelry store next?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, if you guys want to head back I can head there with Emmett and Jasper," I suggested.

"Nope, we are spending some guy time Edward, you aren't getting out of it just yet," Charlie replied.

"I am not trying to get out of it, I just thought…" I started to say but Jasper cut me off.

"Bella is fine; she is having some time with the girls right now. Besides, Alice ordered me to not let you back in Forks until this evening," Jasper said.

"Ordered you huh? Man you are whipped!" Emmett cracked and we all laughed.

"Since when is being whipped a bad thing, ever?" Phil chimed in and we all had to agree.

"Our women have us whipped, it is official!" Charlie said and we all laughed. I decided to ride with Emmett and Jasper to the jewelry store to pick up Bella's ring. We got there and waited for Carlisle, Charlie, and Phil. They arrived a minutes after us and we headed inside. I went up to the counter and told the clerk who I was and what I was picking up. He retrieved the ring and waited while I inspected it. It was perfect. I hoped Bella would like the engraving.

"Can we head back now?" I asked, whining like a 3 year old. It earned me a laugh from everyone.

"I guess we have killed enough time. Let's get you back to your fiancé," Carlisle said as he put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out to the cars.

I rode back with Emmett and Jasper while Phil and Charlie rode with Carlisle. We made it back to Forks at 6:00pm and I practically jumped out of the car and ran inside of Charlie's house. I heard laughing behind me as I sprinted and leaped like a track star. I turned the corner into the living room and there sat my Bella, as beautiful as she was when I left. I quickly crossed the room to her and pulled her up into a hug and kiss. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and started to deepen the kiss as my hands slid lower and lower down her back.

Someone cleared their throat in the background and we became immediately aware of the rather large audience we had. The ladies were all wearing their "aww" faces and the guys looked like they were sharing some sort of perverse inside joke.

"If you all don't mind, I would like to spend as much time as I can with my fiancé before you all keep us apart," I said and everyone laughed at me.

"Edward, we have some time…" Bella started but Alice cut her off.

"Bella, don't worry about any of us, go spend some time with Edward because at 7:00pm tomorrow I am coming for yooooouuuuuuuuuu," Alice said, trying to sound ominous but ended up sounding drunk.

"Get out of here you two love birds!" Renee said so we hugged everyone goodbye and headed out to our new Volvo that Alice had driven over.

I opened the door for Bella and took notice of the 10 pairs of eyes watching us. I helped her into the suv and kissed her softly before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side. We waved to everyone as we backed out of the drive and headed towards Port Angeles and the Day's Inn. We would have stayed somewhere nicer but it was pretty much the best there.

We pulled up at almost 8 and headed upstairs to our room. I had made sure that there would be dinner from La Bella Italia waiting for us and Bella was definitely surprised.

I situated her on the king size bed and retrieved the tray table that I had stashed there. I set it up with some mushroom ravioli, a bottle of water, and a breadstick. I set the tray table down over her legs and speared a piece of ravioli for her.

"Open wide," I said and she giggled but did as I said.

I placed the ravioli into her mouth and loved watching her close her soft lips around the fork. I took a bite while she chewed hers then broke the breadstick in half, handing her a piece of it. She took it and chewed it silently. I ate my half quickly then resumed feeding her, occasionally pausing to give her a drink.

When she had had her fill of dinner I removed the tray and helped her off the bed, leading her towards the bathroom. I leaned over to fill the tub and jerked upwards as Bella reached out to caress my butt.

"What are you doing?" I asked playfully, turning to face her.

"Just touching my fiancé, can I not do that?" she asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"You can but tonight is about you and only you my love."

"But…"

"Uh uh, no buts. Tonight is about you. Now, let's get you out of those clothes.

*^*^*^*^*

BPOV

Edward slowly removed my clothes and then turned the water off for the tub. He turned to me and removed his shirt, but only his shirt. I reached up to caress his chest but he softly clasped my wrists and placed them at my sides.

"I said that tonight was about you didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes but…" I started.

"No buts! Let me do this for you Bella. I want to."

"Ok," I sighed.

Edward reached for me and placed his hands on my belly.

"Ours."

He moved his hands to my arms and then traced them up to my neck. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"Mine," he said. I opened my mouth to speak but he placed a finger over my lips and shushed me. "No words my dear. Please."

I nodded and he dropped his hands to mine and led me to the tub. He helped me in and I slid down into the warm water. Edward picked up a cup and started slowly pouring water over my hair, carefully keeping it off of my face. When my hair was fully saturated he picked up a bottle of shampoo and I noticed it was my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. He put a small amount into his hand and worked it into my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Edward's fingers massaging the shampoo into my scalp.

When I was fully lathered he rinsed his hands and then carefully rinsed the shampoo from my hair. He repeated the process with conditioner then retrieved a loofah and proceeded to wash my body. When he seemed satisfied with my cleanliness he let the water out of the tub and helped me up. I stepped out of the tub and he grabbed a towel and started to dry my hair off. He draped that towel around my shoulders then grabbed another towel and patted my entire body dry. When he was satisfied with that he wrapped me in a terrycloth robe and led me to the bed. He turned it down and helped me in.

Before climbing in beside me he revealed a CD player and turned it on. Debussy's Claire de Lune came on and I closed my eyes as the sounds of it enveloped the room. Edward apparently changed quickly while I was absorbed in the sounds because when the bed shifted beside me he was in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. He had a comb in his hand. He patted the bed between his legs and I quickly snuggled in between them.

He pulled the blankets up over our laps and then started slowly combing my hair out. I was lost in the sensations and didn't realize the song had changed several times. My hair was almost completely dry when he put the comb down and scooted us down the bed some.

"I love you my Bella," Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me against him.

"I love you too Edward, more than anything," I said softly.

"Sleep my love, tonight is our last night together before the wedding."

"But…"

"No buts. As I said before, tonight is about you and right now, you need your sleep."

I murmured an unintelligible response before sleep succumbed me.

I awoke the next day, still in my robe and still in Edward's arms.

"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?" Edward asked.

"Mmmmm, yes. You were in my dreams and I was in your arms," I said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Tomorrow is the day."

"I know, and that evil little pixie is going to kidnap me later." I pouted. "Can we just stay in bed today?"

"That was the plan," Edward said as he smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips.

I twisted myself some and deepened the kiss.

The rest of the day flew by as we just lay in bed and cuddled each other. I didn't want the day to come to an end but I knew it had to. As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Edward untangled himself from me and the sheets and went to answer the door. Alice was standing there smiling at us.

"Bella……." Alice sang at me.

"UGH!" I sighed.

"Oh don't be like that! Tomorrow is your WEDDING!" Alice squealed as she bounced in the room and threw some clothes at me. "Get dressed and say goodbye to Edward. You won't see him again until you are walking down the aisle."

I slowly got up and headed for the bathroom with the clothes. I returned a few minutes later and Edward wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips against mine.

"Ok! You will see each other in 24 hours! Come on Bella!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Edward.

"I love you," I called out as she pulled me out the door.

"Not as much as I love you!" Edward called back as the door closed. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Well? I know there was no lemon but Edward told me that the honeymoon will be filled with lemons!!!!!!! So review if you liked or didn't or whatever, just review! I love hearing what you say.**


	28. Chapter 28 Bells are Ringing

**Ok, here is chapter 28. IT IS OVER 7,000 WORDS LONG!!! It is told from both pov. I hope you like it and links to the pictures of the dresses/shoes/tuxes/headband are on my profile. Also, the three songs have links on my profile too. I wanted to get this chapter out because I have finals this week and don't know when I will get the next chapter out (hopefully by like Tuesday of next week). **

*******SPARKLE AWARDS***** LINK ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story has been nominated for the Sparkle Awards for Best Collaboration with preciousfairymom80. Sex Everyday Keeps the Doctor Away has been nominated for Best Lemon. Stopping Time, Keeping Love has been nominated for Best Edward/Anyone Tale. Voting begins on the 16th so please please please go vote for me!!! Also, while you are there vote for Dusk (Best Jacob/Anyone) and A Real Good Man (Best One Shot) both by preciousfairymom80 and Choices (Best Romance) by venomaddict.**

**Ok, these are long enough, read, review, enjoy, and PLEASE GO VOTE!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Bells are Ringing

**EPOV**

After Alice left Emmett and Jasper arrived to hold me hostage. I was forced to stay in the hotel room and my keys were revoked. I was only allowed my cell phone if I promised to not call Bella. That didn't last long. I just missed her so damn much. I knew that the wait would be worth it but even if I had 10,000 lifetimes with her, it wouldn't be enough. I finally passed out to that tomorrow would come faster.

I awoke to sun streaming in the room and Emmett and Jasper sitting on the foot of my bed grinning at me cheesily.

"Eddie boy! Today's the day!" Emmett said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Well now Edward, don't get too excited," Jasper added in with a grin.

"I am plenty excited enough," I said.

"Well, I am not feeling much excitement. I feel nervousness, anxiety, fear, worry, and some anger. Are you angry with us little brother?" Jasper played.

"Hmmm, let me think about this. Your wife kidnapped my fiancé and you two are holding me hostage. Yeah, a little bit of anger is acceptable," I said but then broke out into laughter. I really couldn't be angry with them. They were both in fear of their lives with their wives and I knew they were just following orders.

"Dude, you know that we are only doing this because Alice and Rose would kill us if we let you get away right?" Emmett said as if he could read my mind.

"I know. So, when do we head back?" I asked.

"We can head back at 1:00pm. The wedding is at 7," Jasper said. "Now, go shower because you stink and then it is breakfast time for the human."

Emmett burst into laughter on that comment because it was something I used to always say to Bella before everything happened. I crawled out of bed and headed for the shower.

Three hours later we were in the car and heading for Forks. It was only 6 hours until Bella would be mine forever. My leg started bouncing with my nerves and Jasper sent me a calming wave. I thanked him silently and he just nodded at me. We pulled up to Charlie's house at 1:30pm and headed inside to start getting ready for the day. I wondered what Bella was up to at that moment.

**BPOV**

Alice came and kidnapped me so that Edward and I wouldn't see each other before the wedding. I thought the whole tradition was ludicrous but it was tradition and we seemed to be following them. Alice took me to Charlie's house and made sure I had a good dinner before telling me to head to bed since tomorrow would be a busy day. I felt like a 5 year old being sent to bed at 8:30pm but I made it a point to never bet against Alice.

I tried to sneak a call to Edward but Alice was there before I could even push the first number and she confiscated my cell phone. I stuck my tongue out at her and decided to try sleep instead. I amazingly fell asleep quickly and dreamed of nothing but Edward. I was woken up at 11:00am and was shocked that I had slept so long.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Renee, and Sue were in my small room at Charlie's and were all standing there smiling. It was kind of creepy to see them all there, knowing they were watching me sleep.

"Breakfast," Alice sang as she produced a tray table with scrambled eggs, ham, toast, and a glass of orange juice. "I hope you enjoy Bella," Alice said as she started to set the food down on the bed but then suddenly froze. I could tell she was having a vision but couldn't point it out because of Renee. I got a whiff of the food and my stomach churned instantly. I knew then what her vision was, I was going to throw up. I jumped out of bed with my hand clamped over my mouth and bolted for the bathroom, barely making it in time.

When I was finished I discovered that everyone was watching me to see if I was ok.

"Must be nerves," I said as I got up off the floor and started to brush my teeth.

"Must be morning sickness," Renee chimed in. "I had it with you and it didn't kick in until almost the 4th month, which you are approaching."

"UGH!" I moaned while I finished brushing my teeth.

"Don't worry Bella," Esme started. "I am sure we can get Carlisle to prescribe you something. In fact, would you like me to call him and see if he has anything that he can run over?"

"That would be great!" I said and I returned to the bedroom. I settled on only eating the toast and the eggs, the ham didn't look too appetizing anymore.

Esme appeared in the room and said that Carlisle would be bringing over something called Reglan and that it would help with the morning sickness. I was grateful and my mood improved drastically with that information.

I finished eating and was ordered to shower. I lifted my arm and smelled myself to see if I stunk and everyone laughed at me. I got up and headed for the bathroom with Alice in tow.

"Alice, I can shower by myself," I said, looking at her uneasily.

"I know silly! I am just laying out the clothes you need to get dressed in after your shower. Is that ok?" Alice asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I am just a little antsy today."

"I know. But Bella, it will be fine. Trust me, I've seen it. Well, most of it since the wolves will be coming and we know I can't see things when they are involved. But I just know that everything will be fine."

"Ok, I trust you Alice."

"Now, get in the shower. We have a wedding to go to!"

With that, Alice was out the door and I stepped into the steaming hot shower, feeling my tense muscles relax immediately. I finished up and dressed in the outfit that Alice had set on the counter for me. I giggled when I saw what it said. It was a white velour jumpsuit and a cobalt blue tank top. On the back of the jacket the words "Here Comes The…" were embroidered in cobalt blue and on the butt of the pants the word "Bride" was also embroidered in the same blue thread. I got dressed and noticed that the Cullen crest had also been embroidered on the front of the jacket, right over my heart. I almost cried and laughed at the same time over the outfit. I really felt like a Cullen.

I headed downstairs and all the girls were there. Esme had a pill bottle in her hand and a glass of water.

"Here Bella, these will help. You are to take one 30 minutes before each meal and another one 30 minutes before bedtime. They will prevent the nausea," Esme said and I thanked her, taking a pill and downing the glass of water.

"So, now what?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't be able to control today.

"Now, we're going to the salon to all get our nails done. So, let's hit the road! Bella, you are with Rose and I, and Esme, Sue, and Renee are in the other car," Alice said as she grabbed my hand and whisked me out the door.

We went to the only nail salon in town and it only had 4 seats so Alice and Rose said that they would go last. We all settled in for our French manicures and pedicures. Alice had the idea to paint B&E in blue on everyone's big toe nails and I thought it was a cute idea. Everyone else either agreed with me or didn't want to upset me so when we were all said and done, all 6 of us walked out with B&E on display for the world. Well, displayed for the world if they were staring at our feet.

We got to the Cullen's house at 1:30pm and I immediately thought of Edward. I wondered what he was up to at that moment.

**EPOV**

We had been hanging around at Charlie's house for a while and I was starting to get hungry. Charlie decided to order pizza and 30 minutes later it was there. Phil, Charlie, and I chowed down on the pizza. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett had excused themselves from eating by saying they had eaten before getting there. Suddenly, a beer appeared in front of me from Charlie.

"Here son, drink, you look like you are about to throw up. A beer or two will do you some good," Charlie said and everyone laughed. I didn't feel like I was going to pass out but I did feel a little nervous. My leg had been bouncing nonstop since I got up that morning.

"Thanks," I said then took a big swig. Three beers later I was finally feeling fine and we decided to get ready. Charlie and Phil took turns in the shower while Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and I were in the living room hanging out.

When they were all done we got dressed in our tuxes and piled into two vehicles. I chose to ride with Charlie and Phil while Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett rode together. We got to the house and the drive was cleared out and lined with thousands of twinkling white and blue lights. Every tree lining the driveway had a big white bow on it and they were connected the entire length of the driveway with white ribbon. We pulled up and parked in the garage then headed inside. It was just after 6:00pm. We headed inside and then I saw the look of panic cross Jasper's face. The next thing I knew Jasper and Carlisle were running upstairs and I was right behind them, followed by Charlie and Phil. We all heard Alice yell for Carlisle. Something was wrong.

**BPOV**

We headed upstairs once we got to the house. I was led upstairs because I had been blindfolded the moment we pulled into the driveway. All I had seen so far was the lights, ribbons, and bows on the trees.

We got upstairs and the blindfold was removed. We were in Alice and Jasper's large room and I was seated at the vanity. Renee, Sue, and Esme started applying their own makeup while Rose and Alice started on me. I wasn't allowed to see what I looked like but I felt like they were putting entirely too much makeup on me. Esme started helping Renee and Sue with their hair and all of my mom's decided to go with elegant French twists. Alice and Rose started on my hair and I was curled and pinned up. The top part of my hair was pinned up and the bottom was left in loose curls down my shoulders and back. There were a few stray tendrils left hanging down in front of my face. Alice retrieved my grandmother's headband and slid it in place then got out a pair of tiny silver earrings. I put them in my ears.

Alice and Rose quickly did their makeup and hair then retrieved their bridesmaids' dresses. They were floor length blue and white dresses with floral and water designs on them. They had halter necks and ruffles of fabric cascading out from the empire waists.

Sue put on her dress, it was a floor length chocolate brown dress that had a ¾ length sleeve jacket. She was also wearing gold colored shoes and gold jewelry that contrasted beautifully with her russet skin. Renee dressed in hers and it was navy blue with lace and bead details and was gathered in an offset waist. It had a matching lace and beaded jacket and the dress was floor length. She slipped into a pair of strappy blue heels and I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Esme appeared in her dress. It was floor length and made from a shimmery gold toned material. The waist had material crisscrossing over it and the shoulders were slung low. She put on a pair of gold heels and looked amazing.

"About time to get you in your dress Bella," Alice said.

"I wonder where the guys are," Renee commented.

"What?" I asked, cutting my eyes to her.

"Oh, well, it's after 6:00pm and they aren't here yet," Renee said nonchalantly.

"What??? They aren't here? What if Edward is backing out? This is too much for him. He can't handle being a husband and a father all at once. Oh no! He is going to stand me up!" I rambled as panic struck.

"Bella, Edward isn't going to leave you at the altar. He loves you too much," Esme said, trying to comfort me.

"Then something has happened to him! Oh my god he is hurt isn't he? I can't live if he leaves me again. I can't do this. I can't! OH!!!!!! Oh god, it hurts!" I screamed out as I clutched my stomach and fell to the floor.

"CARLISLE!!!" Alice screamed and everyone surrounded me on the floor. Suddenly Carlisle flew into the room followed by Jasper. I heard Edward and Charlie screaming and Emmett saying something. Someone was beating on the door to the room and Esme and Rosalie were holding it shut.

"Bella? What hurts Bella?" Carlisle asked and Jasper knelt beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward scream out. "Bella! Let me go Emmett! She needs me! Bella! I love you!"

I felt a lot better hearing him and Jasper's calming influence helped to settle the panic. Carlisle checked me over quickly but the pain in my stomach had disappeared the moment I heard Edward's voice.

"Edward?" I called out.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward replied from the other side of the door. Carlisle and Jasper helped me up and I walked over to the door, placing my hands on it as I leaned my face onto the wood.

"I'm fine. I just got a little worried that you weren't going to show."

"Oh love, I would never do that. You are my everything. I would never leave you."

"But…I just got so worried. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. See you at the end of the aisle. I will wait for you there until the end of time."

"Me too Edward. I love you too."

I felt much better and walked back over to the chair at the vanity and sat down. Carlisle and Jasper excused themselves and I stripped quickly so I could put on my dress.

Alice retrieved the dress and I slipped into it. It was a white Grecian style dress with an empire waist and low cap shoulders. There was a crystal detailed band running around the empire waist and the material was gauzy and flowed nicely down to the floor. Sue and Renee helped me into the garter belt while Esme put the Cullen family necklace on me. Then Rose put the bracelet on my wrist. The only thing I lacked was shoes. Alice pulled out a pair of white flats that had what looked like crystals attached to them. She informed me that they were actually diamonds and I freaked out! I can't walk down the aisle in diamond shoes! What if I lose one of them?

"Bella, calm down! You won't lose any of the diamonds and I didn't pay anything for the shoes. Well, not lately anyways. I actually bought those years ago and never had a chance to wear them. Now, put them on and let's get you married!" Alice said.

I took a deep breath and slipped my feet into the shoes.

"Are you ready to see what you look like?" Rose asked. I nodded and she opened the doors to the floor length mirror, revealing my reflection. I gasped and then my jaw dropped. I looked beautiful. There was a knock at the door. Alice called for them to enter and it was Charlie. He froze the moment he saw me then crossed the room quickly, pulling me into a hug.

"You look amazing Bells! You aren't my little girl anymore," Charlie said, tears choking his voice.

"Thanks dad, I love you," I replied, hugging him back.

"It's time," Esme said and she, Sue, and Renee disappeared from the room.

"May I?" Charlie said as he presented me with his elbow. I nodded and slipped my hand into his arm and took a deep breath.

**EPOV**

"CARLISLE!!!" Alice screamed and Emmett had to hold me back but I was beating on the door to Alice's room trying to get to her.

"BELLA!" I screamed out. "Bella! Let me go Emmett! She needs me! Bella! I love you!" I called out. I was still fighting off Emmett and Charlie and Phil had joined in trying to hold me back. I was still fighting them when I heard Bella.

"Edward?" she called out softly. They let me go then and I walked to the door and placed my hands on it, resting my face against the smooth wood of the door.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I asked. I heard movement on the other side of the door then Bella spoke from the other side.

"I'm fine. I just got a little worried that you weren't going to show."

"Oh love, I would never do that. You are my everything. I would never leave you."

"But…I just got so worried. I love you Edward."

"I love you to Bella. See you at the end of the aisle. I will wait for you there until the end of time."

"Me too Edward. I love you too."

I stepped back from the door and took a deep breath before heading downstairs with Emmett, Phil, and Charlie. Jasper and Carlisle were right behind us. I wanted to ask Carlisle what happened but guests started arriving for the wedding. Everyone was being seated in the huge tent in the back yard. Soon, Esme, Renee, and Sue came downstairs and they were ushered to their seats by Carlisle, Phil, and Emmett.

Carlisle came up to me and said "it's time." I took a deep breath and made my way to the end of the aisle, waiting at the altar for my life. I would truly wait until the end of time for her. I looked over the sea of faces sitting there to witness us. I saw Jacob and Crystal, Angela and Ben, Mike and ugh Jessica, Connor came down from Denali and was with Wyatt and Irina, and Timmy and Kate. Thankfully Tanya wasn't there. I think she would have been killed if she had showed up. I noticed Seth and Leah Clearwater sitting behind Charlie and Sue. I kept looking over the sea of faces then the music started. It was Bella's lullaby. I had recorded it before everything had happened and I thought it would be perfect for her to walk down the aisle to.

I saw Emmett and Rosalie first. They were walking down the aisle with their arms linked and were soon followed by Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper were my groomsmen and Alice and Rosalie were Bella's bridesmaids. The music got a little louder then she appeared, an angel dressed in white. The pure perfection of beauty and she was looking only at me. My knees started to weaken and my heart raced as she started walking towards me, her arm linked with Charlie's, a soft smile on her lips and a twinkle of tears in her eyes.

**BPOV**

Charlie and I headed slowly down the stairs behind Rosalie and Alice. When they got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Emmett and Jasper waiting, smiles plastered on their faces at the sight of their wives. I wondered if Edward would be wearing the same smile. We walked toward the back door and stepped out into the crisp September air.

We headed for the opening of the large tent and I heard the music playing, my lullaby. I choked back a tear, willing myself to not cry just yet. I paused and Charlie looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Bells? Are you ok? You still want to go through with this right?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes, it's just these are my last moments as a Swan. I wanted to savor the moment with my dad," I said and he smiled brightly then turned away, wiping at his face. I didn't ask if he was crying, I didn't have to. "Ok, I am ready."

We stepped into the opening of the tent and everyone stood, staring at me. I didn't notice anyone but my Edward, waiting right where he said he would be, at the end of the aisle. He looked stunning in his simple black tux and he was wearing the biggest and proudest crooked smile I had ever seen him wear. I smiled at him and fought back the tears in my eyes.

I walked down the aisle one step at a time towards my world, Edward, and all I could think of is 'I hope I don't lose a diamond, I hope I don't lose a diamond, I hope I don't lose a diamond.' I was more nervous about the damn shoes that Alice insisted I wore than about getting married. I didn't need to be nervous about marrying Edward, he promised me he would wait forever for me and he was there.

I reached the end of the aisle and the preacher, Angela's father Mr. Weber, asked who was giving me away and Charlie proudly answered him. He kissed me on the cheek then headed to his seat as I turned to Edward, our eyes gazing into each other's. I saw all the love and desire and emotion that I was feeling mirrored back at me.

The ceremony started and I handed my simple Calla Lily bouquet to Alice and placed my hands in Edward's. I barely remember hearing a word that Mr. Weber was saying until it was time for the vows.

Edward spoke first. He looked nervous and took a deep breath. Then his words flowed out. "Bella, when you came into my life I was a lonely shadow of a man. I was so blinded by your brilliant light that I was terrified to get too close to you. However, like a magnet I was drawn to you. Everything about you intrigued me and made me crave more. Not a day goes by that I don't experience something new with you. After everything that happened and losing you for those years I have learned to appreciate everything that I have with you. Second chances are not often granted and ours will always be cherished by me. I will worship you every second of every day of our lives from now until the end of our days. I look forward to growing old with you Isabella and loving you more each day. There will never be enough days in all of eternity for me to show you how much I love you and to give you all the love you deserve. Our second chance is proof enough that we are soul mates and I will devote my life to making sure that I will never waste a moment of my second chance with you."

Edward finished and I squeezed his hands tightly. I had tears streaming down my face and he released one of my hands to wipe them gently away. I leaned into his hand then Mr. Weber said that it was my turn. I took a deep breath and hoped that I would remember all the things I had written down.

"Edward, the day that we met I could never have imagined us being here today. The disgusted look you gave me that day made me wonder why you hated me without even knowing me. Even with all the looks you gave me and the way you made me feel, I felt drawn to you, yet you ignored me. Then the heavens opened up and your angelic voice came into my life, forever changing me. I fell in love you instantly and you completed my soul even though I didn't know part of it was missing. Then you were wrenched from my life and I was devastated. I felt completely empty without your love. My world stopped spinning and was frozen in place. The day you came back the warmth of your love thawed my heart. You brought me back to life and gave me a reason to live. I live to hear your voice, I breathe to smell your scent, I feel to experience your touch, and I sleep to do so in your arms. Second chances or not, you have always had my undying love." I finished and he had the same tears in his eyes. My voice had struggled to maintain throughout the vows. Edward was grinning my favorite crooked smile and I felt his love pour into me.

Mr. Weber announced that it was time for the rings and Alice and Jasper handed them to him. He gave Edward my ring and asked him to repeat the words. Edward spoke his angelic voice to me as he slipped the ring onto my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Mr. Weber handed me his ring, that I had 'Keeper of my heart' engraved on, and had me repeat the same words. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Mr. Weber placed our hands together and announced loudly, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Edward didn't waste a second and before I knew it his lips were on mine and then I was being bent over backwards, like in the old movies, his lips never leaving mine. A bunch of whistles erupted from everyone and there was clapping and cheering too. Edward helped me back into a standing position and kissed me one more time. I was completely flustered.

Mr. Weber spoke one more time to say, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Everyone stood up and clapped. I saw people wiping tears away as Edward and I made our way down the aisle followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and then Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Sue, Renee, and Phil. We exited the tent and Alice went into major pixie mode with the photographer, arranging us all for picture after picture.

When she was satisfied that I couldn't see anymore from the flash she put the camera down and headed for the reception tent. Everyone entered before Edward and I and we were announced by Carlisle.

"I present Bella and Edward Cullen," Carlisle said as Edward and I entered the tent full of tables and a buffet of food and all of our friends and family. I finally noticed who was all in attendance. I saw Jacob and Crystal, Angela and Ben, Mike and Jessica, Connor, Wyatt and Irina, and Timmy and Kate. I also saw my new siblings, Seth and Leah sitting with Sue, Charlie, Phil, Renee, Esme, and Carlisle. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were seated at the main table where there were two empty chairs for Edward and me. Before we could sit down though, Alice picked up a microphone and announced the first dance for Edward and me.

"Edward, please don't let me fall," I whispered to him through my grin and squeezed his hand.

"Never my love. I would never let you fall," Edward said as we took our positions in the middle of the dance floor. The music started to the song I had chosen, Ella Fitzgerald's _Someone to Watch over Me_. Edward wrapped his arms around me and started to lead me in a slow waltz, singing the words along with the song.

_**Someone to Watch over Me – Ella Fitzgerald**_

_There's a saying old says that love is blind  
Still were often told, seek and ye shall find  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind  
Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet_

_He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret  
I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that he turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could always be good  
Someone who'll watch over me_

_Although he may not be the man some  
Girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he carries the key  
Wont you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me_

I wanted to close my eyes and enjoy this moment but I couldn't bring myself to break my gaze from his eyes. I kept staring into the eyes of my love, my life, my forever and he stared back at me. He would lean in to kiss me but would never break the gaze, almost as if he did, that he would find that this was all a dream. The song ended and Edward kissed me deeply then said "I love you."

"I love you too," I said then the music started back up. I recognized the tune. It was Mark Wills' _I Do_. Edward started singing to me the moment the words started and the tears started to flow freely down my face but I was smiling the entire time, looking into the deeply beautiful eyes of my husband.

_**I do (Cherish You) – Mark Wills**_

_All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I_

Edward spun me slowly then pulled me in for a kiss before resuming singing.

_I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
_

"I do Bella, I love you with all of my heart," Edward said then started singing again._  
_

_In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Till my dying day_

Edward pulled me tightly to him and kissed me on the lips.

_I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

"I love you too," I said through my tears then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Charlie standing there wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear. He still had the tears in his eyes that I had seen right before I walked down the aisle with him.

"May I have this dance?" Charlie asked as he bowed and reached out his hand.

"Of course dad! I would never deny you this," I said as I placed my hand in his and stepped close to him. The music started and I noticed the song immediately. It was something I used to hear Charlie listen to late at night when I would visit. It was _Daddy's Angel_ and I never found out who sang it but it was beautiful. The words made me picture all of the times I had spent with Charlie and I suddenly understood the meaning behind the song for him.

_**Daddy's Angel - Lyrics **_

_I'm giving you away  
But I'm not letting go  
The memories, they flood my mind  
Of the little girl I know _

_Once upon a time  
You held my hand so tight  
You'd close your eyes and say a prayer  
Then I'd kiss your head goodnight _

_As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart  
And thank God for giving me this angel in my arms…_

_You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be…  
Daddy's little angel _

"You've grown up on me Bells. But no matter what you will always be my little girl," Charlie said then kissed me on my forehead before wiping away a tear from my cheek.

_It seems like yesterday  
Has come and gone so fast  
Now my baby's all grown up  
But the memories will last _

_It's hard to say goodbye  
When you've always been so near  
But for now I'll hold you tight  
Like those times that I hold dear _

_As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart  
And thank God for giving me this angel in my arms…_

_You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be…  
Daddy's little angel _

Charlie pulled me tighter so we were practically hugging and just swaying to the music.

_When you were young, I used to laugh  
At the funny things you'd say  
Right now I just can't help but smile…  
On this blessed day_

_You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be…  
Daddy's little angel _

_I'm giving you away, but I'm not letting go..._

The music came to an end but I didn't want to let go of Charlie. I loved my dad so much and wished that I had spent more time with him while I was growing up. Charlie hugged me tightly and whispered "I love you Bella. You will always be my little angel."

I cried and kissed him on the cheek then stepped back. Everyone was clapping and cameras were flashing all around us. Edward appeared by my side and Charlie handed me reluctantly back to Edward.

"Take care of my little girl," Charlie said to Edward.

"I will Charlie. Thank you for giving her to me," Edward replied then Charlie embraced him in a hug which Edward returned. They separated quickly then Alice appeared by my side.

"Bella…" Alice sang to me. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you?" I said with a confused look.

"I have your reception dress upstairs for you. You can go change now if you want," Alice said and I pulled her into a quick hug before kissing Edward.

"I will be right back!" I said then hurried off to the house.

**EPOV**

Bella looked beautiful in my arms but I had to hand her over to Charlie. The song that played pulled at my heart. I knew that I would feel the same way when my little girl got married. When the song came to an end I went back to Bella's side.

"Take care of my little girl," Charlie said to me.

"I will Charlie. Thank you for giving her to me," I replied then Charlie surprised me when he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. Alice appeared and was grinning madly.

"Bella…" Alice sang in her pixie voice. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you?" Bella said with a confused look.

"I have your reception dress upstairs for you. You can go change now if you want," Alice said and Bella pulled her into a quick hug before kissing me.

"I will be right back!" Bella said then hurried off to the house.

I started talking to the guests and saw Jacob approaching me.

"Hey man!" Jacob said as he pulled me into a half hug.

"Hey Jacob!" I replied.

"You are one lucky man to have Bella. She sure looks beautiful tonight. But then again, she looks beautiful every night," Jacob said with a laugh.

"She sure does," I replied then looked around for her. She had been gone about 20 minutes already and I didn't think it would take that long to change.

I excused myself from Jacob and went to find Alice to see if she had seen Bella.

"Alice," I called out when I spotted her. "Have you seen Bella? I thought she would be done by now."

"No," Alice replied. "I was just about to go look for her."

We were interrupted by Jasper who doubled over and looked at us with a pained expression. "BELLA!" he screamed out then pointed for the house. We all took off running and Carlisle, Phil, Emmett, and Charlie followed behind us. Everyone had to keep up their appearances so I was able to keep up with them. We ran upstairs and heard Bella crying and screaming. Jasper burst through the door first and I followed right behind him.

I was not prepared for what I saw. Mike Newton had Bella pinned to the wall with his left hand. It was wrapped around her throat. His right hand was raised up and he was about to slap her. I grabbed his right hand and twisted it back. I heard the bone snap and he screamed out in pain, releasing Bella who collapsed to the floor, coughing and choking.

I didn't even realize what I was doing until I was doing it. I started punching him in the face with everything I had. He tried to block me with his left arm but I would just punch around it. Finally Emmett and Jasper pulled me off of Mike and calmed me down. Charlie was restraining Mike and Carlisle and Alice were tending to Bella.

Charlie pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Then I heard him instruct someone to come to the Cullen's house and arrest Mike. Charlie led Mike out of the room and I immediately ran to Bella.

"Bella, baby, tell me you are alright. Please be ok," I pleaded with her.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and said "I'm fine Edward. I'm ok."

I helped her up and decided that I would never let her out of my sight again. I thanked everyone then pulled Bella into another hug. Esme, Rosalie, and Renee appeared just then and we told them that Bella was fine.

"Can we just go back to the party?" Bella asked.

"Are you sure love?" I asked her.

"Yes, I just want to forget about this."

"Ok, let's get back down there."

We headed back to the party and Bella immediately seemed better. I noticed Jessica leave the tent in a rush. I led Bella to her seat then retrieved a plate of food for her and me. The rest of attendees were already eating. We finished up and Bella was pulled into dances with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Phil, Connor, Wyatt, Timmy, and even Jacob. I watched her sway and turn in her beautiful white dress and shoes. She looked so happy finally. I watched her dance and laugh and talk with everyone.

While she was dancing with all the guys I danced with Esme, Renee, Sue, Alice, and Rosalie. The time passed with the music and I quickly forgot how late it was getting. Alice walked up to me and whispered, "It's time to head out Edward."

I hugged her and went to get Bella who had just finished another dance with Carlisle. "Bella love, it's time to head out. We have a flight to catch."

"OH! Where are we going? I can't believe that you still won't tell me," Bella said with a playful pout.

"You will see when we get to the terminal." I took her hand in mine and Carlisle announced that we would be making our exit. Everyone filed out of the tent and I pulled Bella into a deep kiss before taking her hand and walking out of the tent. We walked through the house and out the front door. Everyone was lined up waiting for us. Bella and I smiled, kissed each other one more time then ran through the barrage of bird seed. I felt a few pieces sting and knew they came from Emmett. I would have to get him back later for it. We reached the limousine that had arrived for us and climbed in.

The limo headed out of the drive and towards Port Angeles. We arrived and the driver opened the door for us before retrieving the luggage from the trunk. Alice had packed for us. We walked inside and I checked us in.

"Chicago?" Bella asked. "Your parents' house?"

"Yep! Is that ok?" I asked, suddenly anxious on whether or not she would like the idea of Chicago for our honeymoon.

"It's perfect Edward!" Bella exclaimed before she pulled me in to a big hug and kiss. I took her hand and we headed for the terminal and our honeymoon.

* * *

**Well? Please remember to go vote in the Sparkle Awards, the link is on my profile. Also, review and let me know what you think please.**


	29. Chapter 29 The Honeymoon

**Ok, sorry for the long delay on getting this to you. Finals the other week really messed up my schedule for writing and my chapters seem to get longer and longer and longer. If you aren't a fan of long chapters I am sorry but I really wanted to get this out because preciousfairymom80 and I have some MAJOR plans for the next chapter. So, since the delay was so lengthy, here is the chapter. More AN's at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 29 – The Honeymoon

**BPOV**

Edward and I boarded the plane and were quickly on the way down the runway and into the air. Edward held my hand as the takeoff made me queasy. We were finally settled at our cruising altitude when Edward spoke.

"Love?" Edward said softly.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"What happened tonight?"

"We got married."

"No, I mean what happened with…M…Newton?" Edward asked, his eyes gazing intently at me, probing for the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," I choked out, tears springing suddenly to my eyes.

"Don't cry love. I just have to know. I need to know what he did to you. Please love," Edward pleaded with me. He clasped my hands in his and looked me straight in the eyes. I saw the earnest look in his eyes and I knew that he needed to know.

"Ok," I whispered softly. I was suddenly thankful of our nearly empty flight and the fact that we had the whole business section to ourselves. I wanted as few as possible to know what had happened. I wanted to forget it all. "On one condition."

"Anything love," Edward promised.

"Once we leave this plane this isn't mentioned again. I already have too many bad and painful memories and I want to forget this one. Can you promise me that?"

"Like I said anything. You have my word.

"Ok, well…" I began.

_FLASHBACK_

_Edward and Alice had just released me from the reception so that I could slip out of my wedding dress and these "Queen of England" shoes. Edward had offered to assist me but I knew that if he did that we would never make it back down and I didn't want my dad or someone walking in on us. I knew I could be quick so I headed up there by myself._

_I quickly discarded the shoes and the dress and slipped easily into my reception dress and a pair of comfortable flats. I made a quick trip to the bathroom for a pregnancy release. The twins were wreaking havoc on my bladder already. _

_When I finished in the bathroom I picked up my dress off of the floor. My back was to the bedroom door when I heard it open and close. I was trying to hang the dress up in the closet._

"_I told you that I would be right down honey," I said, assuming it was Edward sneaking up to have a moment with me alone. I heard the lock click and said, "Edward, can't you wait until the honeymoon?"_

"_Honey is right but I'm not Edward," the person said. I turned around to see Mike Newton standing there. He looked crazy and drunk and the look in his eyes made me extremely nervous._

_"Mike what are you doing?" I asked._

_"It always been you, Bella," Mike said in an eerie tone._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously. I hoped to buy some time so that Alice could see what was about to possibly happen. _

_"I have always been in love with you," Mike said, his eyes softening for a second before becoming creepy again. He took a step towards me, closing the distance some._

_"Mike, what about Jessica?" I asked as I took a step back. My legs found the edge of the bed and I knew that I had nowhere to go._

_"She was a piss poor replacement for you, but I had to have someone. I settled for her."_

_He stalked swiftly to me and grabbed the top of my arms. He spun me around and shoved me against the wall by the door. My arms instinctually wrapped around my belly trying to shield the babies._

_"I will have you my Bella," he said his face drew closer to mine. He reeked of whiskey and I was panicking. How could this be happening to me on my wedding day?_

_My knee flew up in an attempt to make contact with his groin but he stopped it by closing his legs._

_"Now that was not nice Bella," he said as his hand clamped around my throat effectively stifling the scream that I tried to get out. I could feel the life being choked out of me._

_I struggled against him but it was useless. He was stronger than I was. I tried to pull his hand off of my neck and tried to knee him in the groin again. He raised up his right hand like he was about to slap me. The next few things happened so quickly. Jasper flew through the locked door followed by Edward. I saw the surprised look on Mike's face then it twisted into a look of agony as Edward grabbed his raised hand and I heard the bone snap. _

_Mike screamed out in pain and released me. I dropped to the floor coughing and choking as the air rushed back in my lungs. Carlisle and Alice appeared and started to check me over while Edward repeatedly punched Mike in the face. Emmett and Jasper finally pulled Edward off of Mike and Charlie pulled Mike up to his feet. I saw Charlie call someone before leading Mike from the room. _

_The moment that Mike and Charlie were gone Edward rushed to my side._

"_Bella, baby, tell me you are alright. Please be ok," Edward pleaded with me. _

_I wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and said "I'm fine Edward. I'm ok." Edward helped me up and thanked everyone for helping._

"_Can we just go back to the party?" I asked._

"_Are you sure love?" Edward asked me._

"_Yes, I just want to forget about this."_

"_Ok, let's get back down there."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Edward growled through clenched teeth.

"Edward NO!" I cried out. I knew that I shouldn't have told him. "You promised!"

Edward took a few deep controlled breaths with his eyes closed then opened them up to look at me.

"I am sorry love. You just can't possibly understand what I am feeling right now. I want to hurt him…" Edward started but I interrupted him.

"I know better than you think. Tanya…" was all I said and Edward looked at me with knowing eyes. "I know the feeling because I walked in on worse. Mike was only going to hit me, Tanya was…" Edward cut me off.

"Bella, baby, please. I don't want to remember that day any more than you want to remember what happened with him. How about this, from this day forward, we do not mention either of them ever again?"

"I would like that very much."

"Ok, agreed. Now, I need something from you," Edward said with a suggestive tone.

"And what might that be dear husband of mine?" I asked through my lashes.

"A kiss, or 500…" Edward said and I pressed my lips onto his. We kept this up all the way to Chicago and only took breaks to cuddle or talk some. I had no idea what awaited us in Chicago but all I knew was that I would get to spend the time with my husband. My husband. I loved the way it sounded.

**EPOV**

We landed in Chicago and Bella looked dead on her feet. I helped her to a seat by the baggage claim and rental car kiosk and let her sit while I retrieved the vehicle and the luggage. I helped Bella into the car and she fell asleep immediately. The car was a brand new silver Mercedes SL65 AMG Black Series. It was ostentatious to say the least and as I was trying to figure out which sibling had booked the vehicle my phone vibrated. It was Rose.

"Yes Rose?" I answered.

"Do you like the car?" Rose asked.

"Let me guess, you picked it out."

"Well, yeah, kind of. It is more of a suggestion for you for me anyways."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well brother, my dear Edward, you know you are my favorite brother right?"

"Rose, what do you want? I am in kind of a hurry. Bella is asleep in the car and I would like to get her to the house."

"Edward, what I am trying to hint at is that Christmas is coming up and now that you can't read my mind anymore to know what to get me I thought I would give you a hint. So, hint hint wink wink nudge nudge brother. Now, get your bride to the bed and make an honest woman out of her!" Rose said with a laugh. I laughed right along with her and hung up the phone.

I slid into the driver's seat and headed towards Masen Manor. I had finally decided to name the house and it seemed to fit. I pulled up in front of the house and Bella was still sound asleep next to me. I quickly unlocked the door and turned on minimal lights then went out to the car to help her in. She barely made a sound as I picked her up. I struggled slightly getting her inside and upstairs. Damn non vampire strength!

Once I had settled her into bed I retrieved the luggage and slid into bed next to her. I wanted to wake her up and make love to her but she was so peaceful lying there with her hair sprayed around her on the pillow that I couldn't bear to wake her up. I fell asleep quickly beside her, holding my angel in my arms.

I awoke the next morning and Bella was still asleep. I slid out of bed and showered quickly then dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I wrote her a note to tell her that I was running to the market and for her to stay in bed and relax. I headed to the market and retrieved the items needed for our breakfast.

When I got back Bella was still asleep. I guess that the wedding and the events from the previous day were exhausting for her and she was almost 4 months pregnant. I settled myself in the kitchen to start breakfast. I had picked up the items for French toast, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, and some chocolate milk. When breakfast was almost done I received a text message from Alice.

_Open the door, you have a delivery._

I went to the front door and there was a UPS man there about to ring the doorbell. I was thankful for Alice at that moment because I didn't want the UPS man to wake Bella up with the doorbell. I signed for the delivery and he wheeled the item into the front hall. Once he left my phone buzzed with another text message from Alice.

_There are instructions inside, follow them._

I recognized the delivery immediately; it was the trunk of toys. I opened it up and there was a note on crisp clean paper hanging from the lid. I read the note from Alice.

_Edward, _

_You know you love me and you know what to do. Don't worry, she will love it and you won't hurt her, I have seen it in GRAPHIC detail. There is a 20 pack of every size battery needed in the trunk along with some costumes if you desire them. There is also a wide array of lotions and oils and candles. Don't put them near the curtains and blow them OUT!!! Go wake Bella up now and have some fun. My brother is finally a man!_

_Love Alice!_

_P.S. Start with the bubble bath then move to the chocolate!_

I chuckled lightly at Alice. She had really out done herself this time and I was looking forward to it. I got the trunk upstairs quietly and placed it outside of the bedroom door then hurried back to the kitchen to get breakfast for us. I put the French toast and eggs on two plates, made up a bowl of fresh fruit and poured two glasses of chocolate milk. I set all the food on a tray and headed upstairs to my wife. She was still sleeping when I entered the room so I set the tray of food on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to her. I leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"Sleeping Beauty…time to wake up. I have breakfast for you," I almost sang to her. Her eyelids fluttered twice then opened and the moment she laid eyes on me she smiled.

"My Prince Charming!" Bella exclaimed as she sat up in bed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh no! Last night! I am so sorry Edward," Bella said when she realized that she had slept through the entire night.

"Don't apologize love, you were tired. Besides, I have a _lot_ planned for us today."

"Oh really…" Bella said her voice full of implications.

"Yes, you will just have to wait and see though. For now, I have breakfast," I said as I placed the tray on the bed over her legs. I sat beside her and crossed my legs. I placed my plate in my lap and made sure the tray was close enough for her to be able to eat off of it.

"Oh Edward! French toast, eggs, fruit, and CHOCOLATE MILK!!! How did you know that I was craving chocolate milk?" Bella asked.

"You were talking in your sleep again," I confessed and she started to blush. "Don't blush love, I adore hearing you talk in your sleep. You are so cute when you do it."

"I should call cheating on you listening to me talk in my sleep," Bella said playfully.

"Oh really? Fine then, I guess you won't get what I have planned for you today. Since you were talking about it in your sleep last night…" I commented nonchalantly.

"WAIT!!! What all was I talking about?" Bella asked, suddenly curious.

"All I have to say is that if you are craving _something_ just ask and you will get it," I played.

"So, what if I said I want you?" Bella said in a seductive tone.

"First, ravish your food. Then you can ravish me!" I purred at her. Bella got all flustered and tried to stab a chunk of French toast but ended up dropping it on her belly. I laughed and picked the piece up and set it on the side of my plate.

"Edward, do I have to?" Bella asked with a small pout.

"If you want what I have planned for you then yes. Otherwise, it is rest and relaxation for you today," I replied smugly.

"FINE!" Bella sighed and finished up her food as quickly as I did.

I cleared away our plates and took them down to the kitchen then headed back upstairs. Before I entered the room I grabbed the bubble bath out of the trunk and headed into the room.

"Strip and meet me in the bathroom," I said in a commanding yet seductive tone to Bella.

"Huh?" she asked, momentarily stunned by my tone.

"I said, strip and meet me in the bathroom." With that, I disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned on the water and added in the bubbles. Then I grabbed out 3 big soft towels and set them on the counter before removing all of my clothes. I had just finished stripping when the bathroom door opened slowly and Bella entered.

I gasped at the sight of her wearing nothing but my rings. Her long silky hair hung down her back and around her shoulders and her creamy milky skin glowed with love and lust. I felt the desire creep into my body and had to fight the urge to just make love to her that moment. But, I knew that there was an order for today and that she would enjoy it more if I stuck to the plans.

"You look…stunning," I said as I let my eyes rake over her body time and time again.

"Mmmm, thank you. So do you," Bella said as she stepped towards me.

I opened my arms for her and pulled her into a soft, loving hug. I felt her belly press up against mine and loved it. I raised my face up from where it had been buried in her neck and met her lips with mine, pressing them together in a passionate kiss. Bella moaned into my mouth as her hands started to trace the contours of my body. I broke away from the kiss and Bella scowled at me.

"First love, bath time," I said, tsking her for her eager reactions to the kiss.

I helped her into the large garden tub and situated her with her back against one side. Then I sat down near her feet so that we were facing each other. Bella moaned at the feel of the water. I decided to help her relax some more and picked up one of her legs. I started massaging it just below the knee and watched as Bella's eyes rolled back into her head.

"Oh god Edward, that feels so good!" Bella breathed out as I moved my hands down her leg and to her foot, massaging the arch and heel and toes.

"You like my love?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.

"Yes! I will give you about 100 years to stop that," Bella replied from behind her closed eyelids. I chuckled lightly and placed a kiss on each toe before replacing that leg in the water. I picked up her other leg and started to repeat the process. The motions of my hands made Bella putty, she melted into the contours of the tub and enjoyed the massage. This time, after I kissed each toe, I opened my mouth and licked the bottom of her foot slowly from heel to toe. Bella's eyes shot open and she groaned at the sensation.

I kept massaging her leg with my hands as I started to lick and kiss and nibble on her foot. I bit lightly on the arch and Bella's hips lunged forward in the water. I smiled coyly as I removed one of my hands from her leg. Her eyes were closed again and I took the opportunity to further this. I started licking her big toe and caressed her leg with one hand while I moved the other one forward under the water. The moment I closed my lips around her toe I also parted her lips with my fingers.

Bella let out a loud whimper and slid closer to me to give me better access to her soft folds. I kept sucking and licking on each of her toes as I ran my fingers up and down her slit, gently grazing her bud on each pass. Bella was starting to thrash her head around as her orgasm built. I moved my mouth to her ankle at the same moment that I thrust two fingers inside of her and curled them forward. Her orgasm was instantaneous as she cried out in pure pleasure. My name rolled off of her lips over and over again as I milked her orgasm out of her, dragging it for as long as I could.

When her orgasm fully retracted she opened her heavy lidded eyes, full of lust, and looked at me. Her gaze had desire written all over it and I smiled at her before standing up out of the tub and stepping out. Her jaw dropped as she took in my fully erect state and she whimpered slightly. I just smiled at her as I toweled off. I made sure to stroke myself with the towel in order to drive her crazier. My eyes stayed on her as she bit down on her lower lip. I finished toweling off and knelt down beside the tub.

"Don't worry love," I purred in her ear. "You will get more but we have to move to the bedroom first." I licked her ear and pulled the lobe into my mouth, biting down softly. Bella's back arched, exposing her perfect breasts from the bubble cocoon they had been in. I reached down and palmed them as I sucked and nibbled on her ear for a moment. Bella was moaning and writhing in the tub but I stopped myself.

"Edward!" Bella begged and I tsked her again.

"Let's get you out and dry then you will get more my love," I said as I reached for her hands and helped her from the tub.

I dried her off as gently and seductively as I could and knelt down in front of her to dry her legs. This position had her dripping core right in front of my face and I couldn't help myself. I spread her legs slightly acting like I was just drying them off but dropped the towel as my hands moved further up her thighs. Bella reached down and grabbed a hold of my shoulders at the exact moment that I pushed my lips against her lower ones. Her core was soaked and was radiating heat. I parted her folds with my fingers as my tongue darted out and licked her bud.

"OH MY GOD!" Bella moaned as I licked her over and over again. She was almost at her climax when I stopped and stood up. "No Edward, please no, please finish!" Bella begged me.

I grabbed her under the arms and picked her up, sitting her down on the bathroom counter with me between her legs. I smiled at her then kissed her softly on the lips. She tried to deepen the kiss but I broke away as I slid down her body and onto my knees. Her core was directly in front of me again. I used my hands to spread her legs further and leaned in to lick her sweet spot. Bella moaned and weaved her fingers into my hair, tugging and pulling and scratching her nails across my scalp. I groaned and licked harder then pulled her bud into my mouth and sucked on it greedily. Bella's thighs clamped around my head, locking it into place as the force of her orgasm took over and she rode it out as I sucked her nectar, savoring each drop.

When Bella's orgasm has subsided I stood up and pulled her against me, my hips ground into hers. She moaned and bit her lip but I didn't take it further. Instead I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed.

"Don't move baby. I will be right back," I instructed her as I walked out of the room and grabbed the trunk. I carried it into the room and set it down on the dresser then opened the top of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bella asked.

"Yep, delivered this morning! Now, lay back on the pillows and put this on," I said as I tossed her a blind fold.

"Edward! I want to be able to see you!" Bella whined and tried to pout but I put my hands on my hips and shook my head no. "FINE!" Bella said with a huff as she slid the blind fold in place and relaxed into the pillows.

I stood there temporarily dazed by her beauty as I let my eyes travel over her perfect body. My eyes lingered momentarily on her belly and I smiled. I let my eyes travel further south and was flooded with desire when I gazed upon the swollen lower lips. They were still wet and I wanted to devour them again but knew that there were other matters to attend to. I turned to the trunk and pulled out a bottle of chocolate body paint and an array of paint brushes. I rubbed each of them across my fingers before deciding on a soft round brush.

I walked over towards the bed and kneeled on it beside Bella. I sat the jar of chocolate body paint and the brush on one of the bedside tables and leaned down to kiss Bella. She parted her lips to give me access to her mouth and I let my tongue slip in slightly and tease the tip of hers before breaking the kiss. Bella groaned in frustration and pouted at me again.

"Denied again! This isn't fair Mr. Cullen," Bella said sulkily.

"Don't worry love, you won't be denied for much longer. But for now, I am going to do something and you are going to enjoy it. Are we clear?" I asked. Bella simply nodded.

I smiled at her complete trust in me and reached back for the paint brush. I held the handle and touched the bristles to her collar bone. Bella jumped slightly but settled back down as I shushed her softly. I started to drag the paint brush across her collar bone and shoulder before tracing it down her arm and around each finger then back up. I moved it down her side but paused to circle it around her breast and nipple before resuming the trip down her body. I traced all the way down to her foot then up the inside of her thigh. Bella squirmed and moaned softly under the sensation. When I got close to her mound I moved the brush to the top of her thigh and up and over her pubic bone before trailing the brush down and back up her other leg. I moved it up her side and around her other breast before completing the journey on her collar bone.

Bella was panting and her hands kept clenching up with the anticipation that I was building. I reached over and opened the jar of chocolate and dipped the paintbrush in it. I picked up the jar and held it in my left hand as I situated myself beside Bella again.

"Bella?" I purred out.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly.

"I am going to do something to you and I need you to not move too much ok? I also need you to listen to me."

"Uh huh," she replied nodding her head. I picked up the paintbrush that was covered in the chocolate and moved it towards her head. I started to paint her body with the chocolate. She squealed and murmured at the sensation of the cold chocolate and the soft bristles moving across her skin. I painted each special part before setting the jar and brush down on the table. I moved to my hands and knees and then licked at the chocolate that I had put on the skin below her ear.

"I love this part of you because when I kiss you here you moan deliciously." I moved my mouth to the hollow of her throat between her collar bones and licked the chocolate away. "I love this part of you because when we make love, your sweet sweat gathers here for me." Bella moaned out but didn't move from where she was laying. My lips moved to each of her nipples and breasts as I licked them clean. Bella moaned and panted as I cleaned them off then I said, "I love your breasts. They taste so good to me and I can never quite get enough of them." I smiled at this revelation then moved between them and licked the chocolate from there. "I love your heart because it beats for me."

I shifted some and picked up her arms. I licked the chocolate from her wrists and then said, "I love your wrists. I can remember when I used to get lost in the scent that poured from them. When I close my eyes I can still remember the scent and you." I shifted again and picked up one leg and licked the chocolate off the ankle. "I love your ankles because they helped to carry you one step at a time down the aisle towards me." Bella smiled at this statement. I moved to the back of her knee and licked there making Bella squeal and jump. I grinned because this was the exact reason I loved this part of her. "You just showed why I love this part of you. One touch and you come almost undone," I said as I grazed my fingers lightly over the skin making Bella twitch and squeal again.

"EDWARD!" Bella shrieked. I laughed before continuing with my worshipping of her body.

I moved my lips to her hip bones and licked the chocolate off of them. "I love your hips because I know that my hands fit perfectly on them in order to hold you close to me." I moved to her stomach just then and licked the chocolate from her belly button. "I love you belly button because you giggle innocently when I lick it." Bella was giggling as I retrieved the chocolate from its depths. I licked the chocolate off of her lips next and said, "I love you lips because they are so soft and inviting for kissing and because you whisper my name through them." The last place I concentrated on was her stomach. "I love you belly because that is where you are protecting our children, making them whole. Your body holds so much for me, my love, my family, my future, my hopes and dreams. If I could, I would dip your entire body in chocolate and worship it by licking it clean but for now, these are just a few of my favorite places."

I moved my mouth back to hers and kissed her deeply and without abandon. I felt her pour all of her love into the kiss and I knew that she felt the same way about me that I thought about her. I pulled away from the kiss and Bella and I were panting from its intensity. An idea hit me suddenly and I grabbed the paint brush and chocolate and painted a few parts of my own body then settled down on the bed next to Bella.

"Love, you can remove your blindfold now," I said with a smug smile. Bella removed the blindfold and looked over at me. A wide smile broke across her flushed face as she took in my chocolaty appearance. I had painted my ear lobes, neck, nipples, and erection in chocolate. Bella and I wore the same devious grin as she sat up and leaned over my body.

She took her time licking the chocolate off of my ear lobes and neck. I moaned with intensity at the sensation her tongue created on my body. She moved to my nipples and elicited a deep guttural groan from me. Then she moved further down my body and slowly and deliberately licked the chocolate off of my member. I was panting and fisting my hands into the sheets as she sucked and licked me clean. I finally had enough and grabbed her, rolling us over so that I was on top of her.

I captured her lips with mine and poured all of my love and passion into it. Bella fisted her hands in my hair and devoured my mouth with hers. I positioned myself against her entrance and in a slow and controlled motion, slid into her, filling her completely. Bella and I cried out at the sensation.

"OH GOD EDWARD!"

"OH GOD BELLA!" we both screamed out as I filled her.

I started a slow steady rhythm and kept my eyes locked on Bella's as I slowly slid in and out of her. Bella's hands caressed my face, neck, and chest as I kept up the slow and steady rhythm. I kept myself off of her belly and supported myself on my arms. I leaned down and slowly kissed Bella. Her arms slinked their way around my neck and pulled me against her, the entire time I was moving slowly in and out of her.

"I love you," Bella murmured into my neck between kisses.

"I love you too my love, my Bella, my wife."

I pulled back and there were tears in her eyes. I started to stop making love to her but she wrapped her legs around me and urged me on.

"Don't ever stop making love to me Edward," Bella said breathlessly.

"Never my love," I said before kissing her again.

I pulled out of her and received a look of confusion from Bella as I had just promised to never stop. I smiled at my love and helped to roll her onto her side. I lay down beside her; her back to my front and slid fluidly back into her. Bella gasped at the new position and the new depth this position allowed.

I grabbed Bella's leg and lifted it up so that I could slide one leg between hers before locking her leg in place over mine. Bella moaned and arched her back, pressing her hips into mine as I continued to slowly slither in and out of her core. I wrapped my arms around her and palmed her breasts with my hands, occasionally rubbing her nipples between my fingers. Bella's breathing started to quicken and she reached behind her, grabbing my hips with her hand and pulling them against her faster. Her head began to rock slightly on the pillow.

I felt her walls start to tighten around me and I increased the speed minimally. Soon I felt the tingling in my lower back and abdomen as I neared my climax. I struggled to keep the slow pace that I had set but managed to.

"Oh god…oh…Edward…I think…" Bella panted.

"Come for me baby, let me hear you," I moaned into her ear as I felt my body spring forward with her words.

"Oh, Edward, oh god…oh….ooooooo," Bella moaned out as her orgasm took hold. I felt her walls clench around my member. Her body milked my orgasm from me and my breathing hitched at the force of it. Once I finished riding out the waves of our orgasms I kissed Bella before adjusting myself beside her in bed, pulling her body flush against mine.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen," I whispered into her ear as I cuddled her in my arms.

"I love you too….." Bella started but didn't finish as she fell asleep in my arms.

We spent the rest of the day in bed only getting out for eating and going to the bathroom. In fact, we actually ate in the bed. It was a perfect day as husband and wife and I loved being able to spend the time with her and her alone. I knew that it wouldn't be too long until we were never alone again but I was looking forward to becoming a dad.

We slept in each other's arms that night and I woke up the next morning to Bella sitting up in bed and watching me sleep.

"Morning love. How long have you been up?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Long enough, I now know why you used to enjoy watching me sleep," Bella said with a coy smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked, worry washing over my face.

"Well, you talk in your sleep too apparently."

"What did I say?"

"Well, you were making this adorable pouty sucky face then you kissed the pillow. The next thing I knew you said 'Ewwww! Cooties! Mom! Grace gave me cooties!' Apparently you aren't too fond of Grace. Well, seeing as how I lack it I guess that explains your obsession with me."

"Darling, I love you because without grace, you were able to fall for me."

Bella and I burst out laughing. "So, who is Grace?"

I had to think about it for a minute then I remembered Grace and cooties.

"Well, she was a girl that lived next door when I was 7. She was a year younger than me and we would play together all the time. Well, she had this idea that we would get married and be husband and wife some day so she said that we needed to kiss to make sure we loved each other before we could get married. So, we were in my back yard one day and were hiding behind the tool shed. She had me pushed up against the side of the tool shed and she showed me how to pucker my lips." I started to laugh remembering the absurdity of it. I looked at Bella and she was smiling at my remembrance of my childhood. "Anyways, she pushed me up against the wall and leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I didn't move and neither did she. I think we held the kiss for about 30 seconds before she pulled back. I licked my lips reflexively and then realized that I had just licked her kiss. I screamed out 'eww' and then ran to my mom claiming that I had cooties and needed to go to the doctor right away."

Bella started giggling uncontrollably at the mental image of the kiss. I had to admit that it was funny.

"Wait a second here, I thought I was your first kiss!" Bella gasped.

"You were my love. A cootie kiss doesn't count!" I played.

"Tell me more Edward; tell me more about your childhood. I want to hear all about it," Bella said as she curled up into my arms.

"What do you want to know love?" I asked before kissing her on top of her head.

"Everything, anything, all of it. Just tell me more about you. Whatever you can remember."

"Well, I remember more than I probably should. About 40 years ago I decided to come back here and get away for a while. Rose and Emmett had just remarried and Alice and Jasper were all lovey dovey. Carlisle and Esme were even in on the couples kick. I felt like a burden so I decided to take a few weeks and come here to get away and try and reconnect with my human self. I started looking through records at the court house and library and dug through all the rooms and even the attic. I found old photos and newspapers and even a few pictures that I had drawn as a child. As I sat surrounded by my human life I started to remember things.

"My father was a lawyer and was hardly ever home. I truly was a momma's boy. My mother and I were inseparable. She has a lady that would come and clean the house 3 times a week and when she was there my mother and would just have fun. We made cookies in the kitchen and she would always let me mix the ingredients even though I would never fail to make a huge mess and cover both of us in flour. She would just laugh and wipe the mess up. Then we would play hide-and-go-seek in the house. She was counting one time and I decided to hide upstairs. But then the floor creaked so I changed my mind at the last moment.

"I ran down the stairs to find a new spot but slipped halfway down the stairs. I ended up breaking my arm and I remember my mother crying as she carried me next door so we could get a ride to the doctor. My dad would never leave her with a vehicle. Our first vehicle was an Oldsmobile Curved Dash that my father bought in 1904. He bought a Ford Model T in 1908 but did not teach my mother how to drive. He did not think that women should drive a vehicle. I was only 9 when I broke my arm and I remember that it was the beginning of summer and all I did was whine about not being able to go swimming that summer.

"My parents treated me the next summer, 1911; they took me to Coney Island. I do not remember any other family trips where we were all there. I enjoyed the old amusement rides and the boardwalk and it was one of the happier times I had as a child.

"The next year was particularly bad for our family. My father's brother, my Uncle Raymond, played the piano in the first class dining room on the Titanic. It sank on April 15, 1912. My father did not hear of Raymond's fate for several months and he was sick with worry and grief. He quit practicing law for a while and stayed in bed, fretting over the fate of his only brother. We finally received news by telegram on August 21st of that year that Raymond had played on the piano as long as he could to keep people's fears at bay. We were actually visited by a survivor, a young woman who had talked at length with my Uncle Raymond while on board. She told us that as her lifeboat was rowed away from the Titanic she could still hear his beautiful melodies floating through the air.

"My father recovered after that and that year, for Christmas, he bought me a piano. I remember that it was delivered three days before Christmas. He had taken an old picture of my Uncle Raymond holding me as a baby and framed it, setting it on top of the piano. He knew that my Uncle Raymond had been my favorite relative outside of my mother and he wanted me to have something to remember him by. I started taking piano lessons immediately and always thought of him whenever I sat down in front of the keys. The first song I learned to play was 'Mary had a little lamb.' I can still picture my mother's face beaming with pride as the tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks.

"Then, the last memory I have was my father getting sick in 1918. The Spanish Influenza had just begun and my father was the first of our family to catch it. My mother refused to leave his side and I hers so we also caught it. We were in the hospital and Carlisle was there. My father died first then my mother. IT was after that that Carlisle saved me. He saved my life so that I could find you. Everything in my life meant little until you came into it. I truly believe that Carlisle was meant to change me so that I could find you. You are my life, my soul mate, my eternity. You are my everything."

I finished up my memories and looked down at Bella. She had tears streaming down her face and wasn't saying a word.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes Edward. It is just, you lived through so much and yet you think that I am your everything? Edward, you had so much before…" Bella started but I shushed her with a kiss.

"Love, nothing in the world means as much to me as you do. Yes, I loved my mother and father and yes I was able to see a lot while I was growing up. But none of it compares to the life I have with you. You are my reason for being."

I kissed Bella again and we both melted into it.

I decided that I needed to get Bella out of the house so we got up, showered, and got dressed. I took her to Grant Park and we rode in a horse drawn carriage through it. We ate dinner at a small Greek restaurant near the house then settled into bed. The next two weeks fell into a routine of sorts. I would take Bella out sightseeing then we would have dinner and head home and to bed. The following day I would massage her feet and legs and back after the walking and activity. The day after that we would spend in bed worshipping each other's bodies.

I was able to take her to Grant Park, the Museum of Contemporary Art, the Sears Tower, the Lincoln Park Zoo, and finally the Chicago History Museum. Each place was followed by the massaging then the day of making love. It ended up being a wonderful two weeks for us and the last few days in Chicago we just spend cuddled by the fire. We had been away for three weeks and reluctantly packed our bags to head home. I had already shipped the trunk of toys back along with a lot of the souvenirs that we had purchased. I called ahead for Alice to pick us up at the airport but she already had foreseen it. We got into the rental car and headed to the airport and back to Forks and our life there.

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you all enjoyed hearing what happened with Mike at the wedding and about Edward's human life. I know this chapter is extraordinarily long but there was really no place to stop it. Plus preciousfairymom80 and I have some REALLY GOOD plans for the next chapter and I wanted to make sure that I got this out so that the next chapter can be written by this weekend (I hope but don't kill me if it isn't). And remember:**

**VOTING IS OPEN!!!!!!!! GO VOTE IN THE SPARKLE AWARDS!!!!!**

**LINK ON MY PROFILE!!! VOTING TAB IS LAST TAB!!!**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR MY STORIES AND THESES OTHERS AS WELL!**

**The Edward Award – Best Romance – Choices by venomaddict**

**The Jasper Award – Best One Shot – A Real Good Man by preciousfairymom80**

**The Heat Award – Best LEMON!!! – Sex Everyday Keeps the Doctor Away by ME!!!**

**The Vampire Award – Best Collaboration – Second Chances by ME!!! And preciousfairymom80**

**The Paris Award – Best Jacob/Anyone Tale – Dusk by preciousfairymom80**

**The Romeo Award – Best Edward/Anyone Tale – Stopping Time, Keeping Love by ME!!!**

**Please go vote at least once for these stories and show your love and support for us writers. Also, please review, I love them so and I really want to hear what you thought of the honeymoon.**


	30. Chapter 30 Halloween!

**Ok, I wanted to get this out sooner but real life troubles prevented me. I had homework and my car broke down on me. But here is the Halloween chapter. I recommend going pee before reading this. **

**Oh, voting is still open for the Sparkle Awards, the link is on my profile. AND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Second Chances has been nominated for the Silent Tear Awards for Best Collaboration. The link is also on my profile and voting is open until mid December. Please go vote for Preciousfairymom80 and I and show everyone how great this story is. **

**Major thanks to preciousfairymom80, my twi-twin and best friend, for her major help and laughter on this chapter. She and I had a blast planning it out and we have never laughed so hard before. So, without further ado...**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy, THANKS!!!!!!**

Chapter 30 – HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BPOV

Edward and I had been back home from our honeymoon for about a week when Carlisle started up with the weekly ultrasounds and measurements of my belly. He explained that with twins, it was important to monitor their size to estimate if I would be able to carry them to full term or if they would need to have a scheduled c-section. I was kind of tired from being poked and prodded but I knew that Carlisle only had the best intentions for it.

I had been spending a lot of time with Crystal since we were both pregnant and understood what the other was going through. We decided to go shopping for baby things the week before Halloween and drove into Port Angeles for the day. It was just the two of us and it was actually fun. I never knew shopping could be so great without a demented pixie dragging me from store to store like a hurricane. I picked up matching outfits in purple and blue for Little Edward and Renesmee to wear home from the hospital. They were absolutely adorable onesies with pants and jackets to match. I bought socks, shoes, and hats to match the outfits and almost cried when I pictured them wearing them home.

I dropped Crystal off in La Push and drove back home. When I turned into the drive I slammed on the brakes. SHE DIDN'T! SHE DID! There were orange and black lights strung around all the trees lining the drive. I saw a few coffins leaned up against some trees with skeletons hanging out of them. I was mortified. The decorations could only mean one thing; Alice was planning a party.

I drove a little further down the drive and saw ghosts hanging from the limbs over the drive, more lights, giant spider webs, more coffins and skeletons, chains, and there were smoke machines making the woods surrounding the driveway foggy. I just shook my head and repeated to myself "she didn't, she did, I can't believe her, and she has gone overboard again!"

I pulled into the clearing for the house and slammed on the brakes again. I saw Emmett and Jasper digging a large, deep trench around the front of the house while Rosalie was building some sort of draw bridge off of the front porch and Alice was hanging more lights and decorations on the house. I just sat in the new Volvo SUV and stared with my mouth wide open.

Edward appeared beside me and opened the door to the suv. "Welcome back love," Edward said and kissed me. "Overboard huh?"

"YES! Please oh please don't tell me that I have to dress up," I begged Edward and Alice appeared at his side instantaneously.

"Yes Bella, you have to dress up," Alice said while swaying side to side with giddiness.

"Alice! I am so huge the only thing I can go as is a freaking pumpkin! What? Is Edward supposed to be Linus waiting for me, the Great Pumpkin, to visit?"

Edward doubled over with laughter and I heard Emmett yell, "All I got is a rock!"

That made Edward laugh harder and it was contagious. Soon I was laughing hysterically as I pictured me as a pumpkin and Edward carrying around a blue blankie and sucking his thumb.

"Don't be silly Bella, you, Rosalie, and I are going shopping for costumes tomorrow and you don't have to be a pumpkin," Alice reassured me.

The invitations to the party were sent out that day while Rosalie, Alice, and I went shopping. Alice already had them addressed and we ran them by the post office. I was able to see that the Denali coven was invited along with the Pack. This was going to be interesting. I was unable to find anything at the costume store in Port Angeles that I wanted to wear or would fit in so my shopping was a bust. Alice and Rosalie did get their costumes and the ones for Emmett and Jasper.

The week following was a blur, I still hadn't figured out what our costumes would be. Alice had said it was girl's choice this year. I hadn't really participated in the previous year's parties and would always take off to Charlie's. I couldn't deal with the couples dressing alike without having Edward with me.

I was channel surfing a couple of days later when I got the best idea for our costumes. I ran through a mental checklist of the things I would need. I heard a tinkling laughter fall from upstairs, I grinned knowing that Alice approved. Edward was playing some video game with Emmett so I kissed him on the top of his head, informed him of my shopping trip, and headed out. The night of the party I laid out our costumes and smiled to myself.

"Really Bella?" Edward said while holding his long black trench coat up, "this is soo cliché." I tossed my head back and laughed at him. He had a point but it was girl's choice this year and I was making the most of my fantasies.

"Oh come on Edward," I said as I pulled on the black skirt, "it's good to poke fun at one's self."

"I'm liking the skirt," Edward said running his hands over my hips.

"Down boy," I said as I playfully smacked his hands away. Edward backed up, chuckling, his hands raised in surrender.

"Just think," I said, pulling on my blonde wig then walking towards him, "as much as you like the skirt, I love the trench coat more," I whispered into his ear with a purr.

"We could always just stay up here and do a little roll playing," Edward suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ha," I howled, "you just don't want Emmett and Jasper laughing at you."

"Don't worry they won't," we heard Alice say through the door, "they will be very envious of you, trust me."

Once Edward and I were dressed we made our way downstairs to wait for the others. We were sipping on some punch when we heard movement on the stairs. We turned and the sight before us caused me to spit the punch right out of my mouth and erupt into a fit of side splitting laughter. Edward's jaw was on the floor and his eyes looked like they would pop out of the socket at any moment. The looks on Jasper and Emmett's faces were priceless. Alice and Rose had matching looks of smugness and determination on their faces.

"What the hell?" Edward asked between laughs. He was holding his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"Last year was guy's choice," Rose said haughtily. "And Emmett thought it would be funny to dress me up like a fat person, so I decided that pay back was a bitch."

"Named Rosalie," I added. "What were you two last year? I can't remember after seeing this!"

"Oh, you know it," she smirked. "And last year Emmett thought that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum would be fun. I DON'T DO FAT!"

"Ok well that explains Emmett, but Jasper, what did you do?" Edward asked.

"I bet against Alice," he answered simply, with a shrug.

"Don't forget the torture from last year!" Alice interjected.

"What was the torture last year?" Edward asked.

"He was a confederate soldier and I was a southern belle. Those damn petticoats ITCH!" Alice squealed. "It should be a sin to wear that much clothing!"

"So what was the bet?" I asked.

"That Rose would get Emmett into that," Jasper said pointing to Emmett.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Emmett asked pointing his chin at Edward, drawing the attention off of him.

Edward stood there in his black pants, shirt, boots, and trench coat and just crossed his arms over his chest, took a smug stance and said, "Angel." He smiled and showed off the acrylic fangs that completed the look.

"That's hot," Alice said, stepping around Jasper to get a better look.

"Edward Cullen as a vampire," Rose said. "Who would have guessed?" She smiled and tossed her pigtails around.

"Oh come on!!" Emmett said turning back to Rose. "Why does he get the kickass costume?" Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Simple really," Edward said, answering for Rose, "my wife loves me." I couldn't help the smug grin that was plastered on my face.

"Speaking of which," Emmett said, raising his eyebrows at me in a way that had me worried, "so Buffy, what's with the bulge in the front? Hiding holy water or crosses?" he snickered.

"Don't make me stake you," I said raising one of the fake wooden stakes into the air, "I will kick your ass vampire!"

"So Emmett, what exactly are YOU?" Edward asked.

"Fucking Hansel!" Emmett said as he crossed his arms over the white button up shirt, suspenders, and nut hugging lederhosen. He also had on white knee socks and cute penny loafers. To top it all off, he had a little green had perched on top of his massive frame. Rosalie was standing beside him in her matching Gretel costume complete with knee socks and pigtails. Her skirt was poofed out and barely covered her cheeks.

"OH SHIT!" I squealed. "Thank god! I thought you were some leprechaun on crack! Or some weird Jack-in-the-beanstalk wannabe!"

Jasper burst out laughing and it quickly became contagious with his gift. Soon we were all on the floor laughing until Edward realized that he could see Jasper's ass under the costume.

"YO! Tree boy! Get your leaves under control and cover that pale white ass of yours!" Edward yelled as he pushed Jasper's ass away from his face. "Thank god vampires can't fart! Your ass was way too close to my face!"

"Whoa wait a second, you guys can't fart? That is so not fair!" I screeched and everyone started laughing again. "Too bad the no farting thing doesn't still hold true for Edward. He let one rip the other night that had me running for cover in the bathroom. AND HE WAS ASLEEP WHEN HE DID IT! I was cuddled up behind his fucking ass when he farted on me! At first I thought the babies were kicking then I smelled the landfill coming out from the sheets. I thought I was going to puke!"

Everyone was staring between me and Edward and Emmett broke the silence with "I am damn glad that I am not a human anymore!"

"Remember Bella, my love," Edward said as he walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Next year is guy's choice." My jaw dropped as I realized my mistake. "And those cute little pregnancy farts aren't any better." I turned 7 shades of red.

"Oh honey you know I love you," I said as I kissed Edward and tried to make things right. I didn't want to suffer again. I decided to take the attention off of me and turned to Jasper. "So Jasper, if you are going to dress as a Greek God then you usually put the wreath on your head, the other head that is."

"Well, I don't remember Buffy being knocked up," Jasper shot back with grin. "Besides, I am Adam," he said throwing his arm around Alice who was wearing nothing but leaves strategically covering her ass and crotch. The only thing covering her boobs was a long brown wig.

"So that would make you Eve?" Edward asked, raising one eyebrow. "Aren't you worried about flashing everyone?"

"Double sided tape Edward darling!" Alice beamed. Emmett was about to make some comment when there was a knock at the door.

Rosalie went to answer and there stood the most unusual grouping of wolves I had ever seen. Embry, Seth, Leah, Paul, Quil, and Jarrod were all there in their costumes and I heard Jacob, Crystal, Sam, and Emily out in the driveway.

They all stepped inside and we heard "You all look amazing!"

We turned and were blinded by the flash of a camera as Esme, dressed as Sandy from _Grease_ was snapping pictures. Carlisle appeared at her side dressed as Danny. He even had a black wig on to complete the look.

"Emmett I told you would suffer at the hands of Rose for that stunt with the costumes last year," Carlisle said smiling at him.

Yeah, yeah, yeah," Emmett said before digging into his ass trying to remove the vampiric wedgy out of his crack. I about died watching him dig for gold in the grand canyon.

"Well I have a whole year to plan my revenge," he said adding an evil laugh at the end. I saw Rose's face fall in apprehension. I so didn't want to be here for next Halloween.

Everyone had come inside during Emmett's wedgy escapade. I was looking over everyone's costumes with much amusement. Sam and Emily were dressed as an Indian chief and princess. Leah was Xena the Warrior Princess. Jarrod was a One Night Stand. He actually had a night stand over his shoulders with arm holes and a lamp shade on his head. Seth was a condom and Quil was Super Sperm. Paul was a breathalyzer and had the blow straw strategically positioned at his crotch. Embry was a pimp and had the cane, hat, and platform shoes with goldfish in them. Then Jacob and Crystal entered. She was in a little red dress with a cape and a basket. Jacob was dressed normally except for whiskers painted on his face, his nose painted black, a set of fuzzy ears on his head, and he was swinging a fuzzy tail in his hand.

"What in the hell are you?" I asked. I was trying to figure out Crystal's costume.

"Duh, I am the big bad wolf," Jacob replied with a cocky grin.

Crystal smiled up at him and batted her eyelashes at him. "My, what big eyes you have."

"The better to see you with my dear," Jacob replied before kissing Crystal. Esme snapped a picture of it.

"Wait a second; isn't the big bad wolf supposed to eat Red Riding Hood?" I asked then instantly regretted it.

"Exactly," Jacob said smugly. Crystal just smiled and blushed up at him.

"So not a mental image I wanted or needed," I said as I turned around. Edward was there instantly and he kissed me deeply.

"I can get rid of it for you love, want to play with my stake?" Edward asked suggestively. I was tempted to take him up on his offer when Jacob interrupted.

"Good one Edward," Jacob said and he and Edward bumped fists. I was about to smack both of them when Jacob interrupted me.

"So, Angel and Buffy?" Jacob asked and Edward beamed at the fact that Jacob recognized the costumes immediately.

"YAY! You were the first to guess it right and not have to ask!" I squealed.

"You know, I used to watch the show and I never remember Buffy being pregnant," Jacob said.

"JAKE!" Crystal scolded him. "How did you watch a show about vampires when you are a wolf?"

"HEY! Buffy was hot! And did you see Willow?" Jacob said and nudged Edward.

"Yeah Willow was pretty hot," Edward agreed and Crystal and I stood their dumbfounded.

I was about to interrupt their male bonding when there was a knock at the door. I excused myself and headed for the door. I opened it to find Timmy, Kate, Wyatt, Irina, and Connor all dressed up.

"YOU GUYS MADE IT!" I squealed as I hugged them. "But where are Ally, Drew, Eleazar, and Carmen?"

"Drew wasn't ready for an adventure yet and Eleazar and Carmen didn't want Ally to be lonely so they stayed," Connor explained.

"Well at least you all are here. Timmy and Kate, let me guess, Robin Hood and Guinevere?" I asked.

"Yep girl! Whoever said blondes were dumb got it wrong," Timmy said as he poked at my blonde wig.

"And Wyatt and Irina are the Mad Hatter and Alice in Wonderland," Kate said. Upon hearing her name, Alice flitted over.

"Oh my god, you guys are so cute! Now I wish I had picked those costumes!" Alice said.

"Eve?" Irina asked and Alice nodded. "But where is Adam?" Alice pointed across the room to Jasper who was fidgeting with the ivy around his ass. We all laughed at the sight.

"Connor? What are you?" Alice asked as Emmett walked up to us.

"SILENCE! I KILL YOU!" Emmett screeched out and Connor burst out laughing.

"Are these my 72 virgins?" Connor asked in a creepy voice.

"Dude! You're Achmed the Dead Terrorist!" Emmett boomed and I finally got it. Emmett had sat me down in front of the TV one day to watch some guy with his puppets. It was pretty funny.

"Dude, you're wearing nut huggers!" Connor said, smacking Emmett playfully on the back.

"Word to the wise, never make your woman wear a fat suit, this is payback," Emmett tried whispered to Connor but we all heard him.

"Don't worry, I won't," Connor assured us with a laugh. "So who exactly are you?"

"I am fucking Hansel of Hansel and Gretel. But I don't think I got the worst costume. You should check out Jasper. I watched as Connor tried to scan for Jasper through the gigantic foam skull he was wearing and he spotted him. Jasper was standing in the corner trying to scratch surreptitiously. However, in a room of supernatural's with heightened senses it was impossible to hide anything.

"Hey guys?" I asked. "Can vampires get poison ivy? I think Jasper is coming down with something. That or he has chiggers."

Irina, Alice, Connor, Emmett, and Edward, who had just walked up during the poison ivy comment, all burst out laughing.

"Bella!" Alice scolded me playfully.

"What? I don't know these things!" I defended myself while trying to not laugh.

"Love, vampires skin is very sensitive," Edward explained but Alice interrupted him.

"Bella, he made me wear petticoats last year and those things itched like crazy, this is payback. I didn't give him the silk leaves like I am wearing, he has the real things," Alice explained, "and they are super obnoxious!" We all burst out laughing at this and then Alice said, "OH SHIT!" We looked and Jasper was glaring at her but then broke into a smile. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Alice.

"You demented little pixie!" Jasper said as he attacked her neck with kisses. Alice squealed in delight and they twirled away into the crowd and started dancing. That was all the cue anyone needed and soon Emmett and Rosalie joined in. I wondered who was manning the music and looked to see Quil and Embry messing with CD's and the volume controls.

"Dance with me love," Edward breathed huskily into my ear. I almost melted right there. All I could do was nod my head as he led me toward the center of the room. I was barely aware of everyone else dancing around us as Edward and I danced with each other. I couldn't even tell you the song that was playing, I only had eyes and ears for Edward. All too soon I was snapped from my dream world by Emmett.

"Move it baby sis! Us guys need the floor for a sec and I need to borrow your husband," Emmett said with a wink.

I let go of Edward as Emmett dragged him away from me. I saw Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, and Sam line up in the middle of the room and then Monster Mash started up on the stereo. I almost peed myself I was laughing sooooo hard. Edward and Jacob had their parts perfectly as the vampire and the wolf!

Jasper started it up singing as the mad doctor. Then Emmett started dancing like Frankenstein. Jacob joined in as Wolfman and Edward was the vampire. Poor Sam ended up being left with the Bride of Frankenstein. Crystal and I almost died when Jacob used his hands as claws and growled in time with the song and then Jasper started shaking his bush of an ass and gave us all a show. Alice screamed her love for Jasper and we all howled at the sight. I think Sam got the biggest cheer when he started prancing around like a lady and was shaking his 'boobs' at Emmett.

We all died laughing and the rest of the night passed like this. Alice and Rosalie got Leah, Crystal, Kate, Irina, and I up in front of all the guys to dance to The Time Warp from Rocky Horror Picture Show! I even sang and did a fake tap dance for Columbia's part and shook my boobs in Edward's face. Crystal played Magenta's part perfectly and Leah acted like Riff Raff. When that song ended Sweet Transvestite started up and Carlisle appeared acting like Dr. Frankfurter! Sam and Emily started acting like Brad and Janet and the rest was history. I think we ended up acting out the entire movie from memory.

The night wound down after that and soon the entire pack excused themselves and headed home. Edward and I made sure to tell everyone bye and then I caught him trying to cover up a yawn.

"Tired baby?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest, trying to cover up my own yawn.

"Apparently I am not the only one. Let's get you to bed Buffy," Edward said as he ushered me upstairs. I called out bye to everyone else over my shoulder and Edward and I headed to bed.

Edward started to remove his costume and went to pop off the acrylic fangs but I grabbed his wrists and stopped him.

"Baby…" I called out sweetly. "Leave them in please…I want my vampire."

"Love, you can have whatever you want," Edward said as he stalked towards me. He was in nothing but his pants and fangs at this point. I rolled my head to the side and exposed my neck for him. I was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Bite me Edward!" I said as his mouth lowered over my neck.

* * *

**Ok, so what did you think? Did you squirt milk out of your nose? Did you pee your pants? Did you laugh your ass off. Emmett in leiderhosen and Jasper in leaves was just too great for us to not share. Remember to go vote in the Sparkle Awards and The Silent Tear Awards for this story and all of the others I have recommended. **

* * *


	31. Chapter 31 Holidays are Approaching

**Ok, here is chapter 31. I know it is short but it is kind of a filler chapter. But there is the Halloween lemon lol!** **I hope you enjoy and this story is coming to an end but there will be a sequel that is going to be more drama and angst filled! I hope you enjoy!!! Oh and this story was nominated for Best Collaboration for the Silent Tear Awards. The link is on my profile so please go vote for preciousfairymom80 and I and show us some love!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 31 – Holidays are Approaching

EPOV

Halloween had been fun and the after effects of it were even better. Thanksgiving passed quickly too. We went to Billy's house in La Push and were joined by Sue and Charlie, and Jacob and Crystal. Sue had prepared a huge feast and we were all stuffed. Crystal and Bella made the joke that all of us looked pregnant too after the food we ate. I had never experienced a turkey coma until that day. I ended up falling asleep during the football game that Charlie and Billy said was traditional to watch.

Christmas was fast approaching and I headed out with Emmett and Jasper to Seattle in order to purchase Rosalie's present. I was going to get her the car that she had hinted at. There was a Mercedes dealership in Seattle that had the Mercedes SL65 AMG Black Series. I had already the funds transferred to my account to make the purchase so that everything could be paid for today. On the way to Seattle I got lost in my thoughts in the backseat of Emmett's Escalade. They wandered back to Bella and Halloween night…

_Flashback:_

"_Bite me Edward!" Bella said as my mouth lowered over her neck. I let my acrylic teeth gently graze Bella's neck as she moaned deeply. My hands went to her wig and pulled it off, releasing her beautiful hair down her back. It fell around her, framing her in mahogany waves. My hands found the clasp of her 'tool' belt and dropped it to the floor before they found the hem of her shirt. I pulled it up over her head then dropped it to the floor. My hands returned to her waist and lowered the skirt to the floor along with her panties that were soaked with her fluids. I looked up at her glistening core, desiring her immediately. My face moved closer to her soaked slit. My mouth opened and my tongue started to part her lips…_

"FUCK EDWARD!" Jasper yelled at me. "Lose the lust! I am about ready to fuck Emmett over here if you keep on like that!" I couldn't help but smile as I flipped my brothers off who were laughing hysterically at me.

"Jealous much?" I asked and instantly regretted it. Jasper smiled a twisted smile at me before pushing my emotions back on me. I was instantly fighting against the desire to jump out of the car and run back to Forks and bury my head in between Bella's thighs.

"ENOUGH!" I pleaded with Jasper as Emmett stopped laughing. Apparently the lust had affected him too. His eyes darkened considerably and his face was twisted some. Jasper immediately pulled the emotion back and replaced it with serenity. Emmett's eyes returned to their golden color and my bulge softened in my pants.

"Damn Jasper, not cool man, not cool at all," Emmett said shaking his head and I couldn't help but burst out laughing when Jasper gave a look of a scolded puppy that just peed on the floor. Everyone soon joined in and we drove the rest of the way to Seattle laughing with each other.

The Mercedes dealership treated us like VIPs. I guess it helped that I was paying for the car in full. I was able to procure their only red SL65 AMG Black Series in stock. Rose would be thrilled! I had already gone shopping for Alice's present and made sure to take Jacob with me so that Alice wouldn't be able to see. I even had Jacob holding the present at his house. I knew Alice would go crazy over the new line of Coach Purses I purchased for her along with matching wallets. She had a thing for a purse for every outfit.

I would shop for everyone else with Bella later this week. She was spending some time with Crystal discussing god-only-knows-what-pregnancy-quirk-of-the-week. Last week had been that they were annoyed when someone said the word 'poop.' The week before that had been how much they loved pickles. And once it was them discussing the difference between kissing baby feet and grown men feet. Bella's argument was that if the feet haven't been corrupted by the ground then they were ok to kiss. Once the person was walking she said that fungus would grow on the feet and that they were off limits. She was quirky but I still loved her.

We made our way back to Forks after arranging for the SL65 AMG to be delivered to Charlie's house next week. Charlie would then take it to the impound lot for safe keeping and would leave it there so that if Rose dropped by his house she wouldn't see it. I had even purchased the appropriate car cover for it so that it would be safe.

I sat in the front seat on the ride back and got lost in my thoughts of Bella again.

_Flashback:_

_I started licking her slit slowly before I sucked her bud into my mouth, careful to avoid the fangs on my teeth. Bella fisted her hands in my hair and pulled roughly. I grabbed her hips, wrapping my fingers around to squeeze her delicious ass as I pressed my face deeper into her core. I started to thrust my tongue in and out of Bella and I felt her legs start to shake. I knew her orgasm was close. I moved back to her bud and sucked it in between my teeth again as I let them graze against it. I released one of her hips and moved my fingers to her slit. I started to draw circles around her opening while I sucked greedily on her bud. I slowly slid two fingers deep into her dripping core…_

SMACK!

"OW! What the fuck was that for?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head. I wasn't sure if it was Emmett or Jasper that had hit me but I noticed that the Escalade was stopped and both of them were staring at me with darkened eyes and frayed looks.

"I told you man! Lust mixed with vampires mixed with driving is not a good combination!" Jasper said before sending a calming wave over us. I watched their eyes lighten again.

"What was the fantasy this time?" Emmett asked with a grin. "Bella, Bella, or Bella?"

"Bella," I said with a shit eating grin.

"What makes this one so special that you keep torturing me?" Jasper asked.

"Well, all I can say is Halloween," I answered smugly.

"Wait a sec, Halloween…" Emmett said as if he was in thought. "OH YEAH! You fucking bit her! I remember Carlisle disapproving of the symmetrical marks on Bella's neck. I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me so I can ride her ass about it."

"Man, you barely missed her jugular," Jasper said laughing.

"I barely broke the skin!" I protested and they both laughed and headed back down the road. I got lost back in the memory of Bella.

_Flashback:_

_I pumped my fingers in and out of Bella's core as I nibbled on her nub. I felt Bella's walls clench down on my fingers as her orgasm swept over her. Her legs became weak and she collapsed in my arms. I stood up with her and leaned in to kiss her. She shocked me when she started to lick her own juices off of my face. I was instantly harder than I have ever been before. I had to have her now._

_I pushed her backwards until her legs hit the bed. She bounced down and lay back on the bed, spreading her legs and placing her feet flat on the bed. She lifted one hand and motioned me to come to her with the quick curl of her index finger. I wasted no time in stripping my pants and boxers off before I was stalking towards her. The only things I had on were the fangs. I smiled devilishly at Bella before grabbing her hands and pulling her up to me._

"_I want you on your knees now, looking into the mirror," I growled seductively in her ear. She purred in response and quickly positioned herself on her hands and knees. She stared at me in the mirror on the dresser and I drank in her gorgeous face. Bella wiggled her ass at me and I came undone. In a split second I was behind her._

_I grabbed her hips and stared into her eyes in the mirror. She nodded her acceptance and I plunged into her in one swift move. Bella moaned out in unison with me. I started pumping in and out of her quickly. She was just so sexy at that moment, on her hands and knees, submitting to me, mine! _

"_Edward," Bella moaned out and I increased the speed of my thrusts. I leaned over her so that my chest was pressed into her back and I laced my fingers through hers. I started kissing on her neck and ear as I thrust into her over and over again. "Oh god Edward, I'm gonna…" Bella moaned before her walls clamped down over my member. Her orgasm milked mine from me. Right as I started to release Bella moaned out "bite me Edward, bite me…"_

_I couldn't control the desire to do it and I bit down on her neck. Bella screamed out as my fangs punctured her skin, another orgasm flooding her. Suddenly the door to the bedroom was slammed open…_

I heard a door slam shut and looked up, coming out of my daze yet again. Jasper was rushing into the house and Emmett had grabbed Rosalie from the garage. I watched, laughing, as Emmett grabbed Rosalie out from under a vehicle. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder before giving me a thumbs up and running into the woods with Rosalie. The last thing I heard from them was Rosalie screaming out "thank you Edward!"

I went inside when I heard a scream and when I got inside I saw that Jasper had Alice over his shoulder and was running up the stairs.

Bella was looking at me curiously from the couch.

"What is up with that?" Bella asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just reminiscing in the memory of Halloween night. Apparently it tortured Jasper who let the emotions flood over to Emmett. That is what is up with that," I said laughing. Bella joined in the laughter but then looked horror stricken.

"OH GOD! That night! It was so embarrassing when Rosalie and Carlisle burst through the door. Rosalie smelled the blood and thought I was miscarrying and Carlisle ran in to check me immediately. I have never been that embarrassed before!" Bella moaned out but then started laughing.

"Well, that just shows you that they care," I pointed out then the idea hit me. "Hey, I still have the fangs, want a rematch of Halloween?" I asked.

Bella grinned widely at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Things are going to pick up soon. I promise!!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32 So this is Christmas

**Here is chapter 32. Sorry for the delay with the updating, I had finals and hopefully passed with an A. I will know in a few days. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Preciousfairymom80 and I had fun deciding the presents and our friend venomaddict (Miriam) makes her debut in this chapter. Also our friend Sasha_Marie_D (Magalay - Dr. Morales but not in real life) makes an entrance. If you wonder where I got the name for Dr. Shepherd, it is my bf's last name. **

**I want to remind you all that Second Chances was nominated for Best Collaboration in the Silent Tear Awards. The link is on my profile so please go vote. We will find out the results of the Sparkle Awards in a few days so I will update and let you know! **

**Sequel notice - Preciousfairymom80 and I were really wanting to write a sequel for this story but have decided at this time to not write it. While we love the faithful readers out there, the readers have dropped off significantly over the last 10 chapters or so. So, we are going to do this: we are putting the sequel on hold and putting a bit of a different ending on this story than was originally planned. If you guys want the sequel please get the word out for Second Chances. We would love to write it but are not going to at this time. **

**New story notice - Preciousfairymom80 and I will be working on a new story after this ends. It is called Stockholm Syndrome and is going to be full of angst and drama and pain and hurt and much much more! There will also be lemons but not at first. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight but we did go and see New Moon and midnight covered in spray glitter and we screamed and moaned and cheered with everyone else!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

Second Chances Chapter 32 – So this is Christmas…

BPOV

It was finally Christmas Eve. Edward and I were heading to La Push for Christmas there with Charlie, Sue, Jacob, Crystal, and Billy. Then we would have it with the Cullen's on Christmas Day since Charlie would be out fishing. I was getting bigger and bigger by the week so I resigned to a full blown maternity top and pants for the occasion.

We ate dinner at Billy's house. Sue cooked for everyone since Crystal was so big she couldn't reach the stove. Her belly kept knocking pots off the burners. Charlie, Billy, Jacob, and Edward were watching the 24 hours of A Christmas Story. I settled in to suffer through the movie and laughed when Crystal complained about the movie. Apparently she hated it after she had been freaked out by the Santa in the mall in the movie.

All through dinner Crystal kept having contractions but wouldn't go to the hospital saying that it was just pre-labor. We left that evening after making Jacob and Crystal promise to call if she went into labor. Charlie even offered to stay the night just in case they needed a police escort there. Charlie was turned away too so I didn't feel so bad.

We stepped outside with Charlie and headed to the car. Charlie stopped us and then handed us a large bag.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Just a little something from your mom, Phil, Sue, and me. We thought it might come in handy," Charlie said with a sheepish grin. Edward held the bag as I pulled out its contents. There was a digital camera, digital camcorder, and a web cam inside the bag. "This is for after you have the twins. We all know that you will be busy with them and we just wanted to give you two a way to record and share all of your memories with them."

"THANK YOU DAD!" I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Charlie, we will definitely put these to use," Edward said and then hugged Charlie. Charlie quickly made some excuse about leaving something in the house and he ran back in.

We headed home and the only thing I wanted to do was shower and head to bed. I was exhausted and full of food. Also, baby Renesmee and baby Edward were kicking the hell out of me. It was beginning to feel like a full blown gymnastics meet in my womb. Edward got me a bedtime snack of chips and salsa and a big glass of milk while I showered. Then he fed me in bed before humming me to sleep with my lullaby. I woke up the next morning to Edward kissing my neck.

"Mmmm, what a way to wake up," I said with a sleepy smile.

"Merry Christmas love, our first together," Edward said before he kissed me on the lips. I tried to say Merry Christmas back but it was cut off by his lips and tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I could definitely get used to Christmas's like this. Edward's hands started to wander down my sides and towards my legs. I parted them slightly for him and then screamed as the door flew open to the bedroom.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Alice squealed as she flew into the room.

"What the hell Alice?!?" Edward demanded as he covered the two of us up. I was still trying to catch my breath from the scare.

"I had a little vision that told me if I let you two continue that it would be several hours before I get to see what you bought me and that isn't going to happen! I have known every gift I have ever gotten as a vampire until now and I'll be damned if you make me wait Edward Cullen!" Alice ranted like a 3 year old who had been denied candy.

"Wow Alice," I said shaking my head, "remind me to have Jacob around more often!"

"Isabella Cullen, you wouldn't…" Alice started.

"Try me," I said with a sweet smile. "You could have knocked."

"Well if you would have just let me see what you got for me I wouldn't have to result to such drastic measures!" Alice pouted.

"Ok, let us get dressed and we will be down in a few. Why don't you get us breakfast if you want to move this show along faster?" Edward suggested and Alice jumped in the air clapping before running from the room.

Edward and I got up and got dressed. I put on a pair of comfy maternity lounge pants and a long sleeve baseball style maternity shirt. Edward threw on jeans and a turtle neck and looked way too good in them. I wondered if I would ever look even halfway decent after being blown up to the size of a blimp.

We headed down stairs and Alice ushered us into the kitchen where she had made each of us a ham and cheese omelet and poured glasses of orange juice.

"HERE! EAT! HURRY!" Alice almost demanded. I smiled and very slowly started to cut a bite off of my omelet. All of a sudden my plate was gone and then returned, my omelet cut into bite size pieces. I looked up to see Alice standing in front of me with two knives. I burst out laughing and decided to end the torture by eating quickly. Edward and I swallowed our omelets and orange juice then headed into the living room. Everyone was waiting there for us except for Alice who was right behind us. She ushered us to one of the loveseats then took her place beside Jasper.

"It's time!" she squealed.

Alice started handing out gifts to everyone then settled down behind her pile.

"Ok, we all take turns remember?" Carlisle asked. "One person goes at a time and opens all of their presents then the next. That is the way it has always been done; AND NO CHEATING EMMETT! Alice you can go first since you know what you are getting anyways."

Alice started opening her presents at lightning speed. I saw some gift cards, shoes, plane tickets, and a few other things fly by before she was left with nothing in front of her.

"Not to complain guys, but where is your gift for me?" Alice said with a pout. There was a knock at the door and everyone's noses wrinkled up at the same time.

"It has just arrived," Edward said with a smile as he got up and let Seth inside. Seth was carrying a large box and he set it in front of Alice.

"OOOOO Edward, you play dirty!" Alice said with a scowl.

Alice took her time with this one and slowly opened it. She set the wrapping paper aside and then opened the top of the box. The squeal she let out when it was opened was high enough to break glass. Inside the box was the entire new line of Coach Purses with matching wallets. Alice flew across the room and hugged Edward and me tightly.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Alice said over and over again.

"I take it you like?" I asked while trying not to laugh.

"YES!!!!!!!" Alice squealed then went back to her seat to start looking at each purse in detail.

"I hate to cut this short but I have to get back, my mom will send Leah after me and she bites hard," Seth said with a smile. Everyone laughed and Seth hugged me then shook hands with Edward.

"Thanks again Seth, I owe you one," Edward said.

"Remember me on my next birthday, by the way, it is March 18th," Seth said, grinning ear to ear.

"You have a deal," Edward said then walked Seth to the door before returning to his seat.

"Ok, Jasper next," Carlisle said.

Jasper started opening his presents and received some Civil War memorabilia, a pair of cowboy boots, a Ducati, and then he opened the gift from Edward and me. It was really a gift for him and Alice but we knew he would have fun with it too. As he opened it his eyes got bright. Alice had a confused look on her face and peeked into the box. Then a vision hit her. When she came out of it she ran back across the room to us squealing.

"A TRIP ACROSS EUROPE!!! FOR 6 MONTHS!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Alice squealed as she hugged us both. Jasper came over and hugged both of us too but in a more subdued manner. It was amazing how different they were.

Rosalie was next and received a private shopping trip at Christian Lacroix, Chanel, Givenchy, and Valentino. Those had been purchased by Alice and Alice made Rosalie promise to take her along on all of them. She got a new tool set and a few other automotive things that I had no clue what they were. Her last gift was a small box. It was the gift from Edward and me. She opened the box and looked at us questioningly before picking up a set of keys out of the box.

"Garage," was all Edward would say.

Rosalie sped out there and we could hear the screaming all the way in the living room. I think it could have been heard all the way in Forks too! Rosalie flew back in and tackled Edward to the floor hugging him and thanking him over and over again.

"Do you like it? I could always take it back," Edward started to say and Rosalie clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence," Rosalie warned and everyone burst out laughing. "WHAT?" Rosalie asked. "He was threatening to take my red Mercedes SL65 AMG Black Series away. He isn't getting anywhere near my new baby!"

Everyone laughed again and Rose got up and helped Edward up off of the floor. She thanked me with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before returning to her seat beside Emmett.

Emmett was next and he dug into his presents like they would disappear. He got a lift kit for his Escalade and a new sound system and some huge tires for after the lift had been performed. Then he opened the gift from me and Edward. His eyes got big and his mouth dropped open as he looked in each envelope. There were a set of VIP box seat tickets in each one for the Stanley Cup, the Super Bowl, Final Four, and the World Series.

"Wait a sec, why is there only one tic for the World Series? Where is the other one?" Emmett asked.

"In my pocket!" Edward said as he patted his hip. "Here is the deal; you can take anyone you want to any of those events except for the World Series because I will be there with you for that one."

"Deal Bro!" Emmett said and got up to hug the both of us.

Emmett settled back into his seat beside Rosalie. And then it was Carlisle and Esme's turn to open their presents. They almost always got joint gifts from everyone. They started to open their gifts and Esme got a drafting table for her numerous blue prints, Carlisle got a new set of journals to record his research and vampire history in, they got an all expense paid trip to Ireland, a small castle in Ireland, and then they had two gifts left. It wasn't much but we both knew that they would love it. Esme opened the first one, the larger one, and then gasped. It was a hand painted canvas portrait of their original wedding picture. Edward had found it and had it blown up and recreated for them. I think Esme would have been crying if she could have.

Carlisle opened the second, smaller gift and I noticed his hands tremble slightly as he flipped the first page. Inside I had arranged photos of Edward and me from our baby portraits up until now. There were pictures from before the incident in the clearing and even one that had been taken while we were there. It was of Edward placing a baseball hat on my head and tucking my hair behind my ear. The next photos were of Edward's return and then our wedding. The next pictures were taken just a few days ago of me with my enormous belly and Edward was kneeling before it, his hands on both sides, and his lips pressed against it. Then, the final pictures were the ultrasound pictures of the twins that Carlisle had just taken the day before. I left the last few pages empty for Esme and Carlisle to add to. I knew that us being mortal meant that we wouldn't be around forever and I wanted them to have something of us that they could keep as long as they walked the earth.

Esme and Carlisle hugged us both deeply and thanked us for the wonderful presents. They sat back down after setting their gifts to the side carefully.

"Normally I would say ladies first but Edward, you and Bella now have to take turns on your presents. Edward, open the one from Rosalie first," Carlisle said with a smile. I started to worry about why I was being made to wait until last.

Edward opened his present and got two tickets to a symphony in Seattle. I was instructed to open Rosalie's present next and received several necklaces and bracelet from Tiffany's. Edward opened Jasper's present next and got a chess set. The pieces were made out of platinum and gold and the board was crystal. I opened Jasper's present to me and almost cried. Jasper had purchased every single one of my favorite novels in its first edition. I was almost afraid to touch them for fear of damaging them. Jasper assured me that they were in perfect condition to read and he expected me to make good use of them.

Alice's presents were next and she got Edward a laptop with a music mixing program on it. He had started composing again and this gave him a way to mix his own cd's. I tried to hide my groan when I opened Alice's present because it was clothes. Not just clothes, but designer clothes in a size I would probably never wear again. Alice assured me that she saw me wearing each piece in the future so I stopped complaining.

The next present I had to open first. It was from Edward. There were actually two from him. I opened the first one and it was a perfectly carved miniature grand piano. It was painted black and had a key sticking out of the side of it. I twisted the key and the top opened revealing a few pieces of jewelry including a diamond heart on a bracelet.

"It was my mothers," Edward said as he picked up the bracelet and fastened it onto my wrist. I was staring in awe at the diamond heart so I almost didn't notice the music playing from the jewelry box. It was my lullaby! "I had this made specially to play your song."

I kissed Edward with tears in my eyes. I had never received something so wonderful in my entire life. I couldn't see how anything could top this ever.

"Love, open your next present from me please," Edward said and then sat back a bit. I was immediately worried at the distance he put in between us. I opened the large, flat present and it was a picture of a lush tropical island. I glanced at Edward with a confused look on my face.

"That, love, is Isla Bella. It is yours just as Isle Esme is hers. It is located just north of Madagascar near Seychelles," Edward said softly.

I sat there in shock and awe at the magnitude of the gift. I just couldn't believe it.

"An island Edward? You bought me an island? A whole island?" I asked him incredulously.

"Yes, but…" Edward started but was cut off when I stood up and pointed at him with one hand on my hip.

"What were you thinking when you bought me an entire island? What are we going to do with it? A simple vacation home wasn't enough?"

"But Bel…"

"You don't have to buy my love, you know that right? I mean, I would be happy with just spending the rest of my life with you. Yet, you had to go buy me an island. How much did it cost?"

"I really can't…"

"Wait, no, don't tell me. I don't want to know. I just have one question for you."

"Yes?" Edward said skeptically.

I walked forward and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "When can we go?"

Jasper burst out laughing. He knew that I was pretending the entire time. He had felt my excitement not rage.

"You little turd!" Edward exclaimed before kissing me. "You really had me going there. Remember, payback is a…"

"Language Edward!" Esme scolded him then laughed with everyone else.

"Edward, it's your turn," Carlisle said, composing himself. "The one from Esme and I next please."

I moved back beside Edward as he opened a present that was the same shape and size as the one that had held my island. He opened the present and was looking at a picture of an Italian style Villa. It was lovely, 2 stories, beige, and had a tiled roof.

"What is this?" Edward asked.

"That is the home we are having built for the two of you on the island. I drew up the blueprints after Alice saw that you were purchasing Isla Bella. The house is already being built. You two just have to decide on the interior," Esme explained. My jaw hit the floor. I was overwhelmed with the gift.

"Thank you," was all I could manage to say.

"You are very welcome son," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Time for my gift!" Emmett boomed as he handed Edward a medium sized package.

Edward opened it and pulled out a set of keys with a float attached to them. Then he pulled out a pamphlet for a Larson Cabrio 350.

"You didn't…" was all Edward could say while Emmett stood there with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"I did!" Emmett said, nodding his head.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT ME A CABRIO 350!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT EMMETT! Sorry Esme, but HOLY SHIT!" Edward screamed out. We were all laughing at his outburst. Edward jumped up and ran across the room to bear hug Emmett.

Once Edward had calmed down Carlisle had me open the gift from him and Esme. It was a small envelope and when I opened it I almost fainted.

"Is this for real?" I asked as Edward took the papers from my hand.

"Carlisle! Esme! What in the hell?" Edward asked.

"We just wanted to make sure that Renesmee and Little Edward would be taken care of no matter what. This will ensure that," Carlisle explained.

"But a $2 million trust fund for each of them???? Isn't that a bit excessive?" I asked.

"There is no such thing as excessive when it comes to my grandbabies," Esme simply stated. "Now, I will hear nothing more about it. You will take them and hold onto them until they are needed."

"Edward, it's ok. You have one gift left you know, it is from me," I said as I took his hand.

"Oh love, you didn't have to get me anything, you have given me more than enough already," Edward said.

"Nope, uh uh, that won't work on me. You won't let me use that on you so you can't use it on me," I said shaking my head.

"Ok," Edward said as he picked up his last present. It was another picture sized present and I knew he would enjoy it. He slowly unwrapped it and he turned to me with a big smile on his face. "Is this mine?"

"Yes, for the bedroom. I thought you could play for the babies during their naps or at night," I explained.

"I love you! You bought me a Yamaha Baby Grand? You have to be the most wonderful woman ever!" Edward said before he grabbed me and kissed me. I started to kiss him back, forgetting where we were, but was interrupted by Emmett clearing his throat.

"Look, Bella, you still have one present left, and it's from me. Now, OPEN!" Emmett ordered with a smile.

I picked up the last box and opened it up. Inside there was a collar, a leash, and a food and water bowl set. "What is all this for?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"We're moving Seth in," Alice said with a smirk. I shot her a look but then smiled as she grinned at me.

"No, really, what is all this for?" I asked again looking back at Emmett, well, where Emmett had been standing but he was nowhere to be seen. He appeared suddenly and had something in his arms. It was huge and furry and moving!

"WHAT is that?" I asked as Emmett brought the small horse of a dog over to me and set it as my feet.

"This is your new puppy! He is a 4 month old English Mastiff. Now I have to warn you, he is going to get big," Emmett said.

"How big?" Edward asked.

"Oh, roughly the size of a pony," Emmett said while he demonstrated with his hands.

Edward stood up and pointed at the puppy. "That is not a puppy! That needs to go back to La Push with the rest of the pack."

"EDWARD! Don't talk about Grizzly that way!" I said.

"What is a 'Grizzly'?" Edward asked.

"He is Grizzly and he is staying! He is my present and this is half my house too!" I said as I wrapped my arms around my new baby. "I just have one question. Are you guys going to have him as a midnight snack if you get hungry?" I asked as I looked at the rest of my family. They all wore identical looks of shock and horror on their faces. Alice started to say something but I cut her off with a "gotcha!"

"You little evil human!" Alice said with a smile. "And where did you get the name Grizzly?"

"From my grizzly brother Emmett! They kinda look alike don't they?" I asked with a sly smile, holding the puppy up so everyone could compare. Rose spoke first.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Emmett, is this your long lost little brother?"

"You little…" Emmett started to say but was soon flat on his back as Rose knocked him down and sprinted out of the house laughing. Emmett jumped up and chased out after her.

Carlisle and Esme started to gather up their gifts along with Alice and Jasper before heading upstairs with them. It was just Edward, Grizzly, and I left in the living room.

"Bella? Are you sure you want to keep the dog?" Edward asked while scratching his head behind the ear.

"Of course! Besides, Mastiffs are great with kids and are known as the gentle giants. Can you really see anyone messing with the babies when he is right there? Besides, in a year, they can ride him like a pony. Come on! He is really cute!" I said then pouted at Edward. I knew I had him when he looked away. He couldn't stand to see me pout.

"Ok! But he is getting crate trained starting tonight," Edward said as Grizzly jumped in his lap and started licking his face. "EWW!" I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward took everything upstairs including Grizzly and we settled into the day. We took him for a walk around the house and snapped some photos of him. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying him and loved teasing him by moving at vampire speed where he couldn't keep up. The day wound down and Edward and I settled onto the couch, Grizzly at our feet, and started watching "It's a Wonderful Life." I was starting to drift off to sleep when my phone started ringing.

I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Jacob.

"Hello? Jacob? Is it time?" I asked before he could say anything.

"Yes, Crystal and I are on the way to the hospital. Can you guys come up? She is asking for you two," Jacob said. I had to hold the phone away from my ear when Crystal started screaming.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT HURTS!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Crystal screamed out from the other end of the phone. Even Edward heard it.

"We are on our way, we will meet you there," I said. Jacob thanked us and hung up.

"Hey Carlisle! We are heading to the hospital, Crystal is in labor and Jacob sounds like he needs us there," Edward said in a normal tone, knowing that Carlisle would hear him. Carlisle was in the living room in a few seconds.

"Do you need me to come along?" Carlisle asked. "Dr. Morales is there tonight in Labor and Delivery. She is wonderful. Don't hesitate to call though if Crystal needs me."

"Thanks Carlisle. Oh, can you keep an eye on Grizzly?" I asked as I grabbed my coat.

"No problem Bella, remember, call if you need me," Carlisle said as we headed out the door.

We got to the hospital in about 20 minutes and parked. We headed inside and didn't even have to ask where Crystal was. We heard her in the lobby of Labor and Delivery.

"JACOB BLACK! It will be a cold day in hell before I ever let you put your paws on me again!" came floating down the hallway. The nurse let us through the door and we almost collided with Jacob and he was trying to run from the room.

"Oh thank god you guys are here. I don't know what to do! She hates me then she loves me then she hates me then she loves me! HELP!" Jacob said in a panic. I laughed and pushed past him into the room. Crystal was lying on the bed writhing around and moaning.

"!" Crystal moaned. "It hurts! Get Dr. Morales please! I want my drugs!"

"Hey, she'll be here soon. Jacob went to find her right now. I am sure she is on her way. Do you want me to go check?" I asked, speaking softly to her.

"No! Don't go! Oh god! Where is Jacob? I need my Jake!" Crystal moaned again. She really seemed in pain. I was beginning to get worried. I didn't think normal labors were like this. I was about to push the nurse call button when Jacob returned followed by Edward and a short young looking lady in a white coat. She had long dark hair and dark framed glasses.

"I am Dr. Morales, now let's see what is going on here," she said and started to check Crystal. A few minutes and a very embarrassed Jacob and Edward later Dr. Morales confirmed that Crystal was dilated to 5 cm and was 50% effaced. "I will get your epidural ordered now. Then you can try and get some rest before it's time."

Dr. Morales left the room and about 30 minutes later the anesthesiologist, Dr. Shepherd arrived. He was short and slightly stocky. He was pushing a machine and had a nurse with him who carried a tray of torture devices, aka needles and stuff. The time between Dr. Morales leaving and Dr. Shepherd arriving was filled with some great lines from Crystal.

We heard everything from "DOG HOUSE! Do you hear me? Dog HOUSE!!!!" to "How could you do this to me?" to "What was I thinking? Oh I know, I know, I saw the 8 pack and freaked out. It was all about the sexual healing! Well how about some sexual healing now minus the sex!" Then she started threatening Jacob with "I swear to god, you take one more step toward me I will chop IT off!" but when the contractions were especially painful we heard "Oh god baby, it hurts, where is your hand!!!!????!!!!" and "GET OVER HERE!" then she would yell "GO AWAY!"

She couldn't get comfortable so she yelled for Jacob some more. "Rub my back! No, not like that! Can't you do anything right other than get me pregnant?" then she immediately did a 180 turn with "Oh baby, I'm sorry I love you!" Finally, after about 25 minutes, we heard "I NEED DRUGS!!!" and "I can't do this! Take it out! Men should have to do this!" and even "I HATE YOU! Get out of her and go down to the street corner and find me something, anything! I NEED DRUGS! I love you! Bring me back something good!" That was when Dr. Shepherd arrived. Jacob had never looked so relieved in his life.

"Oh god, I can't stay in here for this," I said as I started to feel the nausea rise to the surface. Needles meant blood and blood meant my face connecting with the floor. "I am sorry Crystal, I can't," I said as I ran from the room.

Edward and I sat out in the waiting room. He tried to keep me calm but I was slightly panicked. What if my labor felt like this? I was having twins! It would be twice as bad! Oh god, I knew that I would be able to handle that at all.

"Calm down love," Edward murmured into my ear. "Carlisle is going to be the one to deliver the babies and Jasper will be there to help keep you calm. We have already discussed it. And in the event that something goes horribly wrong we have a contingency plan for that too."

"What kind of contingency plan?" I asked, suddenly more worried than before.

"Well, if it is a matter of you living and you dying, Carlisle will change you and I will remain human to care for the twins. Then, once you have control over yourself I will be changed too so that we can be together forever. Once the twins grow up we will give them the option of a normal human life or a life like us. But that is a worst case scenario plan," Edward explained.

I didn't know whether to be mad at him or madly in love with him for the thought put into the idea and the plan. I decided that madly in love with him would be best and I leaned in to kiss him deeply. He returned the kiss with passion I didn't know he was capable of in a public place. I was about to ask him to help me find an empty room when someone cleared their throat beside us. We broke apart and found Jacob standing there, a look of relief on his face.

"She is fine now. They gave her the epidural and some Demerol so that she can get some rest. Why don't you two head home, I will call you if anything changes," Jacob said.

"Nope! We aren't leaving! I will just sleep here," I said. There was no way I was missing this.

"Bella, you are 6 months pregnant, you don't need to sleep in a waiting room chair," Edward said.

"Well, Carlisle is the chief of staff here, get me a bed. It isn't like they are actually used by anyone other than me."

"I'll see what I can do. And Jacob, let me know if we need to call Carlisle for anything. He has offered his services in case anything should go wrong." Edward shook Jacob's hand and headed off to find me a more comfortable bed for the evening. Jacob hugged me and thanked me for being there then headed back down the hall to Crystal.

Edward returned and led me to a room further down Labor and Delivery. It had two beds in it so that we could both get some rest. He called Carlisle to fill him in then tucked me in. I was asleep before he was even settled into the bed next to mine.

A while later I was woken up by Edward talking in a hushed tone. I heard Jacob too but I couldn't see either of them. I got out of bed and found them in the hallway. Edward was on the phone and Jacob was heading back towards Crystal's room.

"Carlisle, can you get up here now? It's Crystal. The baby is breech and they are preparing her for a c-section. Jacob asked if you could come. Ok, thanks, bye." Edward hung up the phone and turned to see me there with tears streaming down my face.

"Will she be ok?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Dr. Morales and Carlisle will take wonderful care of her. He will be here in a few minutes," Edward assured me as he wrapped his arms around me and led me toward the waiting room. We had just passed Crystal's room when she was wheeled out and down the hall with a panicked Jacob following her.

By the time we got to the waiting room Carlisle was walking towards us. He assured us that she would be fine but hurried down the hall after Jacob. Edward and I sat in the waiting room, neither of us saying a word. After about 30 minutes Jacob walked in with tear stained cheeks and a smile on his face.

"Would you two like to see my daughter?" Jacob asked. We both jumped up and followed him to the nursery. We washed and headed inside. Jacob led us to one of the three occupied cribs and there was a cappuccino skinned beautiful baby girl with a head full of thick black hair. She was curled up and sleeping in her pink blanket. Jacob picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair, holding her as if she was the most delicate thing he had ever held. He looked down at her, not even acknowledging us in the room. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me to his side.

"You know, we named her Miriam after Crystal's mother. Her mother died during child birth and we wanted to give our daughter her name. Little Miriam. My angel. I don't know what I would if anything ever happened to you. Your mom is going to be here soon I hope. She has to be. I can't do this alone. I don't know how to be a dad. I would mess up. I promise you that I will do all that I can to give you everything you ever want or need but I can't do it by myself. I need your mom there with me. She has to make it through. You will love her. She is stunning and beautiful and my whole life, well, until you. Little Miriam, I love you." Jacob kissed her head and softly then wiped some tears away as he continued to rock her and stare at her small sleeping form.

I wanted to go and comfort him but I felt like I would be intruding. I was stopped by Carlisle entering the nursery. Jacob seemed to feel him enter and looked up with tears running down his face.

"Doc? Is she going to be ok?" Jacob asked Carlisle.

"Yes, would you like to see her? She was just moved to recovery," Carlisle said. Jacob nodded and stood up, handing Miriam to me. I held the little girl in my arms as I took Jacob's place in the rocking chair. Edward came and stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders as I sat there and rocked Jacob and Crystal's daughter.

"Your mommy is going to be just fine. Your daddy just went to see her and will be back soon. Everything will be ok Miriam," I whispered softly.

I sat there quietly rocking the angel in my arms for almost an hour before Jacob returned. He was smiling and I handed Miriam back to him.

"Let's go see mommy," Jacob said as he carried Miriam down the hall. "You two coming?" he asked us.

We smiled and followed him down the hall, my hand in Edward's. We reached Crystal's room and walked in. Crystal was partially sitting up and smiled as we entered the room. Jacob went over to her and handed her Miriam.

"Here is our daughter. She is as beautiful as you are," Jacob said before kissing Crystal on the head. Crystal looked lovingly at Miriam before looking up at Edward and me.

"Bella, Edward, thank you for being here, for calling Carlisle. He saved my life. How can I ever repay the two of you?" Crystal asked.

"You don't have to do anything Crystal, we are just happy that you are ok," Edward said and I nodded my agreement.

"Well, there is one thing we would like to do, that is, if you two accept," Jacob said, smiling at the both of us.

"What would that be?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Would you be Miriam's godparents?" Crystal and Jacob asked at the same time. "We kind of named her after you too Bella. Her name is Miriam Ella. Please say yes," Crystal added in.

Happy tears started to stream down my face as I nodded. Jacob came over and crushed Edward and I in a warm hug.

"Thank you both so much, for everything," Jacob whispered.

"You're welcome," Edward and I said in unison.

We visited for about another hour before heading home. It was nearly 6:00 am and I was dead on my feet. I fell asleep before we got home and barely remember a pair of cold arms carrying me inside and upstairs. I still am not sure who it was.

The next week passed with daily visits to the hospital to see Crystal, Jacob, and Miriam. I think Edward and I spent more time there than at home. It was finally New Years Eve and Edward and I decided to just stay at home and relax.

Emmett and Jasper had made a trip for some definitely illegal fireworks and gave us a show in the back yard. It was mall worthy. A few minutes after the stroke of midnight Edward and I made our way upstairs and fell asleep in each other's arms. I dreamt that night of the rest of our life and watching our children grow up as I stayed in the arms of the man of my dreams.

* * *

**Well??? How was Christmas and the birth of Jacob's daughter? What did you think of the chapter? Do you want a sequel to Second Chances? Please review and tell all your friends about this story and we will get you the sequel you deserve!**


	33. Chapter 33 Valentine's Day

**Ok, here is chapter 33. I know it has been a while and that this chapter is shorter but there is a reason for it. Thanks to all those who have asked for this story to be continued. We will write the sequel but it won't be right away. We have another project that we will be working on and started yet another today. (We is referring to preciousfairymom80 and me) Don't forget that there is still time to vote in the Silent Tear Awards for this story. Please go show your love for the best collaboration!!! **

**As for the sequel, what we will do is finish this story then post the Tanya Lemon outtake then the epilogue. The epilogue will be the start of the new story so that all of you who want it to continue can see the direction it will take. I will warn you that if you enjoy the way this story ends and don't want to see it continued then DO NOT read the epilogue.**

**Ok, now, DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will. But....I do own a catholic school girl outfit that my boyfriend loves! *blushes***

**Read, review, and enjoy! THANKS!!!**

* * *

Chapter 33 – Valentine's Day

EPOV

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and I had arranged a special day for Bella and me. She was getting too far along to really go anywhere seeing as how she was due at the end of March. Carlisle said that he doubted she would make it until then. He was trying to talk her into a scheduled C-Section but our dear stubborn Bella wouldn't have it. Carlisle had ordered Bella on bed rest since she was being stubborn.

I still wanted her to be able to enjoy Valentine's Day confined to the bed so I worked it out with everyone so that Bella and I could have the house alone. Carlisle and Esme were at a medical conference in Seattle anyways. Alice and Jasper decided to go to Port Angeles and have some fun on the beach while Emmett and Rosalie were going to have a romp in the woods during the Alice predicted thunderstorm tomorrow afternoon. I had never been able to experience it firsthand but I had been told and had "seen" what a thunderstorm did to a vampire's libido.

I was making chicken fettuccini alfredo for Bella and we then hopefully spend a slow intimate night in bed together. I had already picked up everything and the lilies would be delivered tomorrow for Bella. I had also retrieved a piece of my mother's jewelry as a present for her. It was a simple lapis lazuli bracelet. I remembered that it was one of my mother's favorite pieces. My father had given it to her on their 10th wedding anniversary.

***

I got up the next day and set about the preparations. I had propped Bella up in bed and brought her a breakfast tray with some scrambled eggs, toast, and juice. She ate and watched TV before nodding off for a nap. The pregnancy was making her really tired lately. While she slept I took the time to set the flowers that had been delivered up around the bedroom. I made dinner and had it ready to go on the hall table. I knew when she woke up that she would need to use the bathroom.

I tiptoed into the room and kissed Bella softly on the lips, rousing her from her sleep like she was my fairy tale princess. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled before kissing me back.

"Hello love, did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes, and I had the best wake-up call of all time just now," Bella mused at me. "OOOOO, gotta pee!"

I laughed and helped her up from the bed and towards the bathroom, her belly almost knocking the lamp off the table when she stumbled. While she was taking care of business in the bathroom I retrieved the red blanket from the hall and spread it out on the bed and brought in the food, setting it on the dresser. I knocked on the bathroom door when I heard the toilet flush and Bella opened it and reluctantly took my arm for the trip back to the bed.

"You know, I can walk by myself," Bella said as her toe caught the edge of the rug and I had to grab her to keep her upright. "Well, I used to be able to…" We both laughed at her comment and I helped her to the bed.

"Here we are love, Happy Valentine's Day," I said and kissed her again.

"Happy Valentine's Day Edward, this is the best one ever," Bella said, "even though I am stuck to this bed. Mmm, what smells good?"

"Dinner, I prepared chicken fettuccini alfredo for us and you are getting dinner in bed," I said with a grand bow. Bella giggled and settled herself on the bed. I retrieved the plates of food and crawled onto the bed to sit beside my wife. I loved the sound of that. My wife. The soon to be mother of my children. Could life get any better?

Bella and I sat on the bed, eating and talking easily. After we were finished eating I took the plates downstairs and retrieved the strawberry cheesecake I had prepared yesterday. I took it upstairs and Bella melted when she saw it. I spoon fed her the entire slice then she insisted on returning the favor.

She made sure to get some on my face then tried to lean forward and lick it off only to be blocked by her stomach. I chuckled lightly and leaned forward so that she could complete her original plan and was instantly turned on when her warm moist tongue slowly licked the side of my mouth. I twisted my head slightly, causing her tongue to dance across my lips. I wrapped one arm around her and deepened the kiss slightly, enjoying the sensation and flavor of her lips and tongue. Bella pressed herself into me faintly and tried to deepen the kiss even more. I could tell that this was starting to go too far so I pulled back and was rewarded with a scowl and a pout from Bella.

"Why on earth did you stop?" Bella asked in a sulky manner.

"Because Carlisle said bed rest and no sex," I replied. I couldn't believe my excuse was that my daddy wouldn't let me have sex. I felt like I was 14 years old.

"Fuck Carlisle and fuck the no sex rule! He may be this all knowing vampire with years of medical training but he has no say so over my sex life!" Bella fumed and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Love…" I began but Bella cut me off.

"Look, can we at least try, I will let you set the pace and I promise to tell you if it starts to hurt. Please??? It's Valentine's Day! I want my husband to make love to me."

I let out a big sigh and gave in. How could I deny Bella when she was begging and pouting? This woman was going to be the death of me. I leaned back into Bella and kissed her softly. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back passionately. I wanted her so badly at that moment that it took everything I had to not strip both of us down and take her.

I helped her out of her shirt before recapturing her lips with mine. Bella's warm breasts pressed against my chest and I leaned her back some so that I could taste them. I let my tongue dance around each of her nipples before sucking one then the other into my mouth. Bella was breathing heavily and panting my name out as my tongue worked against her breasts. I wanted to take things very slowly but my body had other intentions. I stood up and helped Bella out of her pants and panties before disrobing and joining her on the bed.

I instructed her to lie on her side and I positioned myself behind her, my body forming against hers like a puzzle piece. I put one arm under her, reaching around to tease her breast as the other one helped to guide me home, into the sweet and warm grotto that I yearned for.

Bella moaned as I entered her and I set a very slow, almost painful, pace in and out of her. I wrapped her in my arms as I spooned her and made love to her, calling her name out as I kissed and nibbled on her ear. Bella was rocking slightly to meet my slow thrusts. Bella moaned out as I reached around and found her bundle of nerves. It sounded almost painful and I froze.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"I'm fine, that was a good moan," Bella said and shifted her hips to rock against me again. Suddenly she drew in a deep breath through her teeth as she clutched her stomach.

I could feel the contraction since I was still buried deep within her. I might have passed it off as an orgasm if I hadn't felt it with my hand on her stomach. I pulled out of her immediately and threw on my pants before helping her sit up some. Bella was trying to take deep breaths as another contraction hit. I grabbed my phone and tried to call Carlisle but it was going straight to voice mail. I tried several more times to get him on the phone with the same end results. All the while, Bella's phone had been ringing nonstop. I grabbed it and saw Alice's number flashing.

"Alice!" I said into the phone.

"Edward, she is going into labor. Her water is going to break soon. Get her into the bathroom then get her dressed and downstairs. We are on our way there. Jasper called Carlisle and he and Esme are on their way back. Call Rose and Emmett and have them get home now!" Alice instructed me. I thanked her and hung up.

Bella was moaning and clutching her stomach when I turned around. I helped her up as gently as I could and got her into the bathroom. The moment her feet touched the tile her water broke. Bella started crying and I shushed her and calmed her the best I could.

"It's ok baby, it's just your water. It is normal. Let's get you dressed and downstairs. I am going to call Em and Rose and get them to come home and take us to the hospital," I told her as I dried her legs off and helped her back into the bedroom.

I picked up the clothes she had been wearing and got her back into them before grabbing a coat and some slippers for her to wear. I quickly dressed myself and we started the slow descent downstairs. I was mentally timing the contractions and realized that they were already 4 minutes apart. We wouldn't be able to wait for Em and Rose. I called them when we got to the living room and told Emmett that we were heading to the hospital and for them to meet us there. Bella groaned loudly as I was hanging up the phone so I decided that we couldn't waste any more time. I grabbed my keys and helped her out to the Volvo. It was pouring down rain and we were both soaked by the time we got in it.

I headed down the driveway not even paying attention to my speed. The moment my tires touched the pavement I floored the SUV, my only concern was getting Bella to the hospital in time. I wasn't paying as much attention to the road as I should have because of Bella's severe contractions rocketing through her small frame. She was trying not to cry and it pained me to know that I couldn't do anything to help ease her pain.

Bella screamed out and I looked to her, taking my eyes completely off the road. When I put them back on the road I saw the deer darting across the pavement. I slammed on the brakes and jerked the steering wheel to the right to avoid the impact. Suddenly the SUV was sliding out of control and I saw us heading right for the tree line. I looked at Bella and her eyes were wide with fear as she saw the trees coming closer and closer towards her door. I reached for her and tried to brace us for the inevitable impact.

* * *

**OOOOOO, CLIFFY!!!!!! What do you think is going to happen????? If you guess it right then I will let you know lol. I hope to have the next chapter up some time this week but can't guarantee it. I have to decorate my house for Christmas and take my son to see Santa. Please click that little green button and let me know what you thinK!!!**

**Side note-We have entered the Geekward Shuffle Challenge. Our story "The VIP Room" can be found on my profile. Go show our geeky Edward some love and I will let you all know when the voting starts. **


	34. Chapter 34 Birth Times 2

**So here is chapter 34. I know that last cliffy was EVIL!!!!! Muah ha ha!!! Well, here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! There is only one more chapter after this then the Tanya outtake I promised you many moons ago and then the epilogue for those who want to see what the sequel might contain, IF (and I mean if) we choose to write it. We have loved you all and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight but we do own this story and plot!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 34 – Birth Times 2

EPOV

I braced Bella against me the best I could with my human self. I watched the horror in her eyes as the trees came closer and closer then there was the sounds of breaking glass and shredding metal, and then the car stopped.

I blinked and realized that I didn't feel anything. Bella was looking over both of us then we heard it.

"Damn Edward! Learn how to fucking drive! She's pregnant you ass!" Rosalie was screaming at me.

I looked towards her voice and saw her bracing the car from the tree with her body. Emmett was holding the mangled front passenger tire in his hands while the SUV was sitting there missing a tire. We weren't going anywhere in this vehicle.

"Emmett, Rose, thanks, but ummm, can one of you please go get a car, SHE'S IN LABOR!" I screamed at them as the shock wore off and Bella's contractions came back full force.

Emmett had a look of pure shock and fear on his face as he took off towards the house. I got out of the SUV and made my way around to Bella's door as she was sitting there panting and growling through her contractions. I tried to open her door but it was jammed shut. When Emmett stopped the vehicle he bent the front quarter panel, jamming the door. Rosalie pushed me out of the way and removed the door in one quick motion before tossing it aside.

I leaned in and released her seatbelt then helped her from the car. She was panting heavily and had trouble walking.

"Edward! I feel something! I think the baby is coming NOW!" Bella screamed in a panicked voice.

"Here Edward, let's put her in the back where we have more room. Lay the back seats down," Rosalie instructed as she took Bella from me and picked her up, placing her in the back of the Volvo.

I hurried to the back after laying the seats down and witnessed Rosalie ripping Bella's pants and underwear off. Bella looked mortified at being this exposed on the side of the road. I hoped like hell that Emmett would hurry.

Rosalie pulled out her phone and dialed Carlisle then put him on speaker phone as I glanced at Bella. I could see the baby already crowning and she was in obvious pain.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, it's Rose, I'm with Bella and the baby is crowning," Rose explained.

"AAAHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!" Bella screamed out through clenched teeth.

"Bella, calm down, women have been doing this for years," Carlisle said trying to soothe her.

"FUCK NO THEY HAVEN'T! NOT WITHOUT DRUGS!!! I NEED YOU!!!! I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOUUUUUUUUUU!" Bella screamed out before another contraction clenched through her abdomen.

"Bella, Edward has been through medical school several times and Rosalie is very capable, you are in good hands. I will be there soon."

"FUCK!!! HURRY!!!!! BITE ME ROSE! PLEASE BITE ME NOW!!!! DRUGS WON'T HELP ME NOW!!!!! PLEASE BITE ME!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed out and I had to fight the chuckle that threatened to escape.

"Don't you dare laugh Edward Cullen!" Rose spat at me. "I will rip off all of your appendages and no amount of work will put you back together again!"

"Carlisle, what do we do?" I asked, trying to remain calm for Bella who was panting furiously now. The baby was still crowning and I knew we would have to deliver it soon.

"Rose, will you be able to handle the blood? Are you in control?" Carlisle asked through the phone.

"Yes!" Rose hissed as Bella grunted through another contraction.

"Ok, Edward, get behind Bella, provide her with leverage, help her push. Rosalie, all you have to do is be ready to GENTLY help the baby out. Mind your strength. The baby will be very fragile," Carlisle instructed. I got in position behind Bella and wrapped my arms around Bella as he had spoken.

Emmett pulled up in his Escalade before Rose could respond. He jumped out and ran up to us, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head at the sight of Bella exposed for the masses.

"DUDE!!!! I don't know how it is supposed to work after this! That shit is broken! It looks like the little monster on Alien!" Emmett said without thinking.

SMACK!

Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of the head as all of us, Carlisle and Bella included, screamed at him.

"Anything else? What about the cord?" Rose asked, getting back to Bella and the impending birth.

Emmett smiled wide as Carlisle spoke. "You need to tie it off, shoe laces will work. DO NOT bite through the cord; you could harm Bella or the baby with the venom. Find something to cut it with."

"I GOT THIS!" Emmett exclaimed as he pulled out a pocket knife. We all stared at him before being distracted by Bella's cries.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! It's coming, it's coming, it's coming..." Bella trailed off as she clenched her teeth and started to push.

Carlisle went into major doctor mode and started talking to Bella as I braced her body and counted for her through each push. Emmett stared at her opening in shock and awe as the head started to emerge. Rosalie reached over and ripped Emmett's shirt off of him in one quick motion and he glared at her but didn't dare to speak. The only words were coming from Carlisle and me as we helped her count through the contractions and prepare for the next ones.

It was only a matter of minutes before Rosalie was guiding the shoulders out then suddenly we had a baby. She quickly wrapped it in Emmett's borrowed shirt then handed the baby to Bella and me.

"It's a girl," Rosalie said softly as she bent down and snatched one of Emmett's shoe laces out. She ripped it in half then tied it around the umbilical cord before taking Emmett's knife and slicing the cord.

"A girl… Our little Renesmee…" Bella said through tears as the pain of the birth suddenly dissipated.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," I whispered into Bella's ear as my eyes took in every feature of perfection of our daughter. I was a father.

"Well done Bella," Carlisle said. "We will be there in about 45 minutes. You guys get her to the hospital. I already called and Dr. Morales is expecting you as is Dr. Shepherd. He will have the epidural ready to be administered for Bella. One natural birth is enough."

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything," I said through choked back tears. He hung up just as Alice and Jasper pulled up.

Alice appeared with several blankets and put one over Bella's legs to cover her up then handed me one for Renesmee. I saw Jasper handing Emmett a new pair of boots and a new shirt. Alice must have seen all this.

"She is going to deliver the placenta, I brought Tupperware for it so we can take it with us then we can head to the hospital. We have time," Alice said with surety. We had no reason not to believe her.

I noticed Jasper got back into their car; the blood must be bothering him some or he didn't want to take a chance. I was thankful that he could admit that it bothered him. I turned my attention back to Bella who was delivering the placenta and Emmett looked like he was going to puke. I bit back the chuckle at the all powerful vampire who couldn't handle a little afterbirth. I now had ammunition for him.

Once Bella was safe to move, Rosalie and Alice helped her to Emmett's Escalade. I held little Renesmee in my arms as she slept soundly. She was absolute perfection. Jasper had reemerged from the car to open the back hatch and started chuckling. I looked and saw that Emmett had grabbed couch cushions and lined the back with them. They weren't just any cushions; they were from my leather sofa!

"EMMETT!" I growled lowly for fear of waking Renesmee. "What are those?"

"Dude! I don't want that pregnancy crap in my beautiful Veronica!" Emmett said.

"Veronica? As in Archie and Jughead Veronica?" Jasper asked, raising one eyebrow.

"He has a thing for high maintenance women," Rose said with a smirk.

"Dude, don't bash Veronica! She's my baby!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Ok, enough! Can I get to the hospital now so I don't deliver little Anthony on the side of the road?" Bella broke in.

"Anthony?" everyone asked, including me.

"Yes, two Edward's is too much. I figured we could call him Anthony," Bella explained as Rose and Alice hoisted her into the Escalade and got her settled. Rose snatched the keys from Emmett and ordered him into the car with Jasper. "Oh, what about Grizzly? I left him home all alone!"

"Don't worry Bella; I put out a bag of dog food for him and a barrel of water. He is in his portion of the garage and will be fine," Emmett said.

"Thanks, now, let's get this show on the road unless Bella wants to have Anthony in Emmett's Escalade," Alice said and Emmett cringed.

"NO BIRTH IN MY VERONICA!" Emmett yelled.

We all laughed, Bella included and then got situated in the two vehicles and headed to the hospital. Emmett refused to ride with Jasper so he sat in the backseat constantly asking Bella if she was going to pop out another any time soon. Bella scowled at him and he was finally silenced when Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

We arrived at the hospital and received a call from Esme saying that they had just hit Port Angeles and would be there soon. Jasper headed inside to inform the nurse that Bella was here and that Renesmee had already been born.

Bella had been having contractions again on the way to the hospital and they were getting stronger and closer together. Emmett jumped out of the Escalade and opened the hatch for us at the exact moment that Bella's second water broke.

"NOOOOO!" Emmett cried as the amniotic fluid seeped off of the leather cushions and onto the carpet of his vehicle.

"SHUT UP!" Rose screamed at him as she helped Bella out of the vehicle and into the wheelchair that Jasper had just returned with.

"Sorry Emmett," Bella panted as he mumbled something about the death of Veronica. He looked at her before turning away. When we walked away it appeared that he was petting his vehicle.

Rose started pushing Bella into the hospital as I walked beside her, holding Renesmee in my arms. Alice was clearing the path in front of us. Dr. Morales was waiting with a team of nurses and one of them took Renesmee from me. I reluctantly let her go and Rose promised me that she would be right there with her as she followed the nurse down a hall.

Dr. Morales led Bella to a room down another hall and I followed them with Alice and Jasper. Dr. Shepherd was already waiting in the room with his equipment for the epidural. Dr. Morales got Bella situated in the bed and started examining her. She complimented the roadside delivery and said that Bella was dilated to 6.

Jasper left the room to go phone Carlisle while Dr. Shepherd administered the epidural. Bella had been having progressively stronger contractions and I was grateful for some relief for her. Alice was breathing on Bella's face during the epidural procedure to help relax her and I held her hands so she could attempt to break them during the contractions.

Finally, Bella was pain free and completely numb from the ribs down. Carlisle and Esme arrived right then and Dr. Morales relayed all the information on Bella and Renesmee to him. Esme apologized for not being there and Bella just smiled and told her it was no big deal. It was almost 11pm by the time Rose came back into the room with Renesmee for Carlisle and Esme to see. Bella was sleeping peacefully for the time being and Alice was staying quiet on the birth time for Anthony.

Esme took to the doting grandmother position quite easily as she cradled Renesmee in her arms and fed her a bottle of formula. I noticed that she kept turning her nose up at the formula and even I had to admit that it was retched smelling. Carlisle kept disappearing to speak to Dr. Morales. Esme finally gave Renesmee to me and I held her in my arms, humming to her. It was a tune I had never heard before but it seemed to fit the angelic girl in my arms.

Just after midnight Bella woke up and complained of lots of pressure. Carlisle hurried into the room and asked if he could check Bella. She let him and I noticed Jasper turned around to give Bella some privacy. Alice was talking quickly to Esme and I heard something about two birthday parties. I didn't even want to know.

Carlisle exited the room right after checking Bella and returned with Dr. Morales who also checked Bella.

"Bella, are you ready to have your son? It's time," Dr. Morales said.

"Now? It's time?" Bella asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"Don't worry Bella; the epidural will not let you feel any pain, only pressure. This should be much easier than Renesmee's was," Carlisle explained as the nurses filed into the room with all the equipment for Anthony's impending birth.

"Ok, Edward, help her count, Jasper…" Carlisle nodded towards both of us. He was giving Jasper the silent cue to assist Bella if he could.

Rose, Alice, and Esme started to get fidgety and excited and Bella was concentrating hard. I was trying to help Bella through it and I saw the toll on Jasper's face.

"Ummm, how about I take Renesmee to the nursery then go find Emmett?" Jasper asked as he very gently picked up Renesmee and disappeared before anyone could question him.

"Men!" Rose and Alice huffed at the same time before eying me. I wasn't going anywhere.

Dr. Morales instructed Bella to start pushing right then and all of our attention was turned to Bella. I held her hand and helped her count through each push. Push after push passed and finally, at 12:47am, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was born. I noticed everyone but Carlisle held their breath suddenly as I cut the cord.

Little Anthony was handed to a nurse to be cleaned off as I turned back to Bella, my beautiful Bella, the mother of my children. Could she be any more perfect? She had truly given me everything I had ever wanted. I leaned in to kiss her and wipe her tears away as she listened to Anthony cry.

Dr. Morales cleaned Bella up and covered her back up as the nurses worked on Anthony. Once he was cleaned off the nurse brought him over to us and placed him in Bella's waiting and eager arms. Bella and I cried freely at the perfection of our son. He was wonderful and handsome and ours. The moment was made even better by the reappearance of Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was cradling Renesmee in his giant arms. She looked miniscule compared to him but he carried her like she was the finest china in the world.

Emmett apologized for his absence as he handed Renesmee to me. I held her to Anthony so she could meet her brother. They both looked at the other before suddenly breaking into fitful cries. That caused everyone to laugh and I calmed Renesmee while Bella calmed Anthony.

"So, what are their names?" Dr. Morales asked as she admired the entire family turning to mush over two tiny babies.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Renesmee Elizabeth Masen Cullen," Bella and I said in unison. We had decided to give them both the last names, Masen and Cullen.

"Beautiful, just as they are," Dr. Morales commented before excusing herself along with the nurses.

I took in the sight of my children, nestled in my and Bella's arms. They both had a light dusting of hair, Renesmee's was bronze and Anthony's was the same brown as Bella's. Renesmee had my bright green eyes and Anthony had Bella's brown ones. Both had small dimples in their cheeks and a porcelain complexion, the perfect mix between Bella and me. Renesmee weighed 5lbs 1oz and was 16 inches long and Anthony weighed 6lbs 3oz and was 19 inches long. They were just amazing.

Bella started to yawn and Esme and Carlisle offered to take the babies to the nursery so that Bella and I could get some sleep. Alice and Rose excused themselves with the mention of shopping. I knew that no stores around here would be open but Seattle would have something. We didn't have any car seats or anything and we would need another vehicle to take them home in so I didn't mind the shopping excursion. Jasper offered to help Emmett attempt to clean up Veronica so they headed out as well. The last thing I remembered was kissing Bella and whispering my love for her.

I woke up the next morning and Bella was still sleeping soundly. I got up and headed to the bathroom before making my way to the nursery. I wanted to see my babies. The nurse let me in and I went to Renesmee and Anthony who were sleeping soundly, swaddled in their purple and blue blankets. I was overcome with emotions at the realization that they were here and were mine. I wished that my biological mother and father could have been here to see them too.

I was lost in watching them sleep and was snapped out of my gaze by a warm breeze blowing through my hair. I looked around and no doors were open and there weren't any fans on. I shook my head and passed it off to my imagination when I felt the warm breeze again. I sat up a little straighter and looked around before feeling incredible warmth surround my body. I heard a woman humming and recognized the voice immediately. It was my mother.

_Edward, they are beautiful. Don't be sad son; I will always be with them and you. Enjoy every minute with them……._

As quickly as the warmth and voice came it was gone. I was left feeling happier than ever before. I stood up and softly kissed both of my children on their heads before making my way back to Bella. I knew that things would be wonderful from here on out with her by my side and Renesmee and Anthony in my life.

I headed back to find Bella awake and eating. The nurse had brought her breakfast.

"Good morning love. That looks simply disgusting," I said as I pointed to the tray of powdered eggs, dry toast, and the ever present cup of Jello.

"Don't remind me. I just hope Alice see's this abomination and brings me something better," Bella said with a smirk.

"Don't worry love, I can go get you something if you want. Do you want me to?" I asked.

She shook her head and I sat beside her, watching her eat. The sight of the food left me with no appetite. I kept staring at her, her beauty, her perfection, the dainty way she would hold the fork. Suddenly her face scrunched up and she smacked herself, hard, right in the middle of her forehead.

"WHAT?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!!! CHARLIE!" She yelled.

OH SHIT! In all the commotion we had forgotten to call him. I picked up the phone and dialed him immediately. I received an earful from him for not calling yesterday and then he hung up on me. I assumed it was so that he could get to the hospital. I also called Jacob and Crystal, knowing that Bella would want them to be here.

Charlie arrived 15 minutes later and I already had Renesmee and Anthony in the room waiting for him. He glared at me for the smallest second before his expression changed into one of love and joy. I wasn't sure but it looked like he was holding back tears. He delicately touched each of their faces and hands before turning to Bella and hugging her fiercely. He turned to me and shook my hand before exclaiming how perfect they were.

Jacob and Crystal arrived about an hour later just as Charlie was leaving. He had to go to work and spread the news and photos of his grandbabies. Crystal and Jacob took turns holding each of the babies and commenting about how they looked like Bella and me. Then they made us all get together for a picture. They stayed while we fed the twins and then headed out as it was Miriam's nap time.

They were walking out as Alice, Rose, and Esme entered, each carrying shopping bags. Carlisle followed behind with two carrier style car seats full of blankets. He explained that Emmett and Jasper were installing the bases into the new Volvo SUV that had been purchased for us.

Alice also explained that she had fully stocked the nursery with diapers, wipes, clothing, blankets, and everything else she had thought the babies would need. Rose had bought bouncies and high chairs and play pens and set all of them up while Esme had stocked the cabinets with formula and bottles. Rose had even installed a bottle sterilizing unit.

Carlisle had let Grizzly out and had taken two of the blankets home for him to get used to the scent of the babies. I was thankful for that. I knew that Mastiffs were nicknamed Gentle Giants but I didn't want him trying to eat my kids.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon Bella and I were falling asleep. I vaguely remember Rose and Alice taking the babies from us and exiting the room.

I woke up the next day to the sound of the shower. Bella was getting cleaned up and Rose and Alice had several outfits laid out for the twins. They wanted me to pick what they would wear home. I pointed out matching outfits, overalls for Anthony and an overall jumper for Renesmee. Bella emerged in a fleece jumpsuit and complimented my choices for the twins.

Rose and Alice had retrieved them from the nursery and were dressing them as I helped Bella pack up everything. Soon, she was being wheeled down the hall and out to the waiting SUV. I helped Bella in while Rose and Alice strapped Renesmee and Anthony into the bases of their carriers. We pulled out and had an escort of vehicles, Carlisle and Esme in front of us, and Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett behind us.

We made it home and took the babies in and up to their rooms to settle them in. After diaper changes, feedings, and two outfit changes, they finally were nestled in for naps and Bella and I took that as our cue to get some sleep too. We collapsed in bed, in each other's arms, and fell asleep listening to Renesmee and Anthony breathing through the monitor.

* * *

**WELL?????? What did you think? Happy that everyone is alive and well? Like how it happened? Only one more chapter of this story. All you lurkers out there who have read but never reviewed........why not take a second and say hi and let me know if you have enjoyed the story? We would really love to know what you think and to all the loyal reviewers out there, remember, we love you and all the time you have taken to show us love!!!!!**


	35. Chapter 35 Turning One

**Ok, so here it is, the end. We, preciousfairymom80 and I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews and words of encouragement for this story. We will be posting the Tanya outtake in a few days and then there will be an epilogue. The epilogue will also be up in a week or two. DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT MORE! The epilogue will also be the prologue to the sequel when we get around to writing it. **

**As for now, we are starting a new story called Stockholm Syndrome. It will be the complete opposite of the sweet, loving Edward and Bella of this story. Brief summary: Edward is a vampire, Bella is human. On her first day at Forks High, Edward doesn't want to abstain so he follows her home and takes her for himself. What will happen?**

**Also, we are working on Ten Years of Servitude and the first two chapters of it are up on preciousfairymom80's profile. You can find her or the story in my favorites.**

**This story means so much to us and is the reason we are friends today (preciousfairymom80 and I). She suggested the idea and we ran with it. It also provided her the courage to start writing her own stories. If you are a Jacob fan you should DEFINITELY go check out her stories. I recommend Dusk, followed by Black Moon, then Celestial Dawn. As for us, we will be returning with a new Darkward story and hope you will read along in the angst and drama and pain that will be present in it. **

**Now, to end this incredibly long author's note... Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or it's characters but we do own a fantastic friendship that was forged through this story. Thank you Crystal for everything. You are my best friend.  
**

* * *

Chapter 35 – Turning One

BPOV

The past year had been amazing. Edward and I had the perfect marriage and the perfect children. The twins were starting to walk, both trying to outdo each other. Renesmee had the upper hand and seemed to take after Alice with her gracefulness. Anthony one-upped Renesmee by saying Dada first. However, Renesmee followed up two days later with Mama. Edward and I both cried at those precious first words.

Jacob and Crystal had become regulars in our lives along with Miriam who was just a few months older than the twins. Jacob had taken to phasing and letting all three kids ride around on him, something Grizzly picked up on quick. I was a little worried about the kids riding on his back but Crystal assured me that Jacob knew what he was doing because he had been giving Miriam rides since she could sit up. When Jacob wasn't near, Grizzly was happy to play pony with Ness and Anthony.

Edward had talked me into finishing school online and I had received my Associate's Degree in Business Management. Alice wanted to throw me a graduation party but I was finally able to say no to the demented little pixie and held my ground on it. She had muttered something about getting me back and I was truly worried. I knew the next celebration would be the twin's birthdays. I had a feeling that she would do a two-day blowout since they had different birthdays. Renesmee had been born on February 14th and Anthony on the 15th.

About a week before their birthdays I knew that I was in for the celebration to rival all celebrations. Boxes upon boxes started to arrive and as Alice swept them away I knew she was up to no good. I tried to sneak a peek but the damn fortune teller kept seeing me trying and would head me off at the pass.

Finally, the 14th had arrived and I woke up to Renesmee and Anthony squealing from their nursery. I got up and smiled at the sounds until I heard the tinkling laughter that was accompanying them. I hurried into their nursery, Edward hot on my heels and I saw Alice flitting around their room at vampire speed, twirling around with ribbons and sashes and boas, making them squeal in delight. I had often wondered if the twins' knowing about vampires and wolves was safe but with all of their overprotective supernatural aunts and uncles, I had nothing to worry about.

"MAMA! Pretty!" Renesmee squealed when she saw me, pointing at Alice's dance.

"DADA! UP!" Anthony called out and held his arms out to Edward who gladly gave in to the demand.

"Yes, pretty! Alice pretty," I cooed to Renesmee as I lifted her up.

It was then that I noticed their newest outfits. They were wearing prince and princess outfits in varying shades of gold, red, and ivory. I noticed a crown and tiara sitting on their bookcase and immediately knew that the pixie had gone overboard again.

I started to picture the many ways I could remove the decorations and have the small family affair that I wanted for their birthday but Alice saw it and stopped twirling right in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen! Don't you dare even think of it! They are my only niece and nephew and I will spoil them senseless if I want to!" Alice spat at me slightly seriously.

"Peace! Back! Down evil pixie!" I said as I backed up with my arms around Renesmee.

Alice's face screwed up for a second then she doubled over with laughter.

"Down evil pixie?" she pealed out through the laughter.

"Well, it made you laugh," Edward added in and then joined with the laughter. It was quickly contagious and I joined in too. Soon Anthony and Renesmee were giggling even though they didn't get the joke.

"Ok, you two need to get dressed in your outfits, everyone will be here soon for the party," Alice said.

Edward and I looked at each other with identical puzzled faces and said, "Outfits?" in unison.

"Yes, they are hanging in your closet. Get dressed and get downstairs. I will take care of my babies," Alice said as she took both of them from our arms and headed out of the door after pausing to grab their crowns.

Edward and I headed back to our room and were scared to look in the closet. Alice must have snuck the outfits in while we were sleeping. I slowly opened the closet and heard Edward groan. I looked and saw the most ostentatious ball gown I had ever seen. It was royal blue with silver cord accents around the corseted bust. It flowed to the floor and there was a blue and silver scarf with it. The shoes were blue velvet with a soft sole. Beside it was a high-waist tux that looked like Leopold had worn it. It had a blue velvet tailed jacket and ivory pants. There were also black knee boots to complete the ensemble.

I mentally cursed Alice as Edward retrieved my gown and helped me into it. I sucked in my breath as he laced up the corset and was surprised that it was generous enough to cover most of my breasts. Just as Edward started to dress in his tux, Rose flitted into the room and snatched me away for hair and makeup. She was in a dark maroon gown similar to mine and her hair was in an intricate weaved braid that looked like a basket. She styled my hair similar to hers and draped the scarf over my shoulders.

Just as she finished dabbing on minimal makeup, Edward appeared in her doorway looking like the prince of my dreams. My breath was taken away at the sight of my dashing husband. He was the image of perfection, standing there in the doorway, looking as handsome as ever. I hurried over to him and pressed my lips to his.

"You look amazing love," Edward murmured through our kiss.

"So do you," I said as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Ok, enough of the mush. Let's get downstairs, everyone should be here any minute," Rose said and she led the way downstairs.

The living room had been turned into a castle throne room with two thrones for Renesmee and Anthony. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were already there, dressed like the royal family they were. All the couples were dressed just as Edward and I were except for the color of their ensembles. Emmett and Rose in maroon and gold, Edward and I in royal blue and silver, Alice and Jasper in dark purple and ivory, and Carlisle and Esme in ivory and gold.

Renesmee and Anthony were playing on the floor with their crowns. I glanced at them and noticed that they were adorned with gems and the Cullen crest. I wondered if the gems were real but decided against asking for fear that I was right and would panic.

There was a knock at the door and Alice flitted over to open it. Charlie, Sue, Jacob, Crystal, and Miriam were standing there, dressed to the 9's in their own beautiful garbs. Each couple was dressed in similar outfits; Charlie and Sue in forest green and cream, and Jacob and Crystal in chocolate brown and gold. Miriam was in a princess gown in shades of green with a little tiara perched on her head. They all looked amazing.

Everyone mingled and chatted and I had to embarrass Charlie by telling him how handsome he looked. Jacob looked positively uncomfortable in his outfit and kept tugging at the collar of his shirt. I stifled a giggle when Alice flitted by and smacked his hand away from the buttons. Crystal had had her hand raised to do the same but the pixie vampire struck before her.

The party was amazing and the cakes were beautiful. Alice had really outdone herself with this one. The cake was a castle straight out of a fairy tale. Anthony and Renesmee each had their own smash cakes that were replicas of their crowns. Everyone had to laugh at Alice and Rose working at vampire speed with baby wipes to keep the cake and frosting off of the outfits.

The presents were next and Renesmee and Anthony got a swing set and sand box for the back yard and power wheels. Renesmee also got a wide collection of Disney Princess items including every dress up outfit they offered. Anthony received a few hundred Hot Wheels and the rug with the city view to drive them on.

After presents were done, Jacob and Crystal left to take Miriam home for her nap and I noticed Renesmee and Anthony yawning. Edward and I took them upstairs and changed their clothes, then laid them down for their naps. Just as I closed their bedroom door Alice appeared and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs.

"What the hell Alice?" I asked as she yanked me into the kitchen.

"Just look!" she demanded as she pointed out the kitchen window.

I turned and looked and saw Charlie and Sue standing in the gazebo in each other's arms. I watched with wide eyes as Charlie removed something from his pocket and got down on one knee, taking Sue's hand in his.

I watched the beautiful scene; Charlie in his suit, Sue in her dress. Sue looked like she was crying as Charlie slid the ring on her finger. He jumped up and pulled her in for a kiss just as she had nodded her head. Alice and I started squealing and everyone appeared in the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Edward asked as he noticed the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Charlie…Sue…engaged…" I said as I wiped the tears away.

"WOOOOOOO!" Emmett boomed out and Charlie and Sue must have heard because they broke their kiss and glanced at the house. I watched Charlie blush multiple shades of red and Sue duck her head into his shoulder.

"Emmett!" Rose scolded him and smacked the back of his head. "Way to ruin a moment!"

We all laughed and Charlie and Sue joined us back in the house. There were rounds of congratulations and a promise to Alice to let her help in the planning as long as it was kept intimate and reserved. We all talked for about an hour about everything and then were silenced by the small voices drifting over the monitor.

"Ness-Me," Anthony cooed at his sister from their room.

"An-ny!" Renesmee replied as if she had suddenly discovered her brother for the first time.

"Up, out," Anthony said and we heard Renesmee giggle.

Edward, Charlie, Sue, and I listened to the monitor while our vampiric family listened naturally. We heard some muffled sounds and grunts then the sound of two pairs of little feet dropping onto the floor. I led the movement upstairs and all of us stood in the two doorways to their nursery, watching them play. We were soon spied by the twins.

"Mama! Dada!" they squealed in unison.

"Up, out," Anthony said while pointing to his crib.

"Out, play," Renesmee said as she picked up one of her dolls.

We all laughed at them tattling on themselves.

"Guess it's time to go shopping for toddler beds," Charlie commented from behind me.

"Ugh! Can't we keep them little just a while longer?" I whined. They were growing up so fast.

"All mothers wish that," Sue commented.

"Genetically engineered babies that stay babies longer…" Carlisle trailed off. "Imagine the possibilities."

We all burst out laughing at the strange look on his face as he pictured it. Charlie and Sue announced their departure just then and said they wanted to go tell everyone the good news, after they changed of course. Edward and I hugged them and they kissed the twins goodbye then headed downstairs and out the door.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up, changing out of our outfits, and cooking dinner for the four humans. Esme had taken to cooking for us and spoiling us rotten with Food Network's finest dishes. We watched a little television after dinner and then spent some family time together.

I had a feeling that the family time would soon be coming to an end. Emmett and Rose had been mentioning traveling abroad for a few years on their umpteenth honeymoon. They would periodically disappear for a few years at a time on a vacation and rekindle their romance. They hadn't gone on one since the 50's.

Jasper wanted to go back to college and major in something new, religious history had been appealing to him lately. Alice had also expressed a desire to return to school for fashion design. They had been looking for a good school that offered both majors that was located in a cloudy area.

Carlisle had been offered a position at the Russian Children's Clinical Hospital in Moscow and Esme was excited about it. They had been debating the offer but knew that they wouldn't be able to stay in Forks past the end of this year. I think they were planning to move there in January.

That would leave Edward, Renesmee, Anthony, and I here in Forks to live our happy, human life. I couldn't ask for more.

Anthony had fallen asleep in Emmett's arms and Renesmee was fighting the losing battle to dreamland in Jasper's arms. Edward and I said goodnight to everyone and picked up the twins. We carried them upstairs to their nursery and laid them down, kissing each one on their foreheads. I stood there looking at my two amazing miracles, Edward behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

He kissed the back of my head and murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I turned my head to kiss him.

He pulled away and smiled at me. "You are my life Isabella Cullen."

"As you are mine. Now, take me to bed or lose me forever."

Edward smiled and swept me off of my feet and carried me into our room. As we lay in bed in each other's arms I sent up a silent prayer to whoever was up there thanking them for my wonderful life, husband, children, and family, grateful that I had been given a second chance.

* * *

**Please author alert me if you want more. I will be posting the Tanya chapter soon and then the epilogue. Also, we wrote a story for the Geekward Shuffle Challenge called The VIP Room. Voting begins soon so please show our Geekward some love! Thank you all for everything and all the reviews. Now, please, especially if you have never reviewed this story before, click that little green button and tell us how much you loved or hated or just liked the story. We want to hear from you. Thank you all!**


	36. Chapter 36 Outtake Chapter 15 original

**Ok, as promised eons ago, here is the Tanya outtake. This is the way the chapter was originally going to go but as you read you will see why we changed it. Connor's powers were an issue so they were altered and so was Tanya's fate. We hope that you enjoy this little snippet. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did!  
**

* * *

EPOV

Being with Bella these past few weeks has been wonderful. Breathing her in day after day, I no longer needed air, I needed Bella. It had become so quiet since the family had left taking our new friends to Denali. Carlisle wanted to see if Eleazar had ever heard of anything like this happening before. With them gone Bella and I didn't have to worry about being interrupted all the time.

Bella had left that day for some classes. She said that she would have to stop by the store. She wanted to make something special for dinner. The life that I had been blessed with was amazing. I couldn't wait for Bella to be my wife. So it was with this train of thought, I found myself upstairs lying on my leather couch, listening to my iPod, my eyes closed in relaxation.

I don't know how long I laid there before I felt someone watching me. Figuring it was Bella, I laid still to let her think I was asleep, waiting for Bella to come to me. I could feel her walk closer, stopping next to me; I reached out and pulled her to me in the same moment that she landed, crashing on me. It was then that something registered in my mind; I felt cold where I should have felt warmth. I snapped my eyes open only to see Tanya lying on top of me. I was sure my face mirrored hers, lined with shock.

"Tanya I'm so sorry," I stammered out "I thought you were…" she cut me off.

"No wait," she said quietly while I sat us up. "When I overheard Carlisle, I couldnt believe it. I had to see for myself," she said as she reached for my cheek. I reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Yes it's true. I'm alive," I offered her a warm smile as she stared unblinking into my eyes.

"And human," she whispered. "Your eyes... thier like green embers. Their beautiful," she said completely in awe. She shook her head; I imagined getting her thoughts together.

"Uh thanks. So are you planning on staying to see Bella?" I asked getting really uncomfortable with the situation. She jumped, almost like she was shocked by something.

"Well I wanted to talk to you for a while...if that's ok?" she asked wringing her hands together. I guess I wasn't the only nervous one. I knew why I was, I just wondered what caused hers.

"Tanya of course," I said smiling, hoping to take some of the edge off, "you know you have always been a friend to me." She smiled at me and reached out to take my hand. As her fingers took mine my mind got foggy. I couldn't seem to think straight but I felt a tightening in my stomach. As my mind was lost to the haze I remembered something long ago, from my younger days as a vampire…

_"You know of my tendencies with human companions?" Tanya asked with a smirk. _

_"How could I not," I replied, wincing at the scene running through her mind, "you can't seem to think of anything else." I could see with perfect clarity, as if I was Tanya. I could see her looking down at the human male, consumed with passion._

_"Well there's more to the fact that I love for them to warm my bed, it's that they are easier to seduce than a vampire" she said with a sly smile on her lips. "Now if a certain vampire were willing to partake in such activities…" she said seductively. The face of the human in her mind went from one of a stranger to a very familiar one, mine. "Then I wouldn't object," she finished._

The memory sent ice through my veins, with the realization, I grabbed Tanya's wrists. "Tanya what are you doing?"I asked her, using a firm voice.

"Ahhh, so I can seduce you now." The smile that played on her face was doing anything to help my betraying body, I could feel my erection throbbing. "You know I've always wanted you Edward," she said while moving her lips closer to mine.

I couldn't pull away. I knew it wrong, but why did I want to pull away? I wanted her, I wanted to feel her inside and out. Our lips connected, mystical, magical, it was a siren's call I couldn't refuse. She grabbed my hair, pushing me down on the couch as one of my hands tangled into hers. The other wrapped around her waist, trying to get her as close to me as possible. I felt her cold tongue reach out and touch my lips. I opened my mouth without hesitation to feel the cold of her tongue against mine. Something in the back of my mind knew this was wrong, but every time I tried to pull away my head would just get foggy again. I let out a moan as I felt her hand slip down to the button on my jeans, and my hands reached for her shirt. We quickly discarded our clothes and they were scattered on the floor. Before I knew what was happening, I was sitting on the couch with Tanya on her knees in front of me.

"I know she's never made you feel like this," she said, stroking me. When her tongue darted out to lick me from base to tip I let out a moan and my eyes rolled into my head. "See, I knew it. I can sense all human fantasies. Who knew that the gentleman Edward Cullen liked to have his cock sucked?" she mewled out before taking my swollen member into her mouth. I didn't move, I didn't make a sound, I absorbed everything about her…the way her tongue would massage the sensitive skin under my head, her lips as they slid up and down the vein, and the way her venom was causing a tingling sensation, making me more aware of her every movement.

I reached out to wrap my fist into her hair, guiding her in her ministrations. The friction of her mouth was driving closer to my release; I felt it coiling in my stomach. I was right on the edge, starting to fall over when I got a flash behind my eyes of a beautiful brown eyed girl. "No!" I cried as I somehow pulled Tanya away.

"What's wrong, lover" she asked in a husky voice.

"I…can't…do…this." I strained to get the words out.

"And why ever not? Let me please you," she said while moving to straddle me, her hands running up my chest. I clamped my eyes shut hoping that it would come to me.

"I don't know" I whispered. The haze was still blocking me. I felt her shift, followed by cold fingers as they grasp me at my base. I opened my eyes startled at the frigidness. I grabbed her hips as she slammed down on my cock. Once I was inside of her the tingling from before intensified tenfold, "Oh… oh god," I grunted out. It was the most erotic thing I had ever felt. She started rocking her hips against mine, sliding up and down. Her hands tugging almost painfully at my hair.

"Does it feel good," she panted out.

"Yes, don't stop," I grounded out. I tossed my head back, getting lost in the slick folds of her walls as they contracted around me. I could feel the coiling in my back returning. "Ugh…" I moaned, getting closer, and again, I saw the girls face. I knew that face, I knew that girl. I worshiped everything about those lips, the things they would say, and the kisses that set my soul free. Those chocolate orbs, I could see into her, read her thoughts through them. The thing I remembered the most were those cheeks. They would vary in shades between ivory to blood red, depending on the situation. I knew her, my Bella. "Bella" I cried out. Tanya halted mid stroke.

"What did you say?" she said narrowing her eyes at me menacingly. I gave her the hardest look I could.

"Get off me now! This is wrong! What did you do to me?!" Taking a chance on her being distracted I pushed her off. She fell off and I scrambled as far away from her as possible.

"Listen to me lover, you want me, I know you do," she sneered at me while picking herself up.

"Tanya, hear me and hear me good. This is not me. It was wrong. I love Bella!"I growled. She sauntered over to me while I tried to get my boxers on. For every step she took, I took two. I was still struggling to get my underwear back up. I was mentally cursing the damned things when I heard the most wonderful sound in my life, and yet my heart stopped.

"Back off Tanya!" I turned to see Bella standing with her fist clamped tight against her thighs in the doorway. I started to go to her but she held up her hand, stopping me in my tracks. "Tanya I think you have worn out your welcome. You need to go," she said through her teeth.

"Bella I'm sor..." I tried to explain, but she was livid, either at me or Tanya, I didn't know, but I didn't want her upset, not because of my weakness.

"Later," she said without looking at me. She eyed Tanya with a cold look. I felt myself shiver from it involuntary.

"Who are you to tell me to leave, child?" Tanya growled.

"I am Bella Cullen," she said with dignity, "this is my home that you are defiling, so you're no longer welcome here," Bella said calmly.

Tanya tossed her head back with a tinkling laugh. "Well it's not for you to say. Edward wants me to stay don't you?" Tanya said starting to come towards me. I raised my hands, shook my head and stepped back.

"Well that says it all," Bella said walking over to me. I felt her hands run through the sides of my head as she pulled me down into an explosive kiss. I could feel the passion spread throughout my body, like an electrical current. She leaned back and smiled a radiant smile.

"He loves me. You may have controlled his body but his heart is mine," she said still staring into my eyes. "You can never have his love," she finished saying, before turning her attention back to Tanya. The growl registered a second after I saw Tanya leap toward Bella. I didn't have a chance to stop her, as she grabbed Bella by the throat. Seeing her feet dangling in the air, I ran over to Tanya, trying to pry her hands loose.

"Tanya let her go!" I screamed while jerking on Tanya. My human strength was no match for a vampire. I would have done anything to have the power back. My eyes fell on my love struggling to breathe. I could see it in her eyes, the light was fading, and she was dying.

"No!" I cried, "Tanya please, please let her go." I pleaded; I knew I couldn't do anything; I was as helpless as a kitten compared to Tanya. "She's the reason I came back. You can't take her from me, I love her." I sobbed.

"Why can't you love me?" Tanya asked beseechingly. "We would be good together, so good. I could make you happy, if you just let me," she said with pain in her eyes.

"No, just like Bella said, you can never have my heart," I said looking at Bella. I could see the immense abundance of love for me in the dwindling light of her eyes. "I love you," I said not breaking the eye contact with her; I wanted to be the last thing she saw. I was quickly going through ideas in my head of how I was going to follow her. I was pulled from the distressing thoughts when several things happened at once. There was loud exploding sound coming from downstairs, in the same instant I saw Tanya fling Bella through the glass wall in my room. "Bella!" I heard someone scream. I started for the door barely noticing that Alice had Tanya down on the ground.

"Go to Bella Edward, I've got her." She grunted out, struggling with Tanya as she thrashed around. Rose came bounding through the door to help hold Tanya down. I ran downstairs and out the back door to see Carlisle kneeling down by Bella. Ally came running to me and gasped at the sight of Bella then took off inside. Emmett, Jasper, Timmy, and Wyatt all stepped back. I fell to my knees beside Bella, looking to Carlisle pleadingly. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what the fallen expression on his face meant. Sobbing, I leaned over Bella, resting my head on her chest.

"Edward I'm sorry. There's too much damage. I can't do anything." I closed my eyes as Carlisle's voice spilled into my ears.

"Bella love, don't leave me. I didn't come back just to lose you. Please love fight for me. Please!" I implored through my tears. I sat up cradling her to me. I saw the empty look in her eyes; I knew she was slipping away fast. "Fight for me Bella! Fight dammit!" I screamed at her, shaking her limp body. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Give her to me Edward." I looked up to see Connor with a look in his eyes I couldn't describe, haunted I would guess.

"I can't let her go." I buried my face into her hair, reveling in the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo.

"I can help her but there's not much time. Her heartbeat is very faint and if you don't give her to me now she will die." Before I could even think Jasper spoke up.

"Trust him Edward" he said in an assuring tone. I nodded to Connor and handed over my love to him. Connor took Bella inside to lay her on the couch. We all stood back as his hands were held out, one above her chest and the other above her legs. We all gasped as a bright light started to glow from each hand. I saw the cuts and bruises disappear in front of my eyes. I felt Alice wrap her arms around my waist. Instinctually I grasped at her, trying to hold myself together.

"How is this possible?"I heard Carlisle say somewhere behind me. I was too entranced by the scene playing out in front of me to care.

"Her heartbeat is getting stronger." Esme said in disbelief.

My breath hitched when I heard the sound that held me to this world. "Edward?" Bella asked hoarsely. Connor moved out of the way as I ran to her side.

"I'm here love. I'm so sorry about before. That wasn't me. I couldn't stop." I knew now was not the time to ease my conscience, but I couldn't let her go on believing that I was unfaithful. I took both her hands in mine, not knowing what kind of pain she could still be in.

"You fought it." She said pulling her hands to cup my face, "I heard what you said to her. I know what Tanya's powers are. I know who you are, and that wasn't you." She leaned in carding her hands in my hair. Her lips met mine in the most earth shattering kiss, the kind of kiss you feel in your soul. We were interrupted by that pesky pixie sister of mine jumping in and hugging both of us. We laughed at Alice's familiar antics.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner," she said shaking her head and standing, "I knew she was coming here but only decided last minute to seduce you. As soon as I saw it we took off here." She said while shuffling her feet. "Then while on our way here I saw her throw Bella. We tried. I'm so sorry," she said covering her face with her hands. Bella and I both reached for her hand, bringing her back in for another hug.

"Alice I'm ok." Bella said with an encouraging grin. "So Connor," Bella said, "do you want to explain why I'm ok when I know I shouldn't be?" Bella ask as everyone turned to him.

"I didn't know you had a power" Emmett said leaning in.

"He doesn't like to tell people," Jasper said with a smug look.

"Ah funny thing..." he started, running his hand up his neck, "umm I can heal anything with a heartbeat." Connor said, his eyes darting around the room. I noticed he almost looked ashamed.

"Connor you have no reason to be ashamed son," Carlisle said with a humble look. "That is a power to be proud of."

"Well it's not so much I'm ashamed it...."he started to say but was interrupted by Ally and Rose coming from the back yard.

"Tanya's in a fire pit out back," Ally said pointing toward the smoke outside.

"Should we be concerned about the others?" Rose asked, walking to Emmett's side.

"I've already called them. Kate is upset but she knows Tanya hasn't been in her right mind since Edward..." Esme's eyes locked on me for a second, "well you know."

"Ok so back to Connor, what the hell dude?" Emmett bellowed.

"It's simple. If certain vampires found out about my power, how long do you think I'll have my freedom?" He said hesitantly.

"Connor you know your secret is safe here. I owe you that much, brother." Connor looked at me, a grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you Edward," he paused, "brother." He said, still grinning. My attention was drawn back to Bella, as she was trying to get up. I helped her steady herself as she walked towards Connor. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. "Thank you, brother." She said. I saw him bend down, and whisper something in her ear that I couldn't make out.

"Well whose all up for a good weekend hunt to celebrate?"Carlisle suggested, everyone shouted their approval and started heading out the door, leaving Bella and myself to talk. I walked up to Bella encasing her in my arms as she waved everyone off.

"Love we need to talk. I have to know that we are ok." I said into her neck. There was no way I was letting this go. She turned and smiled.

"Everything is fine Edward. I know you love me. I know that you didn't want to do…" she waved her hand in front of her, "that." She ran her fingers through my hair, tugging me into another passionate kiss. She tried leaning away but I wasn't having any of that, so I moved to her neck. I started sucking on the sensitive spot behind her ear, lapping up her delicate flavor.

"Edward, love," she giggled.

"Mmm" I replied while running kissed up and down her neck and jaw.

"Can I have a talk with you?" She said huskily. I knew I was winning from the sounds emanating from her mouth.

"Can I just listen? I'm kind of busy." I said while my hands were running up and down her back.

"I just need to tell you something," she said while grinding her hips into me.

"Ok but hurry because I want to finish this upstairs," I said while picking her up. She wrapped her legs around me as I started toward the stairs. I planned on making love to Bella for the rest of the night, having her call out my name over and over again. Bella was kissing on my neck, driving me insane, as I got to the top landing. She yanked my hair, pulling my ear to her mouth and licked it once. The sensations of her breath on me were sending an electric current straight to my groin.

"I'm pregnant." Never had those words sounded as sexy as they did when falling from Bella's lips.

* * *

**We hoped you liked this and we didn't want to rip off Charmed and try to explain how Connor was a white lighter so that was one of the big factors in changing the chapter. The epilogue should be posted some time this week.**


End file.
